


Bucky Barnes One Shots (NSFW)

by gaybybirth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, bucky barnes x reader smut, bucky x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 138,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybybirth/pseuds/gaybybirth
Summary: A random collection of Bucky x Reader fanficitons that I've written for Tumblr! There are far too many (70+) for me to bring them all over with ease, so I'm bringing over a random few that I like.





	1. Why Don't We Move This to the Bedroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1940s Bucky saves you from your best friend’s drunk brother. You patch up his wounds and one thing leads to another.

Your first memory was of your mother telling you that one day you were going to meet the man of your dreams and have dinner on the table every night for him and your kids. She had been relaying the same message her mother had told her. Ever since then you’ve been rebelling against her; refusing to allow yourself to be in any relationship that wasn’t platonic.

You constantly found yourself having to avoid bars on the weekends. As much as you enjoyed going out and relaxing with your friends, you weren’t a fan of drunkards groping you. Your friends understood but always pushed you to go out with them, especially if it was for a special occasion.

You had no choice when your best friend, Sophia, invited you out for her birthday party. She had the whole evening planned- dinner at her favorite restaurant, drinks at your cousin’s bar, and then hook up with whatever man she could sink her claws into. Sophia was, uh, quite a character.

You slipped your feet into your “new,” black heels. You couldn’t afford anything topnotch; you bought all your clothes at secondhand stores. You had gone out looking for a new pair of stockings, but instead, you found a new dress and matching heels.

It was a raven-colored halter dress that draped over your body perfectly. It hugged your curves in all the right places. You worried that you’d upstage Sophia, but she was always pushing you to wear tighter, sexier, articles of clothing. You were taking her advice.

You gave yourself a once-over in the mirror before heading out the door. You had to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes. Without money to pay for a cab or to afford a car, you had to walk the fifteen blocks. Fifteen blocks in heels you’d never worn before. Oh, how excited you were. Just so excited.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Can’t you see the way he’s looking at you! He’s undressing you with his eyes!” Sophia pushed a shot towards you, and you sighed.

“I know, I know. That doesn’t mean I want anything to do with him! He can undress me with his eyes all he wants but it ain’t going to happy for real.” You ignored the shot and took a sip of your water.

“Yeah, you’re saving yourself for me, right (Y/N)?” Robert, Sophia’s brother, winked at you.

“Mmmhmm, you got me, Rob. Saving myself for you.” You rolled your eyes and smiled.

“Can I get you guys anything else? Dessert?” The waiter stood with his notepad ready.

“No, thank you! Our dessert will be drinking at Lou’s bar! Let’s go, (Y/N)!” Sophia threw her arms up and pointed towards the door.

You paid for your meal. You had split one with Sophia’s co-worker, Sally. You were both broke and couldn’t afford to pay for your own meals. Sophia worked at the hospital with Sally; nurses in training. They were paid next to nothing. Robert was paying for Sophia and the drinks at the bar.

As you walked down the street together, you watched as Sophia twirled and laughed. How she winked at all the men, she passed, hoping to pull them into her trap. Sophia had just gotten out of a relationship and needed to get laid. You didn’t understand why you’d only been with a man once in your life and it wasn’t that pleasurable.

You had hooked up with an old friend of yours before they moved down to North Carolina. You were both tipsy and needed some release. Kissing turned into foreplay and foreplay turned into you two fucking in the back of his car. Such a romantic way to lose your virginity; you didn’t spend the next two weeks after trying to forget about it. Nope, you loved thinking back to that.

“WOOHOO HEY LOU! IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” Sophia threw herself through the front door of the bar.

“I heard, happy birthday.” Lou shot her a soft smile.

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! POUR US SOME MOTHERFUCKING SHOTS! WOOHOO!” Sophia started dancing and singing along to the music playing.

“Hey, Lou, thanks for letting us come here.” You smiled at your cousin.

“As a way to repay me, can you tend bar for like, five minutes? I have to run upstairs real quick.” Lou gestured to a door located behind the bar with his thumb.

“Yeah, I don’t know how many men will take kindly to a woman serving them, but it’s the least I can do for allowing Sophia in here after she broke your window last time.” You rubbed the back of your neck, embarrassed with yourself.

Lou laughed and said it was his pleasure. He opened the bar door and let you in. You told him to go upstairs; you knew how to make drinks. You stared up at your friends. They hadn’t even noticed that you were behind the bar. They were too busy exclaiming over something in the other room. You called Sophia over.

“What’re you doing behind the bar?!”

“What’re you gawking at in the other room?” You cocked an eyebrow.

“Captain America is over there! He’s sitting at a table with a bunch of guys and drinking! I’m thinking of going over and introducing myself; maybe I’ll get to sleep with the Captain America tonight!”

“Do you even know his real name, Sophia?” You rolled your eyes.

“Who cares! It’s-”

“Yeah, yeah. Captain America. Good luck. I have to tend bar for a bit.” You gave her a shot of tequila before shooing her away.

You occupied your time with cleaning up the monstrous mess Lou had left before he disappeared. He was notorious for leaving the bar a mess, forcing you to clean it up whenever you dropped in.

“Steve Rogers.”

“Hmm, I’m sorry?” You looked at the stranger who spoke.

“Cap’s name is Steve Rogers.” The stranger shot you a smile.

“I’m not the one you should be telling that to.”

“You’re the one who cares.” He sipped his drink.

His hands looked rough. They had a slight soot coat over them, making them appear greyer than they were. His lips took the alcohol in with ease, and his bottom one was caught underneath his teeth as he swallowed the drink. His eyes were piercing and matched the color of a clear, afternoon sky. His hair hung in his face unstyled.

“What’re you drinking?” You eyed his almost empty glass.

“Your cheapest whiskey.”

You reached for the familiar bottle; you often found yourself with the same one in your apartment when you had a bad day. You poured the tongue-numbing drink into his glass as he smiled up at you.

“So, you know the bartender?” His voice came out raspy.

“He’s my cousin. His name’s Lou by the way.” You placed the bottle on the counter and sealed the top.

The stranger took a sip of his drink as a response.

“So, how do you know Captain America’s real name? You a crazy fan or something?”

“He’s my best friend.” His smile turned into a devious smirk.

“Oh, so why aren’t you sitting over there with him?” You doubted him.

“I want to let him enjoy the win he got today. He deserves it.”

“What’d he do?” You picked up a rag and started wiping the space next to him.

“He saved mine, and a shit ton of other people’s lives today.” He traced a finger on the rim of his glass.

“How heroic of him.”

“Truly.” His eyes met yours. “Call me Bucky.”

“(Y/N). What’s your real name, Bucky?” You stopped cleaning.

“James. James B. Barnes.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Barnes, but if you’ll excuse me, I have my friends birthday party to attend. Your drink’s on the house.”

You timed your exiting line perfectly; Lou had returned just as you were walking away. He dismissed and thanked you for your help. You asked him to bring a round of shots to your table, and he obliged.

Empty shot glasses filled your table as you laughed loudly at Sophia. She was trying to come up with the perfect plan to seduce Captain America. Wearing red, white, and blue underwear; tripping and falling on his lap; dropping her dress to the ground and just attacking him with kisses. Tears were starting to form at the corners of your eyes from your laughter.

Robert was sitting next to you, laughing his ass off just as hard as you were. His hand or leg would brush yours occasionally, and you’d ignore it. You were too distracted by the man you’d just met, James Barnes. You kept stealing glances at him, sometimes finding him already looking at you. You, of course, blamed it on him being Captain Americas best friend. That must’ve fascinated you, why else would you be so entranced by him.

After a few more shots, Sally and Sophia got the courage to go talk to Mr. America and his associates, leaving you and Robert alone in the booth. Alone to talk about your financial troubles. Yay.

“So, how’ve you been doing, (Y/N)?” His words were slurred.

“Good, good. I’m a little tipsy, you?”

“You’re barely tipsy! And you’re extremely broke! It’s always been a habit of yours to not eat or drink much, even when you’re not the one paying!” You got upset at his words.

“What’re you saying, Robert?” You crossed your arms.

“That I know you’re broke and I thought you should loosen up a bit!” He shoved a shot in your direction.

“I’m fine; it’s not your job to worry about my financial troubles.” You were getting annoyed. Robert loved to lecture you about money.

“Well, I was thinking…I may have an idea…for you, for you to like, make some s-serious cash!” He was laughing now.

“Rob, I’m really fine.” You tried to reassure him.

“Well, I was thinking about our needs. You know, your needs and my needs.” He inched closer to you.

“Our needs?” You started to worry; something seemed off with him.

“You don’t want a boyfriend, but I’m sure you’d love to be fucked, and I don’t want a girlfriend, and I ache to fuck you.” He moved his mouth towards your lips.

“Jesus, get the hell off of me Rob, you’re drunk.” You shoved him away.

“Oh, no. I’ve wanted you for a while. I’ve wanted to taste your pussy since I first met you.” He shoved a hand in between your legs, and you yelped.

“Robert, knock it off!” You jumped away, sandwiched between him and the wall.

“You’ve got nowhere to go, so why don’t you just-” He was interrupted by a hand landing on his shoulder.

“I think you should step outside to get some fresh air.” It was Lou.

“I think you should back off!” Rob stood up, towering above your cousin.

“Rob, you’re drunk, just get some air.” Lou urged him towards the front door.

“No! The only thing I want is (Y/N)!” He swung his fist at Lou and made contact with his jaw.

“Lou!” You jumped out of the booth to make sure he was okay.

“Nice ass pretty lady!” You felt Rob’s hand on your ass. You swatted it away, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the table of the booth, spilling the shots on him.

“You bitch!” He threw a shot glass at you and missed. It shattered against the floor next to you.

You struggled to crawl away and cut your hand in the process. Rob stood up and approached you slowly as you struggled to move. You were stopped by a pair of legs meeting your back. You looked up and held your breath.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” James reached down and helped you up.

“What’re you gonna do about it?!” Rob was yelling.

“I was hoping I didn’t have to use violence, but it seems you’re not giving me a choice.” James shot you a look before throwing his entire body weight into a punch.

Rob fell back first onto a table, and it broke underneath him. He didn’t get up. He was out cold. You immediately ran over to Lou who was standing up. He was rubbing his jaw and wincing.

“Are you okay?” You placed your uncut hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but your hand doesn’t look too good. Go upstairs and bandage it up. Take some liquor up with you to clean it. I’m fine to keep tending the bar, I’ve had worse wounds.” You were taken aback by his words.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah. Clean your hero’s wounds too; His hand looks beat up.”

You nodded and walked back to James. You motioned for him to follow you and he did. You grabbed an almost empty bottle of scotch off the counter and went through the back door. You two walked up the stairs in silence as you climbed to Lou’s apartment.

“I’m pretty sure he keeps his first aid kit in here.” You walked into the bathroom and pulled it out of a cabinet.

“My hands fine, really. I’m more concerned about you.”

“It’s just a small cut; I’ll be fine.” You grabbed a bowl and a washcloth out of Lou’s kitchen before moving to the kitchen table. You tried to clean his wound first, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Give me your hand.” James reached out his hand and waited for you to give him yours. You didn’t fight him.

“Thank you for stepping in.” You winced as he poured the liquid over your wound. It hurt like a bitch.

“I was going to step in sooner, but I saw your man Lou going in. I figured he had it under control.” He was focused on your wound.

“Rob has always had a thing for me, but I thought I had made it clear to him that I wasn’t interested.” You held your hand as flat as you could as he wrapped it in gauze.

“Sometimes the more you reject a guy, the more he wants you. What you can’t have makes you want it more.” He smiled up at you.

“That’s fair.” His fingers brushed your wrist, and you blushed.

“Everything okay?” He noticed the redness that grew over your face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little dazed.” You cleared your throat.

You’d never met a man who had this effect on you. You’ve always been immune to everything they’ve done. You hadn’t blushed because of a guy since the night you lost your virginity. You felt weird.

“Okay, you’re hand should be good.” He patted your hand lightly and started to stand up.

“Wait.” You didn’t want him to leave. “Let me at least clean the cuts on your knuckles.” You picked up a clean rag and poured some liquor on it.

“Alright.” He stared at you intently.

You ran the cloth over his hand carefully. You didn’t want to hurt him. He had saved you from lots of pain and stopped Rob from…from making a big mistake. You held his hand in your good hand and cleaned the wounds with the other.

“Careful.”

“Oh god, did I hurt you?” You looked up with wide eyes, worried you had messed up.  

“If you get the washcloth too wet, you’ll be stuck with an alcohol-soaked bandage, and that wouldn’t be comfortable.”

“Yeah, I know.” You scoffed awkwardly.

“Just a recommendation.” He laughed, amused at your reaction.

You started blushing again. You were dragging out cleaning his hand, and he was starting to pick up on it. You didn’t want to put the cloth down; you didn’t want him to go.

“Everything okay?” His voice was calming.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re pretty sexy- good! Pretty good. Your hands clean.” You couldn’t stop yourself from putting your hands up to your face.

“You think I’m sexy?” He leaned towards you and pulled your hands down.

“I…” You were lost in his eyes.

“You’re pretty sexy yourself.” He laughed as he spoke.

You couldn’t stop what you were feeling, no matter how fucking confused you were by it. You wanted him to bend you over the table and take you. You didn’t care about how you barely knew him. You craved him.

“What’s wrong with me?” You sighed and looked down at the table.

“Nothing, what you’re feeling is called sexual attraction.” You could feel his eyes wondering over you.

“Yeah, but up until now I’ve been able to suppress it.” You couldn’t look at him.

“Why’ve you been trying to suppress it?” He sounded genuinely curious.

“My mother has always tried to force her ideology of finding a man, dating one, and having their children since I can remember. So, I’ve always avoided men.”

“And so you can’t have sex?” His voice changed. It became sensual.

“I…” You hesitated. “I just avoid men altogether to keep it simple.”

“So, have you ever had sex?”

“Yes.”

“It was a bad experience, wasn’t it?”

“You could say that.”

There was a long pause. He was thinking about his response carefully. He studied your body language, smirking at his own thought.

“Why don’t you let me show you what sex really is?”

“I’m sorry?” Your voice came out as a whisper.

“Let me fuck you right here, right now.”

“Okay.” You couldn’t stop yourself.

You watched James rise out his chair and walk towards you; your heart raced in your chest. He made you incredibly nervous. You held your breath as he walked behind you.

His hands rested on your shoulders for a few moments before pulling your (h/c) hair behind them, exposing your neck to him. He leaned down, inches from your skin. You could feel his warm breath on you as he took in your scent.

“You smell amazing.”

You weren’t given a chance to speak. He had a fistful of your hair and had pulled your head back. His lips ghosted over yours teasingly. You let out an impatient moan, and James’ smirk grew larger.

He pressed his lips up against yours lightly as his hands snuck their way down to your breasts. A quick squeezed earned a gasp from you, allowing him to slip his tongue inside your mouth. You arched your back off the chair, yearning for more.

James obliged. He rushed around to face you and wrapped your legs around him. He grabbed you by your ass and picked you up. He didn’t bother moving the shit off the table; he just moved them with your body as he sat you down.

You arched your body into him as he moved from your mouth to your neck, searching for your sweet spot. You threw your head back when he found it. You moaned his name as he nibbled and kissed your neck. You pulled on his hair, wanting him to move further down your body.

“Impatient are we?” He laughed against your neck.

“Please.”

James moved away and stripped himself of his shirt before untying the top of your dress, exposing your bare breasts to him. He licked his lips excitedly.

“You’re beautiful.”

He circled your nipples with his thumbs and watched goosebumps rise all over your body. You craved his touch, and he knew it, my god, was he aware of how much you wanted him to touch you everywhere. He used it to his advantage, teasing you as much he could before he brought his lips to your nips.

He had his hands around your body, over your ribs, as he took your left nipple in his mouth. You dug your nails into his shoulders as he toyed with you, moving between nipples as you gasped and moaned. He left marks over your body as a reminder for the next day.

“God!” You moaned as he returned to your lips and pulled your hips to his groin, slowly grinding his hips.

He brought his hands up your legs and underneath your dress. He snaked his fingers in the waistband of your underwear before pulling them down at an agonizing snail-like pace. Once he got them off, he undid his pants. He slipped out of his shoes, socks, and pants before returning to you.

He stood before you, only in his boxers, kissing your neck as he laced one hand in your hair and inched towards you pussy with the other. He brushed his fingers against your inner thighs as he grew closer to your womanhood. You groaned in anticipation.

He used his thumb to run circles over your clit as he snuck a finger inside of you. You pulled him closer to yourself as he pumped it in and out of you. You wanted more inside of you. God, you had never felt so good before.

You could feel yourself getting close to your climax just as he inserted another finger. You started bucking your hips against his hand, wanting him to go faster and harder. He picked up on it and pulled out.

“No cumming for you yet, doll.”

You rammed your nails into his shoulders in protest, earning a growl from him. He earnestly slipped his boxers off and whispered in your ear. He spoke in a hoarse voice.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You. I want you.”

“I’m right here, doll.”

“Son of a- I want you to fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He lined himself up with your entrance and slid himself in. He went in gingerly, making sure not to hurt you. You couldn’t believe how much he had filled you up. You could feel how tight you were around him, his face confirmed it. You could feel his throbbing erection yearning to be fucked.

“Damn, you’re tight (Y/N).”

You braced yourself against him by slipping your arms underneath his, hooking yourself underneath his armpits. You moaned as he started moving in and out of you. He pulled almost all the way out; he stopped before his tip exited you. He waited a few seconds before slamming back into you.

He started out like a turtle, but he picked up the pace quickly. His thrusts were rough and almost animalistic. You left scratch marks down his back as you felt the familiar waves of pleasure build as you neared your climax.

He moaned through his teeth as you clamped around his cock. You screamed his name as you came around him, sure that you drew blood from the scratches you had left on his back. It wasn’t long until he came, leaving similar marks on your back as he rode out his orgasm.

He rested his head in the crook of your neck as he panted, catching his breath. His hands started roaming your back as he kissed your jawline. You pulled your head back and looked into his eyes. Lust filled them as he looked back at you.

“That was…” You barely had a voice.

“Just wait until I show you what my mouth can do to you.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Why don’t we move this to the bedroom.”


	2. Smile

Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow, had tracked you down years ago for a mission. You were a genetically altered assassin; you had met Natasha for the first time during the mission. You were both after the same target. You had been hired by the target’s enemy to kill them. Natasha had been sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop the rumored assassination.

You didn’t like killing people. You loathed it. However, an undercover HYDRA branch had captured you at the age of twelve. You were the daughter of a businessman who had angered them. The end result of trying to scare your father was to kidnap you. Your father never paid the ransom.

HYDRA started running genetic tests on you when you were in your teens. Your mutation was activated when you were eighteen. They trained you. They prepared you. You had heard of the Winter Soldier, but none of the HYDRA agents ever confirmed his existence.

You knew what you were doing was wrong, but you played along. They threatened you with mind erasing torture all the time, but you were smart. It wasn’t until you ran into Black Widow when you saw a chance at freedom.

The two of you fought on a rooftop. It was cinematic and what you’d expect between two petite, expert fighters. You threw and dodged punches. You both stood back, realizing the fight was going nowhere. Natasha stared at your dumbfounded.

“You have no scratches on you.” Her voice came out as an annoyed whisper.

“My genetics have been altered. I heal almost instantaneously.” You spoke in a monotone voice.

“What’s your name?” Natasha stood in a readied stance, in case you decided to surprise her.

“(Y/N).” You swallowed hard. “You’re in my way. I need to complete my mission, or I’m going to be punished.”

“They hurt you if you fail?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” You nodded.

Natasha hesitated. She read your face carefully. “You remind me of myself.”

“How so?” You moved your hand to your sheathed gun.

“You want to be free.” Her voice was soft.

You moved your hand away from the gun. You had never met a person who didn’t look at you with disgust or hatred. You were a murderer. You looked at the red-haired woman across from you; she moved into a normal stance, she had relaxed.

Hope built in your stomach, and you wondered if you had a chance to escape. To finally be free. You had read stories about Natasha Romanoff, and there she was, standing right in front of you. Maybe she could help you.

“How do I escape a life of murder and death?” You spoke carefully, shoving your hope down deep inside yourself.

“Come with me. Abandon this mission, and I’ll protect you.” She walked towards you.

Before you had been kidnapped, you’d always been told to take risks. To take risks even if they’re just based on a whim. Sometimes the best decisions are made at the moment. Sometimes they can free you.

“Okay.”

Five Years Later

“(Y/N)! C’mon! We’ve got to train!” Nat was waiting for you at the training center.

“Coming!” You threw your hair up into a high pony and walked into the room.

Nat was standing on the thick blue mats Tony Stark had purchased for the Avengers tower. They were used for hand-to-hand combat training and when you wanted to do core workouts without the machines. You only worked out in the training area when someone asked you to. Otherwise, you weren’t comfortable being in there alone.

Ever since what went down with Tony and Steve the past year, you were even more tense around the team. You didn’t do well with conflict. You didn’t even like to be in the same room as Tony. He was kept out of the loop on your past. If he hadn’t been, you would’ve been right there next to Bucky in a glass cube. Stuck between the split Avengers team, sure that no one would stand up for you.

Bucky, after having his arm replaced by Tony as a truce gift, moved into the tower with the rest of “Team Cap.” He spent most of his time bickering with Sam Wilson, hanging out with Steve, hiding out in his room, and training. He was climbing on a treadmill when you approached Nat.

“I’m ready, Nat.”

“Good.” She smirked.

The two of you ran through a few fighting techniques. You critiqued each other every once in a while when something was done incorrectly. You fought for two hours.

Exhausted, you headed to the communal, but gender separate, showers. You showered quickly, blowdried your hair, and went to your room. There was a guilty feeling in your stomach, and you wanted to curl up in your bed. You wanted to make it go away.

You found that you had locked yourself in your room for three hours. It was almost eight o’clock. If you didn’t leave your room soon, Steve would arrive at your door worried about you. That was the last thing you wanted. You hated making people worry about you almost as much as you hated people bugging you when you were by yourself. When you didn’t have to pretend to be happy.

Surprisingly, Steve wasn’t at dinner. Nor was Natasha, Wanda, Sam, or Vision. Tony, Rhodey, and Bucky sat in silence at the table; they were picking at their plates awkwardly. No matter how many times Tony had told Bucky he had forgiven him; Bucky didn’t believe him. You sighed internally and put a smile on your face.

“Well aren’t you guys quiet.” You grabbed a plate and sat next to Bucky. Your heart started racing; anxiety curdled in your stomach.

“Well with most of the group out on a mission, we don’t have much to talk about,” Tony spoke, almost sounding annoyed.

“Ah, so you don’t have Wanda and Vision to tease?” You plopped some carrots onto your plate as you joked.

“Those two are more awkward than-”

“You and Steve?” Bucky interrupted Tony. They shot each other an annoyed look.

“Why don’t we go work on my physical therapy, Tony?” Rhodey spoke up.

The two left, leaving Bucky and you alone at the table. You couldn’t eat, your anxiety was too intense. Bucky truly messed with your emotions. You were terrified of the winter soldier part of him, but you wanted to hug and comfort the Sergeant Barnes part.

Bucky’s forehead was scrunched up. He was thinking. He had his hair pulled back into a small bun and his metal arm resting on his leg. He kept it on his lap most of the time he was at the table. Like it wasn’t okay to rest it on the table. He picked at his food with his fork; he looked uneasy.

“It looks like you haven’t touched your food at all…well besides how you’ve been playing with it. You should eat.” You spoke quietly.

“I don’t deserve this.” His voice was quieter than your own.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t deserve to sit at this table, to have all this food in front of me. I’ve done beyond terrible things.”

“That wasn’t you, that was the man HYDRA programmed you to be.”

“You sound like Steve.” Bucky’s eyes remained on his plate.

“Steve’s an intelligent guy.” You paused. “And so are you Bucky, so try to eat some dinner.”

You stood up and left your plate untouched. You walked back to your room and closed the door. Looking at Bucky always reminded you of your past. It reminded you of how much you didn’t deserve to be forgiven. How much you wished you could just escape what you’ve experienced. You closed your eyes.

_You thrashed around on the table. Your limbs were tied down, forcing you to endure whatever they decided to do to you. A needle entered your arm, and you screamed. What felt like lava filled your veins. You wanted to pain to end. You wanted to die._

_You pulled on your arms and legs desperately. You hoped that the more you struggled, the more the straps holding you down would give out. They didn’t. You swore audibly. Your throat was raw. You begged them to stop. They didn’t._

_A silhouette with electric prongs hovered over you. It touched the two ends together, and sparks flew. It lowered them down to your head; to your temples. You could feel the heat coming from the orbs as they suspended inches from your face. You shut your eyes in anticipation._

_“Stop!”_

Your head throbbed. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself spread out on the floor chest down. Your body lifted up and down as you breathed heavily. Tears escaped your eyes as you attempted to lift yourself off the floor. Your body shook, and you fell. You curled up into a ball and sobbed. You sobbed until you had no more tears to produce.

Your mouth was dry and ached for hydration. You decided to trudge to the kitchen and get some water. You walked slowly, making sure not to wake anyone up. You wrapped your arms around yourself. You were shivering.

You lifted a bottle of water to your mouth; the cold liquid slid down your throat and quenched your thirst. You sighed and sat down on the couch. Tony had designed the place so that no matter where you were in the tower, you’d be able to sit down comfortably and watch tv.

You flipped through the channels. You wanted to distract yourself. You wanted to forget the dream. You stopped on  _Cartoon Network_. Some adult swim show was playing. You zoned out.

You were brought back to reality when you heard a door slam. Your instincts told you to check out what happened, to make sure no one was hurt. Slammed doors usually resulted from an argument, someone being drunk, or Steve forgetting his strength.

You tiptoed away from the kitchen and found yourself cautiously rounding a corner. You narrowed your eyes; you were expecting to see someone angrily storming down the hallway. Instead, you ran straight into a hard surface. You swung a fist and found yourself pressed up against the wall. Your left arm was pinned behind your back.

“Get off me!” You squirmed underneath the stranger.

“(Y/N)?” You recognized the voice.

“Bucky?” You felt his grip relax and you turned around. “What’re you doing up?”

His face was inches from yours. “I could ask you the same thing.”

You could barely make out his face in the darkness. His eyes had a red rim around them; he had been crying. His brow was furrowed together, and his body was hunched. His breathing was rapid and uneven. His metal hand was in a fist, and his flesh one ran through his hair.

He was so close to you. You could feel the heat of his body on your own. A new feeling grew in your lower abdomen, one that you’d never felt before. Your breath hitched.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” You could barely make out his words. He stepped back. “You should get some rest.”

You watched him walk away; you knew exactly why he was out and about, why you had heard the door slam. The hall you were rounding the corner to was where Steve’s room was. Bucky probably had a nightmare, went to Steve’s room for comfort and remembered he wasn’t there. The door slam was probably due to the anger that he had  _forgotten_.

You threw your head back against the wall. There wasn’t anything you could do. Bucky relied on Steve when he couldn’t sleep at night. You’d walked in on one of their late night talks during one of your sleepless nights.

They were sitting together at the kitchen bar, a mug of tea in their hands. Bucky was telling Steve about his dream. He’d dreamt about killing Howard Stark. About strangling his wife. Shooting the camera. The dream had been stuck on repeat. He finally woke up the fourth time around when Howard recognized Bucky.

You didn’t have anyone like Steve. You were awkward and antisocial. You goofed off with the team occasionally, but the only one you were close with was Natasha, and you two never had heart to hearts. Your dreams were too dark to talk about with each other. Maybe you could help Bucky. You mustered up some courage and ran after him.

You caught up to him just as he was opening his door. He turned and looked at you. You froze, completely unaware of what you were going to say to him.

“Are you okay?” His metal hand rested on the doorknob.

“I…uh…” You cleared your throat. “I have nightmares too.”

“You do?” Bucky looked at you, slightly confused.

“I didn’t…I just meant, I.” You took a deep breath. “How much do you know about me?” You were wringing your hands.

“More than you might think.”

“I, uh, I know what it’s like to have nightmares about assassination missions and what happens when you fail them.” You were lost in his chest. Memories started flooding your mind, and you didn’t have the strength to meet Bucky’s gaze.

“Natasha told me about you. About your father. About your past with Hydra.”

“What did she tell you?” You watched his hand turn the knob.

“Everything.” He gestured into his room.

The two of you sat on his bed. You sat on his flesh side; he wouldn’t let you sit next to his metal arm. Your arms were touching, and that new feeling returned. You gulped and looked down at your feet. Bucky spoke.

“Nat told me about your kidnapping. That your father abandoned you. That you gave into them and did what they asked-”

“Excuse me?” You looked up at him; anger filled your voice. “I didn’t ‘give in to them.’ I didn’t have a choice. I was a god damn child forced into a petty argument between my father and HYDRA! I made the only rational choice a child could make! I was terrified; the only pain I’d felt in my life up to that point was falling off my bike when I was learning to ride it. I always had food to eat, a bed to sleep in, friends to hang out with. Instead, I spent years being tortured, sleep and food deprived, and forced to kill innocent people!” Remembering who I was talking to I slowly stopped talking. “Bucky…I didn’t mean to; I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“(Y/N)…” You had stood up during your rant. Bucky glanced up at you. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like you gave in cause you wanted to. I know what it’s like to not have a choice.”

Tears started streaming down your face. You started to back away from him. “I know. I’m, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Bucky.”

Bucky grabbed your wrist before you could get too far away. “Stop. Come here.” He pulled you forward.

You collapsed onto his lap accidentally; you were unable to control your body. “So, you know everything about me?” You rested your hands on his chest.

“Nat told me my second day here. I’ve tried to talk to you about it, but I never wanted to trigger anything. Not to mention it’s hard to get you alone.” A small smile crept upon his face, but it disappeared quickly. “Can I ask you something personal?”

You swallowed hard. “Sure.”

“Did they…” He hesitated. “Did they do anything to your mind? To your memories?” He had his arms resting on your hips. His fingers tightened as he spoke.

“No. I didn’t question anything they said so they didn’t need to…” Your voice trailed off. “I remember everything.”

Bucky stayed quiet for a while. You sat on his lap, unsure if you were supposed to move or not. If you shifted, he’d tighten his grip. He didn’t want you to leave. You removed your hands from his chest and placed them around his neck. Your heart was loud in your chest as you pulled him into a hug.

His arms hugged you tightly. The tightness of the hug forced you to open your legs and straddle him. You blushed as you moved into the position. Bucky rested his head on the crook of your neck.

“When was the last time you genuinely smiled?” Bucky mumbled the question into your shoulder.

“I’m always happy.” You lied.

“I know a fake smile when I see it, (Y/N). I conjure one up whenever Steve talks to me.”  

“I’ve felt nothing but pain and guilt since I was kidnapped. Even when Nat saved me. I just…” Your voice trembled as you spoke.

“Want to feel pleasure in living?” Bucky removed his face from your neck.

You nodded. You were caught in his gaze. His crystal blue, sorrow filled eyes. He understood what you were going through; he wanted to feel something other than the ill will to live. He wanted pleasure. You didn’t know what to do.

“(Y/N)…”

“Yeah, Bucky?”

“I need to feel good. I need to feel happy just for a few moments.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Bucky stared at you. There was a mysterious emotion behind the pain in his eyes. You stared at him longingly; you wanted him to tell you what to do. You wanted to know how to help.

“I want your help.”

You continued staring at him.

“I want you, (Y/N).”

You stopped breathing. You were inches away from Sergeant Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, aka Captain America’s best friend. A man you yearned to get close to when you figured out he went through a similar ordeal as you. A man who made you feel things you had never felt before. You thought carefully before answering him.

“Make me forget this pain, Bucky. Please.”

Bucky settled his metal hand on the small of your back and rested his flesh one on your cheek. It felt like an eternity as he slowly pulled you towards him, leaving no space for Jesus in between. His lips brushed yours, and you let out a shaky breath. You closed your eyes.

“Wait.” You stopped him.

He didn’t move away. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never…uhm.” You were embarrassed.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?” Bucky leaned back surprised.

“No, I’ve kissed someone before I’ve just, uhm, I never had those teenage years to fool around so, well, you see. Uhm.” You fiddled with your hands.

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yeah.” You clenched your teeth.

“We don’t have to do anything, (Y/N).” Bucky started stroking your cheek with his thumb, occasionally brushing your lips.

“No, that’s not it, I just. I’m not as experienced as you are.” Your voice came out as a squeak. You could feel your cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

“You don’t have to worry about that, doll; I’ll take care of everything.”

The words slithered out of his mouth sensually, and you’d lost it. You returned your arms to around his neck and leaned forward. Bucky met you half way and collided his lips with yours. It started out slow, but it quickly grew into a passionate battle between your tongues.

Bucky won. He danced his tongue over your bottom lip and on your own tongue. His metal arm kept your lower half firmly planted on his lap as he left your lips and attacked your neck. He found your sweet spot almost instantly, and you found yourself stifling a moan. Bucky growled into your neck.

“Oh no, I want to hear you.”

You had your eyes closed, enjoying every kiss and nibble he left on your neck. He bit down on your sweet spot, and you screamed excitedly. You could feel his smirk.

“Good girl.”

You could feel a puddle forming between your legs and Bucky moved his hands to remove your shirt. You sucked in hard as the cold air his your naked top. He moved his hands up to your breasts. You dug your nails into his shoulders when the metal one started massaging one. It was freezing.

“So, you’ve really never had anyone touch you like this?”

“Never.”

You impulsively started grinding yourself against the hardness forming in Bucky’s sweatpants, earning a groan from him. You started to feel waves of pleasure roll through your body, and you threw your head back. As you did, you felt Bucky attack your breasts with his mouth.

“Oh god, Bucky. I want more, please.”

“Oh, do you doll?” He laughed.

He flipped you over onto your back and removed his shirt. You started drooling when you caught site of his muscles. Before you had a chance to touch them, Bucky was back on top of you, grinding himself between your legs. Moans snuck out your mouth as the similar waves of pleasure returned. You wanted him inside of you; you  _needed_  him inside of you.

Just as you started to reach your climax, Bucky laced his hands in the waistband of your pajama pants and snuck a hand inside. He traced circles over your clit through your underwear, knowing he was toying with you. It didn’t take long for you to beg again.

“If you don’t take my pants off, I swear to god I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” His voice was as smooth as butter.

You moaned his name in response. He had slipped a metal finger inside of you and slowly started pumping. You wanted to punch him for how much he was teasing you. Your only solution was to shove your hands in his hair and pull while he finger fucked you.

“Does that feel good?”

“God, son of a bitch, yes.”

He pulled his finger out and pulled your pants off. Seconds later your underwear followed. You could feel his breath on your inner thighs before he started kissing them. You cried his name as his mouth met your clit. You arched your back off the bed as he massaged it with his tongue. You pulled his hair and his moan vibrated against you. He held your thrusting hips down with his metal hand and used his flesh hand to fuck you.

“Oh god, (Y/N), I can’t wait to be inside of you.  _Really_  inside of you.”

“Don’t stop; I’m so close. Please…please.” You pushed his head back down to your clit, and he laughed.

Your body responded beautifully to his touch and, god, did he want to be inside of you. He could feel his underwear growing wet with pre-cum as you came around his fingers. You arched your back painfully and rode your orgasm out. He licked you clean after he removed his fingers.

“God, you’re delicious.”

You opened your eyes to find him removing his bottoms while grinning at you lustfully. You watched in awe as he pulled his boxers down.  _That_  was going to be inside of you. You licked your lips in anticipation.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

“O-okay.”

Bucky climbed on top of you, missionary style, and lined himself up with your entrance. He slid himself inside of you carefully, letting you take him in as painlessly as possible. Your mouth was stuck open; all you could do was gasp at his length. His mouth found yours as he filled you up completely and he pulled away only to say, “Let me know when you’re ready.”

After a few seconds, you nodded your head, and Bucky started thrusting in and out of you. His mouth returned to the sweet spot on your neck as he fucked you. His long hair fell and stuck to his face as yours tangled in a mess around your head.

Both of you were messes of moans as you reached your climaxes. You came first; Bucky had lifted up you left leg, pulled himself all the way out and slammed into you when he found your g-spot. When you reacted so perfectly to it, he didn’t stop until your throat was raw from yelling his name. As your walls closed around him, he moaned your name into your ear.

You felt him collapse onto your body as he pulled out of you. Your sweat covered bodies intertwined as you smiled to yourself. That was the first time you’d ever felt something so amazing. You ran a hand through his hair as he rolled his head to face you.

“Thank you.” His voice was raspy and, god, was it sexy.

“For what?” You smiled.

“For genuinely smiling.”


	3. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend break up and you use Bucky to release your pent-up frustrations.

“Get the fuck out of here, now!” You threw a bundle of his clothes at him.

“(Y/N), don’t do this, I love you!”

“Get out, just get out Paul! If you loved me, you wouldn’t have cheated on me!” His laptop flew out of your hands, smashing on the wall behind him.

“You crazy bitch, I’m glad I fucked Mary! She isn’t crazy!” His face was red with anger.

“Paul, I’ll tell you one more time to leave or-”

“Or what?” He started walking towards you.

“Or I’m going to have to step in.” Steve stepped between you and your ex, ready to intervene with more than just his body.

“Fine!”

Paul picked up his belongings and left your sight. A handful of his things remained in your room, but you didn’t care. You planned on burning them. 

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Steve turned to face you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair.

“I know you didn’t need me to step in, Nat trained you, but I thought I’d save him the pain.” Steve gave you a smile full of pity.

“If he would’ve touched me I think I would’ve snapped his arm.” You clenched your fists together, angry at the man you had loved.

“Want to talk about it?” Steve gestured to the living room with his head.

“Sure, why not.”

You followed Steve out of your room and towards the living room. You stayed a few steps behind him, going over how you’d word things in your head. You’d been with Paul for six months, and he had betrayed you. What went through his head to betray a member of the Avengers, you’ll never know, but you were utterly speechless at his stupidity.

“So, tell me what happened.” Steve sat next to you on the room’s couch.

“I confronted Paul yesterday about this text he had received from this chick, Mary, and he got all defensive. I decided to use FRIDAY to look into it, and she found out, through some footage from a nearby restaurant security camera, he was cheating on me. I asked him about Mary again this morning, giving him another opportunity to come clean, but he lied again, and I told him the charade was over. I knew about his ‘mistress.’” You groaned and leaned onto Steve’s shoulder

“It’ll be okay, (Y/N). You’ll find someone new; I know you will.” Steve wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into a hug.

“Yeah, I know. Right now I just want to go punch my feelings out. Care to join me?”

“I can’t; I have to meet up with Nat and Tony to go over some details for a mission. I’m sure there’s someone in the gym who’ll train with you.” Steve shot you a smile before heading towards his meeting.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You mumbled under your breath as he walked away.

You stood up from the couch and went back to your room to change. You slipped into a black sports bra, red tank top, and Captain America exercise shorts. They had been a gift from Steve for Christmas; he knew how much you loved random Avengers shit.

With a water bottle in hand and tennis shoes tied tight on your feet, you were ready to head to the training room. It was the located at the bottom of the tower, and it’s where you spent most of your time. You loved improving your skills, especially your fighting ability.

You were essentially a depressing, badass backstory lacking Natasha. You were taught by your father to always protect yourself, and you had learned self-defense moves from him. When you snuck into the Avengers tower a year ago on a dare from your friends, the team picked you up for your stealth expertise. You’ve been with them since.

You made friends with all of them, but you avoided their problems. Any issues that came up between them was from before your time, and you didn’t have any interest in getting involved. You only stepped in if you were asked to.

The training room only had a few visitors in it. Sam was running, Wanda was finishing up her workout, and Bucky was doing weighted squats. You thought about asking one of them to train with you, but they all seemed too busy to be bothered. Instead, you settled with a punching bag; ready to punch out your feelings you swung a fist and grunted.

 _That bastard!_  You swung another punch.  _How could he betray me!_ And another.  _I should’ve shown him what happens when you cheat on (Y/N)._  You grunted loudly.  _I should’ve ripped him a new one, literally. He doesn’t deserve to get away with what he did._

You went to kick the punching bag, but your ankle was caught midair. With your balance thrown off, you fell to the ground. You laid there, staring up at the man who had prevented your move.  _Fucking Barnes._

“Can I help you?” You blinked up at him annoyed.

“That hit would’ve knocked the punching bag off the hook and shattered the mirror behind it.” He still held you by your ankle.

“You can let go of my ankle now, Barnes.” You tried to pull yourself free, but his metal hand held you firmly.

“What happened upstairs? Steve called down to warn us about your mood.”

 _Damn it all, Steve._  “Paul and I broke up.” You rolled your eyes.

“What happened?” Bucky finally lets you free.

“He cheated on me, I found out, I threw all of his shit at him. Now I want to punch my feelings out.” You brushed yourself off and stood up.

“Here, use me instead of the poor punching bag. I can actually fight back.” He ushered you towards the thick blue mats placed in the center of the room meant for combat training.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s do this.”

Music blasted from the surround sound Tony had installed into the room. Sam had plugged his iPod in while he worked with weights. You noticed the annoyance grow on Bucky’s face as you prepared to fight.

“Don’t like this song?” You cocked an eyebrow at the soldier.

“I haven’t listened to music since World War II.”

“Fair enough. Ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

Uppercut, blocked. High kick, avoided. Round kick, he caught your ankle. You were getting more and more pissed off as he repeatedly deflected your attacks. Your emotions were getting pent up, and you ached for a release.  _Jesus, I just want to punch his perfect teeth in._ Your fist flew past his face as you tumbled onto the mat.

“God damn it, Barnes, just let me hit you for fuck's sake!” Your words seethed through your teeth.

“Someone sounds angry.” He had a faint smile on his face.

“I was using a punching bag for a reason, you know, to hit the damn thing!”

“I’ve been standing here waiting for you to hit me, but I don’t think you have the skills.”

 _Oh, Barnes, you’ve got to be shitting me._  “The fuck did you just say to me?”

“You heard me.” Bucky crossed his arms.

You hurled yourself in his direction in an attempt to tackle him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and thrusted yourself forward as hard as you could. You took him down. You pinned his hands above his head using your own while you straddled his lower half.  _He’s not fighting back, why the fuck isn’t he fighting back?_

“Why aren’t you-”

You found yourself flipped onto your back with Bucky pinning your hands down like you had him but he only used his metal hand to keep you still. His flesh hand pushed his hair out of his face as he smiled down at you.

“You didn’t think I’d go down that easily, did you?” He started laughing.

“Get off of me.” You squirmed underneath him, but he wouldn’t budge. His face turned serious.

“Your attackers don’t care about your private life. They only care about killing you.”

 _Ah yes, a fucking lesson._  “I won’t ask again, Barnes. Get off of me.”

“Make me.”

You took a deep breath and studied Bucky. He had almost his entire body weight resting on your hips while his metal arm held your hands down with its own mechanical strength. You had an idea.

You bucked your hips upwards and started grinding yourself against him. He reacted just the way you had hoped- utterly surprised. He gave you a confused look as he shifted his weight around, and you used that window to slide out from underneath him.

You brought yourself underneath his legs and pulled his metal arm with you. He tried to pull you back, but you kept going forward and pulled on his arm with all the strength you had, causing him to flip onto his back.

You let go of his arm and stood up, glaring down at him. His cheeks were red; you had embarrassed him.  _Huh, it seems he does have a soft side._

“Pin me down again, and it’ll be your worst nightmare.” You walked into the bathroom, leaving him stranded on the floor.

You still wanted to punch everything in your sight, but you didn’t want to go back into the training room. You’d walked away from the Winter Soldier, and you didn’t want to deal with him again.  _He asked for it, I mean, he gave me no choice. I had to get out from under him._

You tried to reason with yourself, you could’ve gotten out of his grasp other ways, but you went with grinding yourself against him. Against his cock.  _Fuck._

Paul never let you grind on him; he only wanted you to give him blowjobs. He didn’t like foreplay either. Guess Mary will give him all the blowjobs he wants.  _I wonder what it’d be like to have Bucky’s fingers inside of me…his metal fingers…_

You leaned your back up against the wall as your fingers danced down to your pussy. You started to rub yourself through your shorts, enjoying the fantasy of Bucky fucking you.

“Miss (L/N).” You nearly jumped out of your skin. It was only FRIDAY.

“Yeah, what’s up FRIDAY?” You cleared your throat.

“Would you like me to have someone bring you a change of clothes for after your shower?”

“It’s okay, FRIDAY, I’ll just walk back to my room in a towel.”

“Okay, Miss (L/N).”

You walked over to a box of towels located near a corner shower. You pulled one out and turned the shower on. You watched as steam filled the bathroom.

You checked your surroundings before you slipped out of you tee shirt and shorts. You went to take your underwear off when you felt how wet you were.  _Fuck. I’m so wet._  You glanced around the room to see if you were alone; you were.

You closed your eyes and leaned your back up to the wall, your breath hitching at the cool tile. You ran your hands over your breasts and down your body as you grew closer to your pussy. You stopped at your clit and started running circles over the cloth covered ball of nerves.

You bit your bottom lip and pushed your head against the wall. You picked up the pace as pleasure built in your lower abdomen. You quickly stopped your self-fucking to snake your hand underneath the fabric, picking up where you had left off with your clit.

“Oh god, Bucky.” You moaned as you ground your hips against your hand. You didn’t hear the door open. “Faster Bucky, pease. I’m so close.”

“Hmm? Are you now?”

You froze. You felt your face burn as you turned red with embarrassment. You didn’t want to look; you knew he was there. Your mind was blank; you couldn’t think of anything to say. You took your hand out of your panties.

“You said faster, right?” He was next to you. His voice was low and hoarse.

You watched as he slithered his flesh hand down your stomach and into your underwear. You looked up at him; he had his eyes trained on your face. He found your clit and started slow circles around it.

His metal hand rested on the wall next to your head, supporting himself as he picked up the pace. He lowered his mouth to your neck as you moaned his name. He kissed and nibbled as he moved up to your jawline.

“More.”

“You want more, (Y/N)?”

You nodded in response, and he slipped a finger inside of you.  _FUCK!_  You started bucking your hips against his finger, needing him to go faster. He placed his lips on yours as he used his metal hand to hold your hips down.

“I’m the one who decides when you cum, keep your hips still.” You didn’t listen.

Bucky growled against your lips before stopping all movement with his hand. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean. He brought his metal hand to your neck.

“When you don’t listen, you get punished. Now, strip yourself of those clothes and get in the shower.”

You obliged. You took the rest of your clothes off and sauntered into the shower, waiting for Bucky to follow you. He did after he stripped himself of his clothing first. You went to turn around to look at him, but you were forced towards the wall instead.

“No peeking.” He whispered into your ear, causing chills to go down your spine despite the hot water drenching you.

He left butterfly kisses on the back of your neck as he massaged your shoulders. You got excited as his hands trailed down your body. You smiled in anticipation for his fingers to insert themselves into you, but a hard smack on your ass cause you to yelp.

You whipped around to slap him, but as you did, you found he was on his knees in front of you. Before you could register what was going on, he had his mouth attached to your clit. He sucked on it gingerly as he used his metal hand to finger fuck you.

“Oh god!”

“Go faster?”

“Yes!”

Instead, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. You scrunched your hands in his hair as you started to orgasm. You arched your back off the wall as you moaned his name; he had his fingers clenched onto your hips, for sure leaving bruises behind.

“FUCK, BUCKY!”

You felt him laughed against you as he stood up. You weren’t given a chance to catch your breath; he inserted his cock into you as soon as he was off the floor.

“God, you’re tighter than I was expecting.”

He didn’t wait for you to get used to him, he started pumping in and out right away. His thrusts were rough, forcing moans out your throat with each one. You weren’t going to have a voice tomorrow.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved his hands to your ass. He attacked your neck with his lips before moving into a passionate makeout session as he plowed you with his throbbing cock.

You shut your eyes tightly as you felt yourself start to clamp around him. You pulled away from his lips as you came. Ecstasy overcame you as you pulled his hair. He rode out your orgasm as he approached his own. He bit down on your neck as his seed filled you.

He kissed over his bite mark as he pulled himself out of you. He dropped your legs to the ground and kissed your forehead. Your legs gave out from under you, and he laughed, catching you before you fell.

“Weak legs?”

“Shut up, Barnes.” You had your arms wrapped around him.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up, hmm, (Y/N)?” Bucky grazed your back with his fingers as you two stood together.

“I just hope Sam didn’t hear us.” You smiled into Bucky’s chest, embarrassed at the idea of Sam having heard the two of you.

“Yeah, I heard Y'all.” Sam’s voice echoed in the room. You heard the door close. 

_Whoops._


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I would love a bucky x reader fic where bucky and reader have to go under cover and things get steamy. Maybe reader has to be a stripper or something like that"

“Hey, (Y/N), I have a favor to ask.” Natasha barged into your room without knocking.

“Thanks for knocking, Nat.” You didn’t look up from your book.

“I was supposed to do this undercover mission with Barnes, but something’s come up, and I can’t go.” 

“Can’t go or don’t want to?”

Nat shrugged.

“What’s the mission?” You closed your book and looked up at her.

“Barnes is basically going undercover as..well a normal guy…and you’d have to go undercover as a stripper.”

“A stripper?” You scoffed.

“Yeah, there are rumors that this strip joint is just a cover for a Hydra base and we need you two to infiltrate them.”

‘So, you’re sending  _the_  Winter Soldier into a potential Hydra facility and don’t expect anyone to recognize him?”

“He’s actually the least recognizable among us. A change of attire, gloves and a jacket to hide the new metal arm, and with the newly grown scruff, he’s the perfect guy. And with you being the newest member, they probably don’t even know you exist.” 

“Okay, but you’re sending  _THE WINTER SOLDIER_  into a Hydra facility!” 

“Bucky’s assured us that not many people know what he looks like without the metal arm and the mask. It’ll work, I promise.”

“Ugh, fine.”

You stood up and followed Nat to the briefing room. In there sat Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda. They were going over the details of the mission. They gave you a weird look when you entered. 

“You were serious about not being able to do the mission?” Steve sounded worried.

“(Y/N) will be perfect for it. I swear.” Nat sat down, and you sat next to her. 

“So, what’s the plan, like, do I just need to dance?” You looked between them, waiting for an answer.

“Bucky will be a new customer who spends most of his nights in the club. You’ll be a new hire, and most likely the one everyone will want to buy. Using that as leverage, we’ll need you to basically seduce information out of the workers and customers. Buck’s going to be asking the strippers and other people who come in.” Steve sounded confident about the plan.

“But what if Bucky or I get compromised?” You were worried about someone recognizing Bucky.

“Then we bail,” Bucky spoke. 

“When does this mission start?” You tightened your ponytail.

“Asap.” Sam looked annoyed. You wondered if he wanted to be the undercover one.

“Alright, well, I don’t own any lingerie, so I have to run to the mall real quick.” You felt your face heating up slightly.

“I have some you can wear (Y/N).” You all turned and looked at Wanda who spoke.

“Nope, just no, nope. I’m out. I’ll be back in an hour.” You left up before Wanda could say anything else. 

You were gone no more than forty-five minutes and had returned with seven different outfits. One for each day of the week. You weren’t sure how long the mission would last. 

You changed into a purple bra and matching thong and slipped into white heels. After throwing a dress over it, you walked out your bedroom door and searched for the team. 

“You ready, (Y/N)?” Bucky and Steve were waiting in the living room. 

“Yup. I’ve got my bag packed, and I’m all dressed.” You held up your bag.

“Cool. Let’s go.” Steve stood up as he spoke.

Steve dropped Bucky off at the joint first and waited fifteen minutes before letting you go in. You didn’t want to come off as too suspicious. Steve wished you luck before pulling away. 

You and Bucky had separate hotel rooms a few blocks away from the strip club and were supposed to go there each night without making contact. All you had to do was get hired at the place, although you had no idea how you were going to.

“Get up on stage and dance for me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” You nearly choked on the water they offered you.

“Get up on that stage and show me what you’ve got. If you can impress the crowd, you’re hired.” The managed looked at you unamused. 

“O-okay.” You swallowed the water hard before heading behind the stages curtains. 

“And now welcome Fairy to the stage. Show us how much you like her, and maybe she’ll stay!” The announcer / DJ started playing California Girls by Katy Perry, and you started laughing. You hadn’t heard that song in forever.

You dropped your dress behind the curtains before stepping out, completely aware that Bucky was somewhere out in the audience watching. You were nervous, but you had a job to do.

A spot light centered on you as you sauntered out, approaching the pole built right into the stage. Cat calls and cheers filled the room. You placed a hand on the pole and walked around it, taking in your surroundings. You placed your second hand on the pole and faced it, proceeding to bend down to show the audience your ass. 

You stood up, ready to unhook your bra when you caught the shine of what looked like metal. You cleared your throat as your returned to dancing, knowing where Bucky was sitting and that his arm was somewhat visible. 

You unhooked your bra and threw it at him, thoroughly getting his attention. You could barely make of his surprised expression on his face as you traced your right hand over your left arm and shot him a seductive look. It took him a second to understand; he was in entranced with your beauty. But he got the hint and adjusted his sleeve. 

You sighed and started paying attention to the men closer to the stage. You took the money, knowing full well that you wouldn’t be allowed to keep any of it. The manage would take it regardless of if he accepts you or not. You were pulled off stage when the song ended. 

As you walked with the manager, you were stopped by Bucky. He was handing you your bra. 

“Miss, I believe this belongs to you.” His eyes lingered on your bare breasts before meeting your gaze.

“Thank you, sir.” You started putting it back on immediately. 

The manager brought you to a back room and told you to hand him the money you had earned. A bouncer behind him held your dress and purse. He handed them back to you as the manager explained that, since the audience liked you so much, you were welcome to work there. 

It took you four days to get your coworkers to trust you. It took five for them to suspect Bucky of being a spy. You watched men in suits start to surround him, and you did the only thing you could- offer him a private dance.

“Would you care for a private dance, sir? I’m new, so I’m cheaper than the other girls.” You placed your hand on his chest and whispered in his ear.

“A private dance?” He gave you a worried look as he stood up. 

As you escorted him behind a curtain, you watched as he noticed the men that had been on to him. He cleared his throat and smacked your ass. You giggled and shook it at him in response. 

The only thing behind the curtain was a chair and a light that faced the chair so others outside could watch your shadow dance and play with the customer.

You pushed Bucky down forcefully and started dancing to the music. You had your hands in the air as you twirled and swayed. You danced towards him as you lowered yourself onto his lap. You heard him inhale deeply, 

“Tell me what you want, big boy.” Your lips brushed his ear as you danced on his lap, checking through the sheer curtain to look for the suspicious men.

“(Y/N)…” 

“The name’s Fairy,  _doll_.” You used his favorite pet name for you. He loved to call you that when you trained together.

“Fairy.”

“Yes, doll?” You turned around and leaned your back against him and brought his hands to your breasts.

“I want you.” 

“Oh, do you, big boy?” You giggled as you started grinding him.

“Fuck, (Y/N), I-”   
  
The song ended, and you stood up. You reached your hand out for money as you once again looked through the curtain. They were gone. Bucky placed the money in your hand and started walking away.

“Don’t come back tomorrow; they’re suspicious.” You walked away before he could protest.

“Hey, (Y/N), come here.” One of the other dancers, Sugar, called you over.

“What’s up?” You started fixing your hair.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She leaned in close to you.

“Sure.” You crossed your arms.

“I think there’s something going on below this place.” She looked around frantically. 

“What do you mean?” You were hopeful that the rumors were true and you could end your undercover work.

“I don’t know, I see crates of weapons being taken down into the basement, and sometimes I hear screaming. Do I tell someone?” 

“Naw, I think you should just keep it to yourself. You don’t want to go fucking around with armed people.” You tried your hardest not to scream with joy.

“Yeah, you’re right. Oh, the manager also wanted me to tell you that you can go home.”

“Already?” You started to get scared that your cover had been blown.

“Yeah, Crystal came in today, and you’ve made a sufficient amount of money today. He’s pleased.”

“Cool, cool.”

You packed up your stuff as obviously as you could to get Bucky to notice. When you turned to look for him in the audience, you noticed he wasn’t there. He must’ve left. You told your manager bye and walked to the hotel. 

You rode the elevator up to the sixth floor, Bucky’s floor. He was room 627. You searched for the door carefully and knocked. He opened it and forcefully pulled you inside.

“You could blow our cover, what the fuck are you doing?” He was whispering.

“I got the confirmation that they’re torturing people and smuggling guns in. So even if it’s not a Hydra base, it’s something that needs to be stopped.”

Bucky sighed. “Alright, I’ll call Steve.” 

Bucky walked over to his bag and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed Steve and told him the new information. They only talked for a few seconds.

“We’ll go in tomorrow afternoon.” Bucky made eye contact with you but quickly looked away.

“What’s up, Bucky? You’re acting weird.” You walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” He brushed your hand off and sat on his bed, reaching for the remote.

You remembered how he reacted to the lap dance you had given him and an idea sprung into your mind. You took the remote out of his hand before he could turn the tv on. You straddled his lap.

“Is it cause of the lap dance?”

Bucky looked up at you.

“And cause I called you big boy?”

He clenched his jaw.

“Or was it the way I called you doll?” 

He let out a moan.

“Do you like being called doll?” You started grinding yourself against him.

“Yes.” He breathed the word out.

“Strip me, doll.” He followed your instruction. 

He slipped your dress over your head as you sped up the grinding. You were left in a black corset and thong; wetness pooled in between your legs. 

“Touch me, doll.” Bucky listened, but you stopped him. “Without the gloves.”

Pleasure waved through your body as Bucky’s hands explored every inch of your body. You moaned as he massaged your breasts and kissed your neck.

“Take off your shirt, now.” You heard him stifle a laugh. “Is something funny to you?”

“You didn’t call me doll.” There was hunger behind his eyes now, and your excitement levels shot through the roof.

“Take your shirt off,  _doll_.” 

Once he did you pushed him onto his back and crashed your lips onto his. Your body moved in time to his, and you wanted his pants off. You could feel his cock straining in his pants, and you needed that inside of you.

You crawled off his lap and undid his belt. You pulled his underwear off with his pants, freeing his erection. You licked your lips in anticipation. 

You returned to straddling him and lined him up with your entrance. He groaned as you held his cock in your hand. You moaned as you lowered yourself onto him. 

You placed your hands on his chest and started moving your hips. Bucky groaned as you teased him with the leisurely pace. You tried to hold him down, but your muscles betrayed you.

He sat up and seized your hips in his hands. He thrusted into you as hard as he could, earning intense moans from you. He smirked into your neck as you screamed his name.

He kept up the pace until you felt him shutter in pleasure as he came inside of you. He started to slow down until he realized you hadn’t cum yet. He flipped you over onto you back and pounded into you. 

“Cum for me, doll.” He whispered in your ear as your orgasm blinded you.

Ecstacy crashed into you, causing your to arch your back off the bed and scratch your nails down his back. You fell back onto the bed as he pulled out of you. He laid next to you and rested his metal arm across your chest. He held his chin in his flesh hand.

“Fuck, Bucky, that was…hot damn.” You were breathless.

“Good to know I haven’t lost my ability to pleasure a woman.” He smiled down at you.

“What, was that something you were worried about?” You closed your eyes.

“No, I just wanted to sound cool.” He started leaving butterfly kisses on your right breast, and you blushed.

You looked over at him, ready to go for round two. You searched his eyes to see if he was interested. Lust backed them, and you leaped onto him, kissing his neck. 

There was a bang on the door.

“We know you’re in there Winter Soldier, now open the damn door.” 

“Shit.” Bucky gripped your hips angrily. 


	5. That Was Incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "can you pls do a bucky/reader smut where reader is patching up bucky in a safe house after a mission."

“This isn’t worth it; everyone falls back.” Steve’s voice filled your ear.

“(Y/N) and I are close, we’ll get the papers and head out.” Red surrounded Wanda’s hand as she chucked a filing cabinet across the room.

“Wanda, get out now! They’ve set a timer that’ll set the building on fire. It’s too dangerous to be inside!” Steve sounded frantic. 

“Wanda, we’ve been given orders, we have to get out.” You grabbed her shoulder. She stared at you for a few moments before nodding. 

“This way!” She motioned you down a hallway as an alarm started blaring. 

A quick glimpse of metal caught your attention, and you stopped. Wanda didn’t notice and kept going. You popped into an open door and peered inside, curious as to what you saw. 

“Bucky?” You squinted your eyes in the darkness.

His flesh hand found your mouth as he pulled you against the wall. Footsteps cascaded down the hallway as you watched half a dozen Hydra agents run by. When he removed his hand, you turned to yell at him.

“We’ve been given orders; we have to get out!” You tugged on his metal arm.

“They have files on me here.” He was staring down at some sprawled out files on a desk.

“Bucky…” 

“Accounts of everything they did to me…” He inhaled sharply.

“Guys…come…you…retreat!” Falcon’s voice came in and out in your ear piece. 

“Hey!” You both turned to see a Hydra agent with his gun pointed at you.

You didn’t know what to do; if you moved, Bucky would get shot, if you didn’t you’d get shot. Your instincts told you to lunge at the agent, but you weren’t able to. Bucky had shoved you towards the wall when you heard the gun fire. 

“Bucky!” You screamed and scrambled to your feet. 

The agent approached you and put the barrel of his gun against your head. You snapped. He had shot your friend, and he was not going to get away with it. 

You grabbed his gun and shoved it upwards. As he fought back, you used your free hand to force his head down, drawing your knee up to shatter his nose. With him howling in pain, you took his gun and shot him twice in the chest and turned your attention to Bucky.

“Are…Bucky?” You were terrified. You needed him to be okay.

“I’m fine; it just grazed my scar.” He peered up at you with a pained expression on his face. 

He had his flesh hand applying pressure to his left shoulder. Blood trickled out of where his metal arm met flesh. He cleared his throat, stood up, and shoved the files underneath his other arm. 

“Let’s go.” He ran out the door.

“I…what? Okay…” You were confused, but you went with it. At least you had gotten him to leave.

The alarm stopped, and Bucky halted. He looked back at you before it hit you; you were about to be burned alive.

“Go!” You sprinted forward and hauled Bucky behind you. You were nowhere near the exit so you  _Star Wars_ -ed it. You ran with your eyes to the ground and looked for a grate in the wall. Your heart nearly stopped when you found one. 

“There!” You pointed at it and kicked it in. Luckily, it gave out and fell down into an abyss. 

“Into there?” Bucky’s eyes widened.

“Just get in the motherfucking hole, Barnes!” You grabbed the files, and he slid in. You followed, landing on him as fire snaked in after you. It had started.

You were incredibly lucky. Lucky that the grate led to the sewers, lucky that the fire didn’t reach you, and lucky that you had found the grate in general. Lucky that you didn’t hurt Bucky, even more, when you crashed into his body.

“Shit, (Y/N), how’d you know to do that?” He looked up at you as you handed him the files.

“I take it you haven’t had a chance to watch  _A New Hope_  yet.” 

“What’s that?” He scrunched his nose as he thought.

“Okay, after we get out this, we’re watching the  _Star Wars_  trilogy.” You took in your surroundings, trying to figure out where you could go. “Can you walk?” 

“Yeah. The pain is just more intense than I was expecting. It caught me off guard earlier.” He stood up and adjusted his clothes. 

“Then, uh, let’s just go this way.” You pointed into the darkness ahead of you.

“I’m following you.” 

You prayed that the team hadn’t left you, but you knew Nat wouldn’t have let them stay. The smartest thing for them to do was look for your bodies tomorrow; you just had to lay low until then. Lay low and hope Bucky’s wound doesn’t get infected. 

You’d been walking for almost an hour hours when you spotted a latter. You told Bucky to wait at the bottom while you climbed up to the top. A manhole prevented you from exiting. You weren’t strong enough to move it, but Bucky was.

“I need-”

“Me to lift it up?” He finished your sentence.

“Yeah.” 

You climbed down and took the files from Bucky. You followed behind him as he climbed and watched as he pushed the top up with ease. When you heard no honking, you assumed it was safe to climb out. 

“Wait…” You narrowed your eyes.

“What?” 

“I know where we are!“ 

“Are we anywhere near the tower?” Bucky sounded annoyed.

“No, but we are near an old safe house Steve, and I set up a few months ago.”

“How near?” He winced at the pain in his shoulder.

“Very, it’s just a few blocks this way.” 

You walked down the empty street. The entire place looked abandoned. You looked out into the distance and saw flames engulfing the building you had previously escaped. You hoped that the house was still there, if not, you’d be fucked. 

“Oh thank god, it’s still here.” 

You ran up to the front door and jiggled the handle- it was locked. You walked to a bench strategically placed on the front porch; it had a key taped underneath it. It wasn’t the stealthiest hiding place, but it was the best you and Steve could come up with.

The door opened with ease and you crept inside, Bucky was close behind you. You led him to the only bedroom and instructed him to take his shirt off. 

“There should be a first aid kit in here.” You checked the bathroom. “Boom!” 

You walked out holding a small red case and a white towel. Bucky was sitting shirtless on the end of the bed with the files in his hands. He desperately wanted to know what they had written about him.

“Bucky, read those later. Let’s get you patched up right away.” He ignored you. “Alright.” 

You pulled his the papers out of his hands and dropped them to the floor behind you. You lifted his chin with your hand and sat down on his lap, a leg on each side of him. You had his attention now. 

“Turn your shoulder towards me.” You spoke sternly.

“Yes,  _doll_.” He spoke quietly.

“What did you just call me?” You opened the case and started cleaning the wound.

“Doll. It’s just an old pet name I used to use for beaus.” He stole a glance at you; you were blushing. 

“It’s very 1940s.” You started threading a needle. 

“Well.” He laughed. “Ouch.” He winced as you started sewing him up.

“Sorry, I’m used to attending to my own wounds.” Bucky took the needle from you.

“Your needle work is just as bad as Vision’s.”

“It is not! Maybe you’re just a baby.” You cut the string as he finished.

“A good sew won’t leave you with scars.” He snuck his hand underneath your shirt and tossed it up, exposing a scar you had on your side. 

“Hey!” You crossed your arms over your torso. “I take pride in that scar; I got it when I put away my sister's murderer!” You were blushing.

“It’s very cute, it is.” He was smiling brightly.

“It’s badass!” You hit his chest softly.

“I think my arm wins the badass trophy.” He held up his metal arm. 

You rolled your eyes as he winced in pain at the movement. He laughed playfully as he lowered his arm back down. 

“You saved my life today, I owe you, (Y/N).” He cupped your face with his flesh hand.

“You saved mine too, you know from the agent that snuck up on us.” You pushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“No, I saved you from your stupidity. You’d take a bullet for anyone.”

“And that’s stupid?” You raised and eyebrow at him.

“No, it’s an honorable quality, but you’re human, and I’m…well…” He paused. “You don’t have to take a bullet for me.”

You sighed and gazed into his eyes. Their color was striking; you could get lost in them for hours. His eyes moved to the floor, to the files.

“Oh, I’m still on your lap! I’m sorry!” You tried to stand up, but his hands held you down.

“Wait, you have a small cut on your forehead.” He picked up a small piece of gauze and wiped the tiny injury.

“Oh, I didn’t even feel it.” You went to touch it, but he swatted your hand away.

“There we go.” He straightened himself and kissed your forehead.

He held your head in his hands as he pulled you to him. His lips brushed your forehead lightly as he pecked it. You closed your eyes as you felt him pull away all too soon. 

“Nope, not yet.” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

You felt every muscle in his body tighten as he held you. You felt bad knowing you couldn’t reciprocate the same intensity as the hug. You dug your face into his neck and wrapped your legs around him, shifting your ass as you moved. 

“You okay, (Y/N)?” His voice came out hoarsely.

“Yeah, I was just scared we weren’t going to get out of the building.” You spoke into his neck.

Bucky didn’t respond, he just held you. 

You began to pull away when you felt something hard under you…under your ass. You wiggled it, and you heard him stifle a groan. Crimson covered your face. You took a deep breath.

“Oh fuck it.” You clutched his face in your hands and brought your lips to his.

You pushed yourself up off his lap and onto your knees and nudged him backward as you kissed him. You arched yourself into him as his hands memorized every curve of your body. He lifted a knee in between your legs, and you instinctively started grinding against it.

You felt your shirt start to lift over your head as you kissed down his chest, moving to unbutton his pants. A finger under your chin directed your attention back to his mouth. He unlatched your bra as he bit your bottom lip.

His flesh hand traced your scar before attacking your breasts. His metal one fiddled with your belt. He didn’t bother with trying to be smooth, once he got your pants undone he laced his fingers around your waistband and yanked them down as far as he could, slightly sitting up in the process.

As soon has he had them down around your ass he started massaging your clit through your panties. You kissed his neck to keep yourself from being heard.

“Let me hear you, doll, let me hear how my fingers effect you.” You disobeyed and kept your face in his neck. “Tsk, tsk. Bad girl.”

“Fuck!” You lifted your head as he slid two fingers inside of you. 

“There we go.” He smiled as he pulled your lips to his.

His fingers pumped in and out as you matched his pace, thrusting your hips; riding his fingers felt amazing, you didn’t want him to stop, but you wanted  _him_ inside of you.

“Take…your…pants…off.” You spoke between pants and moans.

“As you wish.” 

He unbuttoned his pants as he continued to finger fuck you. You started to feel your orgasm approaching, and you told him to hurry. You didn’t want to cum on his fingers; you wanted to cum on his cock. 

He pulled his underwear off with his pants before sliding you out of your bottoms, slipping his fingers out of you. He licked his fingers as you stared down at his cock.

“ _Damn_ …” Your voice was a whisper.

You didn’t give him a chance to laugh at you. You lined him up with your entranced and slowly lowered yourself onto him. 

“Oh, fuck me.” He was huge inside of you.

“That’s the plan, (Y/N).” The way he said your name almost made you cum instantly. 

“Shut up.” You groaned as you started to ride him.

He thrusted into you from the bed as you moved up and down. He tried to flip you over, but you stopped him. You didn’t want him doing any extra movement with his injured shoulder. His eyes were slammed shut with pleasure.

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m so close. Harder, please!” You threw your head back and brought your hands to your breasts. 

He opened his eyes, and the sight of you brought him to his climax. Sweat covered your body as you moved up and down; breasts bouncing in your hands as you touched and squeezed them. Small strands of your hair were stuck to your forehead as your entire body danced with the grinding of your hips. 

Once his orgasm finished, he sat up and wrapped his arms around you, thrusting as hard as he could into, desperate to make you cum. 

Your body shuttered as you moved your hands from your breasts and grabbed his hair. You pulled down on it as you screamed his name. Your body fell limp as your orgasm ended. 

“(Y/N)…” He spoke into your ear.

“What?” You didn’t have the strength to raise your head.

“That was incredible.” You could feel his smile against your neck.

“It sounded incredible too.” Nat’s voice appeared in both of your ears. 

“You’ll have to give us all the details over wine, (Y/N).” Wanda’s appeared.

“Steve’ll be glad to know that you’re not dead. He’ll also be glad he didn’t hear his best friend grunting as he-”

“We get it, Nat.” Bucky interrupted her. 

“We’ll give you a few minutes to put your clothes back on; then we’ll come inside.” You could hear Nat roll her eyes.


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Could you do a Bucky x reader where the avengers are playing truth or dare and the reader gets dared to give Bucky a lap dance since he’s never had one and the reader gets really embarrassed because she thinks he doesn’t like her since Bucky never really talks to her but he’s actually secretly in love with her?"

“Truth or dare?” Steve grinned at Natasha, waiting for her to answer.

“Dare.” She was leaning forward, smiling at Steve deviously. 

“I dare you to…read an entry from your diary.” 

“Really, is that all you’ve got Rogers?” Natasha tossed her head back as she laughed. 

“It’s the only thing I could think of!” Steve’s face was red with embarrassment. 

“I don’t even own a diary, Steve! I’ll just go ahead and spin the bottle.” Nat moved towards the bottle.

“Or, what if you  _do_  have a diary and you’re just trying to avoid reading from it!” Sam pointed his beer bottle at her.

“Do you really think I’m that cunning, Sam?” Nat winked at him as she spun the bottle.

The group erupted with laughter as the bottle landed on you. You hung your head in your hands as you looked between everyone. You hadn’t gone yet, and Natasha was the one in charge of you. She knew everyone’s secrets, so odds are you were either going to fulfill someone’s fantasy or completely embarrass yourself. 

“Okay, (Y/N), Truth or Dare?” 

“Hmm…” You were thinking.

“Oh come on, (L/N), have some fun!” Wanda chucked an empty solo cup at you. 

“Fine, fine! Dare!”

“Interesting, okay.” Nat flipped her hair behind her shoulders. “I dare you to give Barnes a lap dance.” 

You spit your beer out as she finished her sentence. You watched as Bucky turned to Nat; he looked betrayed. 

“You want me to give him a lap dance?” You set your beer down.

“He mentioned to me the other day that he’s never had one, at least from what he can remember. So, why not get one from the most flexible person on the team.” 

You glared at her. She knew full well that you had a crush on Bucky and she also knew that he didn’t like talking to you much. You narrowed your eyes. You weren’t sure if she was setting you up to be embarrassed or to embarrass Bucky. You sighed, knowing you had to go through with the dare. 

“Alright, fine. Pull out your chair, Bucky, and someone turn some music on.” The alcohol gave you more confidence than usual. 

Nat and Wanda cheered while Tony, Sam, and Steve awkwardly smiled as you started to stand up. Bucky pushed his chair back as Nat plugged her phone in.  _The Baddest Girl_  by Pentatonix blasted through the speakers. 

You hung your head for a second, stifling laughter before you started dancing to the music. Bucky had an emotionless face as you swayed your hips to the beat.  

“Woo!” Nat cheered as you turned your back to him, shaking your ass in his face. Tony was laughing his ass off while Steve had his hands covering his face. Sam drank his beer, enjoying the show.

You turned back around and straddled Bucky. You moved your body like a wave as you started grinding against him. You threw your head back and rested your hands on his shoulders, continuing to grind and dance against him. You felt his hands rest on your hips as the song was ending and he pushed you off his lap. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” Bucky stood up and left. 

“Did I do something wrong?” You furrowed your brow. 

You started to feel your face heat up. Had you messed up? Did you do something wrong? You thought about the possibility of having made him uncomfortable. The lap dance was the most physical contact you two had besides training and the cuddle session you had a few nights ago. 

It was late, and you were both watching a crappy Syfy movie, and you had fallen asleep on him. You woke up to find him holding you while asleep himself. He was clutching you so tightly you couldn’t move. When you had woken up in the morning, he had left a note saying he had to go train with Steve. Since then you two hadn’t really talked. 

“It’s probably just Bucky being the brooding brute that he is.” Tony waved his hand in the air, wanting to return to the game.

“I, uh, I’m going to just go to bed. Sorry.” You could feel yourself getting lightheaded with anxiety. 

You walked out before anyone could stop you. You found yourself standing outside of Bucky’s room. You raised your hand to knock, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move your fist. You just plopped your head on his door. 

“What did I do wrong?” You sighed.

“Nothing.” 

Bucky reached in front of you and opened his door. He pushed passed you and walked into his room. You watched as he avoided eye contact with you.

“I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.” Your voice came out as a whisper.

“Don’t worry about it.” He still wouldn’t look at you.

“Can you at least tell me why you hate me?” You were getting frustrated.

“What?” He faced you. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then, what, are you five?” Your voice got louder.

“I’m sorry?”

“I get that you’re not a talkative person, but, like, you’ve been avoiding me since we accidentally fell asleep on the couch together.” You tossed your hands into the air. “Just tell me what I did that caused you to stop talking to me altogether!”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“Then what the hell? What’s the matter?” 

“It’s hard to explain.” He started walking towards you at a leisure like pace. “Since I escaped Hydra and joined the Avengers I’ve had a hard time adjusting to making my own decisions. I haven’t been able to figure out what feelings of mine are truly mine, or just one’s etched into me from the brainwashing. I don’t trust my judgments; I don’t know what’s mine to feel and what’s not.” 

You were holding your breath. Bucky was inches from you, and he wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

“I don’t know if I want to fall in love. Everything in my mind is jumbled, and I’m scared I’ll lash out at the man Hydra made me to be. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone I love…to hurt you.”

“W-what are you saying?” You had your back pressed up against his wall.

“I had to leave the room after your lap dance because you reminded me how much I want to be with you. How much I want to hold your hand and kiss you. Take you out on little dates and hold you close at night. To lay you down on my bed and hear you moan and scream my name.”

“Bucky…” You weren’t sure if you said his name audibly. 

“(Y/N)…” His lips ghosted over yours, waiting for confirmation. 

“Truth or Dare?” You were breathless. 

“I’m sorry?” He backed up faintly from you.

“Truth or Dare?” You repeated.

“Dare.” He glared down at you with confused eyes.

“I dare you to kiss me.” You looked deep into his eyes and watched a smile grow on his face.

His lips settled on yours softly. He didn’t want to force himself on you. You felt his flesh hand come up and cup your cheek as he deepened the kiss. He leaned his body into yours, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss turned more passionate as your tongues battled for dominance. You only pulled away because you needed to breathe.

“Bucky, I don’t…I…” You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him.

“I have feelings for you, (Y/N). I’m falling in love with you.”


	7. Yes Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi! This may come out of nowere! But i love your Bucky fics! So i have a request to make! Could you do a one shot where Bucky and the reader hate each other (not really hate, like hate with sexual tension beetween them) and one day, as they watch a movie, they feel the tension that they make and just give in to each other? Thank’s!!!!!!"

“Are you shitting me, Barnes?” You raised your hands in the air in disbelief at the soldier. 

“What? All I’m saying is you should change your outfit, it’s a little revealing.” He eyed your skin tight leggings. His eyes rested on your sports bra before meeting your gaze.

“I can wear whatever the fuck I want. Besides, I don’t hear Steve complaining about my training attire.” You pointed at Steve as you argued.

“Did you ever stop to think that he doesn’t hate being in such close proximity to a scandalously dressed woman?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Scandalous?” You clenched your fist, ready to take your anger out violently. “I’m wearing workout clothes!” 

“(Y/N), let’s just go train.” Steve placed his hand on the small of your back and led you out of the room. 

“What the hell is his problem, Steve?” You dug your nails into your palms.

“Sometimes two people just don’t get along.” Steve shrugged. “But I’m sure you two will be friends eventually.” 

“He’s such an ass.” You mumbled as you entered the training room.

“He’s been through a lot; he may just not know how to connect with some people.” 

“He gets along fine with everyone else!” You swung a punch at Steve and he blocked it.

“Okay, (Y/N).” He laughed. “I know you’re pissed, but wait until we get into the ring.” 

“Fine.” 

The two of you fought for what seemed like forever. Steve wouldn’t end the session until you had gotten all your anger out. You tried to tell him you had a date, but he wouldn’t let up. Once you told him you had to meet your date in an hour and a half he let you go.

“So, who’re you going on a date with?” Steve asked curiously.

“Don’t know, it’s a blind date. It’s a friend of Sam’s from the military.” You pulled your hair down from your ponytail and started walking to your room. 

You showered speedily allowing for more time to do your makeup, hair, and pick out your dress. Your makeup was done with a smokey eye look that accentuated your (e/c) eyes. You thought about lipstick but decided against it. You didn’t it to smear everywhere if the date went well. Despite the intense makeup, you kept your hair simple- loose curls.

You walked to your closet and started pulling out dresses. You couldn’t decide what you wanted to wear; you wanted to look  _stunning._ Then you saw it; you grinned at the sight of your favorite dress. 

It was a red, velvet dress with long sleeves and a mock turtle neck. The fabric hugged every one of your curves and had a slit in the side that went up your thigh. You paired it with white heels and studied your appearance in the mirror. You look fucking  _incredible_. 

After checking the time and grabbing a white clutch, you headed out of your room. You wanted Sam’s opinion before you left, hoping he’d say his friend would like the outfit. 

“Hot damn, (Y/N)!” Sam’s voice boomed in the living room. “You look fucking sexy as all hell!” He laughed as he finished his sentence. 

“So, your friend…” You paused, realizing you didn’t know his name.

“Brian.” Sam smirked. 

“Brian! So do you think Brian will like the dress?” 

“Oh definitely! You’ll drive him crazy with how tight it is.” 

“Okay, good.” You blushed at his comment. “Thanks, Sam.”

“You’re wearing  _that_?” Bucky’s voice slithered into your ear.

You turned around to face him. He stood behind you in a tight white teeshirt and grey sweatpants with an empty plate in his hands. He had his brows furrowed together as he looked you over. 

“What, don’t like it?” You crossed your arms.

“It’s ugly.” He scoffed as you made an offended face.

“Well, I’m not wearing the damn thing for you. I’m wearing it for Brian.” You pointed your clutch at Bucky as you spoke.

Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically and walked out of the room. You chased after him, not ready to stop arguing. You approached him as he washed his dish in the kitchen sink. You were inches away from him.

“You think my outfit is ugly? What about what  _you’re_  wearing, huh?” You pulled at his tee shirt.

“I’m not going out anywhere. You’re going on a first date dressed like you want to get fucked.” He placed his dish on the drying rack.

“Maybe I  _want_  to sleep with Brian!” You inched closer.

“You’re a virgin, you’re not going to sleep with some random guy.” He cocked his head at you.

“I’m not a fucking virgin.” 

“I’ve seen you flirt, you have to be one. You’re way too awkward.” 

“You don’t know even anything about me do you?” Your voice turned quiet, catching Bucky’s attention. “My first love died shortly after we got together. He sacrificed his life for mine when we got captured a few years ago. They wanted information about his boss, neither of us would give in. They said they had to kill one of us to send a message. They left us to decide who was to die. Joel surrendered and offered himself up.” Tears formed behind your eyes and you stormed away.

You touched up your makeup in your pocket sized mirror as you rode in a cab to your date. It was at some Italian restaurant you’d never heard of. You arrived right on time. 

A nicely tanned man approached you when you walked through the doors. You were just about to ask him about a man you were meeting when he shook your hand.

“Hey, hi! I’m Brian! Sam showed me a picture of you and holy mother fucking shit, you look amazing.” He scanned your body as he stopped talking.

“Hi, Brian. It’s nice to meet you. As you know, I’m (Y/N).” You adjusted your hair, embarrassed at his reaction to your dress.

“Our table is over here, let’s sit down and eat.” He guided you to a small booth in the back corner. 

You talked about your interests and disinterests. You were awkward, but Brian made sure that you weren’t uncomfortable. He had a beautiful smile and lips you wouldn’t mind attached to your own. 

You flirted mercilessly with him all throughout dinner. When it came to leave after paying the check, you thought about what Bucky had said and decided to invite Brian over for a movie. He accepted.

Brian found Sam when you arrived at the tower. They hugged and started exchanging information about their recent activities. You thought about interrupting them, but you decided to set the tv up for the movie. Bucky and Steve sat on the couch.

“Hey, Brian and I were thinking about watching a movie, is it alright if we use the tv?” You raised your eyebrows, waiting for a response.

“Of course!” Steve smiled.

“You don’t have to leave or anything, you’re welcome to watch it with us.” Brian cocked an eyebrow as he heard you say that.

“Why would we want to sit here as your date eye fucks you?” Bucky didn’t look away from the tv.

“Bucky!” Steve nudged him.

“He’s not wrong, I’ve been dying to get that dress off of you all night.” Brian walked behind you and whispered in your ear. 

Chills went down your spine and you got scared. You didn’t want to sleep with him, at least not yet. 

“Told you.” Bucky mumbled under his breath.

“I’d  _love_  to have you take this dress off of me! Forget the movie, let’s just go to my room!” You forced a smile and grabbed Brian’s hand. You were going to prove Bucky wrong.

You led him to your room, leaving the other’s with shocked expressions on their faces. You swayed your hips as you walked, making sure to have him watch your ass. You knew he was when he groped it with his free hand. 

His lips crashed into yours as you entered your room. His hands laced themselves underneath your dress and he tried to hike it up. He pushed you back onto your bed and started undoing his pants. Anxiety filled you; you were moving at an uncomfortably fast pace and it seemed Brian didn’t care for foreplay. He crawled on top of you as he reached into his boxers. 

“Stop.” Your voice came out as a whisper.

“What?” He didn’t stop.

“I said stop.” You made your voice louder.

“What’re you talking about? You just said you wanted to sleep with me.” He sounded annoyed.

“No, I said I wanted you to take this dress off of me. I never said I wanted to sleep with you.” You spoke sassily. 

“So, you don’t want my cock inside of you?” He kissed your ear.

“No, I don’t. Now get off of me. I’m not going to ask again.” You gritted your teeth.

“Seriously?” He sat up, adjusting himself as he buttoned his pants.

“You know what, just get out. I’m not really in the mood to hang out with anyone right now.” You brushed your hair out of your face.

“The fuck is wrong with you? You were flirting with me all night!” He was raising his voice.

“Flirting doesn’t mean ‘let’s go have sex’. It mean’s that I like you a little more than I would a friend. Now, I would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes and get out.” You spoke as calmly as you could.

“Fucking Sam setting me up with a teasing bitch.” He mumbled as he left your room.

You sat on your bed in silence for a few minutes, collecting yourself. You slipped your heels off and sighed. You were ashamed of yourself. You felt bad for Brian, you only dragged him to your room to prove a point to Bucky. You groaned and left; you needed a drink.

You grabbed yourself a bottle of wine out of the kitchen and poured yourself a glass. You took a long sip from it as footsteps approached you.

“Couldn’t go through with it, could you?” Of course it was fucking Bucky.

“No.” You spoke through your teeth, annoyed with the metal armed Avenger.

He paused for a few moments. “I’m about to watch Die Hard, Tony recommend it. If you don’t talk through it you’re welcome to join.”

“Die Hard is a pretty great movie.” You muttered into your glass.  
  
You looked up and Bucky was gone. You thought for a few moments, did you want to go back to your room and get drunk, or spend a few hours watching your favorite movie with a man you despised. You groaned and took the bottle and an extra glass into the living room.

“Want some wine?” You held the extra glass up to Bucky as you sat down on the couch. 

“No thanks.” He sat at the other end and started the movie. Steve must’ve went upstairs. 

Bucky watched the movie intensely. You sat there, realizing he had never seen the movie. He had never heard John McClane’s catch phrase. He had no idea who Alan Rickman was or his character Hans. You smiled at how amused Bucky was at the movie. You laughed and he glared at you.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to mess up your immersion.” You rolled your eyes.

Bucky didn’t respond. He just returned his gaze to the movie. You poured yourself some more wine and enjoyed the buzz it gave you. 

“He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Bucky paused the movie.

“I’m sorry?” You looked over at him.

“I just wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you.” Bucky grumbled, making it hard to understand him.

“I can take care of myself.” You narrowed your eyes.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” 

“No, he didn’t. Now can you press play?” You adjusted your sitting position so your right leg rested on the floor and your left one up on the couch. 

“Fine.” The movie started back up.

Bucky stole a glance at you, going back a second time when he realized he could see up your dress. A small amount of your black lace panties could be seen because of how you were sitting. Bucky bit his lip.

“Fuck, I’m out of wine. I should’ve grabbed a full bottle to drink.” You groaned.

“What did I say about talking during the movie?” Bucky paused the movie again.

“Oh what’re you going to do about it?” You flipped your hair at him.

Before you turned your head back towards him he was on top of you. He had his entire body weight on you, holding you down. His lips were inches from yours.

“I’ll switch with Steve and I’ll be the one to train you. I’ll make your life a living hell.” He could feel his breath against your lips.

“Steve wouldn’t agree to that.” You inched closer, your lips grazed his.

“All I have to do is say the word, Steve’s a loyal friend.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he bit his bottom one with his teeth. He groaned before sitting up, allowing you to feel his entire body vibrate. “Let’s just finish the movie in silence.”

“Fine.” 

Bucky didn’t return to the other end of the couch. He sat close to you, letting his flesh arm rest against your left one. You put both of your legs on the floor and sighed. You could feel his arm move with each breath he took. 

He ran his hand through his hair, resting it on your thigh when he set it down. Warmth spread over your skin under his touch. He started moving his fingers in a circular motion when you didn’t reject his hand. 

You felt your heart rate increase as his fingers started moving towards your inner thigh. Your breath hitched when he started pulling your dress up as he moved closer to you pussy. His fingers brushed it and you jumped.

“Everything okay?” Bucky didn’t look away from the tv.

“Fine.” You squeaked the word out embarrassingly. You watched him fight a smirk. 

“Then shush.” 

“Then move your hand away from my pussy.” You blushed as the words left your mouth.

“Okay.” He moved his hand to his lap.

Five minutes passed and you ached for him to touch you. You fought with yourself internally about your feelings. You  _hated_  Barnes for the way he acted towards you, but  _god_  did you ache for him to return his hand to your pussy.

You glanced over at him, and saw how handsome he really was. His gorgeous blue eyes were concentrating on the movie while his muscular chest moved up and down. His muscles tensed as he cracked his flesh fingers, making you want his arm wrapped around you. His teeth grazed his bottom lip before looking over at you. For once he didn’t look annoyed at being in the same room with you.

“Like what you see?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Just a little surprised to see your not angry with me.” Your voice was quiet. 

“I have nothing to be angry about.” He returned his attention to the movie.

“Not even my dress?” 

“I’m over it.” 

“Oh, are you?” You crossed your arms.

“I’d rather have it thrown over the back of this couch, but I will to admit that it doesn’t look terrible on you.” He pulled at the fabric of the dress.

“If you don’t want me to wear it, then why don’t you take it off of me?” You blushed as you looked up at him.

Bucky stared at you, trying to figure out if you were serious or not. He didn’t pause the movie and you knew you’d gotten his attention. You looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

You felt the couch move as Bucky used the oldest trick in the book- the fake yawn. Except, he didn’t rest his arm around your shoulders, he slipped it between your back and the couch and roamed it up your back. His fingers came into contact with your zipper and pulled it down. You felt the soft fabric of the couch touch your bare back as his hand descended.

When the zipper reached the end of it’s line, Bucky snuck his hand around your dress and pulled it forward, slipping it off your chest and arms. You adjusted your position as he pulled it off your legs. You shuttered as your bare arm touched Bucky’s. 

“At least you match.” He looked at your black push up bra with lace straps. 

“Touch me.” You brought your hand to your mouth, embarrassed at what you had blurted out. “I, I didn’t- I…oh my god. I didn’t…I’m…why would….fuck.” 

“Where?” His voice was smooth.

“What?” You nearly choked on your words.

“Where do want me to touch you?” He licked his lips.

“I…uh…I.” You swallowed hard. “Everywhere.”

“With what?” He started running his flesh fingers on your bare thigh. “Do you want me to touch you with my fingers? My lips? My tongue? My cock?” 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Then I’ll do nothing.”

“Kiss me.” 

You expected him to whip you around and kiss you roughly. He didn’t. He lifted his metal arm and turned your head with his hand. He cupped your cheek and pulled you towards him. He parted his lips as he placed them lightly on yours. 

The kiss started out slow, he didn’t want to rush it. He had wanted to kiss you since he first arrived and he was going to make it last. A moan escaped you when his tongue brushed up against your lips and he slipped it inside your mouth.

You wrapped your hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. You pushed your body into his as you laid down on the couch. Heat pooled between your legs as his knee rested between them, supporting him as he moved his lips to your neck.

“What do you want?” Bucky spoke into your neck.

“You.” You moaned as you urged him further down your body with your hands.

You felt him smirk against your chest. He reached his arms around your back and unhooked your bra. He pulled it off of you and chucked it in the corner. He removed his own shirt before attaching his lips to your left nipple. 

He licked and sucked on your it as his right hand massaged your right breast. He felt your nipples harden underneath his touch and he bit down onto your left one, causing a yelp to jump out of your throat. 

You could feel every muscle in his body move as he kissed down your stomach.  He kissed your clit through your underwear and you jerked upwards, wanting more. He continued to tease you.

“Please, I want more, Bucky.” You bucked your hips upwards again.

“But I like your  _panties_.” The way he said panties sent chills through you; it was incredibly sexy.

“Bucky  _please_.” You groaned.

“I guess I could pull them off of you…and down your legs.” He narrated what he did as he stripped you of your underwear. 

“Please, enough with the teasing.” You pulled his hair and he laughed.

“Now, who could’ve made you this wet? Was it Brian?” He ran a finger through your folds.

“No.” You were breathless.

“Was it Steve?” He started rubbing your clit.

“No.” 

“Who was it?” He removed his hand and lowered his head to your pussy, hovering over your clit with his mouth.

“It was you, Bucky. You made me this wet.” 

“I know.” He smirked before burying his face into your pussy.

He licked, sucked, and nibbled on your clit and you bucked your hips against his mouth. He thrusted two metal fingers into you when you started to get impatient. 

“Faster, I’m so fucking close.” You closed your eyes and pushed Bucky’s head down.

He increased the pace of his fingers as you approached your climax. You felt him remove his head just as your orgasm started. He kept his fingers pumping and shushed your moans with his lips. 

“Shhh, we don’t want anyone walking in on us, do we?” He whispered against your lips.

Your body relaxed as you came down from your high. Bucky removed his fingers and licked them clean. He smirked down at you.

“Take your pants off.” You panted between words as you fiddled with his sweat pants.

“Feisty.” He smiled as he kissed your lips.

Bucky sat up and slipped his sweatpants and boxers off. You bit your lip as you watched him undress. He was so sexy and so big. You ached for his cock to be inside of you. He crawled on top of you and kissed your jaw. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” He marked you as he sucked on your neck, knowing full well you’d be questioned tomorrow.

“Just fucking  _fuck_  me, Bucky.” You groaned into his ear.

“ _Yes ma’am._ ” He whispered into your ear as he lined himself up with your entrance.

He inserted himself slowly into you, letting you adjust to his size. He waiting for your permission before he started thrusting himself in and out of you. You could only managed a moan and a nod and he started moving.

His hips moved gingerly, teasing you as he pulled himself all the way out, leaving just the tip in, before slamming himself back into you. Once again he placed his lips on your, silencing your moan. He picked up the pace as you begged against his lips.

He moaned into your neck as he drew close to his climax. His muscles tensed as he felt you clamp around his cock. You exploded and saw fireworks as you came over his cock and screamed into his neck, trying to stifle it as much as you could. Bucky bit down onto your sweet spot as he filled you up with his seed. 

“Fuck, Bucky.” You rested your arms on his back.

“Hmm?” He pulled himself out.

“We just…” You turned your head slightly, coming face to face with his messy hair as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

“Fucked?” His throat vibrated as he spoke.

“Yeah.” You ran your hands up and down his back.

“I’ve always been able to control myself around you, but you had that damn dress on.” His metal thumb rubbed your cheek.

“Is that why you always criticize my clothing?” 

“It’s the only way I can stop myself from ripping them off of you and taking you right then and there. The last thing I want to do is force myself on you.” He paused. “I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to…uhm.” 

“You didn’t know, it’s alright.” You twirled his hair in your fingers. 

“We should get out of here before someone catches us.” Bucky sat up and kissed you on the cheek.

“It doesn’t matter, Tony has camera’s in every room. Odd’s are FRIDAY will mention something tomorrow and Tony’ll be in for an interesting surprise.”

“Damn it.” Bucky dropped his head back to where he had it earlier and groaned. 

“Just rest. We’ll move later.” You laughed and pulled a blanket over the two of you. 

“Yes ma’am.” 


	8. Like What You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "You’re work is amazing!!!! I was wondering if you could do a bucky smut where he has had a nightmare and is taking his frustration out on the punching bag when he catches reader watching him and he can see her silhouette through her silk nightgown or at least something along those lines thanks"

_“Kill every last one of them. Go.”_

**_“No.”_   
**

_“You have to. You’ve been given orders”_

_**“I don’t want to kill anyone.”  
** _

_“You can’t leave any witnesses.”  
_

_**“Please, I don’t want to hurt anyone!”**   
_

_“You’re the Winter Soldier, you don’t have a choice. Now, go!”  
_

_Eyes were drained of their color as each bullet took the life out them. Screams echoed the halls of the abandoned warehouse as person by person was dragged to their doom._

_“Please, I beg of you, spare me! I have a son at home and he has no father!” A single mother begged for her life, hoping that she could return home to her son. Hope didn’t exist in the world. It’s a myth.  
_

**_“I don’t want to kill her!”_ **

_A gun was pointed at her head._

_**“She has a child at home!”**   
_

_A metal finger rested on the trigger._

_**“Don’t orphan her son!”**   
_

_The woman cried._

_**“I…I can’t stop myself. There’s nothing I can do…I’m…I’m so…”**   
_

_The trigger was pulled._

_**“Sorry.”** _

Bucky sat upright in his bed, gasping for air as his lungs collapsed with fear. He looked around, wondering if anyone had heard him scream in his sleep. Tears fell from his eyes as he climbed out of bed. He was tired of crying, he wanted another outlet. He decided to use the tower’s gym as a release of pent up frustrations and self-hate. 

You woke up from your slumber after hearing footsteps outside your door. You weren’t sure who they belonged to, but your paranoia pushed you to make sure it wasn’t an intruder. It wasn’t. 

The footsteps had stopped and had been replaced with the sounds of grunting and sniffling. At first you thought it was a drunken hookup, but when you followed the sounds to the training room, you saw it was Bucky.

You peered in at the soldier, making sure not to be seen. He had removed his shirt and pulled his hair back into a small bun. He was swinging at a punching bag with all his might. You watched as his swings got more and more frantic.

You couldn’t stop looking at him; at his beauty, his muscles, the glistening sweat that covered his body. Veins popped on his hands as he pushed loose strands of his hair behind his ears. Despite focusing all your attention on him, you were distracted. You didn’t see him notice your reflection in the mirror, a faint smile appeared on his face when he noticed how lustfully you were looking at him.

Now knowing you were watching so intently, he decided to have some fun; it would take his mind off the terrible dream he had experienced and he craved the distraction. He took a deep breath and swung his metal arm at the sand filled punching bag, grunting loudly when his fist came into contact with it. You shuttered at the sound he made.

You watched as he continued the pattern- a hard swing followed by an intense grunt or groan. Each sound he made caused a little more heat to pool in between your legs. Your nipples hardened as you thought about him making those noises as he touched himself. You closed your eyes when you thought about him touching you. You took a deep breath, a failed attempted to calm yourself down.

Bucky watched you closely in the mirror. Your breathing had become visibly heavy, causing the thin fabric of your nightgown to move up and down on your braless breasts. He smiled when he saw your nipples were hard and you were pressing your thighs together. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked when he realized your nightgown was sheer.

“Like what you see?” Bucky forced the sadness out of his voice and turned in your direction.

“Wh-what?” You were caught.

“I could see you ogling me in the mirror.” He started walking towards you.

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t doing anything.” You were utterly embarrassed.

“What’re you doing up,  _(Y/N)_?” He spoke your name sensually, causing chills to run down your spine.

“I, uh, I heard footsteps and got paranoid.” You cleared your throat, trying to regain your stature. “What’re you doing up?”

“Using the punching bag.” Bucky smirked, sassing you with the obvious response.

“You know what I meant, Barnes. Why are you up at three in the morning punching so intensely at  _my_  punching bag?” 

“ _Your_  punching bag?” He stepped closer, smiling down at you.

“You know I picked that one out with Tony, I won’t let Steve anywhere near it in fear that he’ll break it.” You took a deep breath.

“Scared I’m going to tear your precious punching bag?” Bucky smirked. 

“Well, you were going at it pretty rough in there.” You narrowed your eyes, noticing redness around Bucky’s eyes, making the blue pop out more than usual. 

“I prefer to save roughness for the bedroom.” He pushed a fallen strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke.

“Not all people are a fan of rough sex.” You rolled your eyes, pretending you didn’t want him to take you right then and there.

“And not all people are a fan of sheer nightgowns, but at least I’m honest enough to admit I’m enjoying the view.” Bucky cocked an eyebrow as he scanned your body as obviously as he could, making sure you’d notice.

You took the hint and brought your hands over your breasts, attempting to cover them up. Bucky laughed as your face turned the color of Natasha’s hair. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,  _doll_.” He placed his flesh hand on your shoulder before pulling your into a hug.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” You muttered against his bare chest.

“Something I know we both want right now.” His voice came out more sad than he had meant it to. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his chest.

“You were crying.” Your words were muffled by his muscles. 

“What?” Bucky pulled you away from his body.

“Your eyes, they’re rimmed with red…you were crying.” You looked up at him, your heart was pounding in your chest. You were still embarrassed about your nightgown.

“I’m fine.” He tried to turn away but you grabbed his metal arm.

“Hey, you said you wanted that hug too. Why? What happened?” You watched him stop and turn around to you, eyes backed with tears. 

“I had another nightmare.” His eyes were glued to the floor.

“Bucky…”

“I came in here to try to release my feelings. I’m so tired of hating myself, I want to feel happy, even for a few seconds.” Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke. 

“You shouldn’t hate yourself.” Your voice was quiet.

“You know what I’ve done, (Y/N). I don’t deserve to be here, to be alive…I wish I had died in the ravine.” His voice broke.

“That wasn’t you who did all those things.” Tears formed behind your own eyes.

“Thanks, Steve Jr.” Bucky wiped a tear away with his flesh hand.

“What can I do?” You clenched your fists.

“Nothing.” Bucky turned his back to you.

“You tell what I can do right now  _or_  I’m going to go wake Steve up and tell him you’re in here crying.” Your voice was stern but it was backed with sorrow.

Bucky swallowed hard and returned to facing you. He fixed his gaze on yours as he walked towards you. He didn’t stop until he was half a foot away from you.

“Tell me how you feel about me.” He looked down at you softly.

“What do you mean?” You furrowed your brows. 

“Why’re you so nice to me. I’ve caused so much trouble here and yet you treat me like I’m your best friend from grade school. Do you pity me  _that_  much?” He sounded scared, he didn’t want you to pity him. 

“I don’t pity you, Bucky.” You ran a hand through your hair nervously.

“Then what is it? Did Steve put you up to it?” He sounded frustrated. 

“No, Bucky.” You sighed.

“Don’t lie to me, (Y/N).” He placed his hands on your shoulders. 

“I’m nice to you because I like you, Bucky.” You took a deep breath. “When I first met you, yeah, I was a little skeptical, but I knew that you weren’t the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was someone Hydra planted in you through torture. As time went on, I noticed how genuine you truly are. You’re incredibly nice, caring, blessed with fabulous hair, and you’re always there for Steve. You push yourself and put yourself before others whenever you’re put into a dangerous situation. You smile at pictures of cats on the internet and help cook dinner. You’re better than you give yourself credit for. Don’t sell yourself short, Bucky.”

“(Y/N)…” Bucky was speechless. 

“Plus your bickering with Sam is extremely adorable. It makes everyone laugh when you two argue over the smallest things. Not to mention all the fantasies you’ve spurred up in Nat’s, Wanda’s, and my mind. You give us something to talk about over wine when we get a little drunk. You bring so much to this team, you bring smiles to everyone’s faces. Bucky, please. I know what it’s like to want to end your life. To quote  _Hamilton_ , ‘dying is easy, young man, living is harder.’ And as much as you just want to take the easy way out, you have to push on and go down the obstacle filled road. It’ll be worth it. You already experienced most of it, those seventy years with Hydra, and look where it got you in the end.  _You were reunited with your best friend_. Bucky, please, don’t do-” 

Bucky’s lips crashed onto yours, shutting you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Your body melted into his as he tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth. A moan escaped your lips and he used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside of your mouth. Your moaning increased as his tongue massaged yours.

“(Y/N)…” Bucky pulled away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force myself on you. I just…what you said…” He looked away.

“Jesus, Barnes, just get your lips back on mine before someone finds us.” You grabbed his face in your hands and pulled his lips back onto yours.

You moved your lips to his neck, earning a moan from him that drove you insane. You wanted to hear more, you wanted to hear him moan your name. You cupped his hard-on through his sweatpants and he bucked his hips towards you, groaning into your hair. 

 _“(Y/N)…”_ Bucky lifted your legs around his waist and pushed you back up against the wall. You grunted when your back made contact with it.

“Fuck me, Bucky.” You spoke onto his lips as you kissed him.

“Have you fantasized about this before?” Bucky licked his lips as he removed them from yours.

“Multiple times.” You left kisses on his neck as you started grinding your hips against his hard-on, feeling him twitch underneath the stimulation.

“Have you ever touched yourself while fantasizing about me?” He whispered in your ear.

“Every time.” You felt him grin against your ear.

He snuck a hand in between your legs and attacked your clit with his thumb through your panties. You clawed your nails into his back as he watched you squirm under his touch. He sucked on your neck, making sure to leave marks to remind you of him tomorrow.

“Wow, you’re  _really_  wet.” Bucky laughed into your neck as he started pulling your underwear down, feeling the soaked fabric between his fingers.

“All for you, Bucky.” You had your eyes closed, trying to keep yourself from begging. 

You felt him untie his pants and drop them, and his underwear, to the floor. He rubbed the tip of his cock between your folds, smirking as your hips bucked whenever it brushed your clit. He rubbed it a few times around your clit before lining himself up with your entrance. 

“Tell me if you don’t want this.” He whispered in your ear, remaining still until you answered him.

“I want this.  _I want you._ ” You dropped your hands to his hips and pulled him forward, pushing his cock inside you.

Bucky grinned at the action you took, waiting a few seconds to let you adjust to his size. He propped himself up with his hands on either side of you before slowly pulling himself out, leaving just the tip in. He repeated that until you were nearly crying for him to go faster. 

He picked up the pace as you moaned his name, loving how his name sounded as it escaped your lips during such an intimate act. It made him harder, if that was possible. You matched his pace with your own hip movement, nearly screaming when he hit your g-spot. 

“There it is.” He smirked as he tossed his head back, thrusting even faster, wanting to feel you clamp around him.

You shut your eyes as a familiar pleasure formed in your lower abdomen. You kissed his jawline before burying your face into his hair as you approached your climax. You screamed his name as your walls clenched around his cock, noting Bucky to pay attention to your orgasm. 

He observed your body tense up as you scratched your nails down his back. You bit his neck to try to stifle your scream more, while earring a sweet moan from Bucky. His cock twitched before he found his own high.

He pushed himself up against you completely as he continued to thrust inside of you. He quieted his own vocal reaction by pressing his lips against your own, pulling your head from his neck. 

You both fell to the floor as you came down from your orgasms, holding each other close. You rested on top of Bucky’s chest, feeling his it move up and down as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” He pulled his hair out of the messy bun.

“For what?” You kissed his jawline.

“For being yourself.” He stared up at the ceiling as he enjoyed your kisses. 


	9. Love on the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Can u make a Bucky smut one shot w the song “love on the brain” by Rihanna and then dancing to it in the kitchen which leads to smut??"

“Dance with me, (Y/N).” Bucky whispered in your ear as he snuck up behind you. Music played quietly around you.

“I can’t. I’m folding laundry and then I’m starting dinner.” You shrugged him off of you. 

“Come on,  _doll_.” You loved it when he called you doll.

“ _Bucky_.” You mimicked the way he had said doll to you, earning a groan out of him.

You felt his head fall on your neck. His arms wrapped around you and he took the tee shirt you were folding out of your hands. His stubbled grazed your neck and you leaned your head to the side, exposing more of your neck to him.

“Dance with me and you’ll be rewarded,  _doll_.” He kissed your neck lightly and started swaying your hips to the music.  _Love on the Brain_ started playing and you sighed. “It’s our song, doll, you  _have_  to dance with me now.” He kissed your neck more.

“Fine, S _ergeant_.” You felt him growl into your neck. “I’ll dance with you to the kitchen, I really do have to get dinner started.” You turned and faced him, moving your body to the music.

“Of course,  _doll_.” He cupped your cheek with his flesh hand and kissed your lips gently. You danced together as the music played.

 

> _You love when I fall apart (fall apart)  
>  So you can put me together  
>  And throw me against the wall_

You held each other close, pressing your bodies together. Bucky’s hands held you lovingly and you buried your face into his chest. You only backed away once you started moving between rooms. 

Bucky twirled you as you entered the living room, and you smiled as your dress fanned out as you spun. You caught Bucky smirking when you returned to his embrace.

“What?” You asked as you continued moving.

“Nice pink panties.” He snuck his hand underneath your dress and pulled the fabric up to grope your ass. 

 

> _Oh, and baby I’m fist fighting with fire  
>  Just to get close to you  
>  Can we burn something babe?_

You felt the cold tile floor of the kitchen beneath your feet and patted Bucky on the chest. He groaned and held you tightly, he didn’t want to let you go.

“I have to cook now, Bucky.” You laughed into his chest as he muscles contracted more.

“Just a little longer.” He spoke into the top of your head.

“We need to eat, babe.” You tried to push yourself off, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What if I want to eat you?” His flesh hand hooked itself underneath your left leg and he brought it up, allowing his hard-on to press up against your core.

“ _Bucky_.” You moaned into him.

“We eat food at the table don’t we?” He motioned to the small table you had in the kitchen. “Let me eat my dinner.” He backed you up to the table.

“Yes sir,  _Sergeant_  Barnes.” You moaned as he lifted you up onto the cool wood.

 

> _Then you keep loving me  
>  Just love me, yeah  
>  Just love me_

Your loose fabric of your dress was lifted off of you with ease. You were left in nothing but a white lace bralette and your pink panties. You watched Bucky lick his lips before he crashed his lips onto yours. 

“I have to heat my dinner up first.” He smirked onto your lips as his hands pulled your hips forward. 

He moved his lips from your own and kissed down your neck. His hands traced your curves as he advanced towards your bralette. He massaged your breasts through the thin lace, feeling your nipples harden under his touch.

You lifted your arms up, showing him that you wanted it off of you; he understood. He pulled the undergarment up over your head, leaving it on your wrists as he attacked your breasts with his lips. He used his metal hand to hold onto the bralette, forcing your hands to remain up above your head. He laughed when you tried to pull your arms down to touch him.

“Let me touch you.” You begged as he moved his face up from your chest.

“ _Hmmm_.” His blue eyes darkened as he stared lustfully at you. 

“Please, Buck.” You moaned up at him and he cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s not my name.” He gripped your bralette tighter.

“Please, Sergeant Barnes, let me touch me.” You arched your body towards him and he smirked.

You felt his metal hand loosen and release your bralette. You didn’t hesitate to knot your hands in his shirt and pull it over his head. You sighed at how beautiful his muscles were.

“I swear I fell for you, not your muscles.” You mumbled as you watched him laugh.

“I thought it was my amazing hair.” He joked as he got down on his knees.

 

> _That’s got me feeling this way (feeling this way)  
>  It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
>  And I can’t get enough_

You felt your panties go down your thighs. You watched as Bucky bite his lip before picking up your legs and placing them over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of your thighs as he approached your core.

“Looks like my dinners warm enough to eat, but I don’t want to burn myself. I better wait for it to cool off.” He blew on your core, earning an annoyed groan from you.

_“Please…”_ You tangled your fingers in his hair and attempted to push him towards your pussy; he didn’t move. “ _Sergeant…_ ” You tossed your head back in agony.

You felt his flesh fingers part your folds and you started shaking with anticipation. Bucky licked your clit once and paused.

“Hmmm, it’s still a little too hot to eat.” You yanked on his hair and he smirked. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me with your mouth  _right now_  I’m going to lock you out of the bedroom while I use my vibrator to fuck myself while being as loud as I possibly can.” That set him off.

“You know I bought that for you to use in front of me.” He growled into your pussy.

“ _Then fuck me, Sergeant._ ” 

You tossed your head back as his lips came into contact with your clit. He massaged it with his tongue as he snuck his fingers up to your entrance. He teased you with them, slipping one in and out of you slowly. He nibbled on your clit as he slid another finger into you, earning a loud moan from you. 

“You like that,  _doll_?” His words sent vibrations through your body.

“Faster,  _please_.” You bucked your hips against his face, aching for more. He slowed down purposely, teasing you.

“You’ll cum when I say so.” He gripped your hips intensely as he pulled his fingers out of you and replaced them with his tongue.

You struggled not to roll around on the table as pleasure waved through your body. You couldn’t control yourself. You screamed as you approached your climax.

“ _Not yet._ ” He kept up his pace as you fought your orgasm.

“Please let me cum, I can’t hold on much longer.” You begged as you pulled his hair. 

“Cum for me, (Y/N).” 

You exploded as you were filled with ecstasy. You felt Bucky’s fingers run circles over your clit to intensify the pleasure. The only thing keeping you upright was your hold on Bucky’s hair. You screamed at the height of your orgasm, earning a growl of pleasure from Bucky. 

You nearly collapsed off the table and onto the floor as you came down from your high. Bucky caught you and held you close.

“That was the most delicious meal I’ve ever had.” He nuzzled your neck with his face. 

“Are you saying my cooking sucks?” You laughed as Bucky lifted his head.

“No ones cooking is worse than Vision’s.” He caressed your cheek with his flesh thumb. 

“Fair enough.” You sighed, smiling at the memory of eating a burnt batch of brownies Vision had made for the team.

“Now, don’t think I’m done with you. I still want dessert.” He whispered in your ear, laying you on the floor before climbing on top of you. 

“Whatever you want,  _Sergeant_.”

 

> _No matter what I do_  
>  _I’m not good without you_  
>  _And I can’t get enough_  
>  _Must be love on the brain_


	10. Photobooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "IDK if you still do requests but can you write a fic where the reader and bucky are at a party and they start kissing in the photo booth and it escalates from there thanks!"

“ _Hey_ ,  _(Y/N)_.” Steve drew out your name playfully.

“What?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Wanna go to a party with Bucky and me?” He smiled at you over his book.

“Why?” You lowered the top of your laptop.

“Why what? I thought it’d be fun for the three of us to hang out.” Steve laughed nervously.

“Steven Rogers, what’s going on?” You arched an eyebrow and crossed your arms.

“Sam invited Bucky and me to his friends party and, well, you see…Sam went to help set up and Bucky and I have no idea how to get there…” Steve blushed.

“So, basically, you want me to come with you guys because you have no idea how to use a GPS.” 

“And we like to hang out with you!” Steve put his book down and reached his hand out to comfort you.

“Oh my goodness, Steve, it’s alright. Yeah, I’ll go with you guys and help you navigate your way there. I can’t say no to such old, helpless men, I don’t want that bad karma.” You shot him an amused smile as he shook his head at your joke.

“Thank you, (Y/N). The party starts at nine tonight.” Steve stood up.

“Yup, I’ll get ready around 7.” You waved him off and continued working on your laptop.

As the clock struck seven, you hopped up out of your chair and strolled to your room. You had no idea what kind of party you were going to so you settled with a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips going down the front, a white loose teeshirt, and some short, black boots. You left your hair down and did minimal makeup. You threw a red scarf around your neck as you grabbed your white purse before looking for Steve.

“Steve?” You knocked on his door and opened it slowly. 

“He just hopped into the shower.” Bucky stepped out in nothing but boxers, drying his hair with a towel. 

“Oh, I was just going to ask if my attire was okay for the party. He never actually told me the dress code.” You blushed, refusing to make eye contact with Bucky. 

“Steve told me to wear jeans and teeshirt so I think you’re fine.” He smiled in your direction, throwing his towel onto the back of Steve’s desk chair.

“Okay, well, thank you.” You gave him a thumbs up and turned to leave.

“Hey, wait. I could use your opinion on what shirt to wear.” Bucky’s voice had a hint of desperation in it.

“Yeah, sure. What’re the shirts?” You approached the bed, Bucky had laid them out on it.

“I’m borrowing some of Steve’s because I don’t really own anything decent…” Bucky’s voice trailed off. 

You stole a glance at him. His flesh arm brushed up against your left arm as he looked down between the garments. His damp hair hung in his face, forcing him to push the strands behind his ear; veins popped out of hand as his fingers moved around his ear. 

Your eyes trailed down his almost naked body, taking in his muscular shoulders, arms, pecks, and abs before settling your gaze on his v-line. You inhaled sharply at how defined it was.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Helping Buck out with his clothes?” Steve stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. His voice notified you to stop drooling at his best friend and actually help him find clothes. 

“Yeah. You should wear this one, Buck.” You pointed at a solid red shirt with white a pocket on it’s left breast. “Uh, just get me when you guys are ready. I’ll be in the living room.” 

“Will do!” Steve called to you as you left.

Your heartbeat shook your entire body; heat pooled between your legs as fantasies of Bucky fucking you filled your mind. You slapped your face softly, forcing you to get your mind out of the gutter. 

“Get your shit together, (Y/L/N)!” You spoke to yourself quietly.

You settled back into the chair you had been working in earlier. You pulled your feet up underneath you and pulled your laptop onto your lap. You opened up a blank document and started a journal entry. You wrote about how you hated yourself for thinking about Bucky as more than a friend. About how badly you wanted him in between your legs, to feel his scruff burn again your inner thighs.

“We’re ready!” Steve’s voice echoed from the hallway.

You slammed your laptop screen down as the two super soldiers entered the room. You stared at them blushing, hoping they hadn’t seen what you were writing about. They didn’t comment on it, they just gave you goofy smiles, furthering your embarrassment.

“I’ll drive.” You cleared your throat and got up.

You walked with the two soldiers behind you as you approached your car. Steve climbed in the passenger seat and Bucky in the back. You pulled up the navigation on your phone and entered in the address Steve had on a notecard. You were twenty minutes away. You’d only be a few minutes late. 

“Okay, Steve, now all I need you to do is tell me when I’m turning and where. Can you manage that?” You spoke slowly, making sure he’d understand.

“Yes, I can.” Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky chuckled. 

“Alright, cool. Let’s head out then.” You put the car in reverse and followed the directions.

You arrived a few minutes passed nine and knocked on the door. You stood behind the two soldiers, annoyed at how petite they made you look. Sam answered the door and waved you in. 

“I didn’t know you were coming, hey (Y/N)!” Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked. 

“They didn’t know how to use navigation so they invited me.” Sam laughed as you spoke.

“They’re so old.” Sam lifted his arm up as he introduced you to his friend, Jamie.

You said hello and exchanged awkward small talk with him. You were just about to escape to a quiet corner when Bucky nudged your shoulder. You glanced up at him and he leaned down to whisper in your ear. 

“Is that a photo booth?” He sounded excited. 

“Yeah, I think so.” You felt your skin heat up at his closeness.

“Let’s do it!” Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him.

You expected Steve to come along but he remained back with Sam. Bucky checked to see if it was empty and grinned when it was. He pulled the red curtain back and slipped inside. You watched as he nearly filled the entire booth.

“I-I don’t know if I’m going to fit in there, Buck.” You ran a hand through your hair.

“Nonsense!” Bucky leaned out and grabbed your wrist.

He sat you on top of his lap and closed the curtain. His hands rested on your hips and his head on your shoulder. He smiled into your neck before reaching forward to start the countdown for the pictures. 

“What, uh, what did you wanna do for each picture?” You had a hard time focusing on anything but the fact that you were on his lap.

“Smile, two goofy, and then we’ll wing the last one.” He spoke quickly as he hit the go button.

You did as he said. You smiled for the first, made goofy faces for the second two, and you looked at him as the fourth one counted down from five, hoping he’d give you a hint at what face to make. You felt his hands cup your cheeks as his lips met yours. The flash lit up the booth and he pulled away with a nervous smile on his face. You brought your fingers up to your tingling lips. 

“Bucky…” Your voice was a whisper.

“I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry.” He looked down at the floor as he spoke.

“Come here.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned your lips to his. 

You turned yourself around, straddling him. You pulled on his hair, earning groans from him. You moaned as you felt him harden under your lap. You instinctively started grinding yourself against him. 

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He moaned against your lips.

“Oh, god. Sorry.” You stopped your hips and stopped kissing him. “I didn’t meant to, I just got carried away. I just wanted to show you that it was okay for you to have kissed me. I didn’t- I…I’m so-” 

“Don’t stop.” He unwrapped your scarf and placed his lips on your neck. 

“Bucky…” You moaned as he found your sweet spot. 

His hands moved your hips against his hard-on while he kissed and sucked on your neck. You tossed your head back as pressure built in your lower abdomen. 

“I saw you admiring me earlier, when you came into Steve’s room.” Bucky used his flesh hand to rub your clit through your pants. “You were almost drooling at the sight of me, weren’t you?” You bucked your hips against his hand. “You don’t have the experience with acting like I do, so I can’t blame you for being unable to mask your feelings as well as I can. And I’m thankful for that.”

“ _Fuck_ …” You dropped your head to his shoulder as you felt yourself getting wetter and closer to your orgasm. 

“I wasn’t planning on making a move tonight, I never thought about making move at all. I wasn’t sure if you really liked me.” He smirked as you groaned, wanting more. “Do you like me?” He stopped moving.

You looked up expecting to see a devious, lustful gaze. You found you  _were_  staring into his lust backed eyes, but there was more to it. You ached for him, sexually and romantically, it appeared he felt the same. 

“I do, I like you a lot.” You looked down at his chest, biting your lip.

“Thank god.” Bucky lifted his metal hand to your hair, taking it in his fingers and pulling you towards him.

His lips met yours as your tongues battled for dominance. He flesh hand unbuttoned your pants and he slipped his hand inside. He moaned as he felt how wet you were through your underwear. He applied pressure to your clit through the thin fabric, circling it a few times before growing impatient. He pulled your underwear to the side and slipped a finger inside of you.

“Oh, god. Bucky!” You bit his bottom lip as his finger pumped in and out of you.

He snuck a second one in, earning another moan from you. Each pump sent a wave of pleasure through your body. You could feel yourself getting close, riding Bucky’s fingers to your orgasm. Your walls clamped around his fingers and ecstasy filled you. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” You buried your head in his neck, stifling your moans as much as you could. 

Your hair hung in front of your face as you sat up. You chest moved up and down rapidly as Bucky removed his fingers from you. You watched him lick them clean and moaned at the thought of his tongue teasing you.

“Your pictures printed out like five minutes ago, what’s going on in there?!” A woman’s voice yelled through the curtain and you brought a hand to your mouth.

“Oh, fuck. I forgot where we were…” You bit back an embarrassed smile as you stood up from his lap, fiddling with your buttons. 

“Here.” Bucky did them for you. You were shaking too much from your orgasm to button them. 

He pulled the curtain back and let your step out first. The woman saw one of the few hickies Bucky had left on your neck. 

“Oh great, you two were fucking in there weren’t you?” She crossed her arms sassily.

“Just kissing.” Bucky smiled and showed her the bottom picture. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside the booth with her friends. “We’ll save the fucking for after the party.” Bucky kissed your cheek and handed you your scarf.

“Good thing I wore a scarf.” You laughed as you wrapped it around your neck. 

“Sorry, I like to mark what’s mine.” He rested his hand in the small of your back as you stepped into the heart of the party. 

“I’m not complaining.” You winked at up at him, hearing a small groan escape him as you walked. 

“Good.” He smiled. 


	11. Enemies Will Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hey there! Can you do a one shot where the reader and bucky are best friends, but Bucky likes her and one day they are training together and he just starts teasing and things just get steamy? Thank’s!"

“Oh, come on! I know you can do better than that, (Y/N)!” Bucky dodged your kick with ease.

“God damn it, Bucky. I know we’re training but you could at least let me hit you!” You swung a fist angrily.

“That’s not how training works.” He smirked.

“Yeah? Well I’m pretty sure my enemies aren’t going to be as skilled as you,  _Sergeant_.” You grunted as another punch missed.

“You never know, I wasn’t the only Winter Soldier. There may be others out there that you’ll have to fight.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright, that’s it, Bucky.” You ran at him and swung yourself around his body, wrapping your legs around his neck. You expected him to fall to the ground but he pulled your legs apart and looked up at you through them.

“You’re so cute when you try.” He was still smirking. 

You tried to squeeze your legs together but he wouldn’t let them budge. You used your hands to yank on his hair and he yelped in pain. You used the opportunity to turn around on his shoulders, resting your legs on his back. You threw yourself backwards, successfully taking him down. 

You closed your eyes, preparing for the hard impact onto the floor. You opened them surprised when you were laid down carefully. Your legs were still hooked around Bucky’s neck and his head was still in between them as he gave you a dopey grin, knowing he had pissed you off more. You rested on your elbows.

“You don’t weight enough to take me down without a running start.” Goosebumps formed on your skin as he traced imaginary circles on your hipbone with his flesh fingers, holding himself up with his metal arm.

“I still got the jump on you.” You wouldn’t open your legs to let him go.

“Yeah, but now you have an enemy between your legs.” He licked his lips.

“And I’m free to choke them out with my thighs.” You spoke sassily.

“Or they can use it to their advantage.” He arched an eyebrow as he glanced at your pussy before looking back at you.

“What’re you-” Your elbows gave out and you fell on your back as Bucky kissed your clit through your spandex. You bucked your hips and Bucky grabbed them. He pulled your body downwards, lining up your face with his. 

“Enemies will do anything to spare their lives.” His lips ghosted over yours as he spoke. 

You watched him lick his lips, if he had been a tad closer his tongue would’ve grazed your mouth. He bit his bottom lip before getting up. His warmth left your body and you sighed, realizing how much you wanted him to stay there.

“Let’s go, (Y/N). Training isn’t over yet.” He reached a hand down to help you up. You took it.

“Okay.” It was the only thing you could get yourself to say. 

Bucky pulled you up off the ground and flush into his chest. You inhaled sharply as you came into contact with his rock hard muscles. You cleared your throat and stepped back, readying yourself to fight. 

“You’re not allowed breaks in fights, let’s go.” His voice turned stern. You took your shirt off and ran at him. You were knocked to the ground instantly. 

“Fuck!” You back hit the ground with a thud.

“Get your head in the game, (Y/N).” He kelt down next to you.

“You just quoted  _High School Musical_ , did you know that?” You glared at him.

“The only thing I know is that I’m kicking your ass.” He ran his fingers up your stomach, stopping at the band of your sports bra. You sat up and glared at him. 

“Again.” You stood up, determined to beat him.

“And I’m enjoying the sweet sight of your ass.” He groped your ass as he pushed his chest up against your back. 

You used his close proximity as an advantage and swung your elbow back to hit him. He, of course, dodged it. You groaned in frustration and brought your knee up between his legs; his hand caught it and, once again, your back made contact with the ground. Bucky held the back of your knee with the crook of his arm as he rested in between your legs. 

“Tsk tsk, no nut shots. Those are  _dirty_.” He ground his hips against your pussy as he said ‘dirty’. 

“Oh, fuck…” You bit your lip as you felt Bucky’s erection in his pants. 

“What? Would you prefer me inside of you? I could just keep this up.” He grabbed your hip with his hand, keeping your leg stuck over his arm, and continued to grind. “Or we could just call it a night.” He stopped moving his hips, but he kept you flush against him, allowing you to feel how hard he really was.

“You’re hard…” You spoke breathlessly.

“Well, I’m glad you know that’s not my phone.”

“You’re hard…” You gritted through your teeth as you spoke. “So, unless you want a classic case of blue balls, you’re not going to stop.” 

“Or I could touch myself as I think about you screaming my name while I plow into you, feeling your walls clamp around me as you cum.” He got up, leaving you on the floor wishing he’d fuck you right there.

 “I can do the same.” You managed to call out after him, sitting up. You glanced around, making sure the gym was empty before you spoke. “Except I don’t have to use my fingers. I own a few different types of vibrators, and they all drive me crazy. I can’t always control my moans when I use them, so I’ll have to muffle them with a pillow. Maybe I’ll think about Steve fucking me. I mean, with that super soldier serum, his dick must be  _huge_.” 

You watched Bucky clench his jaw as he looked at you. His gaze bore right into your sole making you let out a shaky breath. Your body shook with each beat of your heart and you took it a step further. 

“Or maybe Steve will just sleep with me. He doesn’t avoid putting his hands on me when we train, in fact, it feels like he finds ways to touch me as much as he can. I do have some Captain America themed lingerie he’d like.” You pushed yourself up and grabbed your gym bag. “Guess I’ll see you later,  _James_.” You reached for the doorknob. 

“You think Steve’ll be able to touch you better than I can?” Bucky slammed his hand on the door, closing it the few inches you had opened it. 

“He’s good with his hands, I’ve watched him cook.” You turned around, trapped between Bucky and the door.

“Is he?” Bucky slithered his hands between your legs and started massaging your clit. You tried not to react and that made Bucky even more frustrated. 

“If that’s your best then I think Steve will-” Bucky smashed his lips onto yours while using his free hand to massage your breasts, giving them equal attention.

Bucky dropped to his knees and didn’t hesitate to bring his lips into contact with your clothed clit. You ached for him to take your pants off and taste you. You let out a moan and heard Bucky chuckle.

“Maybe you should go to Steve, but you know he’s out on a mission for the next few days.” He nibbled on your clit and you bucked your hips.

“You fucking tease.” You laced your fingers in his hair. 

“I’m the tease? You’re the one talking about using vibrators on yourself…or just going ahead and fucking my best friend.” He pulled on the waistband of your spandex, pulling them down ever-so-slightly. 

“You’re the one who started all of this.” You felt your spandex slid down a little more.

“By training you?” Cool air hit your completely exposed pussy as your spandex dropped to the floor. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” You closed your eyes and leaned your head back.

“God, you’re dripping wet, (Y/N).” You felt him slip a finger inside of you and you arched your back off the wall. “I didn’t even have to lick my finger to get it inside of you.” 

“More…” You were impatient, you wanted him to make you cum.

“More? Already?” He laughed as he inserted another finger. 

“Fuck… _fuck!_ ” Bucky brought his lips to your clit and sucked on it, occasionally running circles around it with his tongue. 

“Is that where you want my tongue? Or would you prefer it here?” He pulled his fingers out of you and replaced them with his tongue.   
  
“Oh, fucking hell, Bucky!” You ground your hips against his face as you felt the familiar symptoms of your orgasm begin. 

He used his flesh thumb to toy with your clit as his metal hand held your hips down. You forced his head down onto you with your hands, close to your climax. You moaned, tensing your body to make it come quicker. Bucky groaned and vibrations were sent through your body, sending you over the top. 

Bucky released his metal hand as you lifted yourself off the wall; his thumb continued stroking your clit as you experienced your high. You moaned his name as he continued to taste you. You fell to the ground as your orgasm ended; Bucky caught you.

“There’s no resting, I’m not done with you yet.” Despite his words he waited for you to give him a response. You nodded in his direction and he took your sports bra off. 

His lips left kisses over your breasts and you fiddled with his shirt. You pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room. You watched as he slipped out of his gym shorts, exposing his erection to you.

He laced his arms underneath yours and helped you stand up. You placed your left leg around his waist and pulled yourself up, you hooked your ankles together for support. He lowered his lips to yours as you lined him up with your entrance.

“Fuck me, Bucky. Prove to me that you’re better than any vibrator I could buy.” You whispered against his lips.

He didn’t speak. He met your gaze and slid himself in, watching your face as you took every inch of him inside of you. He kissed your neck as he waited for you to adjust to his size. You nodded and he started thrusting. 

His slow thrusts drove you wild. You begged him to go faster, but he wouldn’t. He wanted to savor it, to prove to you that he was better than anything else you’d ever put inside your body. You moaned when he finally started picking up the pace.

The sounds of you two moaning and groaning filled the empty gym. Hearing him make such intimate sounds made you snap. You matched the pace of his thrusts with your own and screamed when he hit your g-spot. He smirked into your neck and wouldn’t allow you to move, he wasn’t going to lose the perfect position that caused you to scream his name.

“I’m-I’m so…” You opened your mouth but you couldn’t speak.

“Cum for me, (Y/N).” Bucky used his flesh hand to attack your clit, sending you over the edge. 

You raked your nails down his back as you screamed his name. You felt Bucky’s thrusts become uneven as he hit his own high. You walls clamped around his cock as his seed filled you. You couldn’t comprehend anything except the orgasm Bucky had given you. You both fell to the ground in a sweaty mess. 

You looked over at him and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. You grabbed his wrists with your left hand and placed your right around his throat lightly. He had an eyebrow raised at you. You smirked as you spoke.

“Enemies will do anything to spare their lives, Bucky.” 


	12. Let Me Show You How It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Could you do a fic where buck catches the reader masturbating and it makes him really jealous, so he shows her what real pleasure feels like??"

“Do you know where (Y/N) is?” Bucky ran a brush through his hair as he walked into Steve’s room.

“She’s probably in her room, why?” Steve looked up from his journal.

“We were supposed to meet in the living room after we finished in the gym, she wasn’t in there.” 

“Did you guys train together today?” Steve raised an eyebrow at his metal armed friend, completely aware of the sexual tension between you and Bucky.

“No, we were just in there at the same time.” Bucky set the brush down and looked over Steve’s shoulder. “Drawing Peggy again?” 

“Yeah.” Steve glanced down at the sketch, sighing heavily before closing it. “It’s possible that she’s still in the shower. Just go knock on her door.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve, I didn’t mean to-” Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Buck.” He smiled softly. 

Bucky squeezed his shoulder before leaving his room. He walked the familiar path to your bedroom, he always found excuses to visit you late at night. He felt safe with you, not to mention he didn’t hate seeing you in just an oversized teeshirt. 

He knocked on your door and waited for a response. When you didn’t answer, he checked the door knob to see if it was unlocked; it was. He turned it and peered in, making sure you weren’t indecent. When he didn’t see you, he stepped in and walked to your bathroom, listening to see if the shower was running. It wasn’t. 

He rounded the corner to your bathroom and froze. He was face to face with a view of your naked body.

You were sitting on the floor with your back leaned up against the glass door of the shower. Your legs were spread open and your chest heaved up and down. You had one hand on a breast, massaging and toying with your nipple. The other hand was in between your legs, circling your clit. You eyes were slammed shut, leaving you unaware of Bucky watching you.

Bucky’s breath hitched as he watched you fuck yourself. He thought about leaving, but the sight of you was intoxicating. 

You arched your back as pleasure waved through your body. You bit your bottom lip to prevent yourself from being heard. You let go of your breast and slipped a finger inside of you, moaning at the insertion. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” You shuttered as you picked up the pace. 

Bucky refrained from rubbing himself through his pants; he didn’t want to be heard. He could feel pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock and he ached for you to lick it off. 

“I’m so close,  _Bucky…_ ” You moaned as your finger pumped in and out of you faster, matching the speed of your fingers that worked with your clit.

His body tensed up; you didn’t just say his name, you  _moaned_  it. You were thinking about him touching you, fucking you, while pleasuring yourself. That drove him nuts. He bit his lip as he stifled a jealous groan. He wanted to touch you, to fuck you, to make you scream his name.

“ _Bucky…_ ” You stretched your legs outwards as your orgasm slammed into you. “Bucky!” You moaned his name as your back lifted off the glass, sweat dripping off your body. 

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to touch you. Your eyes were shut and you were catching your breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets to refrain from launching himself at you.

“Good run?” Bucky smirked.

Your eyes shot open and you reached for your towel. You covered yourself with the fluffy cotton and stared at Bucky, utterly embarrassed. 

“I…B-Bucky…f-fuck.” You couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

“What’s that?” He knelt down to your height.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” Anger filled you.

“I was looking for you, Steve told me to  _come_  here.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Had I any idea of what you were planning on doing, I would’ve saved water and showered with you.”

“W-what?” You loosened your hold on the towel.

“I would run soap over your body, accidentally grazing my fingertips against your sensitive skin.” He traced his flesh thumb over your lower lip.

“I-I uh…” You were lost in his gaze

“What were you thinking about?” He moved his hand away. 

“What?” You ached for his thumb to come back.

“Who were you fantasizing about?” He licked his lips and bit his bottom one. You didn’t answer him, you know he had heard you. “You don’t have to hide your feelings from me, (Y/N), I know you were thinking about me. I just want to hear you say it.” He whispered in your ear.

“I was fantasizing about you.” Your heart skipped a beat when his lips grazed your neck.

“And what was I doing to you?” He placed a tiny kiss behind your ear.

“You were touching me…you had you face buried between my legs as your fingers played with…” You shuttered as he snuck a hand between your legs, massaging your inner thighs. 

“Was I touching you here?” He continued leaving kisses on your neck.

“Higher.” You couldn’t barely breathe.

“Here?” He danced his fingers on the towel, just under your belly button. 

“No…” You squirmed when his lips ghosted over yours.

“Let me show you what a real orgasm feels like.” He wouldn’t move. He may have been the Winter Soldier, but he wasn’t a monster. He waited for you to give him permission.

“ _Please…_ ” You inched your face up but Bucky pulled back.

“Please touch me? Leave?” He smirked, knowing you wanted him when you groaned.

“Please,  _touch me._ ” You let go of the towel and reached for his head.

Bucky grabbed your wrists with his metal hand and shoved them over your head. He straddled you and his lips crashed into yours. You moaned as you were lifted up straighter by your wrists, loving his strength. 

His teeth grazed your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, allowing him to sneak his tongue inside. You moaned as his tongue massaged yours; he smirked into the kiss. 

With your wrists pinned above your head and the towel bunched between your’s and Bucky’s body, your breasts were completely exposed. Bucky deepened the kissed as his flesh hand settled on your ribcage tenderly, pulling you close to him. You yanked on your wrists, wanting to touch him. 

He kissed down your jawline and slithered his hand to your right breast, massaging your nipple. You moaned when he pinched it, silencing you with his lips.

“Shhh, your door’s open.” He drifted away, grinning deviously.

His flesh hand continued toying with your nipple and his metal one remained holding your wrists; he lowered himself to your chest, gently wrapping his lips around your left breasts nipple. Your chest jutted forward when he sucked on it, grazing it with his teeth occasionally. 

“Have you fantasized about this?” He spoke against your chest. “About me kissing your breasts, your nipples?” 

“Yes…” You moaned out quietly. 

“How often?” His fingers danced down your stomach. 

“Almost every night.” Bucky lifted his lips and returned his face to your neck as you spoke. 

“Do you touch yourself when you fantasize about me?” His fingers made contact with your pussy and your heart skipped a beat.

“Yes.” You closed your eyes, praying he’d slip a finger in you.

“Every time?” He brushed your clit. 

“Every goddamn time.” The feeling of his stubble on your neck drove you insane. You craved to feel the burn in between your legs. 

“Well…” His laugh vibrated your neck. “I’m going to make you cum harder than you ever have.”

He started running circles over your swollen clit and you shuttered visibly. Bucky watched as your body squirmed underneath him, craving his touch and the pleasure it provided. He sped up his fingers and smirked when your thighs spasmed. He kept the pressure applied to his fingers as he trailed them from your clit to your entrance before slipping one inside of you.

“ _Fu-_ ” His lips met yours for a few moments, pulling away when you finished moaning. 

“Tsk, tsk. Quiet, doll.” He slid another finger in you. “If you don’t keep quiet I’m going to have to punish you.” 

You had to fight back a moan as he inserted another finger; two of his flesh fingers pumped in and out of you. Tears fell from your eyes as you ached to moan, to let everyone in the tower hear what he was doing to you. You couldn’t take it, you let a moan slip out when he was adjusting the angle of his fingers. 

“ _There!_ ” You bucked your hips and Bucky stopped his fingers. “Wh-”

“I told you to be quiet.” He growled against your lips. “Naughty girls have to be punished.” He pulled his fingers out of you and released your wrists. “Go to your room, now.” 

You obeyed, worried that if you fought him he’d leave. You had a hard time standing up on your weak legs, praying they’d keep you up long enough to get to your bed. You were about to sit down when Bucky instructed you to close the door; you did.

“Now, strip me.” He raised his arms and an eyebrow at you.

You tiptoed towards him, wishing his fingers were still inside of you. Your fingers laced around his shirt and pulled it over his head, groaning when you saw how defined each muscle in his torso was. You threw the top across the room and hooked your thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. 

You stepped closer to him and unbuttoned his pants. You listened to him groan as you unzipped the zipper, enjoying the feather like touch of your hands against his cock. You yanked his jeans down to his knees and watched him step out of them. He kicked them across the room. 

You swallowed hard as you looked down at the tent in his underwear. He was hard, huge, and ready to fuck. You cupped him and massaged him with a slow version of jazz hands. 

“Underwear too.” His voice was hoarse as his eyes bore into you.

You didn’t hesitate to expose his cock to you. You slid his underwear down his thighs as you licked your lips in anticipation. Bucky placed his flesh hand under your chin and brought your mouth up to his. 

“Lay down on the bed, doll.” He moved you as he kissed your lips. 

You took a deep breath and sprawled out on the bed, spreading your legs for him to climb in between. You watched him crawl on his hands and knees as he positioned himself at your entrance; he kissed your jawline as he inserted himself into you.

“If you think touching yourself is pleasurable, just wait until I have you screaming my name.” He smiled against your skin and butterflies filled your stomach. 

“Fuck me, Bucky.” You felt him move his hips as your sentence ended. 

He started at a gradual pace; pulling himself nearly all the way out and slamming back into you. Your door was closed and he wanted to hear you. Your hands started roaming his body and he groaned when you traced the scar from his arm. He grabbed your wrists and placed them above your head, in the familiar position from the bathroom.

You moaned as he used his flesh hand to circle your clit, increasing the pleasure flowing through your body. He smiled as you thrusted in time with him, enjoying the sight of your breasts bouncing rhythmically with each movement. 

His grip tightened on your wrists when he felt your walls flutter; you were close. He picked up the pace with his hips and with his fingers, doing all the he could to get you to cum.

“I-I’m close.” You could only mutter the words, you had no strength left. 

“Cum for me, (Y/N). Be a good girl and cum for me.” He growled in your ear, sending you over the edge. 

The built up pressure in your abdomen popped and your body arched into him, it was too much. You had never felt such ecstasy in your life. You screamed his name, cumming wasn’t enough of a release of the feeling. Your throat burned when you were finally able to try to compose yourself. 

Bucky continued to fuck you, close to his climax. He let go of you wrists and moved his hand to the headboard of your bed. You brought his flesh hand to your mouth and sucked on his fingers through pants and waves of pleasure that continued to fill your body from his thrusts.

He metal hand shattered the fragile wood as his orgasm overtook him. He moaned your name as his entire body shuttered and his seed filled you. He collapsed onto of you, unable to hold his body up. His heavy body made breathing difficult but you had no intention of telling him to move.

“You know…” You spoke into his ear. “You were right…that was much better than my fingers.” You ran your fingers up and down his back, enjoying how sweaty he had become from fucking you.

“I told you.” He mumbled into your neck.

“I know.” You smiled and closed your eyes.


	13. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re dared to go skinny dipping with Steve and Bucky gets jealous.

“I’m not the jealous type.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair as he sipped his coffee.

“Oh, I am.” You laughed, washing your plate in the sink. “Well, I wouldn’t call it jealousy. It’s more of I’m really insecure about myself so whenever I see my friends, datemate, or crush hanging out without me, I feel like they don’t like me.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“D-datemate?” Bucky looked at you confused. 

“A shorter way of saying significant other.” You smiled. 

“So, because you don’t have a, uh, datemate…” He cleared his throat. “Do you have a crush on someone?” 

“I do.” You blushed, turning away from Bucky to dry your hands.

“Who is it?” He cocked an eyebrow in your direction. 

“That’s none of your business, Barnes.” You smirked, trying to control your blushing.

“Do I know them?” He bit his lip.

“Probably.” You started walking away.

“You’re blushing! I totally know them!” Bucky called after you.

You took a deep breath once you were free from his sight. You were barely able to control yourself while talking to him. He was so intimidating…and so goddamn charming. The mixture of his quick wit and good looks rarely allowed you to speak without stuttering. 

There was definitely sexual tension between the two of you, but you didn’t notice it as much as Bucky did. You just thought you were an awkward human being and made him uncomfortable. Bucky knew you had feelings for him, and he loved toying with you; brushing up against you while you were cooking in the kitchen, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind you with it barely touching on your shoulders, letting his knee rub up against yours at the dinner table. 

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Clint rested a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, I just zoned out.” You smiled and mentally slapped yourself.

“ _Alright_.” He scoffed, not believing you. “Oh, don’t forget tonight’s game night!” Clint smirked and clapped you on the back before leaving.

“Yup, I’ll be there.” You wouldn’t.

You rarely attended their game nights. It wasn’t anything against them, it was the fact that the games usually turned into a big Dare or Dare contest. Just going around and daring people to do the most random, embarrassing shit. With Wanda and Natasha knowing some of your secrets, you didn’t want to give them the advantage. 

Cheers echoed from the dining room as the team laughed and drank. You sighed to yourself, knowing that even though you had decided not to hang out with them, you hated not being included. 

You entered the kitchen quietly, trying your damnedest to avoid drawing attention to yourself. You were hoping you could put off eating until they finished fucking around but your body couldn’t take the hunger. You opened a cabinet door to grab out a cereal bowl when a spider fell onto the counter in front of you.

“Fuck!” You jumped backwards and Sam ran in from the other room.

“Is everything okay?!” His words slurred, he was tipsy.

“Spider.” You pointed at the damn thing.

“Hey…Hey, Nat! L-looks like y-your child is i-in here!” Sam laughed and pointed at the spider. 

“Oh, (Y/N)! It’s just a spider!” Nat came in and pushed it into the sink.

“I’m terrified of the creepy things!” You pushed some hair behind your ear awkwardly.

“Does that mean you’re terrified of me?” Nat dramatically gasped, slamming her hand onto her chest.

“Thank you for your help, Natasha.” You smiled and rolled your eyes.

“Hey, come play with us, (Y/N)!” Steve popped his head out of the doorframe, Bucky’s followed. 

“Yeah, there’s a spot right next to me.” Bucky smirked.

“I, uh, I’m just going to eat some cereal and read my book. Thanks though.” You raised your eyebrows as you pulled cereal out from the pantry. 

“Nope, you’re joining us.” Steve wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. 

“Steve!” You started laughed as he slung you over his shoulder. “I just want to eat some cereal!” You yelped when he sat you down on his lap. 

“Nope, we’re playing Cards Against Humanity. You can be on my team until we start the next game.” Steve held up his cards and you nodded, knowing you were stuck. 

You stole glances at Bucky in the beginning; a few turns into the game you were distracted by Steve and his cards. You were head over heels in love with his reaction to the cards. You had to convince him that the game was meant to be terrible and inappropriate. By the time Natasha had won the round, almost everyone was tipsy and the Dare or Dare game had started. 

“Dare…or  _Dare_ , Tony?” Rhodey turned to Tony.

“Hmm, I think I’m going to have to go with…dare!” He took a shot and stared his friend down.

“I dare you to…” He paused. “Shit, I lost it.” He face palmed and started laughing uncontrollably. 

“I’ve got one!” Nat turned to you. “(Y/N)! I dare you to-” 

“No, nope. I’m not doing it.” You shook your head before she could finish.

“Oh, come on, let me at least say the dare!” Nat gave you her best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” You narrowed your eyes.

“I dare you to skinny dip in the pool with a person of my choice! But don’t worry, none of us will watch.” You nearly spit your drink out.

“Nope.” You smiled stubbornly. 

“You have to, it’s a dare!” Steve poked your side, tickling you.

“Do it or I’ll spill some steamy secrets about you.” Nat winked and you gave her a betrayed look. 

“Fine. Who’s it with?” Your heart raced as you watched her think.

“Steve.” She grinned.

You and Steve both let out nervous laughter. Steve wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. 

“We don’t have a choice, (Y/N). Let’s go.” He carried you out of the room.

“What, Steve! I didn’t agree to this!” You squirmed in his arms jokingly, you knew you had no choice but to follow through with the dare. 

“I won’t look at you below the neck if you don’t look at me below the waist. Deal?” He smiled as he set you down in the locker room.

“Deal.” You grumbled as you stripped yourself nervously. 

You folded your clothes and avoided looking into any mirrors. You covered yourself up with your hands instinctively as you turned around. Steve had his back to you, waiting for you to finish. 

“Ready?” He held his hand up for you to take, you did.

“Cannonball?” Your face was uncomfortably warm as you avoided looking down Steve’s body.

“Let’s do it.”

You ran together, hand in hand, and jumped into the pool. The large splash urged the team to the windows, watching the two of you swimming to the surface. You smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. 

“Steve?” You looked up into his eyes, searching for what he was feeling. “Is everything-” 

Steve brought his lips down to yours and kissed you. It was gentle, almost calming. He wasn’t trying to force his tongue down your throat, he was treating your lips as if they were the most fragile things in the world. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you deepened the kiss. You pulled away when you heard cheering above you.

Half the team was yelling at the two of you. Laughter, catcalls, and sexy comments cascaded from the open window and your body tensed. You brought your fingers to your mouth and you pushed yourself away from Steve. 

“I-I’m sorry, Steve.” You swam away and ran inside. 

You wrapped yourself in a towel and grabbed your clothes. You held the towel with one hand, holding it up, and ran to your room. You whipped the door open and slammed it shut behind you. All you had wanted to do was eat some goddamn cereal.

You paced your room trying to reign in your emotions. You dried yourself off and put on your favorite pajamas- boy short underwear and an oversized tee shirt. You curled up into a ball on your bed as you thought about how you had just kissed Steve. 

“Fuck!” You spoke audibly; you had left your phone in the kitchen.

You groaned and slipped out of bed. Your chest hung heavily as you tiptoed into the kitchen. You could hear the team giving Steve shit about kissing you. Sam was congratulating him while Wanda was scolding him. You looked around for your phone and furrowed your brows when you couldn’t see it.

“Looking for this?” You followed the voice to find Bucky standing behind you, holding your phone in his metal hand.

“W-why do you have my phone?” You tried to keep your composure. 

“Nat wanted me to take some pictures of you and Steve with it.” He spoke quietly as he walked towards you. “Look.”

He swiped through a series of photos of you cannonballing into the pool with Steve, getting pulled in close to him, and kissing him. You blushed at the photos, embarrassed that Bucky had seen what had happened.

“T-thanks.” You bit your lip and reached for your phone. Bucky yanked it back.

“So, is Steve the one you like?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” You stood on your tippy toes. Bucky smirked at the sight of your shirt lifting up, exposing your underwear. 

“You seemed really into the kiss with Steve, so I’m assuming he’s the one you like.” He lost his smirk when he saw your reaction. “It is, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t dislike kissing Steve.” Your wrung your hands. 

“Here.” Bucky handed you your phone and walked away.

“Is everything okay, Bucky?” You were expecting more questions, more jokes. 

“Yup.” He walked into the dining room, knowing you wouldn’t follow him. 

“I..” You bit your lip and held your phone tightly. 

You found yourself unable to sleep. You couldn’t get kissing Steve out of your head nor could you free yourself from the face Bucky had made when you told him about Steve. You rolled over and groaned into your pillow. 

“FRIDAY?” You spoke into your pillow.

“Yes?” Her voice was quiet, careful not to wake up anyone in nearby bedrooms.

“I can’t sleep, any tips?” You returned to laying on your back.

“Try making yourself a nice cup of tea.” 

“Alright, thank’s FRIDAY.” You rolled out of bed.

You pulled a pot out and filled it with water, placing it on the stove top to boil. You bent over and searched the pantry for some Sleepy Time Tea that you had purchased a few weeks ago. You grabbed a tea bag, a bottle of honey, and placed them out on the counter. Once you got yourself a mug, you laid the tea bag in the bottom of it and sat on the counter, next to the stove. 

You played on your phone while you waited for the water to boil. You scrolled through Tumblr, enjoying the fan art that people had made of the Avengers. You lingered on a picture of Steve and Bucky together after a mission.

“What’re you doing up so late?” The sound of Bucky opening the fridge nearly made you fall.

“Jesus, you scared me.” You cleared your throat. “I’m having trouble sleeping so I’m making myself some tea.” 

You watched him pull out a bottle of water. You returned your gaze to your phone when you saw he was only wearing boxers. 

“Night.” He nodded and started leaving.

“Hey, wait.” You called after him. He stopped and turned around.

“What’s up?” He took a sip of water.

“What’s wrong?” You furrowed your brows at him.

“Nothing.” His face remained emotionless.

“Then why’re you acting like a jackass towards me?” You bit your cheek, dumbfounded as to why you’d say something like that to him.

“Excuse me?” He started walking towards you.

“You, uh, you blew me off earlier and now you’re doing it again. W-what did I do?” You sat your phone down and gripped the edge of the counter.

“You kissed Steve.” He settled between your legs and leaned towards your face.

“W-what?” You glanced at his lips before meeting his gaze. 

“You had your arms wrapped around Steve’s naked body as you kissed him.” His words came out in as a growl.

“He kissed me.” You spoke faintly.

“You kissed him back.” His eyes bore into yours.

“W-what does that matter anyway?” You swallowed hard.

“Because I wanted to be the one Nat chose.” He whispered in your ear. 

“W-why?” You closed your eyes as you felt his breath on your neck.

“Because…” He paused, grazing his lips against your jawline. “I was wrong. I am the jealous type. I didn’t want anyone else to be that close to your naked body but myself.”

“Bucky…” You bit your lip.

“I know you like me, (Y/N)…or at least you used to.” He pulled away. 

“No!” You reached after him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Come back.” You couldn’t stop yourself. 

“Hmm?” He rested his hands on either side of you as you ghosted your lips over his. 

“I-I do like you.” You stuttered as you spoke, embarrassed by your feelings. 

“And that kiss with Steve?” He licked his lips.

“It meant nothing.” You exhaled a shaky breath.

“What if I kissed you?” 

“I’d treasure it.” You bit your lip.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” He moved his lips closer, brushing yours lightly. 

“Yes.” You moaned at the small amount of contact.

Bucky lowered his lips onto yours, pressing his entire body into you. You pulled yourself closer to the edge of the counter as the kiss deepened. Bucky wrapped his arms around your body, allowing you to feel every muscle in his torso tighten as he held you. 

You didn’t battle for dominance. You let Bucky slip his tongue inside your mouth  and taste you. You groaned when he broke for air. 

“Don’t stop.” You opened your eyes and nearly moaned when you saw how sexy he looked. 

He was breathing heavily as he caught his breath. His hair hung in his face as he licked his swollen lips. His lust backed eyes studied you, memorizing your reaction to his kiss. He smirked when your eyes met his.

“You okay?” His voice sent warmth to your core. 

“Y-yeah.” You didn’t break the eye contact. 

“Do you want more?” He placed his hands on your hips.

“Yes.” You bit your lip.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” He kissed your neck.

“Yes sir.” You moaned as he started sucking on your sensitive skin, leaving purple marks down your neck.

He pulled your hips forward and started grinding his hard cock against your pussy. He lifted your teeshirt above your head, making sure to let his fingers drag against your skin as they moved. The cool metal sent shivers down your spine. 

Bucky dropped your shirt to the ground and returned his metal hand to your hip, pulling you closer. His flesh hand made it’s way up to your left breast; he placed it on there lightly, carefully massaging it. You moaned and dug your nails into his shoulders.

“Fuck.” You tossed your head back as he circled your nipple with his thumb. 

“Do you like that?” He moaned into your neck.

“Fuck…yes…” You bit your lip to quiet yourself. 

“How about this?” He back away and replaced his hard-on with his fingers, rubbing your clit through your underwear. 

“Oh god!” You dropped your head on his shoulder as he teased you.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirked as he watched you squirm with pleasure under his touch. 

He hooked his fingers in the crotch of your underwear and pulled them down your legs, moaning at how wet they were. He ran his fingers between your folds from your entrance to your clit, earning shutters from your body. His flesh hand rested on the back of your head as he inserted a finger inside of you, pumping slowly. 

“Have you ever had someone’s finger inside of you?” He whispered in your ear.

“N-no.” You ran your nails down his back.

“Do you like it?” He inserted another finger.

“Ye- _fuck!_ ” You moaned into his neck.

“Have you ever fucked yourself before?” 

“Y-yes.” You were going crazy, you wanted him to go faster. 

“ _Like this_  or just by touching your clit?” He moved even slower when he was referring to fingering yourself. 

“Bucky…” You bucked your hips, hoping he’d go faster.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He stopped moving his fingers.

“J-just clit.” You lifted your head and begged him with your eyes.

“So this is a brand new feeling to you?” He raised an eyebrow and began pumping his fingers again, faster than before.

“ _Yes_.” You wrapped your legs around his waist as you felt a bubble appear in your lower abdomen.

He lowered his flesh hand to your clit and started running circles around it, increasing the pleasure. You kissed Bucky’s jawline, trying to quiet your moans as they left your mouth. You sucked on his sensitive skin, earning a moan from him. 

You were in the middle of leaving a hicky on his neck when the bubble exploded and Bucky forced your head down. You moaned his name as your orgasm hit you. Your body shook as you came down from your high. 

You lowered your hands to the waistband of his boxers and tried pulling them down; you got them down a few inches before your muscles gave out and you stopped to catch your breath. 

“Take…them…off…” You huffed, pointing at his boxers.

“Yes ma’am.” He lowered them and you whimpered at the sight of his cock. “You okay, (Y/N)?” He was smirking. 

“ _Fuck_ …” You licked your lips and met his gaze. “Fuck me, Bucky.” You watched his eyes crinkle as his smirk turned into a smile. 

“Why, of course, doll.” He lined himself up with your entrance and wrapped his arms around you. He paused. “(Y/N)…are you a-”

“No, I’m not a virgin.” You grabbed him by his hips and pushed him into you.

“You’re bolder when you’re horny, I like it.” He breathed into your neck as he spoke. 

He thrusted slowly, allowing you to get used to his size. You moaned with each thrust, unable to get enough of how fucking good he felt inside of you. He gripped your hips painfully with his hands, and you smirked. There would definitely be bruises there tomorrow. 

“ _Faster_.” You begged as you kissed Bucky’s neck.

Bucky obeyed and increased the speed of his thrusts. He groaned into your ear when you bit down on his neck. The bubble returned and you chased it. You lowered a hand to your clit and started circling it. It wasn’t long until Bucky removed it and replaced it with his flesh hand.

“Let me.” He circled your clit with it thumb, sending you over the edge. 

You arched your body into his as the bubble popped, filling your body with ecstasy. Your face made contact with Bucky’s chest as he stifled your scream. If he hadn’t, you would’ve woken up the entire tower. 

Your walls fluttered and your body shuttered as Bucky continued to fuck you through your orgasm. You couldn’t feel anything but pleasure as you came down from your high. You felt Bucky’s cock twitch and you kissed him, knowing his climax was coming.

“Cum for me, Bucky.” You spoke against his lips. 

“ _Fuck_ …” He growled as his thrusts became uneven and his seed filled you. 

He lifted his lips from yours and hung his head in front of you. You brushed the hair out of his eyes and bit your lip nervously. You cupped his cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” You unhooked your legs from around his waist. He smiled down at you.

“Yeah.” He chuckled as he pulled himself out. “I’ve just never been a jealous type until I met you.” 

Your water boiled next to you and Bucky turned it off. He pulled you into his chest and lifted you off the counter. He carried you to his room, it was closer than yours, and laid you down on the bed. You closed your eyes as he tucked you in. His warm body spooned yours and you drifted off to sleep.

“Wake up, Barnes!” Tony’s voice resonated through the tower and your eyes peeled open. Tony threw the door open.

“What do you want, Stark?” Bucky sat up, resting his arm over you.

“Get your ass out of bed and clean the damn kitchen. FRIDAY ordered a deep clean of it because  _you two_ couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Stark dropped a bucket and a mop onto the floor and left the room. “Now!”

“Let’s go.” You tried to move but Bucky held you in place. “What’re you doing?”

“I’ll clean it, you continue sleeping.” He kissed your cheek and crawled out of bed. He pulled a pair of sweatpants on and grabbed the cleaning tools. 

“Yes sir.” You curled up in his bed, running through the events of last night. 


	14. What're You Thinking About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the ability to read minds, but you’ve promised the team that you’d never read theirs. You’re meditating in the living room when Bucky enters and you’re unable to keep out; his mind is too loud.

_Deep breath, (Y/N). Focus on your own thoughts._ You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. 

Avengers buzzed by you as you meditated. The noise they made while bustling about didn’t bug you, but the thoughts in their heads…they yearned to be heard. You had a hard time fighting off the curiosity to listen to them, but you had promised the team you’d never read their minds.

“But don’t you want to know more about me?” Steve’s voice echoed in your head, a picture of him next to Peggy followed.  _No. I’m fine without knowing._

“What about me?” Blurry images of Natasha in the Red Room appeared. You shut your eyes tightly, pushing away the images.  _Stop, I don’t want anything to do with them._

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Bucky’s hand rested on your shoulder. Your eyes shot open and the thoughts quieted.

“Yeah, everyone is just thinking louder than usual today.” You brushed your hair out of your face. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky understood how hard it was for you to control your powers. 

You’d tug on the thread of a simple thought and it’d unravel into the deepest caverns of someone’s mind. You had to control your mind to keep it from running free, from invading another and learning all their secrets.

“It’s okay. I’m just going to, uh, get some water.” You got up off the ground and entered the kitchen.

You pulled a bottle out of the fridge and unscrewed the top. The cool liquid soothed your throat. You closed your eyes and clenched your jaw, hoping the lack of people in the kitchen would allow you to think your own thoughts for once. 

“She looked so beautiful, sitting there in the sunlight…the way it accentuated her features and brightened the color of her eyes…does she ever get to truly relax…I wonder if she ever touches herself…” A blurred image of your naked body faded into your mind, taking over the darkness. Your hand traveled down your body and settled in between your legs, running circles around your clit. A moan escaped your lips as you picked up the pace, rolling around on your bed in pleasure.  _B-Bucky…fuck._

“Everything alright? Your face is really red.” Nat entered the room and you inhaled sharply.

“I accidentally…” 

“I know it wasn’t my mind.” She poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Bucky’s.” You licked your lips.

“Oh my, was it something  _dirty_?” She smirked, sitting on the counter.

“He was thinking about me.” You couldn’t meet her gaze.

“Doing what?” She sipped her drink.

“Touching myself.” You blushed, uncomfortable saying the words out loud.

“Oh, (Y/N), you can totally use this to your advantage.” She looked at you excitedly. 

“Nat-”

“You can plant images in peoples minds right? So, now that you know he’s thinking about you so intimately, you can toy with him. Plant some sexy images in his mind; you two kissing, touching, tasting each other, fucking. Do it when he least expects it, maybe at dinner tonight. Come on!” She nudged your arm, laughing at the idea.

“I don’t know, Nat. I promised you all that I’d never read your minds.” You shot her a half smile.

“You’re not reading it, you’re just dropping a few things in there. I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“Maybe.” You met her gaze and smiled at how excited she looked. 

After you had accidentally read her mind, you shared a bunch of your secrets to make up for it. One of them was how you felt about Bucky. Especially how you wanted him in bed. She was always trying to get you to pursue your crush, but you never did. You shook your head at her and returned to your room until you were called for dinner. 

“Miss-”

“Dinner’s ready?” You looked up from your laptop.

“Yes ma’am.” FRIDAY sounded annoyed.

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Sorry for interrupting you.” You strolled out of your room, thinking about what Nat had said to you.

You were the last to arrive, forcing you to sit next to Bucky. You were hoping to sit across from him. You spooned food onto your plate, carefully separating each Avengers thoughts in your mind. 

“Her smell is intoxicating.”  _There_. You smiled internally at finding Bucky’s thread. 

“Do it, (Y/N).” You narrowed your eyes and looked up at Natasha. She was smiling at you, knowing what you were preparing for. She winked and took a sip of her wine. 

You followed suit, savoring the flavor of your own glass of wine. You bit your lip.  _Come on, (Y/N). You can do it. I know you can. You’ve got this._ You entered Bucky’s mind silently, making sure not to let him know you were there. 

You imagined him pinning you up against the wall in your room and kissing you, making sure not to start out too strong. You let his hands cup your breasts over your shirt, moaning as he came into contact with them.

“(Y/N)?” He looked over at you, whispering to only allow you to hear his voice.

“Hm?” You fought with your muscles, forcing your lips to keep from smiling.

“Are you-”

“You picked out a really good wine, (Y/N).” Nat smirked; it was almost as if she could read minds. 

“Thanks, Nat.” You raised your glass and finished the liquid. “Pour me some more, Buck?” You brushed his arm with your own as you brought your glass in front of him.

“Yeah.” He eyed you carefully as he topped your wine off.

“Thank you.” You smiled innocently. 

“What the hell are you doing, (Y/N)?” You picked up a forkful of carrots and bit your lip, pretending you hadn’t heard his thought. “I know you’re listening, doll.” 

“I’m just having some fun, Buck.” You smiled, knowing exactly what you’d do to him next. “You’ve had your dinner, how about some dessert?” You stole a glance at him as he tightened his fist around his fork.

You took a mental picture of the table in front of you and placed it in Bucky’s mind. You removed the other Avengers and the food, leaving just the two of you. You strip teased him, slowly dropping your clothes to the floor. You crawled up onto the table and opened your legs. You dropped your hand between your legs and circled your clit with your fingers. 

“I’m so wet for you, Buck. Don’t you want a taste?” You licked your lips. “Please, Bucky…I want you. I need your lips, I need your tongue.” 

Your slipped a finger inside yourself, pumping in and out. You gave him a full view of yourself, watching him grow harder and harder each time you let a moan escape you. You gave Bucky consciousness of him body, but you didn’t allow him to move. 

“Bucky, why won’t you come to me? My fingers can’t reach my sweet spot, I need yours.” You added another finger. “I need you to make me cum, please, God, I want to cum.”

“You okay, Buck?” Steve’s voice brought you both out of the fantasy. 

“I’m not hungry.” He pushed his chair back and left the room.

 _Fuck. I wasn’t done with him yet._ You bit your cheek and found Nat’s gaze. She gave you an approving nod, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

“Is there something going on here that we don’t know about?” Steve cocked an eyebrow as he looked between the two of you.

“I, uh, I’m going to go see what’s up with Bucky.” You stood up and walked towards Bucky’s room.

You could hear faint moans through the door and thoughts of Bucky touching himself faded into your mind.  _Damn, having him inside of me…that’d be incredible._ You opened his door carefully, making sure not to let it squeak. You peered through the crack and saw him palming himself through his pants. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Buck?” You pushed the door open and walked in.

“What a question, especially coming from what you just put me through.” He stopped his movements. “The hell gave you the idea that it was okay to do that?” You got nervous at his words.

“I accidentally saw you thinking about me, uh, touching myself earlier today. N-Nat gave me the idea of toying with you at dinner. I thought it’d be fun since-” You stopped.

“Since what?” He gritted his teeth.

“Since, well you see, I- uh…I” You laughed nervously.

“You want me to taste you?” He stood up. “To use my fingers on you? To hit that spot inside of you that not even that toy of yours can reach?” Your back hit the wall.

“W-what toy?” You gulped.

“I don’t get much sleep, so, I roam the tower to pass the time. My favorite thing to do is walk past your room and listen to moan as you fuck yourself with the vibrator you keep in your bedside table. You’re louder than you think.” You lost all confidence. Your legs shook as you felt his breath against the skin of your neck.

“I-I don’t-” 

“You can’t completely control your powers, (Y/N), and when you decided to fuck with me earlier, I was able to hear a few of your own thoughts. My favorite being the one about you naming your vibrator after me.” He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Buck.” You fixed your gaze on his chest.

“Huh, no sex scene to throw into my mind?” He scoffed. “Or did you lose all your confidence?” 

You couldn’t control your thoughts. Your heart raced as every door in your mind opened and let memories, opinions, moments of cringe and embarrassment free. You brought your hands to your head and tangled them in your hair.  _Stop it, stop. Go back into your rooms. I don’t have the time to deal with this right now, please stop._  You fell to your knees. 

“(Y/N)!” Bucky’s hands rested on your arms as you slammed your eyes shut. “What’s wrong, tell me what’s wrong?” His voice had became softer.

“I can’t get them to stop.” Tears streamed down your face.

“Come here.” He pulled you into a hug. “Just breathe.” He rubbed your back with his flesh hand. 

The rhythm of his hand led your thoughts back into their designated rooms; it was as if they were an orchestra and the rhythm was their conductor. It happened so swiftly that you hadn’t realized you had dropped your hands. 

“You’re going to be okay, I’m right here. Just breathe.” Bucky continued holding you close, not stopping the movement of his hand. 

“It passed.” Your voice was faint. 

“What happened?” He spoke in your ear.

“I just got too stressed and I couldn’t control my mind.” 

“Was it because of me?” His hand stopped.

“No.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” He sighed and pulled away.

“It wasn’t because of what you were doing, Buck-”

“Then you just all of a sudden snapped for no reason?” His voice was stern.

“It’s because I don’t know how to control my feelings for you.” You bit your lip. “Every time I walk into a room with you in it I want to jump you and rip your clothes off. I crave you, God, I want you more than anything. But…I know better. I know that I have to say hi and pretend I didn’t think the thoughts I did. You’re Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers’ best friend and I’m just some rookie who can’t even control her own fucking ability. I have one job and I can’t even do it well!” 

You looked away as you spoke; tears continued to stream down your face. You tried to stand up, to escape the embarrassment of having revealed your feelings. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Bucky grabbed your wrist and pulled you into him.

His lips crashed onto yours and your heart skipped a beat. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you as close as he possible could, deepening the kiss  as he danced his tongue on your bottom lip. You gasped when his metal arm brushed against the skin of your stomach, sending shivers up your spine as his freezing fingers made their way to your back.

“Bucky…” You pulled your lips back and looked into his eyes. “What’re you…I don’t understand.” 

“You know how I feel about you. The fantasy I had earlier, that wasn’t a first time thing.” He licked his lips.

“R-really?” Your eyes widened. 

“Oh don’t play innocent, not after that stunt you pulled at dinner.” His metal hand fiddled with your bra strap. “If you don’t want me, tell me and I’ll stop.” 

“Keep going.” You rested your lips on his, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Are you sure?” He unhooked the band.

“Yes.” You lifted your arms, allowing him to slip your shirt and bra off. 

“Fuck, you’re even more beautiful than I imagined.” He pulled back from your lips and moved his hands up your body. 

He readjusted his sitting position and sat Indian style, pulling you up to straddle him. You obliged and followed suit. You tossed your head back as he teased your nipples with his thumbs, circling them slowly. 

“Do you like that?” He smirked.

“ _Fuck_.” You groaned as your nipples hardened.

“Hmm?” He pinched your left nipple with his flesh fingers, earning a yelp from you.

“ _Yes_.” You flung your arms around his neck and arched your back. 

Bucky pulled your legs around his waist and held his arms underneath you. You felt his abs and thighs tense as he stood up, carrying you to the bed. He laid you down softy, enjoying the feeling of your nipples rubbing up against his chest. He unhooked your legs and stoop up, pulling his shirt off as he moved.

He unbuttoned your pants agonizingly slowly, letting you feel each movement of his fingers. The zipper sent vibrations to your clit, causing you to grip Bucky’s comforter. You groaned as he pulled them down, inch by inch. He lifted your legs over his shoulders when he finally got them off your ankles. 

He kissed his way up your legs, making sure there he didn’t miss anywhere on your inner thighs. He placed a kiss over your clothed clit and you threw your hands into his hair.

“Please, take them off.” You moaned as he continued to kiss you through your underwear.

“Hmmm?” He hummed on your clit, enjoying your body shutter. 

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky!” You pulled his hair, hoping he’d listen.

“What do you want?” He drew circles over your clit with his tongue.

“You.” Your breathing grew heavy.

“I want specifics.” He stopped the movement.

“I want your mouth.” 

“Here?” He crawled up your body and hovered his lips over yours. 

“B-Bucky…” You groaned as you felt how soaked your underwear was. “I-I want your mouth in between my legs…” You watched with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“On you inner thighs?” He brushed his metal hand against them. “On your clit?” His thumb circled it. “Or here?” He teased your entrance through the thin fabric of your underwear. 

“I want you to take my underwear off.” You groaned as he continued to tease you.

He listened and yanked them down, exposing your pussy to him. He ran a metal finger through your folds, spreading your wetness from your entrance to your clit. You moaned with each movement. 

“Now, where do you want my mouth?” He kissed underneath your ear, making sure to leave a hickey for the others to see tomorrow. “Because you got pretty excited when I teased your entrance…and if I remember correctly, you wanted my fingers. Your pretty little ones couldn’t reach your g-spot.” He slipped a metal finger in partway, curling it against your wall.

“Oh,  _fuck_.” You moaned as he kept up the teasing.

“Do you want my entire finger?” You nodded. “Do you want two fingers?” You nodded again. “Do you want me to make you cum with them?” 

Before you could answer he had his fingers pumping in and out of you at a fast pace, forcing you to open you legs to give him better leverage. You arched your back as places you’ve never touched were stimulated. Bucky smirked as he watched you react to his fingers.

“Does it feel good?” He used his flesh hand to prop one your legs up against his chest, changing where his fingers hit you.

“ _Fuck_ , yes. Don’t stop.” Your eyes were closed as you felt your orgasm blossoming. “I-I’m so fucking close.” 

“Is that so?” You expected him to stop but he lowered himself down and placed his lips over your clit. 

“Oh,  _God_!” You returned your hands to his hair as he nibbled on your clit. 

Your entire body shook as your orgasm hit you. You moaned his name loudly as you arched your back off the bed, tossing your head to the side. You pulled Bucky’s hair, unable to have enough of a release. Your vision blurred and you lowered yourself down onto the bed. You flinched each time his tongue brushed your clit as he licked you clean.

You sat up carefully, making sure to take your time. Bucky stood and watched you carefully. You undid his belt with shaking hands, unable to keep them steady. You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down with all the strength you had, licking your lips at the sight of his bulging boxers. 

You palmed him through the fabric a few times before pulling them down, enjoying the look on his face when you set him free. You ran your finger over the tip, spreading the pre-cum. You danced your fingers over his cock, feeling it twitch in your hands. 

“Don’t.” Bucky placed his flesh hand on yours, preventing it from moving. You met his gaze. “Another time; right now I want to thrust into you and have you scream my name so everyone in the tower knows how fucking good I make you feel.” 

You nodded and pushed back on the bed, watching Bucky crawl up to you. You licked your lips before placing them on his. You faltered when his tip brushed your clit, Bucky laughed. 

He lined himself up with your entrance and looked in your eyes. His pupils were blown and he was ready, he was just waiting for you. You rested your right hand over his metal arm and pulled yourself up, thrusting him into you. 

“Fuck, you’re tighter than I imagined.” He moaned into your ear.

“I-is that bad?” You whimpered, worried that he was upset.

“Good God,  _no_.” He pulled himself out and slammed back into you.

You moaned as he increased the pace of his thrusts. You matched it with your hips, growing louder and louder with each movement. He hooked his arms under your knees, slamming directly into your g-spot. You screamed and clenched the comforter. 

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Your walls fluttered around his cock, signaling your orgasm was close.

“Cum for me, (Y/N).” He spoke through his teeth as he tossed his head back, continuing his animalistic pace. 

You screamed as your walls clamped onto Bucky’s cock. His name resonated from your throat as you writhed around on his bed. Euphoria overcame you as your vision went blurry. Your entire body tensed as Bucky continued to slam into you, chasing his own high. His thrusts became unrhythmic and you felt his body shutter; his seed filled you and he collapsed. 

He rested in between your legs, his chest heaving up and down as he attempted to catch his breath. You coughed under the weight of his body and he caught on. He pulled himself out and laid next to you.

“Sorry, I forget how heavy I am.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Don’t apologize.” You bit your lip.

“God, she’s so stunning, I never want to let her go.” Bucky’s eyes closed and he smiled, knowing you had read his mind. 

“Don’t. Let’s just lay here.” You closed your eyes and traced his scar lightly, falling asleep in his arms. 


	15. Tonight's All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not super big on sharing your feelings and when dinner goes terribly at your parents house, Bucky helps you forget about it all.

“This is Bucky, my boyfriend.” You blushed as you watched Bucky reach his hand out, shaking your parent’s hands. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, sir, madam.” Bucky nodded his head in their respected directions. 

“As it is you, Bucky. (Y/N) has told us a lot about you.” Your mother ushered the two of you to the table. You sat next to Bucky.

“Thank you, Mrs. (Y/L/N). (Y/N) says you adore the Snow White film?” His lips pursed into a smile.

“Why, yes I do! Have you seen it?” Her face lit up, excited that she had someone to talk to about the movie.

“I went and saw it with my little sister when the movie came out a few years back.” He ran a hand through his short hair; you squirmed in your seat, wishing you could have your hands tangled in his short locks as his mouth devoured your pussy. 

“Did you and your sister enjoy the picture?” Your mother brought her glass of wine to her lips, curious to hear his response.

“Very much so. I think I’ve even found my very own Snow White.” Bucky laced his fingers in yours and kissed the back of your hand. 

“Bucky…” You bit your lip to control your blush. 

“So,  _Bucky_.” Your father spoke his name sinisterly. “Have you slept with my daughter?” 

“He hasn’t done anything I haven’t given him permission to do, father.” You rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder. You sat up when you saw your father stiffen.

“You’re supposed to wait until after marriage before-” His voice was quiet.

“I’m twenty-three, I can make my own decisions, father.” You clenched your jaw, knowing you were treading in dangerous waters.

“Not when I’m still paying your apartment bills.” His eyes bore into yours.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” You smiled playfully, happy that you had kept this in your back pocket. “I moved in with Bucky a few days ago.” 

You watched the blood drain from his face. Your father never cared about you personally, hell, the only thing he cared about personally was himself. All he wanted you to do was find a guy, get married, and give him damn grandkids; specifically boys. 

Your father wasn’t a violent man, but there were a few times during your childhood when he had taken his anger out on you physically. You had mentioned it to Bucky accidentally while drunk a few months back. You barely remember doing it, you sometimes wonder if it was a dream; Bucky never mentioned it and you were too chicken to ask him about it.

You started shriveling in your seat, flashing back to your childhood. You thought you had the strength to stand up to your father, but everything was flooding back.

“Honey-” Your mother tried to speak up, but she was drowned out by your father’s shouting.

“You move in with a boy we’ve never met, you’re not married yet you’re sleeping together, and then you dare to tell me about  _all_  of this when you finally introduce him to us?” He rose from his chair. “What the hell is going through your head?” 

Bucky stood and positioned himself between you and your father. He straightened his back and clenched his jaw, exposing a vein on his temple. 

“Take a step back, sir.” He spoke, tightening his fists, ready to fight.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Your father stepped closer.

“The man who loves your daughter more than anything in the entire world.” Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you from your chair. “Let’s go, doll, we’re leaving.” He led you outside and called a cab driving down the street.

The car ride back was plagued with silence. You didn’t know what to say; you were upset with yourself for instigating your father’s anger and purposefully telling him about the shared apartment. You were upset that you cowered, that you couldn’t stand up to him. Tears backed your eyes and you sniffled. Bucky’s hand tightened and you knew he was trying to comfort you without drawing attention to you. 

You weren’t a fan of crying, it always made you feel like less of a person. Bucky always told you that it was perfectly okay to cry, you had shrugged, telling him you just weren’t one to show your emotions so outwardly.

He unlocked and held the door open for you. You switched the living room light on and poured yourself a drink. You offered one to Bucky but he turned it down.

“Doll, everything okay?” He pretended like nothing had happened, like you hadn’t just left your parents house nearly in tears, terrified of your father. He knew to wait for you to talk.

“I’m sorry for making you go tonight.” You watched a tear fall into your glass.

“I wanted to go, I wanted to meet your parents.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close.

“It was a disaster.” You swallowed the hard liquor down, groaning at the burn.

“Maybe so, but hey, I think your mom’s awesome.” He smiled into your neck.

“Thank you, babe.” You sat the glass down and turned to him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

“For what, doll?” He raised an eyebrow.

“For not pushing me to talk about everything, for understanding that I’m not a person who shares their feelings very well. Thank you for being you. I love you so much, Bucky.” You smiled up at him, feeling safe in his arms.

“I love you too, doll.” He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“C-can we go to the bedroom and have a little fun? I wanna forget about everything that’s happened.” You swallowed hard, unsure of his response. 

“Of course.” He smiled and picked you up bridal style, carrying you to the bedroom. “What do you want most?” He whispered in your ear as he laid you down on the bed.

“I want you between my legs, Bucky.” You were nearly breathless as Bucky kissed your collar bone as he settled his body in between your legs. 

He used his knee to push your legs open and trailed his left hand up your thigh, pulling your dress up as he moved. You moaned as his hipbone ground against your clothed clit. You felt him grin against your neck, he loved how you reacted to him.

His hips stopped and his hand slipped underneath him, pulling down your underwear. He groaned at your wetness. He ran two fingers between your folds, enjoying just how wet you were.

“You’re already this wet? Hot damn, doll.” He laughed into your neck.

“Babe…” You wiggled your hips, urging him to move his fingers. 

He lowered his lips onto yours as he started running circles over your clit. You opened your eyes in surprise; you were excepting him to make you beg, like usual. Your mouth hung open in amazement, moans escaping as he continued to toy with your bundle of nerves.

“You okay?” He smiled, dumbfounded by your expression.

“Y-you didn’t make me beg.” You thrusted your hips forward as he slipped a finger in you. “ _Fuck_.”

“No begging, tonight is all about you.” He inserted another finger, sending you over the edge. 

You closed your eyes as a tight ball formed in your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his neck, moving your hips in time with his thrusts. You bit your bottom lip as you chased your climax. You could feel it approaching, and fuck did you want it. You nearly screamed when you felt Bucky attach his lips to your clit, licking and nibbling on the sensitive ball of nerves. You were so preoccupied with wanting to cum that you never noticed him move.

Sweat coated your body and started drenching your dress as you rolled around underneath the soldier. He hummed as he felt your walls clamp around his fingers, sending vibrations straight to your core. Your body shuttered as the ball in your stomach popped, sending ecstasy through your veins.  

You arched your back off the bed as you reached up and grabbed the headboard for support. Your throat rubbed raw as your moaned Bucky’s name, earning pleased groans from him. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, stimulating another orgasm. 

You thrusted your hands into his hair, yanking on the strands as your second orgasm built in your lower abdomen. Your entire body was filled to the brim with pleasure. You couldn’t comprehend anything but Bucky’s tongue tasting and teasing you, drawing you closer and closer to your second high. 

He lifted your legs over his shoulders; your dress bunched around your stomach, exposing your pussy to the cool air of the room. You pushed his head down, wanting him deeper in you, you couldn’t take it, it felt  _too_  good. 

“Just a little more, Buck.” You felt him hum and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. 

Your legs tightened around his head as your second orgasm washed over you. You couldn’t do anything but moan. Bucky continued to taste you, making your orgasm last as long as possible. He groaned loudly when you released on his face, licking you clean as you fought to catch your breath. He enjoyed seeing you sprawled out on the bed; your chest heaving up and down as you attempted to catch your breath, your trembling legs lower themselves down to rest on the bed, your hair sticking to your forehead despite your attempts to move them.

“F-fuck, Bucky.” You watched him lick his lips.

“Shh, don’t talk, doll. Just rest up, I’ll make us some tea.” He kissed your temple as you closed your eyes.

“Yes, sir.” You smiled, wondering how you were so lucky to have met Bucky. 


	16. Cum for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello! Its me again…*face turns red* Can you do a bucky fic where Bucky and the reader are going on a mission with the team and the reader almost dies, and bucky really worries about her? And maybe with some smut *face extra red* Thanks!!!"

“Bucky?” You rested a hand on his leg, he tensed underneath it. “Sorry.” You pulled it away.

You watched him clench his jaw as the jet took off. He wouldn’t look at you, he kept his eyes fixated on the floor, looking up only when the plane landed. The team shot you worried glances as they exited, guessing why Bucky was upset. You stayed with him, expecting him to blow up at you; he didn’t. He stood up and stormed away.

You dropped your head back against the headrest of the seat. Tears backed your eyes as you tangled your fingers in your hair. You yanked on it, frustrated at yourself and the super soldier. You forced the tears away and went to your room, determined to sleep off the pain. You showered quickly, climbing in bed without dinner and saying goodnight to anyone. 

Your grumbling stomach woke you up at two. You groaned, knowing you had to eat otherwise you wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep. You flopped out of bed wearing nothing but an oversized teeshirt and your underwear. You slipped a pair of slippers on and trudged out into the kitchen.

Your body froze up at the sight of Bucky cooking himself eggs. He wore nothing but a pair of low rise sweatpants; your eyes trailed down to where his v line was pointing to and you rolled your eyes, annoyed at your dirty thoughts. 

“If you keep staring I’m going to have to start charging.” He didn’t look up from the pan.

“I just came in to get a snack, I won’t bother you.” You ignored his comment and moved to the pantry, looking for some Poptarts.

“Do you even comprehend what happened today?” He turned around, obviously upset with you.

“I do.” Your voice was stern as you slammed the door shut. “I’m not a child, Bucky, I know what happened.” Anger backed your eyes. 

“So, you understand that you came face to face with the barrel of a gun and the only reason you’re standing here right now is because I accidentally found myself at the wrong corner of the building Steve told me to snipe from? He was going to kill you, (Y/N), without hesitation.” He slammed the pan in the sink after laying his eggs on his plate. 

“I was fine, I-” 

“You weren’t fine, why can’t you acknowledge that? You were about to be shot in the fucking head!” He pointed the spatula at you before crushing its handle with his bionic hand. “Jesus Christ, (Y/N), don’t you ever stop to think before you do something?!” His eyes were wide and his breathing was rapid.

“I don’t want to go on anymore missions with you. Leave me alone.” You tried to push past him but his flesh hand wrapped around your bicep. 

“Stop.” His voice turned soft as he dropped his head; his hair covered his face. 

“Let go.” You tried to pull away but were unsuccessful. 

“You almost died today, (Y/N).” His shoulders slouched and the hand on your bicep shook.

“I know, you’ve mentioned it a few times.” You furrowed your brows, confused at his sudden change in emotion. 

“I almost lost you…” He sniffled. “(Y/N)…you weren’t here when Steve found me as the Winter Solider or when the team became divided…you met me after all of it, and yet, you treat me like a normal person…like I matter. If I lost you…I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

“What’re you saying, Bucky?” You placed a hand on his and turned around, lacing your fingers in his.

“Steve keeps trying to pull out his old Bucky…but that’s not me anymore…I’ve changed. Everyone else keeps comparing me to the Winter Soldier, who I used to be. You…you ignore it all, it’s incredibly calming. Just your presence in a room brings a smile on my face.” 

“I make you smile?” Your eyebrows raised and a blush crept up on your cheeks.

“Everyday.” He finally made eye contact, exposing his red rimmed eyes to you; a smile grew on his lips.

“I-I had no idea…” Your gaze flickered to his lips for a moment before returning to his blue orbs. 

“Can I kiss you?” His voice was a whisper. He licked his lips as you closed your eyes.

“Please do.” 

He lowered his mouth to your, gently parting his lips as he felt the soft skin of your lips hit his. You arched your body into his as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you as close as possible. One hand cupped his right cheek and the other rested on the crook of his neck, trailing downwards as the kiss deepened. He moaned as you trailed over his chest. 

You moaned as you felt his abs tighten under your touch. You knew he was muscular but, hot damn, was he ripped. Your fingers traced the skin just above the waist band of his sweatpants, dipping underneath slightly. He groaned when you pulled your hand away and you smiled into the kiss. You waited a few moments before resting your hand on his newly formed bulge over his sweatpants. You felt him twitch in your hands and you moaned.

“How would you feel about doing a little more than kissing?” You spoke against his lips as you starting palming him. 

“F-Fuck…” He edged his face forward, trying to push his lips back to yours, but you moved back. You enjoyed the the facial expression he made whenever you moved your hand. 

His eyebrows pushed together as he raised them up in pleasure. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth, stifling his moans. His eyes were clamped shut.

“I need an answer, Bucky…” You kissed his neck as you slithered your hand into his pants, finding out he wasn’t wearing underwear. You wrapped your fingers around his cock, slowly massaging it as you moved up and down his member. 

Heat pooled between your legs and you squeezed your thighs together, yearning for your own pleasure. You slid his pre-cum over his tip, pressing lightly as you did so. You used it to help move your hand up and down his shaft, picking up speed gradually. He couldn’t speak and you were incredibly pleased at how he reacted to you touching him. 

You pulled his pants down with the other hand as you continued to pump your hand up and down. Once they were on the ground you used it to cup his balls, massaging them. Bucky gripped your shoulders as his climax approached him. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), I’m going to cum.” His body started shuttering and you knew he wasn’t lying.

You dropped down to your knees and took his tip in your mouth. You felt his flesh hand in your hair as he tossed his head back, not forcing you to go any further. You licked the sensitive skin and hummed, watching him go over the edge. He yanked you to the side by your hair as he came across the sinks cabinets behind you. 

“Didn’t want to cum on my face, hm?” You spoke seductively as you watched him rest his metal hand on the countertop, holding himself up.

“Take you clothes off, now.” He turned his head towards you, a new dominance in his voice and stature as he straightened his body.

“Yes, sir.” You bit your lip as you pulled off your oversized shirt, leaving you in just your underwear. 

He walked towards you and lowered himself to the floor. He placed hot kisses on your neck as his metal hand massaged your right breast. You threw your head back at the feeling. He moved his lips up to your ear and trailed his fingers down your stomach.

“How wet are you for me, doll?” He slipped his hand under your panties and massaged your clit. “Answer me, doll.” 

“Wetter than I’ve been for anyone else.” You craved for him to touch you more.

“Let’s just see how wet you are.” He pressed a finger lightly against your entrance and moaned at how easily it went in. He inserted another and smirked when you let out a long moan.

“Shit, Bucky.” You bucked your hips against his fingers, wanting more.

“Does this feel good?” He pumped his fingers in and out, enjoying the sound his fingers made as they moved with your wetness.

You yanked your underwear down as he continued to finger fuck you. You felt your orgasm nearing and your back dropped onto the floor. Bucky smiled and stopped his movements. You were about to protest when you felt him crawl on top of you, lining himself up with your entrance. He inserted his tip and paused.

“Want more of me?” He gritted his teeth, showing you how much he wanted to bury his entire cock inside of you.

“I want all of you.” You tossed your arms over his shoulders and pulled him downwards.

His listened and inserted his entire cock inside of you. He waited a few moments before moving his hips. He moaned and groaned as he fucked you on the kitchen floor. He lifted your legs around his waist as his thrusts became animalistic. 

“I’m c-close!” You spoke through moans as you felt your walls flutter around his cock. 

“Cum for me, (Y/N). Be a good little doll and cum for me.” He spoke into your ear.

Your body obeyed his order and shuttered as your high overcame you. Every muscle in your body tensed as your back rose off the floor. Pleasure washed over every inch of your body, putting you in a magical state of euphoria. Your body fell limp just as Bucky hit his own high. He thrusted a few more times and groaned loudly in your ear as he came inside of you. 

“If this is what happens after every time after a mission where my life is put in danger, I may start chasing death.” You laughed as Bucky pulled himself out of you.

“Guess I’ll just always have to be by your side.” He rolled onto his back and looked over at you.

“You don’t hear me complaining.” You laced your hand in his, looking over at his smirk.

“Good.”


	17. A Teasing Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gala for Howard Stark gives Bucky the opportunity to tease you when you wear your favorite dress.

“You ready, doll?” Bucky’s voice sent butterflies to your stomach and you grinned.

“Yes, yes.” You put your other earring in and stepped out of the bathroom. Bucky sat on his bed, tying his tie.

“Shit, doll…” He stood and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. “Your talent with makeup is astonishing. You’ve gotta let me watch you do it one day.” He kissed your forehead. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” You kissed his nose and smiled. “Do you think this dress is okay? It’s the nicest one I’ve got.” You stepped back and stretched your arms out to the side. Bucky licked his lips and groaned.

“It’s perfect, doll. Although, I think it’d look better on the floor.” He closed the gap between the two of you, placing his hands on your hips. “There’s enough time for me to make you cum.” He kissed your neck and you giggled softly.

“Come on, Buck, we don’t wanna be late.” He sucked on your sweet spot and you moaned. 

“But I love the sounds you make.” He backed you up against the wall, drawing a purple mark to the top of your skin.

“We need to go, James.” You unbuttoned his pants and slithered a hand down them, palming him through his underwear. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” He moaned against your neck as you increased the speed. You felt his cock harden underneath your touch and you chuckled. 

“You guys ready?” Steve opened Bucky’s door and you pulled your hand from his hard-on. 

“Yup, let’s go.” You sauntered over to Steve, smirking at Bucky’s audible groan and the sound of him redoing his pants. 

The gala was in full swing by the time you arrived. Howard greeted you, kissing your knuckles flirtatiously and winking at Bucky. You socialized for a few minutes before taking your seat at the Howling Commandos table. Howard stood behind a microphone, beginning his big speech.

He was three words in when you felt Bucky’s hand on your thigh. You clenched your jaw, ignoring the small circles he was drawing with his fingers. You glanced over when he started moving them upwards; he had his eyes trained on Howard.

You pushed his hand down your leg, away from where you knew he was heading. He chuckled under his breath as Howard cracked a joke but you knew it was directed at you. You leaned forward and sipped from your water, hoping it’d cool you down.

His hand was back on your thigh as soon as you put the glass down, slowly pulling the hem of your dress up as he inched towards your core. You placed your hand on his but he didn’t stop, not until he had your dress bunched up and your clothed cunt was exposed. You mentally thanked Howard for the long table cloths. 

You bit the inside of your cheek when he brushed your clit with his finger tips. You dug your nails into his wrist, hoping the pain would stop him; it only added fuel to the fire. He increased the pressure, drawing harder, and faster, circles over your bundle of nerves. 

You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, keeping in the moans you so badly wanted to let free. Bucky was stealing glances at you now, enjoying the sight of your flushed face as you attempted to be quiet. 

“(Y/N), you okay?” Steve whispered to you, a worried expression plastered on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Your voice cracked and you coughed, attempting to cover it up. Steve bought it and returned his attention to Howard. 

“Are you sure, doll? You look a little flushed.” He pulled your underwear to the side and inserted a finger and you gasped. He leaned over and whispered in your ear. “Cum for me, doll. Go on, cum around my fingers in front of all these people.” He inserted another finger, pumping as vigorously as possibly without drawing attention to the two of you.

You could feel your orgasm building and you knew you were close. You looked around the table, wondering if anyone was looking at you; no one was. Bucky rubbed your clit with his thumb and you snapped. You shoved his hand away from you and excused yourself embarrassingly.

“E-Excuse me.” You adjusted your dress and nearly sprinted to the bathroom.

You shoved yourself in the largest stall and yanked your underwear down, not wasting anytime sliding two of your own fingers into you. You dropped your head back against the wall and let out a moan. The sounds of your wetness echoed in the bathroom as your fingers pumped in and out of you.

“Doll?” Bucky opened the bathroom door, peering inside. “Want some help in there?” You saw his feet pause in front of your stall.

“N-No…I can take care of myself…” You let out a whimper and increased the pace of your fingers.

“Come on, doll…let me make you cum with my tongue.” Your legs wobbled at his words and you stumbled forward. You rested one hand on the door, continuing to fuck yourself.

“I’m cumming by my own hand.” You whispered through the door, hearing Bucky groan.

“Fuck, doll. You’re driving me crazy over here.” He begged through the door and you relished at it, he was always too dominant to beg.

“I’m…I’m so close, James…” You moaned as your orgasm approached you.

“Cum for me, doll, release your juices all over your fingers.” You could hear him unzipping his pants as he spoke. 

Your legs gave out under you as your orgasm slammed into you. You moaned as you hit the floor, dropping your head back as you ground against your hand. You reached up and pushed the lock open, letting the door swing open to Bucky running his hand up and down his cock.

“Hi…” You smiled at him innocently. 

“Fuck, you’re a mess, doll.” He stepped towards you.

“Oh, thanks, what a great compliment.” You chuckled as he helped you up off the floor, locking the stall door behind him.

“Open those pretty legs for me.” He lifted you up and guided your legs around his body. “That’s a good girl.”

“Fuck me, James.” You kissed his neck as he thrusted into you.

“You’re so beautiful, doll. You’re fucking stunning, have I told you that before? You’re perfect.” He smiled against your neck. “I love you, (Y/N).” 

“Fuck!” You screamed as you were hit with your second orgasm of the night. 

Bucky smirked as he fucked you through your orgasm. He continued to whispered praises as you came down from your high, emptying his seed in you shortly after. 

“I…I love you too…James…” You huffed out each word as Bucky cleaned you up; adjusting your hair, makeup, and helping you back into your underwear and flattening out your dress. 

“We should get back out there.” He kissed the top of your head.

“Let’s go.”


	18. Just Another Bucky Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Bucky x Reader smut. There really isn’t much of a story, it’s mostly smut.

_“Shit!” You dropped your head back, Bucky’s lips trailed up your neck as his hands rested on your hips; your ass brushed against his crotch as you swayed to the music._

_“You like that, doll? You like it when I kiss your neck?” He tightened his hold on you, enjoying the sight of you coming undone in his hands.  
_

_“No, I don’t.” You hissed, not wanting to admit your feelings towards Bucky.  
_

_“Then I guess I’ll go check on Steve.” He dropped his hands, smirking against you neck when you whimpered. “I can stay…” He whispered in your ear. “But I need to hear you say it.” He nibbled on your earlobe, licking up the shell of your ear when you bit your lip.  
_

_“I’m not going to say it.” You peered back at him, enjoying the sight of his lust blown eyes as he backed out of the room. He eyed you a final time before leaving you alone in your soaked panties.  
_

“Did you  _really_  want him to leave?” Wanda raised her eyebrows at you.

“No, but I’m not going to let him know that.” You sipped on your cocktail, eyeing the surrounding strangers carefully.

“Why not? Next to Steve, you’re the only one he actually talks to. Maybe you could get him to open up.” Wanda smiled, nudging you wish her elbow.

“I don’t know…he has this hold over me and it causes me to stutter in his presence and melt under his touch…it scares me.” You bit your lip and dropped your head on top of the table. “Why am I this way?” 

“What’s wrong, doll?” Bucky’s sat in the chair next to you, resting his flesh on your back.

“N-nothing.” You cleared your throat and sat up.

“I just told a bad pun and (Y/N) felt the only appropriate response was to drop her head to the table.” Wanda spoke up, winking at you when Bucky wasn’t looking.

“Fair enough.” Bucky chuckled, moving his flesh hand to your thigh. He kept it on top of your dress, a few inches from your throbbing cunt.  

“I need another drink.” You pushed yourself up and strutted towards the bar, trying to focus on anything but the tingling in your thigh from his hand.

You flagged the bartender down and ordered another drink, pulling yourself together as you waited. You wondered what would’ve happened if you hadn’t gotten up, if you’d let him keep his hand near your cunt. Would he have slithered his fingers upwards and eventually into your panties? The thoughts of his fingers pumping in and out of you drenched your panties.

“Well, hey there, sexy.” A muscular built man towered over you, twirling a strand of your hair as he spoke. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“(Y/N).” You reached across the bar and took your drink.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I’m Philip.” He licked his lips. “And can I just say, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He caressed your cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you.” You blushed under his touch. “But, I’m not interested, I’m sorry.” You gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Really? You’re not interested in all of this?” He waved to his body, flexing his arms in the process.

“No, I’m not. I’m here with my friends and I plan on hanging out with them.” You motioned to the table where Wanda and Bucky sat; Steve, Clint, and Sam had shown up and were cracking jokes.

“It doesn’t seem like they’re missing you too much.” He slithered his hands onto your hips, digging the tips of his fingers into your skin painfully. 

“Hey, I said I’m not interested.” You tried to push him off but he was too strong. His lips were on yours before you could react. “Stop it!” Your words were muffled against his mouth as you struggled.

“I believe the lady said she’s not interested.” Bucky pried Philip off of you, flinging him backwards. He wrapped his metal arm around your waist, pulling you close. 

“I don’t know, she seemed pretty interested to me.” Philip scoffed. 

“So, a lady outwardly saying that she’s not interested and then proceeding to tell you to stop as you put the moves on her is meant to be interpreted as her saying she wants you?” Bucky dropped his arms and clenched his fists. He swung his metal fist in Philip’s direction, wrapping the metal digits around his collar and yanking him upwards. “How the fuck are you that ignorant and misogynistic?” 

“What’re you jealous that your bitch is-” Philip was cut off by Bucky’s fist. 

“The fuck did you just call her?” Philip flew to the ground, shattering a stool underneath him. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Steve stepped in. “Let’s get you some fresh air, Buck. And you, if you don’t want to get beaten to a pulp, I’d leave.” Steve glared at Philip, making sure to flash his Captain America shield sigma on his shirt.

Steve led Bucky out the back door, pushing him into the alley. You stood dumbfounded at what had just happened. All you wanted was a fucking refill. You groaned and returned to your table. After a quick whisper to Wanda about your plans, you called a taxi and returned to the tower.

You slumped onto the living room couch, groaning into one of the few pillows. You could feel the cool air against your cunt and you knew your dress had hiked up. You thought about pulling it down but you were too tired to care. 

You wrapped your arms around the pillow and sighed. You just wanted to put the night behind you and go to sleep, but Wanda had asked you to wait up for her, she wanted to talk with you about what had happened. 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky’s voice resonated in your ears and your head popped up. You hadn’t heard him come in.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You cleared your throat and found his gaze; he was standing in front of you, hands in his pocket.

“Did he do anything else to you besides kiss you?” His eyes were backed with guilt and worry.

“No, he didn’t do anything else. He was just a horny guy, Buck, I’ve dealt with worse.” You could feel your face heating up under his gaze. “Th-Thank you for stepping in, though.” You flashed him a smile and he mimicked the expression.

“I’m sorry for losing it, just seeing that guy disrespect you and touch you…I wanted to break his ribs.” Bucky licked his lips and started walking away, dragging his flesh hand across the back of the couch. 

You were painfully aware of his movements; each step he took, the sound of his fingers against the fabric, especially the sharp inhale when he saw your exposed cunt covered by your lace panties. Embarrassment took over and you wanted to run and hide.

“Shit, doll.” He let out a sigh. “The underwear in this decade is much fancier than it was in the forties.” 

“Y-You like them?” You pushed yourself up on all fours, glancing back at him. You were nervous and unsure of what you were doing, but the way he reacted to your panties drove you wild.

“So much.” He placed his hands on the arm rest and leaned forward. 

“The bra matches.” You licked your lips, watching his eyes darken with lust. “D-Do you want to, uh, see it?” 

“So  _fucking_  much.” His voice dropped an octave and he adjusted his stance. 

The two of you remained motionless. You watched Bucky’s eyes trail your body, resting on your cunt. The tips of his fingers were white from gripping the arm rest so intensely. His teeth held his plump bottom lip as he let out a sigh.

“T-Touch me.” You blurted the words out and dropped your head with a groan. The words had come out as desperately as you wanted him. 

“Really?” He cocked an eyebrow at you, studying your expression. “I never got the impression that you actually wanted anything from me. There was that one time a few weeks ago…but…” His words trailed off.

“I wanted you to stay, I just, I was scared. No person has ever had the affect on me that you do.” You sat back on your heels, still keeping your back to him. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re preaching to the choir, doll. I was terrified you were going to reject my advances. I had to stop myself from slamming you up against the wall and fucking you senseless when you let me kiss your neck.” His blown pupils hid his blue eyes.

“Why don’t you do that now?” Your eyes found his gaze. “Why don’t you fuck me right here?”

“Do you want that?” His breathing became heavy. 

“Yes.” You nodded your head.

“I need to hear you say it.” He spoke quietly.

“I want you to fuck me, Bucky.” You bit you lip, enjoying the sight of the smirk growing on his face.

You yelped when he pushed you back onto your hands and knees. He used his hands to spread your legs, your dress bunching up around your waist in the process. He held your hips as he brought his head forward and planted faint kissed on your ass.

You could feel your wetness seeping through your panties as he made his way to your cunt. You’d fantasized about him using his mouth on you but you never thought it’d ever happen. 

“You’re so wet, doll.” He ran his flesh fingers over the thin fabric, feeling how drenched your panties were. “Shit, you smell delicious.” He brushed his nose against you and your body tensed.

He started out massaging your clothed cunt with his lips, drawing the faintest moans from you. When you were wiggling your hips, he hooked two fingers around the crotch of your underwear and slid the soaked fabric down your thighs. He blew hot breaths onto your entrance, spreading your folds with his fingers. 

He teased your entrance with his fingers, watching you unravel. He smirked and moved them to your clit, running hard circles over the bundle of nerves. He brought his lips to your entrance and tasted you, continuing to toy with your clit. 

His scruff burned your inner thighs as he moved his head. You clawed the couch fiercely, he drank your juices like they were his only source of hydration on the Earth. He groaned, simultaneously sending vibrations through your body and you over the edge.

You moaned his name as your legs shook. He continued lapping up your wetness as you came, drawing out your orgasm. Your arms gave out, leaving your ass in the air and Bucky chuckled into your cunt. Your underwear dug into your thighs, leaving imprints of the lace in your skin as your legs stretched further apart. 

When you finally came down from your high, Bucky helped you onto your back, pulling your underwear off your legs in the process. He hovered over you, holding his lips just above yours. 

“Can I kiss you?” He flashed an adorable smile when you gave him an annoyed look.

“You’re asking if you can kiss me after you just did all  _that_  to me?” You waved your hand in the air. 

“So, is that a yes?” He cocked his eyebrow at you.

“Yes.” You brought your lips up to his, moaning at how fucking soft they were.

Your bodies moved rhythmically as the kiss progressed. Your hands pulled off his shirt as he massaged your breasts with his hands. He laughed when you had stopped your movements, mesmerized by the sight of him shirtless. He was impressively  _thick_.

“I’m sorry, I just, you’re so fucking-”

“It’s because of the serum.” He shook his head as you continued to just  _stare_  at him. “You’re such a fucking dork.” He planted a kiss on your nose and you scrunched it up at him.

“Oh shush.” You pouted and glanced away. “Just get me out of this dress.”

Bucky did as he was told and stripped you of your dress, making sure to note that your bra did in fact match your lace panties. You laughed at the comment, making it hard for you to rid him of his pants.

“I’m sorry, I’m so bad at this. I’m not as smooth as you are.” You gave him a small smile, embarrassed with yourself.

“You’re positively adorable, doll.” He kissed your neck as you finally freed his erection.

“ _You’re_  adorable.” You lined him up with your entrance.

“I believe the most adorable one is Steve.” He chuckled, meeting your gaze.

“Thinking about Steve right before you fuck me, hmm? Need to tell me something, Bu-” Your mouth dropped open as he slid his cock inside of you.

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?” He pecked your lips and started moving his hips.

“F-Faster…” You moved your hips in time with his.

The tip of his cock slammed repeatedly into your most sensitive spot, earning loud moans from you. Your throat ran raw as he continued the animalistic pace. His eyes were clamped shut and his hair hung in front of his face, tickling your neck as he planted kisses up and down your soft skin. He whispered praises in your ear, spiraling you into your orgasm.

You arched your back up off the couch, pushing it flush against Bucky’s chest, screaming his name. You raked your nails down his back, sure you had drawn blood; your orgasm blinded you, covering your vision with black spots. Your eyes clamped shut and you collapsed back down. You felt Bucky’s seed fill you and you smiled, relishing in the fact that he had cum shortly after you.

The two of you remained intertwined, holding each other and exchanging sweet kisses. Bucky finally got up off of you when you mentioned your arms were going numb. He was pulling his boxers on and handing you your underwear when the elevator dinged. You could hear Wanda joking with Steve, Clint, and Sam. 

“Shit!” You leaped off the couch, praying you could get your clothes on fast enough. You didn’t want to get caught naked by the team.


	19. Tonight the Focus is on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late at night and in the midst of getting yourself a cup of tea you hear Bucky making some mysterious noises in his room.

You picked up your cup of tea and strutted down the hallway. You were wide awake, another nightmare had plagued your dreams and woken you up panting. You hoped the cup of tea in your hand would soothe you, stopping your body from shaking, and help you fall back to sleep.

You slowed down as you passed by each door, not wanting to wake up anyone up. You stopped outside of Bucky’s, tempted to go inside. You wondered if he was awake, if he’d hold you and listen to the details of your nightmare. You nearly dropped your cup when you heard the faintest moan through the door.

“ _Shit!_ ” The word slipped passed Bucky’s lips, it was barely audible through the thick wood keeping you out. You pressed your ear too the door, desperate to hear more. “It feels so good, fuck…” Another moan left him as you heard him drop down onto his mattress.

Wetness pooled between your legs as your mind raced. Was he…he couldn’t be…you’d never thought about him touching himself; maybe because whenever you thought of Bucky you thought of Steve, and you never thought of Steve touching himself.

You wondered if he was even in there alone, it’s possible he wasn’t. Some of the people who worked along side T’Challa would flirt with Bucky. The damaged, depressed soldier seemed to really do it for them, plus that metal arm of his.

A knot formed in your stomach at the thought of him being in there with another person. The thought of someone getting him to make those noises, the noises you knew you could never get him to make, it sent a wave of jealously straight to your core. Yet, you remained standing, listening to the sounds. 

“You like sucking my cock?” Bucky’s words were barely audible and your breathing hitched. He wasn’t alone.

You backed away from the door, your school girl crush being wiped away as you trudged to your room. You wondered who it was, who was in there with him. Was it one of the nurses who always let their fingers linger when they took his vitals? One of the few trainers that T’Challa had brought in to help the team? All you knew was that it wasn’t you in there with him.

You went for a swim the following morning, enjoying the sun beating down on your skin, tanning it as you swam laps. You floated in the water, stomach up, focusing on your breathing. Last nights events played on repeat in your mind.

“Can I join you, (Y/N)?” Bucky knelt down next to the pool, smiling brightly at you. A dark crimson covered your cheeks and you cleared your throat.

“Yeah, sure.” The sight of him shirtless always sent a warmth through the lower half of your body. His thick, bulging muscles tensed as he lowered himself into the pool. His face grimaced at the contrast between the warm air and the cold water, eventually settling into a satisfied smile. 

“Wanda mentioned you were swimming some laps and the idea sounded appealing. It’s been a while since I’ve gone swimming for fun.” His voice faltered at the end and you switched to treading water.

“I’m sorry…” It was the only thing you could think to say.

“It’s okay.” He flashed you another smile. “Can you help me stretch?” He reached a hand towards you, and you hesitated. “You don’t have to, I know you’re doing your own thing.” He brought his hand back.

“No, no. I’ll help. Let’s just move to a more shallow area where I can actually stand.” You motioned to the shorter end of the pool with your head, swimming over to it until your feet could touch the ground.

“You’re so short, it’s adorable.” Bucky walked the entire way, chuckling at the sight of you finally being able to stand up without your head being submerged in the water.

“I’m average height, thank you. You’re just freakishly tall.” You curled your fingers, telling him to come closer. “Come on, we’ll start with your arms.”

Bucky turned around, letting his arms float as he moved them back to you. You wrapped your fingers around his wrists, lifting them slightly. You brought them towards each other, crossing them until he nodded his head.

“Is it heavy?” You rolled your eyes. “I mean, I know your arm’s heavy, but does it sink like an anchor when it’s in the water?” You let his arms go and inhaled sharply when he turned around, leaving only a few inches between the two of you.

“Yeah, it’s kind of feels like I have a weight tied to my shoulder. It’s not too heavy, but it’s noticeable.” He brushed a strand of hair out of your face with his metal fingers. “You know, bathing suits in the forties were  _a lot_  different than they are today.” He glanced down your body, raising his eyebrows in the process.

“Well fashion has changed drastically since then. It’s gone from showing very little skin to showing as much as possible. Gotta have that sex appeal.” Your throat was dry, the sounds you’d heard the previous night returned to your ears. “Although, I just wear a bikini for the lack of tan lines. I’m not trying to grab anyones attention.”

“You don’t need a bathing suit to do that.” His voice was a whisper. 

“I…uh..” You didn’t have a response. “Do you need anymore help?” You shifted your weight, painfully aware of how close Bucky was to you.

“Turn around.” He lifted his hands from the water and turned your back to him. “You helped me so the least I can do is return the favor.” His fingers danced over your shoulders, pressing lightly on your tensed muscles. “Wanda mentioned that your shoulders were sore from training yesterday.”

“Steve pushed me harder than usual yesterday, it’s just taking its toll on my body.” You sighed as he massaged a knot, smirking when you leaned into him.

“Do you want me to talk to him? I can get him to lay off, give you a few days to recover.” He spoke into you ear, continuing to massage your shoulders.

“No, it’s fine. If I don’t push myself I won’t get stronger.” You let out a moan when the knot finally disappeared, turning into a sensitive ball of muscle.

“Are you sure? If Steve’s pushing you hard enough to get your back  _this_  tense, maybe you should find a different trainer.” You hummed in response, unable to form words; his fingers were working wonders on your back. “Some of the trainers T’Challa brought in aren’t bad, but I don’t think they’d be able to help. They’re great for basic training, but you’re passed that. I can take Steve’s place, if you want. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking a break from having to train with everyone.” His stubbled grazed against your skin, leaving a tingling sensation as he moved up to your ear.

“Shit! What time is it?” Your eyes shot open and you started to panic. “I have a training session with one of the new guys and I can’t be late!” You spun around looking for your phone. You reached for it, pressing the home button. “Damn it, I have to meet with him in twenty minutes, I need to go change.”

“Do you  _have_  to go?” Bucky searched your gaze, resting his metal hand on the small of your back as the two of you leaned up against the side of the pool.

“Yeah, he’s new and it’s my turn to teach him all the basics of the training area. Have to train them before they can train us.” You sighed, not wanting to leave. 

“Well, I’ll be here if you finish early.” He removed his hand, smiling down into the water as he spoke. 

“Thank you for the massage, Buck.” You felt bad for leaving, but you couldn’t get the previous night out of your head; him being with someone else made you incredibly depressed and him having his hands all over you wasn’t helping.

“Anytime.” He dove backwards, starting his laps.

“Hey, I’m Patrick, it’s nice to meet you.” The new trainer jolted upwards when you entered the exercise room.

“Hi, Patrick, I’m sorry for running late. I got distracted while swimming. Okay, so, do you have any questions right off the bat?” You tossed your head to the side, moving your hair out of your face. 

“Can I train with you? I’m curious as to how a woman of your height can take down someone twice her size.” He gave you a cocky smile and your groaned internally.

“Yeah, okay, buddy. Save the taunts until training genuinely starts. Now, let’s show you how all this shit works.” You waved to all the equipment.

You walked him through each piece of machinery. Most of the shit was the basic treadmill and stair stepper. Some were far more complicated, but only in looks. You managed to get through the session in fifteen minutes. Then you showed him the locker room and showers, explaining that he’d have his own locker that he could keep whatever he wanted in it.

“Just for future reference, what’s the policy on dating?” He winked flirtatiously as you passed through the living room, walking him to T’Challa’s office.

“No one really cares, just as long as no one’s distracted and everything is done accordingly.” You glanced away, wondering if the conversation was going the way you thought.

“So, I could ask you out on a date?” Patrick turned and smiled, his back rested up against the wall of the hallway. 

“You could, but I wouldn’t have high hopes.” You continued walking, hoping he’d drop it.

“I swear, I’m more of a gentleman than my persona gives off. Give me a chance.” He reached for your hand but you pulled it away.

“I’m really not interested.” You shot him a warning expression, if he wouldn’t drop it you’d have to beat it out of him.

“What, you got a boyfriend or something? Or girlfriend, no judgement on my end.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning down to speak directly into your ear. “I mean, if you got a girlfriend she can always come too.”

“Alright, dickhead-”

“She’s got a boyfriend.” Bucky stepped out of the T’Challa’s office, wrapping his arm around your waist and planing a kiss on your lips. “If you keep hitting on my girl here I’m going to have to step in, or even worse, she’ll step in and make you wish you’d never came here.” He tightened his hold on you. “So, why don’t you let it go and go talk to King T’Challa.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Patrick stepped around the two of you, heading into T’Challa’s office.

“If you would’ve stayed in the pool with me you would’ve avoided that douche.” He kept his arm draped around you. You had to force yourself not to bring your fingers up to your lips, the electricity from the faint kiss he had given you was racing through your body.

“You didn’t have to step in.” You stepped away. “I can take care of myself.” You cleared your throat. “Besides, I heard you in your room last night, shouldn’t you be out taking care of whomever you were fucking?” You watched his face drop and you left before he could respond.

Bucky found you before dinner, pulling you aside. You tried to avoid him, telling him you didn’t want to hear it, but he was persistent. He pinned you to the wall, ignoring the other people in the room stealing glances at the two of you.

“I didn’t have anyone else in my room last night.” His voice had dropped a few octaves.

“Then who were you praising for sucking your dick?” Your face was stern. You weren’t even sure why you were angry, you two never talked about being more than friends, you were unsure why were you chastising him for fooling around with someone else.

“I was…” He sighed, letting his eyes drift close for a few moments. “I was thinking about  _you_  sucking my cock.” He blushed and your eyes widened. 

“You were what?” You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

“Guys, it’s dinner time, you coming?” Steve popped his head out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, we’re coming Stevie.” Bucky stepped away from you, his blush still evident on his face.

You sat down next to Bucky, they were the only two seats left. The team gave the two of you a few unsure looks, but when you started joking and laughing like normal they did the same. 

Bucky’s hand would brush up against yours every time you’d reach for your drink or pass him a dish. His leg sat permanently against yours, making sure to rest his foot next to yours. The heat coming off of him was incredible, he was like a walking furnace. Your napkin fell from your lap and the both of you reached down for it.

“You know, I heard you a few nights ago, touching yourself and moaning my name.” His breath tickled your ear and you froze. “Here, I believe you dropped this.” He rested your napkin on your lap, brushing your cunt as he flattened it out. You could feel your face beginning to flush and your nails dug into the wooden chair.

Dinner continued as normal. You thought about dropping your napkin again, craving the tiny bit of attention he gave your cunt earlier. You came close multiple times, but you were always distracted by someone asking you a question. You gave up by the time dessert was brought out.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m full and I’ve had a long day.” You excused yourself, knowing if you sat there any longer you’d go crazy.

“You sure? You love chocolate cake.” Wanda put a forkful of the dessert in her mouth.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You nearly sprinted out of the room. 

You were asleep on your bed when the sound of your door opening woke you up. Your senses were groggy as you lifted your head. You felt your bed dip and you turned, looking to see who it was.

“It’s just me, doll. I thought I’d bring you some cake.” Bucky set a plate down on your bedside table, a large piece of cake rested on it. He set a fork down next to it. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” You rolled over, laying on your back.

“It’s the least I can do given that I think I was the reason you went sprinting out of there.” He laughed nervously, trailing his eyes up your body. “Shit, doll. If I knew you never wore pants to bed I would’ve come to you after having my nightmares, not Steve.” He bit his lip, forcing the dirty thoughts from his mind.

“You knew damn well you were the reason.” You crossed your legs, sitting up crisscross applesauce. “The least I can do after your teasing at dinner is give you a little glimpse at what you’re missing.” You grew bold, lifting your shirt up, exposing your soaked panties to him. His fingers tightened around his knees.

“You’re that wet, just from dinner?” He licked his lips, wishing he could be licking you.

“You want me to suck that cock of yours?” His eyes shot up, meeting your gaze instantly. 

“Is that a trick question?” He cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Then you’re going to have to take care of cleaning me up, first.” You opened your legs, swallowing the nerves away. “Come on, taste me,  _Sergeant_.” That broke him. 

“You want me to taste you, doll?” He launched forward, pinning your hands above your head and settling between your legs. You nodded, all dominance gone. “You want me to make you cum with my tongue? Answer me, doll.” He kissed your neck, leaving hickies as he moved.

“I want you to use both.” You rubbed your cunt against his newly formed bulge.

“Both?” He smiled, furrowing his brow at you. “I’m going to need a few details, doll.”

“Mouth and fingers, your metal ones to be exact.” He hovered over you, chuckling down at you. 

“As you wish, doll.” You watched him bunch your shirt up above your breasts as he kissed down your torso. “Shit, and no bra. I really  _should_  start coming to you at night.” He took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the hardened bud. You arched your back off the bed, craving for more. His metal fingers teased your entrance through your underwear as he switched to your other peak.

“More, Bucky, please.” Your hands, now freed from his grasp, pushed down on his head, urging him towards where you wanted him most.

“Tell you what…” He spoke through kisses as he moved down. “Tonight’s all about you.” 

“What do you mean?” You picked your head up off your pillows as he reached your underwear.

“Your mouth isn’t going anywhere near my dick tonight. I only want you focusing on cumming.” He kissed your clit through the thin fabric, smirking when your hips jolted upwards. “You like it when I kiss your clit, doll?” You nodded. “I do, too. But I can’t taste you this way.” He slithered his metal fingers into the waistband of your underwear, pulling them down your thighs slowly, leaving you exposed. 

“Is something wrong?” You whispered when he didn’t move. You were scared he didn’t like the sight of you naked.

“You’re pussy’s even more beautiful than I imagined.” He groaned, leaning down and planting kissing on the inside of your thighs. “You’re so wet, doll.” He licked a line from your entrance to your clit, tightening his lips around your bundle of nerves. He sucked on his strongly, earning a loud moan from you. “You taste so goddamn good.” He hummed, sending vibrations through your body.

“F-Fingers…” Your fingers tangled in his hair as he continued toying with your clit.

“You want my metal fingers, doll? You want them inside of you, hitting you in your sweet spot?” He moved his fingers to your entrance, slipping the tips of his index and middle fingers inside of you.

“Yes, Sergeant, I do.” You bucked your hips, wanting him to use them on you.

He slid them in, curling them against your wall. You were a moaning mess as he fucked you with his mouth in time with his fingers. His metal fingers worked wonders as they pumped vigorously, hitting your sweet spot continuously. He hummed again and you went over the edge, tumbling into your orgasm.

“Fuck, Bucky!” You arched your back, cumming onto his fingers.

Your body convulsed as he continued his movements. You yanked on his hair, unable to get enough release from your orgasm. You hadn’t had sex in months and this was one of the strongest orgasms you’ve had since, and it was just from his mouth and fingers. You were so fucking sensitive. Your breathing grew heavy as he licked you clean, making sure to brush your clit occasionally. 

His blue orbs were hidden by his blown pupils. You cupped his face as he rested on his forearms, hovering above you. He lowered his lips to yours, allowing you to taste yourself. 

You untied the string to his sweatpants, nudging them down with your hands. He helped, kicking them off his legs when they got low enough. You pulled his shirt off, doing the same with yours after.

“Now get that cock inside of me, Sergeant.” You lined him up with your entrance. 

“Yes ma’am.” He kissed your nose as he slid himself in, loving the sounds the mixture of your wetness and his thrusts made. 

You tugged on your bottom lip with your teeth, fighting through the initial pain. After few thrusts the pain subsided and pleasure took over. You raked your nails down his back as the familiarity of an orgasm filled you.

“I’m…I’m close.” You whimpered in his ear.

“Cum for me, doll, be a good little girl and come for me.” He brought his flesh hand down and rubbed your clit. 

Your back returned to it’s arched position as you chased your orgasm. The tip of his cock slammed into a spot you’d never hit before and you yelped, clutching to Bucky like your life depended on it.

Black spots faded into your vision, blinding you as you drifted into a state of euphoria. You bit down on his shoulder, stifling your moans, not wanting anyone but Bucky to hear you. Just as you were coming down from your high, Bucky pulled himself out, releasing himself onto your stomach and chest. 

“Holy shit, (Y/N).” His eyes were clamped shut, he was using both hands to steady himself now. “Let me clean you up. I’ll be right back.” He struggled to stand up, nearly falling down when he slipped into his sweatpants. 

He walked to the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth and a towel. When he returned, he found you sitting up against the headboard eating your cake. He chuckled, sitting down next to you, cleaning up your torso.

“This is  _really_  good cake.” You pointed to the dessert with your fork. “Like,  _really_  good.” You pressed your lips together, trying your damnedest not to burst out laughing. 

“You’re so fucking adorable, you know that?” He placed a kiss on your forehead before returning to the bathroom to discard the washcloth and towel. You joined him, brushing your teeth; you stood next to him, wearing his shirt.

“Bed time?” You peered up at him, hoping he’d stay the night.

“Bed time.” He picked you up bridal style, carrying you back to bed. 

He settled in next to you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. He nuzzled into the back of your neck, enjoying the mixture of sex and your usual smell. He hummed quietly, so happy he was finally able to hold you close.

Bucky opened his eyes, swearing that the warmth he was feeling around his cock had come with him from his dream to reality. A grin came across his face when he looked down to find you licking up his shaft, cupping his balls. 

“Today’s all about you, remember?”


	20. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Wanda trick you into going to a Halloween party at the Stark Tower.

“Fuck!” Nat yanked the strings tighter and you gasped for air. “I know I wanted to wear a corset for Halloween but-”

“Authentication is the key.” She helped you straighten. “And look at how great your breasts look.” 

“They do look pretty great.” You admired yourself in the mirror, running your hands down your torso and enjoying the feeling of the leather under your fingertips. “So…are you finally going to tell me who’s going to be at this party?”

“Nope, it’s a secret.” Nat chuckled as she adjusted her hair and makeup. “Don’t worry, you’re going to have fun.”

“You’re in for some serious hell if you’re lying to me.” You pointed at her and slipped into your leggings. “Why do I have to be a sexy cat? Why can’t I be like Victorian royalty?” 

“Because last time you were drunk you let it slip that you’ve always wanted to dress up as one.” Wanda slipped into the room grinning. “I told Nat and she helped me get the costume, now let’s go.” 

Nat was dressed in a gothic style ringmaster costume, her red coat matching her hair and her black thigh high sheer socks drawing attention to her legs. Wanda was the perfect embodiment of a female Jack Sparrow. She bore an exact replica of his costume, only adjusted to fit with a more feminine style. Her “real” costume was hidden underneath, but it was only for Vision’s eyes.

The three of you rode to the party in a limo, sipping on champagne and giggling more and more as you drew closer to your destination. You thought about socking Nat in the jaw when you saw the Stark Tower appear in your sights. You glared at her and groaned.

“Damn it, Nat!” You gathered your belongings. “Why didn’t you tell me this was a team function?”

“Because it’s not! They just happen to be here too.” She helped you out of the car. “Besides, I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you the team was going to be here.”

“Grab her arms, don’t let her get away!” Wanda hooked her arm through yours and Nat did the same. They pulled you through the front doors and to the elevator. 

You shook your head playfully during the elevator ride. They knew damn well how uncomfortable you got in front of the team. You were nowhere near being an Avenger, but that didn’t stop Nat and Wanda from training with you. They saw the potential you had and were determined to make the most of it. Every time there was a social gathering with the team you’d back out, you never knew how to act in front of them. They were superheroes and you were just some random wannabe. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony Stark’s Halloween party in full swing. You followed behind Nat and Wanda as they headed towards a back corner, as soon as you saw Clint and Sam you ducked out, rushing towards the bar. Nat shot you a look and Wanda urged her on.

“Let her get a little tipsy first,” Wanda whispered as they continued moving.

You ordered yourself a round of shots and downed them quickly. The bartender chuckled, enjoying how desperate you looked to get some alcohol in you. You rolled your eyes when you saw his eyes drop to your chest. You could hear a group of guys snickering behind you; a glance at your empty shot glass gave you a perfect reflection of the  _Magic Mike_  dressed men. You left the bar before they could approach you, finding yourself walking out onto the balcony.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the peace. You despised crowds, they gave you terrible anxiety; you didn’t feel in control of anything. The team being there only made it worse. You wanted to be angry at Nat and Wanda, you really wanted to, but you knew they were only trying to get you out to have some fun. You knew they’d start searching for you soon, to drag you to the team to socialize.

“Might as well enjoy the alone time while I have it.” You sighed and leaned up against the railing. 

“Figured I’d find you out here.” Bucky’s voice filled the air. “Hiding from us again?” 

“No.” You grumbled as you continued looking out over the city. Your body tensed as Bucky mimicked your stance next to you, his covered metal arm brushing against your bare one.

“You don’t have to lie, not to me.” He chuckled, dropping his head and peering over at you. “This is where I go whenever Steve drags me to Stark’s parties. Socializing and being surrounded by so many people is too overwhelming for me.” 

“I wouldn’t have guessed such a ladies man would hide away from the women.” You twirled the rings on your fingers, you caught a glimpse of him and furrowed your brows. “Not a fan of dressing up for Halloween?”

“Not really.” Bucky pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “You can’t possibly be comfortable in that.” Bucky motioned to your top. 

“It’s…” You felt it constrict around your chest as you inhaled. “It could be much more  _uncomfortable_  than it is.”

“May I?” Bucky stepped behind you and tugged on the strings, untying the bow. His lips brushed against your ear as he waited for a response; you nodded. 

The strings hung down the curve of your ass as he loosened the laces. He kept them tight enough so the corset wouldn’t drop but loose enough so you could breathe easily. The top of his fingers brushed the exposed skin of your shoulders and you held back a shudder. You felt Bucky’s heat leave you for a moment before taking in his cologne as he rested his jacket over your shoulders.

“Thank you.” You dropped your head in a poor attempt to hide your blush.

“Why don’t you like hanging out with the team?” He rested his flesh arm on the railing and faced his torso towards you. “They’re more fun than you’d think.”

“It’s not that.” You shook your head.” I’m just some nobody. I don’t have money, I don’t have powers or any sort of skills. I can hold my own when I need to but it’s nothing extraordinary. You guys are fucking superheroes and everyone at this party is some award-winning millionaire; I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t fit in.” 

“You’re not a nobody. You’re an incredibly talented, beautiful woman who we’ve been trying to recruit to join the Avengers since Nat found you.” You widened your eyes at him. “That’s why we had Nat trick you into coming tonight, we wanted to formally invite you to be a part of the team.”

“You want me to be an Avenger?” You laughed nervously. “What’re you guys crazy or something?”

“No.” Bucky smiled as he scanned your face. “We’re in need of an unrecognizable member who can work undercover and kick ass at Avenger caliber. Nat suggested you and here we are. You’re more than qualified to be a part of the team.”

“Does this mean we have to go inside and I have to pretend you didn’t tell me anything?” You peered up at him, he was so stunning; butterflies fluttered in your stomach. 

“No, we can stay out here.” He licked his lips and met your gaze. “That is you want me to stay out here with you, I can leave if you want to be alone.”

“No.” Embarrassment washed over you, you had responded quicker than you had meant to. “I mean, I like talking to you.” 

“You know, this balcony connects to Tony’s office.” Bucky held his hand out. “If you wanted to free yourself from the awkward stares from the party members.” he motioned to the windows and you turned. He was right, a good third of the people standing near the windows were looking at the two of you.

“That’d be nice.” You took his hand.

Bucky led you down the balcony to the door into Tony’s office. He held your hand tightly as you walked, only letting go to hold the door open for you. You entered the dark room and plopped down onto the couch. Bucky sauntered in after you, shaking his head as he looked you over.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to go on any missions with you.” He sat down on the armrest. “You’re too adorable, it’s distracting.” 

“I am not adorable.” You pulled your knees under you and sat on your shins. “I’m menacing! Rawr!” You mimicked claws with your hands swiped one in the air at him.

“Very menacing, you’ve got me shaking in my boots.” Bucky slid down onto the cushions. 

“Terrifies the Winter Solider would go great on my resumé for an assassin.” You tried to poke him in the side but he stopped your hand. “What’re you ticklish or something?” 

“Are you?” He smirked and dropped his hands to your ribs and dug his fingers through the leather of your corset. You squirmed as he searched for your sweet spot, bursting out into a fit of giggles when he found it. “It appears so.”

You tried to push him off of you as he continued his tickling torture. Your stomach ached from the laughter and you fell backward, Bucky following you to pin you beneath him. Once your face started turning red he ceased his fingers, allowing you to catch your breath. He wiped a tear from your eye as you bit your lip.

Bucky rested on top of you allowing you to feel every inch of his body against yours. He dropped his gaze to your mouth before licking his lips. He adjusted his body and brought his flesh hand up to your face, cupping your cheek softly. He opened his mouth to speak but you spoke first.

“There’s something different about you.” You held his hair out of his face with your hand.

“I mean…” Bucky held up his metal arm.

“Physically, yes. But I was referring to how easy you are to talk to.” You twirled his hair with your fingers. “With your good looks and killer smile, I’m sure you render people speechless all the time.”

“Are you saying you don’t think I look good?” He rubbed your cheek with his thumb and you smirked. “And that you don’t like my smile?”

“Your charisma just seems to work perfectly with my social anxiety.” You searched his eyes as you contemplated your next few words. “If I were to kiss you and the team were to find out-”

“The team doesn’t argue with relationships. We’re all adults, we can do what we want.” His blue slowly diminished as his pupils grew. “Whoever we want.”

“So, I could barge out of here and start going down on Steve, with his consent of course, and nobody would stop me?” You heard a low growl come from his throat. “Although, I have found myself staring at Sam in all the pictures Nat and Wanda send me.”

“Then what’re you doing laying here underneath me?” He chuckled and raised his body off of you, hovering over you in a pushup position. “If you want them, go get them.” 

You didn’t move. You just laid there and glared up at Bucky lustfully. All worries had gone out the window as you were lost in his eyes. The way he was looking at you sent wetness pooling between your legs. You sucked in your cheeks for a moment and sighed.

“Fuck it, just kiss me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him back down to you.

His lips, his perfectly delicious lips, molded perfectly with yours. You moaned as he dropped his hands to pull your legs up around his hips. He deepened the kiss as he began grinding his hard-on against your cunt. You gasped as the friction built, your clit throbbing with need. 

You closed your eyes as Bucky kissed down your neck and settling between the valley of your breasts. He lowered your corset and began kneading them, enjoying the feeling of your bare breasts in his hands. He circled your nipples with his thumbs, sighing contently when they hardened under his touch. Your hands found his hair and pushed him downwards to where you needed him most. 

Bucky licked his lips as he slid off the couch, removing your shoes and tossing them across the room. He lifted your body and adjusted your position- you were resting on your knees with your hands on the armrest. You felt your pants move down your thighs, your underwear going with them and you lifted your knees accordingly. Bucky’s hands opened your legs as he settled on his back underneath you. 

Your breathing grew heavy as you saw him under you. You could feel your wetness dripping down your legs as Bucky spread your folds, exposing your clit to him. He ran a few circles around it before dropping his hands and replacing them with his mouth. He rested on his elbows as he lapped up your juices.

Moans passed your lips as he toyed with your clit, nibbling and sucking on your bundle of nerves inching you closer and closer to orgasm. He dropped his tongue to your entrance when your thighs began to shake. Bucky hummed, sending vibrations straight to your g-spot, threatening to send you over the edge.

Your legs tried to close around Bucky but he wasn’t done with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and flung you onto your back, keeping his tongue going, he was chasing your orgasm. You thrashed around as he began toying with your sensitive entrance. He tickled it with the tip of his tongue and you jolted upwards. His flesh fingers found your clit and began rubbing rough circles around it. He slid his tongue back into your entrance and hummed again, continuing his movements on your clit. You screamed his name as you hit your climax. 

Bucky’s blue eyes peered up at your from between your legs and you scoffed. You guided him back up to your lips and moaned as you tasted yourself. Bucky focused on your neck as you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

“Take them off.” You whispered in his ear and he obliged. 

He jumped upwards and ran to Tony’s desk, opening the drawers desperately. His mumbled condom and you mentally nodded, understanding what he was doing. When he finally found one he removed his shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. He rolled the condom on and found you completely naked on the couch, free of your corset.

You opened your legs and motioned him over with your head. Bucky smirked and walked over to you, stroking his cock as he moved. He climbed over you and pulled you into a searing kiss. He lined himself up with your entrance and gasped as he slid himself in.

“Fuck, doll…you’re so tight.” He rested his forehead against yours. “Holy shit.”

You giggled and bucked your hips, telling him you wanted him to move. He nodded and placed a kiss on your nose, slowly beginning to move his hips. You hooked your arms underneath his for support as he began slamming into you. Each thrust grew rougher and more animalistic as he felt you nearing your orgasm. You reached down and cupped his balls, your hand immediately getting pinned above your head.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum and I always let my lady cum first,” Bucky grunted as he spoke and slid a hand between the two of you, finding your clit and running two fingers over it. “Now, cum for me, doll.” 

Your body listened to his command and fireworks went off as ecstasy flowed through your veins. You arched your back off the couch painfully as your walls clamped around his cock. You shrieked his named as he continued to thrust into you, prolonging your orgasm. In your rapturous haze, you returned your hands to his balls and began massaging them. Bucky moaned your name as he reached his own high, his body seizing with pleasure as he released his seed.

He collapsed on top of you when he finally caught his breath and pulled himself out. You ran your hands down his back as he kissed your jawline. A knock on the door caught your attention and Clint’s muffled voice could barely be heard. Bucky jumped up, removed and threw away the condom, and slipped back into his clothes. He opened the door a crack and peered out at Clint.

“What’s up?” Bucky made sure Clint couldn’t see you. You started putting your clothes on as quietly as possible.

“Tony wanted me to remind you that every room has a camera in it.” Clint had a smug grin on his face as Bucky groaned. “Oh, and welcome to the team, (Y/N)!”


	21. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds you trying on some lingerie for your upcoming blind date.

You smiled at your appearance in the mirror. You looked utterly spectacular in the [lingerie](https://wilwheaton.tumblr.com/post/159018990086) you had picked out. A red bra and panty set with a matching garter belt that connected to thigh high sheer stockings. You had a black dress laid out on your bed that you planned to wear with burgundy heels. 

You twirled, admiring every angle of your body. You hoped that your blind date would enjoy the lacy undergarments, that is if they earned it. You hadn’t gotten laid in months and you craved the feeling of someone else between your legs, not just your hands or your toys. 

You sighed satisfyingly and reached around for your dress. You held it up by its hanger, questioning your choice in attire. Your attention was pulled away by a knock on your door. Thinking it was Natasha you went ahead and gave them the okay to enter.

“Hey, Nat said you needed some help with…” Bucky’s voice faded as he stepped into your room. “W-Wow.”

“Bucky!” You shrieked and grabbed your dress, holding it above you to cover yourself. “I thought you were Nat!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, um…” He stepped towards you. “We’re both adults, you don’t have to hide. I’m just here to help you with whatever you needed.”

“Well,” You dropped your gaze, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I actually asked for Nat to come down and check out my lingerie for my date.”

“I’m no seductress, but I still do have an opinion.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at you sheepishly. “I don’t mind helping.”

You took a deep breath and nodded, dropping your dress to the bed. You cleared your throat as you stood in front of him, stretching out your arms and spinning. You were in the spotlight as Bucky appreciated every inch of your body.

He memorized you, unsure if he’d ever get to see you so exposed again. You were a sight for his sore eyes, you brought back his ‘40s charisma; it made him feel like he was a teenager again, running around and preventing Steve from getting into trouble. You tricked him into believing he was never the Winter Soldier, that he was still the man he grew up to be before he “died”.

Dirty thoughts tormented him, he knew he couldn’t touch you, hold you, kiss you. He desperately wanted to shove you down on your bed and take you, having you screaming him name in a matter of minutes. He couldn’t, you didn’t want him, why would you?

“You’re positively radiant.” He was breathless. “Whoever you’re going out with…they’re incredibly lucky.”

“So,” Your smile turned to a smirk when you saw the tent forming in his pants. “It looks good?”

“Mesmerizing.” His words were barely audible. 

“Thank you.” You stepped towards him, bringing your hands to his chest. “Your heart’s beating pretty fast…”

“It’s because I’m in your presence.” Bucky closed his eyes as your hands drifted down his body. Your fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer. “What’re you doing?” 

“Hm, Bucky…” You unbuttoned his pants. “Do you want me?” You unzipped his fly. “I need you to tell me.”

Bucky couldn’t breathe. He barely had to strength to stand. He didn’t care how happy you made him or how much he wanted to be with you, he didn’t deserve you. He’d only bring you pain.

“I don’t want you.” His words crushed you but your expression shattered him. 

“A-Alright.” You pulled your hands from him and stepped back, clearing your throat and reaching for your dress. “I’m late for my date anyway.” Bucky left before you even got your dress on. 

Your date went poorly and you had Bucky to blame for that. You were distracted the entire time, thinking back to Bucky’s reaction to you in the lingerie and his blatant attraction to you. Why the fuck had he turned you away when he obviously wanted you?

You barely got through dinner; the conversation was filled with arguing and uncomfortable sexual innuendo on his part. He wasn’t charming, he had zero charisma, and he was a pig. You managed to escape him by saying your entree had upset your stomach.

You stormed down the hallway to your room, muttering curses to yourself. You were angry and the only logical solution while in your blind rage was to take it out on Bucky. You headed to his room.

You paused outside his door, hesitating at the sound of a moan being muffled by the wood. You scoffed, you were in disbelief at what you were hearing. Your mind went into the darkest corners of your mind- Bucky was moaning, what if he wasn’t alone in there? That infuriated you. You burst through the door, determined to catch him in the act.

You stopped cold in your track. Bucky was standing up against his wall with his pants and underwear pulled down his thighs, his metal hand pumping his erection. His closed eyes shot open when you entered and he stopped his movements, reaching for his underwear.

“Shit!” Bucky buttoned his pants.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice dropped to a whisper. 

“(Y/N)…” Bucky was fully dressed now, his bulge straining in his jeans. “You’re back early.”

“Who were you thinking about?” You walked up to him. 

Bucky, flustered and embarrassed, searched your face. You had caught him doing the most intimate thing a person can do, and yet you stood there like he was laying on his bed reading a book. 

“I was thinking about you.” His chest heaved with each breath he took. 

You shook your head and laughed dryly. You crossed your arms and switched to a more sassy stance. You were completely vexed.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” You tangled your hands in his shirt and chucked him across the room. “You get yourself off while thinking about me when just a good hour ago I was throwing myself at you and ready to suck you off!” 

“(Y/N), I couldn’t-”

“No!” You shoved him backward. “You don’t get to pull that shit, you knew damn well I was putting myself on the line when approaching you and showing how I felt!” 

“All I’d do is hurt you!” Bucky raised his voice and reached forward, grabbing your shoulders. “If anything were to happen between us, it would just end in heartbreak and despair!”

“Why? Because everything has to be dark and depressing with you?” You ran a hand through your hair. “Give yourself more credit Buck, you’re allowed to be happy, to feel joy and pleasure.”

“I put you at risk enough as it is by being friends with you.” He turned his back towards you. “If Hydra were to find out we started seeing each other, you’d be used against me. You’d be taken, tortured, and even killed.”

“Buck-”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you leave the Tower to go on a date with some random guy?” Bucky walked to his bed and sat down. “When I was helping you with the lingerie earlier…I wanted to pin you to the wall and give in to my desires. I ache for you, (Y/N), but I can’t.”

“Fine.” You took a deep breath to calm yourself down. “But can I at least do something for you?” You walked over and stood in front of him.

“What’s that?” He peered up at you, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“Give you a show.” You reached around and unzipped your dress letting it fall to the floor. “No harm can come from stripping in your room.”

Bucky kept his mouth shut as you kicked your dress to the side, slipping out of your heels and unclipping the attachments to your stockings one by one. You switched your feet as you finished rolling the sock-like clothing down your thighs, your foot resting next to Bucky on the bed. 

You straightened your posture and moved to your garter belt, undoing it and leaving you in just your bra and panties. You backed up until your back hit the wall. You kept your eyes trained on Bucky’s as you slithered a hand in between your legs, finding your clit. 

You rubbed it slowly, using your free hand to cup a breast. Your eyes fluttered closed as you picked up the pace, enjoying the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. You removed your hand from your cunt and your breast and reached behind yourself, unclasping your bra and letting it fall to the ground.

A warmth covered your body as your mouth was covered by Bucky’s. You wrapped your arms around his neck and curved your body into his, your nipples hardening as they brushed against his chest. You moaned as he dropped his lips to your neck, sucking harshly on your sweet spot, lifting your legs around his waist and grinding against you.

“I-I thought-” You whimpered with each roll of his hips against your sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You were right.” He moved you from the wall and to his bed. “I deserve to feel some pleasure, and so do you.”

He dropped you on your back and removed his shirt, dropping down to attack your breasts with his lips. You smiled as he left hickeys all over your body, nibbling on your nipples in between. He moved down your stomach once your chest was successfully covered in hickeys.

He hovered over your cunt as he hooked his fingers around your underwear and pulled them down, groaning at how wet you were. He closed his eyes and inhaled your scent, licking his lips before dropping his head to your clit. He grazed his teeth against it, moving his head side-to-side to increase the pleasure. He dropped down to your entrance when your hips began bucking against him.

“Fuck!” You shrieked as he slithered his tongue into your entrance. “Oh my god, oh my fucking god!”

You writhed around as he tasted you, licking up every drop that tried to escape you. The tip of his tongue teased your g-spot, causing your thighs to shake and close around his head. He used his hands to forcibly keep your legs open for him, he wanted you to be spread as open as possible when he made you cum.

His talent with his tongue was undeniable. He deserved a fucking award for how great he was making you feel. Your entire body tensed as your orgasm washed over you, covering Bucky’s face in your release. He chuckled as you squirmed, enjoying every second of watching you reach your high.

By the time you had your strength back, Bucky had freed himself of his bottoms, giving you a full view of his erection. He brought his lips to yours as he climbed on top of you, bringing up your left leg to hook around his hip as he lined himself up with your entrance.

He teased you, only sliding the tip in and out. You frowned at him and pouted, reaching down and cupping his balls to give him a taste of his own medicine. As soon as your fingertips brushed his sensitive skin, he slammed into you, dropping his head to rest in the crook of your neck.

The pain faded into pleasure as his thrusts turned animalistic and he hit your deeply seeded g-spot continuously. You were a moaning, screaming mess as he fucked you. He could feel your walls clamping around his throbbing cock and he knew you were close.

“Oh, doll…y-you’re so close, c’mon,” Bucky whispered in your ear. “Cum for me, release that pent up frustration and need all over my cock.”

You nodded desperately and wrapped your other leg around Bucky, lifting your body up into him as your orgasm crashed into you roughly. The intense pleasure taking over forced you to close your eyes and shut out your surroundings, only focusing on the rapturous feeling Bucky had given you.

Bucky groaned loudly and pulled himself out of you, pumping his cock with his hand as he came over your stomach and chest. You managed to peel your eyes open in time to see his blissful expression as he hit his high. You smiled as you watched his entire body tense and then slowly relax. He looked so happy.

He glanced down at you and grinned softly, reaching down off the bed for his shirt and cleaning your torso up. He flopped down next to you, chucking his shirt across the room and wrapping his arms around you. He kissed your cheek and held you close, nuzzling your neck and scratching it with his scruff.

“I’m going to protect you at all costs,” Bucky mumbled in your ear. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“I’m just glad my lingerie didn’t go to waste.” You rolled onto your side and faced him. “And you don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

“I always worry about you, I can’t help it.” He kissed your nose. “I’m just a worrier, ask Steve.”

“Fine, fine.” You pecked his lips. “I think the only solution is for us to spend more time together.”

“ _Clearly_  that’s the only solution.” He smiled brightly and bit his lip. “Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. The entire team is going to be questioning us about our relationship after hearing us have sex.”

“Yay.” You chuckled quietly. “And, um, what should I tell them if I were to be asked?”

“I’d like to think you’d say that you’re my girlfriend, but if you prefer to just remain friends…” Bucky’s voice trailed off playfully.

“Oh hush.” You swatted his chest. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Alright, alright.” He kissed the top of your head. “Go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Sergeant.”

“Goodnight, doll.”


	22. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on a vacation to the beach with the team and you’re stuck having to share a bed with Bucky.

“I’m so excited to see the water.” Sam stood and stretched as the jet descended. “How about you, (Y/N)?”

“I’m just pumped to have a vacation.” You collected your things and scanned the other members who had joined you.

Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Steve, and Bucky. It’d be a hilarious, prank-filled week and you couldn’t wait. You’d been looking forward to having a break from the constant missions for months and you were desperate to relax. You’d made the four guys promise to keep their antics between themselves; if they ruined your relaxation, they were going to regret it.

The team knew you had a few things on your to-do list: tan, swim, shop, go to a club, and get laid. Nat and Wanda opted to accompany and help you with all five, especially the last one. It’s been months since you’ve had sex and you were dying for a one night stand. So were Wanda and Nat.

As you exited the plane and boarded the party bus to the condo you admired the glorious weather and your surroundings. The sun was shining down on your shoulders while the wind blew your hair behind you. Palm trees lined the roads and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky; live music blasted from nearby attractions mixed with laughter and cheering. It was more easing than you expected.

The condo was beautiful. It was a pale yellow two-story cottage that sat on the shoreline and looked out over the water. According to the website, it was built in the 1800s and was renovated over the years to keep up with modern advancements, but not to the extent of ruining the rustic style. 

Six bedrooms, four baths. That’s what it was supposed to be. Everyone was supposed to have their own room. After walking through the front door and splitting up to claim your rooms, you knew the website had been wrong. 

There were four rooms, and for some odd reason, six bathrooms. As happy as you were not stuck sharing a bathroom, the lack of solitary that you had been hoping for put a damper on your mood. You sat as a group talking out the sleeping arrangments. 

“I’ll share with Nat.” Wanda raised her hand and shot you a hopeful glance.

“Okay, that still means four other people have to pair up. Who’s going to get their own room?” Clint leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees. “Steve, Bucky, you two are besties, you two could share a room.”

“Uh.” Bucky chuckled softly. “I don’t think Steve and I will fit in a bed together.”

“Let’s just take turns having our own room, we can switch off.” You sighed as you spoke. The stress of the situation was getting to you and all you wanted to do was change and get a drink in you. 

“That’s fine, so who does that put who with?” Steve raised his eyebrow, curious if you were going to snatch up the opportunity to have a nice clean room all to yourself.

“You guys choose, I really just-”

“Want to get laid?” Nat piped in with a smirk.

“Want to get outside and a little alcohol in me.” You spoke back through your teeth. “And that’s what I’m going to do.”

The team let you leave, they respected your need to relax. After your last mission, and near death experience, the last thing they were going to do was get in your way. Once your mind was set, there was no changing it. 

One…Two…Three…Four…Your fifth shot of tequila sat in front of you, ready to be downed. You stared idly at the liquid and smiled as you caught the reflection of an attractive male approaching you. You put on your best flirtatious face and spun around, coming face to face with the stranger.

“Can I help you?” Your words slurred slightly, unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

“Elliot’s the name, pretty lady, and why, yes you can help me.” He sat down on the stool next to you and took in your appearance. “You see, my friends bet me one hundred dollars that I couldn’t snag the sexiest woman’s number and after a great deal of research, I’d have to say that…well…”

“Yes?” You nudged his arm softly.

“I’ll cover your tab if you slip me your number on that there napkin.” He pointed to the napkin slowly getting drenched from your shot. “Deal?”

“Deal.” You grabbed a pen from behind the bar and scribbled down your number. 

“You know,” Elliot chuckled and held up the napkin to his cheering friends. “I never caught your name, sexy.”

“(Y/N).” You studied his body language; you didn’t need to see the hard-on in his pants to know he wanted to sleep with you. “Why don’t we skip the small talk and we just go back to your place?”

“Okay.” Elliot grinned and took your hand.

You were shoved onto Elliot’s mattress as he pulled his clothing off. Sighs slipped past your lips as he kissed the inside of your thighs, inching closer to where you needed him most. You whispered his name as he hovered his mouth over your underwear, groaning when he wouldn’t lower his head.

You peered down at him, frustration boiling and ready to explode. You saw a look of confusion plastered on his face just before it turned into panic. He threw your clothes at you and lunged towards his pants. His bedroom door swung open as he was zipping up his fly; you were still in your underwear and bra.

“Son!” An older looking woman stood with her hands above her head and a large smile on her face. “Oh my! You have a lady friend over. Hi, I’m Elliot’s mother!” 

“And I’m leaving.” You shook your head and pushed passed them, slipping into your clothes as you escaped the awkward encounter.

Twilight was blessing the sky as you called a cab. The ocean air calmed your riled nerves and eased your soul. All your sexual vexation washed away with each crashing wave on the shore. You had sobered up and you weren’t going to complain.

The condo was quiet, luckily the team had left you a note. Nat, Wanda, and Clint had gone out to see a movie and enjoy a few drinks. Sam, Steve, and Bucky were out on a run, typical of them. Vacation or not, they were going to exercise. 

On the back of the page, it listed who was rooming with who for the first night. Nat and Wanda, Sam and Clint, you and Bucky, and Steve having his own room. You nibbled on your bottom lip as you stared at your roommate…bedmate. 

“What’re you doing, Steve?” You whispered and headed to your room, still staring at the note. “You know how awkward Bucky and I can be together. What’re you planning?”

The muffled sounds of an action movie slipped out your cracked door and you knew Bucky was there. You pushed the door open carefully, not wanting to startle him. You expected to find him set up on the bed in his workout clothe with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Instead, you found him splayed out over the top of the bed asleep. He lacked a shirt and only wore flannel pajama pants. It was a sight you’d remember forever; he looked so peaceful.

You shook your head and slid out of your shoes, carefully trekking towards your suitcase to change into something more comfortable. After seeing how exposed Bucky was, you decided to follow suit. You didn’t want him to wake up and feel uncomfortable. You settled with an oversized tee shirt and cheeky panties.

You thought about just sleeping downstairs, avoiding the confrontation of him waking up when you climbed into bed. But then you’d have to gather blankets and then deal with the early risers of the team. It was easier to just climb into bed with Barnes.

You lowered yourself down as carefully as you could, nearly shrieking at the cold metal of his arm. You turned your back to him and snuck up to use to pillow next to his. His breathing remained rhythmic through the entire endeavor and you knew you were in the clear. You let your eyes flutter closed as you felt him roll onto his side and wrap his arms around you.

“ _Fuck_.” Bucky’s voice in your ear woke you up. “D-Don’t stop.”

“Buck?” His name was inaudible as you turned your head to face him. “What-”

Bucky’s hips rocked against you and you raised an eyebrow at the sleeping soldier. A blush covered his cheeks as he furrowed his brow. He let a low groan and instinctively bit his lip. Your plan to turn towards him backfired when you felt his erection grind against your clit.

“ _Bucky_.” You moaned softly as he continued his movements. “W-Wake up.”

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He dropped his jaw as he moved his hips faster. “Oh, god. Doll, you’re so tight.”

“Bucky!” You yelped when you felt his cock twitch against your clit and sent a wave of pleasure through you.

His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, falling to the ground babbling. Incoherent apologies echoed in the quiet room as he tried to regain his composure. He covered his crotch with a pillow and stood, continuing to apologize. He reached for the door and you pointed at him.

“Nuh uh!” You chucked a throw pillow at him. “Get your ass back here.”

“I-I’m so sorry.” He was positively adorable. “I thought, I didn’t think you were coming back and, I don’t…I’m sorry, doll.”

“Come here, Buck.” You held your hands out and motioned for him to come to you. He sat on the end of the bed, pillow still covering his erection. “Were you dreaming about sleeping with me?”

“Yes.” Bucky looked ashamed. “You know, I’ve liked you for a quite a bit, doll. Given the situation in my head, I kept it to myself. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“So, that’s your plan, Steve.” You mumbled and Bucky looked at you confused. “Fuck it.”

You pushed yourself up onto your knees, grabbed Bucky by the back of his hair and pulled his lips to yours. His hands found your hips and guided you to his lap, knocking the pillow off for you to replace it. You broke the kiss when you felt the pressure of him against your soaked panties.

“What happens in this room stays in this room, understand?” You rolled your hips and he nodded eagerly. “This is for you and me only.”

No words needed to be said after that. Bucky regained dominance as soon as you finished speaking, guiding you out of your shirt and onto your back. He admired your breasts with nibbles and kisses before making his way down your body and stripping you of your panties.

He lifted your legs over his shoulders and devoured you. His tongue lapped at your clit, his teeth grazed it, and his lips kissed it. When he had you close, he dropped his head and directed his attention to another part of your cunt. He used the tip of his tongue to stimulate your needing entrance, tasting every drop of your sweetness as you grew more and more ready for him. 

The feather-like tickle of his tongue between your legs as driving you mad. You needed him, you needed him to be inside of you and filling you up. You needed him to make you scream his name.

It didn’t take much to get him to line himself up, a simple whimper got him to it. You took a noticeable double-take as he slipped out of his boxers; he was bigger than you were expecting. Your surprise merely fueled his excitement and dominance.  

He slid himself in slowly, not wanting to hurt you. His hands found yours as he began to move his hips, grinding his pelvic bone against your clit to increase the pleasure. With a squeeze of your hands, Bucky began thrusting languidly.

It took a few thrusts for the pain to subside and the throat rawing pleasure to take over. Your back was turning into an arch as his thrusts reached their peak speed. His tip slammed into your hidden g-spot repeatedly and your sighs turned into loud moans.

He held you against his chest as you came, reaching his own high as he felt your body shudder in his arms. Your name left his lips as his left yours, your voices overlapping with each other and the sounds of your heavy breathing. He only let you go to pull himself out and then you back in his hold.

“Guess I can check off getting laid from my list.” You mumbled as you relished the cool plates of his arm around your waist.

“You know, if you wanted to,” Bucky cleared his throat. “You and I could just share a bed the entire trip.”

“I doubt anyone would argue. Someone would get their own room more than once.” You laced your fingers with his and giggled under your breath.

“Is that a yes?” You nodded and felt Bucky relax. “Thank god, I didn’t want to have to wash the sheets.”

“Oh, shut up, Barnes.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


	23. Little Jealous There, Sarge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing wrong with not being the most experienced person in the bedroom. In fact, some people find it rather attractive, particularly James Buchanan Barnes. Although you express how much you want him, Bucky remains distant; he doesn’t want to do anything to hurt you. So what do you do? You elicit Sam’s help.

Bucky’s hands remained firmly on his lap, his eyes glued to the television screen.  _Black Swan_ was on and Bucky was entranced by the symbolism, striking colors, phenomenal acting, and the now on screen sex scene between Mila Kunis and Natalie Portman.

Your eyes raked over his body. His breathing had visibly increased, a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his skin, his hands moving ever-so-slightly to cover the growing erection in his pants; his tongue darting out to lick his lips, pulling in his bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth to quiet a moan. His eyes met yours when he felt your attention on him.

“You’re missing the movie, doll.” His voice had dropped an octave.

“Oh, you’re much more interesting than the movie, trust me.” You nibbled on your bottom lip contemplating whether or not to act on your lustful thoughts. 

You took a deep breath and reached for the remote, pausing the movie. You tossed it across the room before Bucky could grab it, shifting your position and climbing on top of his lap. His hands found your hips as you started grinding yourself against him; he worked you into an even rhythm.

“What’re you doing?” He whispered in your ear as you trailed kisses up his neck.

“You.” You tangled your fingers in his hair and yanked on the strands. “Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Sarge.”

“(Y/N)…” Bucky’s grip tightened on your hips.

“Oh, fuck!” Your clit was getting the attention it needed. “P-Please, Buck.”

“I…” Bucky sighed and stopped his movements, bringing your own to a halt. “I can’t.” He shook his head and lifted you off his lap. “I, uh, I’ll just see you later, doll.”

You tried to call out after him but he was gone in a flash. You plopped onto your back and groaned loudly, ignoring the ringtone symbolizing Sam blasting from your phone. That’s when the idea hit you and you knew exactly what you had to do. 

“So, you’ll do it?” Your eyes widened in surprise. 

“If it’ll get that old man to loose up then hell yeah.” Sam scoffed and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “But do you have an actual plan or do you just want me to flirt with you all the time?”

“Oh, I have a plan.” Your eyes darkened as a devilish grin grew on your lips.

Your body ached with anticipation as you sat in a dimly lit corner watching party goers. Strangers passed by paying no notice to you. Their eyes were fixated on the risqué dressed women throwing back shots as their hips swayed to the beat of the music. 

You chuckled softly. That’s how you wanted it. You didn’t want anyone to see what you had in store for Bucky. You had made Sam promise to keep his mouth shut or you’d make his life a living hell. 

You rolled your eyes at the sight of Steve, Bucky, and Sam entering together. You let your eyes visibly linger on Sam before meeting Bucky’s. His eyes narrowed as you drew your attention back to Sam. 

“Damn, Wilson.” You raised your eyebrows at him. “You really know how to pull off a blue suit.”

“What’s underneath is much more interesting than my attire, baby.” Sam held out a hand. “Why don’t we get a few drinks in you, shall we?” You took it graciously. “ _Come_  now, babydoll.”  

“Yes, sir.” You stepped in time with him, catching Bucky’s reaction in the reflection of a nearby mirror. 

Steve burst out into a fit of laughter at the sight of his fuming friend. Bucky shot him a death stare, but it didn’t shut him up. Steve slammed his hand down onto Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“What the hell did you do, man?” Steve wiped a tear from his cheek. “Because you must’ve fu-”

“Shut it, Stevie.” Bucky snapped. “She’s just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Can I ask why?” Steve straightened and followed his oldest friends gaze to you. “Did it have to do with sex again?”

“Yeah.” Bucky shook his head and sighed. “She’s not a virgin but she’s-”

“Inexperienced.” Steve nodded.

“I just don’t want to do anything she’s uncomfortable with. I don’t know how much she knows about sex.” Bucky pushed Steve’s hand off of him. “She’s never been fucked doggy style, Steve, or in any position other than missionary. What if I do something and-”

“She loves you, Buck.” Steve’s grin faded into a soft, reassuring smile. “And she’s incredibly vocal, she’ll definitely let you know if you’re doing something she doesn’t like.”

“But what if I hurt her?” Bucky flopped down into a chair. “Earlier today she asked me to fuck her so hard she couldn’t walk the following day. She wants me to let loose, Steve. What if I do that and-”

“Like I said, she loves you, Buck.” Steve sat across from him. “And not the honeymoon love gooey love that you see in romance movies. It’s the kind of love where she’ll punch you out if you do something wrong. We both know she can handle anything you throw at her.” 

“Maybe you’re ri…” Bucky’s voice trailed off. “What the fuck are they doing?”

Bucky had his eyes glued on the two of you now behind the bar. Sam had his lips on your neck and a hand slithering between your legs. Your mouth hung open as you swayed to the music, your eyes trained on Bucky with each movement. They fluttered closed when Sam’s fingers reached your cunt,  _pretending_  to touch you intimately.

You had told Sam that he wasn’t to lay a single finger on any part of you that underwear covered. Every action between the two of you had to be faked. Of course, it all appeared true to Bucky, just how you had planned it. And my, oh, my how it had worked so successfully. 

The floor shook under each booming step he took. His fists were clenched and his eyes were burning holes directly into Sam’s soul. He ripped you from Sam’s grasp and threw you over his shoulder, storming out of the party. Without a word took you to his room.

“What the hell was that?” Bucky dropped you to his bed and pinned your wrists above your head. “Are my feelings some sort of game to you?”

“What? Are you  _jealous_ , Bucky?” The words were dripping with pure sexual desire. “At least  _Sam_  wants to fuck me. And we both know how  _rough_  he can be…” 

Bucky’s grip tightened on your wrists. His hardened expression shifted into a devious one. He dropped his lips to your ear and settled in between your legs, lining up his clothed erection with your wanting cunt. Your dress bunched around your waist as he lifted your legs to sit in an open v position. 

“You want rough sex, huh?” His words tickled your sensitive skin. You nodded. “You want me to make you scream my name while I pound my cock into your tight pussy?” You nodded again. “You seem to know what you want, (Y/N).”

“I want you.” You licked your lips as you felt him slowly start to roll his hips.

“Oh, do you?” He kissed the shell of your ear. “Well, given your behavior with Sam I don’t quite know if you deserve me just yet.”

“Oh, oh god…” Your eyes fell shut; Bucky was fucking talented with his hips. “P-Please don’t stop.”

“You need to be punished, doll.” Bucky slowed his movements. “Now, tell me, have you ever been edged?”


	24. Why Do You Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky teases you in an interrogation room.

“What’s up, Steve?” You glanced around the interrogation room in the Tower. “Why’d you want to meet up so early?”

“Just wanted to go over our tactic for this guy coming in.” Steve eyed you carefully. “Make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Punch him if he doesn’t talk.” You sat down in what was to be his chair. “Tighten the restraints if he refuses.” Steve nodded, hands behind his back. “Then do whatever we need to get the information out of him.”

“That’s correct.” Steve pulled a switch out of his pocket and flipped it on. “I’m sorry to have to do this.”

Metal restraints folded over your wrists and ankles and held you in place. Your eyes shifted to Steve as you squirmed in the uncomfortable chair. Steve sat the switch on the table and gave you his best apologetic smile. 

“You can’t keep running out of the room when Bucky enters, (Y/N).” Steve bit his lip and smiled wearily. “And when you two  _are_  in a room together, you turn your inner air conditioner down and become ice cold.”

“Steve…” You growled and yanked on the restraints. “Let me go.”

“Not until you two talk.” Steve turned on his heels and swung the door open.

Bucky walked, a smirk plastered on his face, and you froze. Your face went dark and your stare hardened; butterflies fluttered in your stomach. Steve left you alone with Bucky. You  _hated_  him.

He fiddled with the switch in silence while leaning up against the table. He eyed you carefully, taking in every inch of your body. His smirk grew as he noticed your hardened nipples through your tank top; you were braless. He kept his mouth shut.

“Let me go, Barnes.” You grumbled the words. “ _Now_.”

“No.” He spoke calmly. “I want to know why you hate me.”

“There are a lot of reasons why I hate you.” Your stare didn’t waver. “We would be here all day if I listed them all.”

“Then just summarize.” He continued smiling. “The more we bicker, doll, the longer you’re stuck alone in a room with me.”

“You’re a womanizing, arrogant, old ass, murdering, son of a bitch who walks around like he owns the place.” You spat the words at him. “You get to do whatever the fuck you want because you’re Steve’s best friend and Steve’s word is the highest. You don’t have to fill out paperwork, go on missions you don’t want to, hell, you don’t have to do  _anything_  you don’t want to do.”

“So, what I’m hearing is…” Bucky sat the switch down and walked towards you. He rested his hands onto of the metal restraints and leaned down to eye level. “You’re jealous?”

“I’m  _not_  jealous.” Your heart rate increased at the close proximity. “I’m  _angry_.”

“See…” His eyes searched yours tentatively. “I don’t think you’re angry, doll. I think you’re  _confused_.”

“About what?” You cocked an eyebrow at him and pouted your lips. “What could I  _possibly_  be confused about?”

“I think…” He leaned forward and brought his lips to your ear, just close enough to feel the warmth of his breath and nothing else. “That you might just like me.”

“What the fuck would make you think that?” You squirmed in your seat instinctively. 

“Two nights ago…” He spoke slowly, drawing out each word with precision. “I took a nice midnight stroll around the halls…” You were sure he could hear the rapid pace of your heart in your chest. “And I came to your room.” You gulped, you knew damn well what he was leading up to. “Behind your door, I could hear the almost inaudible sounds of you moaning, whimpering, and  _begging,_ something I never thought I’d hear from you.” His lips brushed your ear. “At first, I thought you had a guy over and I started to walk away. I got about two steps passed your door when I heard  _my name_  sneak out of those beautiful lips of yours.” You bit your lip and closed your eyes. “You were moaning, whimpering, begging,  _and_  chanting my name while you were touching yourself.” He pulled away and stood up straight. “ _That’s_  why I think you might just like me.”

You were at a loss for words. Your eyes dropped to the ground and you remained silent. You thought over possible snarky responses, but your mind was blank. He was right, you liked him.

“And what if I did just happen to like you?” You refused to look up from the floor.

“I’d have to punish you for treating me so poorly because you couldn’t admit your feelings.” His words came out cold and you raised your eyes. The smirk was still there. “It’d only be fair, you know, given a number of times you brushed me off and treated me like shit.”

“And what kind of punishment would it be?” You couldn’t stop your words. “If I were to admit, you know, that I might just like you?”

Bucky watched you carefully, his blue eyes piercing your own. He stepped quietly behind you, hands resting in his pockets. He dropped his head and whispered in your ear, “May I touch you?” You nodded.

His hands rested firmly on your shoulders before he began massaging them. You sighed deeply at the contact and dropped your head back, hitting his stomach. Your eyes closed, not wanting to know if he could see the pleasure growing on your face just from a massage. A deep chuckle vibrated his body and his hands lowered to your clavicles. 

“Well, a naughty girl gets a naughty punishment.” His hands dipped lower, hovering over your breasts. “Maybe I’d trap you before a mission, when I know you’ll be stuck with the team.” His fingers brushed your hardened nipples through the fabric of your shirt. “Pin you up against the wall…” He lifted the front of your shirt behind your head, exposing your breasts. “Slip my hand down those tight pants of yours…” His thumbs circled your nipples. “Tease that needing cunt of yours with a few flicks and circles to your clit…”

“Bucky…” You bit your lip to silence yourself.

“What? You like it when I talk about punishing you?” He lowered himself down and buried his face in your neck, drawing hickeys to the surface of your skin. “When I talk about getting you all wet and needy with my fingers?” His hands slithered down to your shorts and unbuttoned them. “Would you like that? Not being able to touch yourself for weeks on end?” His flesh hand traced the waistband of your panties. “Or would you touch yourself? Sneak off and curl two of your delicate fingers inside of yourself? Would you do that with the team members there? Where you could easily get caught fucking yourself?” His hand slipped underneath your panties and grazed your clit. “Could you be quiet enough? Your moaning, the sounds of your fingers working your aching cunt, the scream you want to let loose when you cum…” 

“F-Fuck…” Your eyes opened and you saw Bucky looked at you; he was waiting. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He spoke quietly. “To dip my fingers inside of you and abuse that throbbing g-spot of yours until you’re begging me to cum?”

“Yes.” You breathed out the word and licked your lips. “ _Please_.” You sounded desperate and you hated it, but, fuck, you wanted him, you wanted him to touch you, to  _feel_  just how wet you were, to fuck you. You  _craved_  him.

“Then I guess you’re going to have to wait until after you get back from your next mission.” Bucky removed his hand and backed away, flipping the switch to your chair before leaving. 

You sat in a complete mess in the chair; your panties soaked, breasts exposed, hickey’s blatantly visible on your neck. You lowered your shirt and buttoned your shorts, disbelief taking over.  _No, that couldn’t have just happened. I just imagined the entire thing. I’m just laying in bed asleep right now and I’m going to wake up any second. Yeah, this is just a wet dream. I don’t even have any missions coming up, this **has**  to be a dream. Come on, (Y/N), wake up. _

Sam popped his head in and eyed you carefully. “You ready?”

“For what?” You collected yourself and stood from your chair, praying he couldn’t see how much of a mess you were.

“Barnes cancelled and said you’d take his spot on today’s mission. We’ll only be gone for a few days, a week at the latest.” 

“What?” You furrowed your brows. 

“C’mon, we’re running late as it is.” Sam waved you on.

You stepped out of the room and followed Sam down the hallway. You passed Bucky and Steve standing together. Bucky pulled out his phone and caught your eye; he winked before turning his attention back to his friend. Your phone vibrated.

_“I may not have pinned you up against the wall, but leaving you begging works just as well.”_


	25. Talking Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to play a game. You’re stuck in a meeting with Steve, Sam, and Tony while Bucky slips dirty comments into your ear through a com you had accidentally left in. You’re stuck squirming the entire meeting, close begging for him to stop and just come touch you.

Your entire body ached- a week long mission full of crouching in small spaces, eavesdropping, and intense fighting had you craving a massage. The sexual tension between you and Bucky definitely wasn’t helping either. The lingering touches, the faint whispers of luck before you’d head out into the field, the sounds of his grunting coming through the coms with each punch and kick he threw; he knew exactly what he was doing, and it was working.

You’d fallen asleep on the jet in your gear, too tired to care about changing. You stretched yourself out over a few seats, your blue Avenger catsuit tight against your curves. You pulled your front zipper down partway, exposing the curves of your breasts. You caught Bucky’s darkening gaze as your eyes drifted closed. 

You sat, still clad in your mission gear, in a windowed conference room with Sam, Steve, and Tony. You were going over the mission and discussing tactics for the next one. Bucky had dismissed himself to shower, Steve allowed it. 

You crossed your legs and leaned back, looking between the three men while they argued. You didn’t care to participate, you were just there to make sure they didn’t tear each other apart. You rubbed your eyes and sighed, your body was begging you for relaxation and caffeine. 

“Little tired there, doll?” Bucky’s voice resonated in your ear and your body tensed. You glanced around the room and found him showered and sitting with a book just outside the conference area. He tapped his ear. “Looks like someone left their com in.”

You opened your mouth to speak before remembering where you were. A need formed between your legs and your thighs flexed instinctively. You had no idea what he was up to, but it had to be something devious.

“The meeting seems boring, mind if I spice it up a tad?” He turned a page of his book, eyes never leaving yours. You nodded, just enough for Bucky to notice, but not enough to draw attention to yourself. Bucky’s lips turned into a smirk. “That’s a good girl.”

Shivers shot down your spine and you crossed your arms, refusing to look at him anymore. If he was going to have his fun, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of your complete attention. 

“Let’s start with you uncrossing those pretty legs of yours, doll.” His voice sounded even raspier through the speaker in your ear. You listened. “What I’d give to be in between them…” A groan passed his lips. 

“Tony, we can’t keep going on missions without planning them out completely.” Steve sighed and plopped down into a chair. “(Y/N), do you have anything to add?”

“Fuck, doll.” Bucky moaned quietly. “Just thinking about stripping you of your soaked underwear and licking your dripping cunt-”

“(Y/N)?” Steve repeated your name. 

“Oh, I, uh…” You heard Bucky snicker on the other end. “Sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a second, I’m just tired from the mission, that’s all. Um, I think we should completely plan out for whatever scenarios we can and go from there.”

“ _See_.” Steve gestured towards you and returned his attention to Sam and Tony.

“Are my words distracting, doll?” You tossed a glare at Bucky. “Good to know that I have your undivided attention.”

Your stare hardened and you crossed your legs as a sign of defiance. It only seemed to amuse Bucky.

“You can’t even begin to imagine the things I’d do to you if you allowed me to touch you. My hands would never leave your body; I’d strip you naked and kiss every beautiful inch of your body. My fingertips tickling your skin as they graze over your breasts, my lips lowering and wrapping around your hardening nipples. Fuck, just thinking about even having you naked underneath me…” He sighed and adjusted himself in his pants. “Dropping my hand in between your legs, teasing your swollen clit until your begging me to just let you cum; dipping two fingers inside of you and abusing that aching g-spot until you’ve drenched my fingers; sliding my cock deep in-”

“(Y/N), can you please talk some sense into these men?” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and stretched an arm out towards you.

“Uh-”

“Pounding into you until you’re screaming my name, harshly rubbing your clit to draw orgasm after orgasm out of you-”

“I don’t really…”

“I wouldn’t stop, not until you’re pleading that it’s too much, that you can’t cum for me anymore-”

“I’m…”

“I’d give you a rest, of course, before pulling you to straddle my face and tasting you. Licking that sore, throbbing clit, nibbling and sucking on it, drawing out yet another orgasm from you-”

You ripped the com out of your ear and smashed it on the table. You furrowed your brows and shot a cold glare at each of the men in the room before standing up.

“Listen, I get that you all think you’re right, but just take a fucking breath and get over your superiority complexes and work together. I don’t like playing mediator, I like playing the girl who’s leaving to go shower and get out of this damn catsuit.” 

You stormed out of the room and went the opposite direction of Bucky, heading to your room. With each step, you could feel your wetness seeping through your underwear. Bucky anticipated your movements and managed to beat you to your bedroom. You pushed past him and he remained in your doorway. You turned to slam your door shut, but stopped when you saw the massive tent in his pants. 

“Do you think that was funny, Barnes?” You spat the words at him.

“No.” He smirked and licked his lips. “I just think you like it when I talk dirty to you, doll, and that you’re too worked up to admit it.”

“Fuck you.” You reached for his hand, yanking him into your room and slamming the door closed behind you.

“Oh, I hope so.”


	26. The Allure of a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Zemo…You’ve known him for years, nearly an entire decade. But your friendship lasted a mere year. You met when your parents purchased neighboring land to the Zemo estate. However, as soon as you were introduced to Zemo, your older sister was introduced to his older brother. In the single year of friendship you and Zemo maintained, your two older siblings fell in love. On one fateful night, the two slipped off into the night and took honor away from both of your families. 
> 
> Roughly a decade later you came across Zemo at a mutual friend’s wedding, next to him stood the most attractive man you had ever laid your eyes upon. Broad, brooding, and bodacious. You were drawn to him in an instant. Your eyes landed on Zemo before you gave him the cold shoulder. Zemo meant bad news. And so did his friends. However, you couldn’t stop the intense pull towards the mysterious man. But you had to, you were set to be engaged.

_Note before reading: Given the era in which it takes place, the reader in this will have decently long hair to accommodate Victorian hairstyles. Everything else will be vague as usual. I’ve also modernized the weddings for easier storytelling._

“Shit!” You cursed as your handmaiden tightened your corset. She swatted your head for using such inappropriate language. “Sorry.” You mumbled.

“You should be.” Your mother stepped in. “That’s extremely inappropriate language for a young lady like yourself to be using.”

“I’m engaged to be married…” You breathed heavily as the laces were yanked tighter. “Why do I need to be shoved into this monstrosity? I’m not trying to gain any man’s attention.” You were given an eye roll.

“Because, (Y/N), you still have to make appearances and you have to look presentable when doing so.” Her voice contained the natural edge. “I don’t-”

“You want me to behave; I understand mother.” You were maneuvered around to get into the rest of your attire. “No promises if the Zemo’s are there.” You could  _hear_  her stiffen.

“We do not discuss the Zemo’s in the household, not anymore.” Her words could’ve sliced directly through you. “End of conversation.”

“Mother, when are you and father going to understand that-”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Her eyes bore daggers. “Or do I need to get your father up here?”

You groaned and shifted under the numerous amounts of fabric laid atop you. How your handmaiden always managed to make you look presentable was beyond you. You hadn’t bothered with your appearance since you heard about your engagement. You no longer had to impress anyone; you could roam about your castle of a house in less than acceptable clothing without fear of a gentleman caller appearing.

Your curls bounced as the carriage jumbled about. You heard the faint neighing from the horses before your parents grabbed your attention. They sat far enough away that if Elizabeth hadn’t left, she could’ve fit between them. Guilty tears built behind your eyes but you forced them away. You missed your sister.

You walked behind your parents as you entered the extravagant palace. The light from the thousands of candles illuminated your golden dress with each step. A matching golden eyeshadow glittered under a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. Your lips were stained a deep shade of red that seemed even more vibrant when paired with the metallic color. Pearls were snug in your pierced ears and hung loosely around your neck. You feared you’d stand up the bride until you saw her walk down the aisle.

The ceremony was one to remember for a lifetime. The music was astonishing, the bride’s dress had to cost more than your entire family’s attire, and the rings, from a distance, appeared to be pure diamond. Your own engagement had wiggled its way into your head more than once, making it harder to breathe in the already constricting corset.

You hadn’t even met your fiancé. All you knew was that it was someone with wealth and class. Wealth and class, that’s all your parents cared about. You had to marry up significantly higher now that your sister had run off with  _him_. The guilt was back. You longed for a drink.

You sat drinking the no doubt expensive wine the couple had purchased for the guests. You felt an icy chill in the air before you felt a hand slam down on your shoulder. Anger formed in your stomach as you shifted around. It boiled over when you met eyes with noneother than Baron Zemo.

“Well, if it isn’t the Whore of Babylon.” He had an unwelcoming smirk plastered on his lips. “My brother would kill = to have his wedding here;  _oh wait._ ” He spat the words at you.

“You weren’t the only one who lost a sibling.” You stood abruptly.  "So get over yourself you prick.“

"Such foul language for a lady.” A smooth voice caught both yours and Zemo’s attention. He glanced at you. “A friend of yours, Baron?”

“Furthest thing from it.” He responded quickly.

The man who stood next to Baron was significantly taller. He had chestnut brown hair, piercing blue eyes, wild yet styled hair, and a sharp jawline. His smile sent a burning sensation to your cheeks, and his obviously too small shirt sent a similar feeling between your legs. He shook his head playfully when Baron didn’t speak again.

“James Buchanan Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He lifted your hand to his lips and planted a faint kiss upon your knuckles, never breaking eye contact.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You had to force yourself to keep your voice strong. “And the pleasures all mine.” You were brought back to reality when Baron groaned. “And as much as I’d like to hang out with Baron and his friend, I’d much prefer to walk into the ocean during winter.”

“Harsh.” James chuckled. “And here I thought I had introduced myself like a true gentleman.”

“Anyone friends with Baron is just as bad as him.” You curtsied before shuffling off.

~~~  
You found yourself secluded from the celebration. You weren’t a fan of public intoxication, and that’s where the night had headed. The wife and groom were off eating and accepting congratulations while the guests were taking advantage of the available alcohol. You, on the other hand, sat waiting for your parents to shuffle you towards the door. But that wouldn’t be anytime soon, not with the Zemo family positioned near the exit.

You internally groaned as you watched Baron walk out onto the dance floor with one of your friends from church. How you were even friends in the first place was beyond you. You closed your eyes as the anger rose. With a deep breath, you built concrete walls around it deep within you. A hand on your arm nearly made you jump out of your skin.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” James whispered in your ear. “Just thought I’d come over and keep a beautiful dame company.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but James interrupted.

“Now, why is such a gorgeous young lady like yourself standing alone in a dark corner?” His hand trailed down your arm; goosebumps began to raise. “Trying to hide from the crowd?”

“Not one for social events.” You cleared your throat. “Especially when  _pigs_  are invited.”

“Then why don’t we excuse ourselves?” He closed the gap between the two of you. “Run off to somewhere more secluded.” His lips brushed against your ear. “We can have some alone time.” His breath was hot against your skin. “Get you out of that uncomfortable corset.” His gaze shifted to your breasts, and you swore you could feel the intensity of it.

Any other man who laid a finger on you would’ve lost it by now, or at least have been mildly threatened. But you couldn’t pull yourself away. You fought with yourself internally over your unusual reaction. The needing feel between your legs returned. You cleared your throat and peered down at the ground.

“What?” He chuckled softly in your ear. “Careful kitten, you’re starting to get flushed.” He dropped his head and grazed his lips against your neck. “Wouldn’t want anyone to know what’s happening in our little corner, would we?”

“And what exactly is happening?” Your voice strained. You had to use every muscle in your body not to run off with him.

“My longing to have you stripped down to nothing while you lay impatiently on my bed, a hand dipped between your open legs slowly teasing your dripping cunt as you beg for me to fuck you.” He growled in your ear, and it sent a wave of excitement through your body.

Baron appeared in your vision again, and reality slammed into you. You turned your head slightly, moving it closer to James. “The day I bed a friend of Baron’s- none the less a man as cocky and indecent as yourself- is the day I die.”

You stormed away before he had a chance to respond.

~~~

Your parents bickered during the carriage ride home. You weren’t paying attention to the topic. You were too lost in your mind. James and his knee-weakening words played on repeat. Part of you was angry that you had let a guy like him so close. Another desired to have snuck off with him, curious about what would’ve happened. But then there was the guilt. Despite never having met him, you knew you couldn’t do that to your fiancé. Whether or not he was out sleeping with others didn’t matter. If you were caught fraternizing with another man prior or post the wedding, it’d bring scandal. And would rip more honor from your family name.

You laid in bed in a white cotton nightgown. Your face was clean of the makeup and your hair free of what seemed like a thousand pins. It was late, you knew that, but you couldn’t close your eyes without replaying the memory with James. The warm feeling returned, and a desperate need opened your legs instinctively.

You didn’t want to; you felt guilty in even thinking about it. It was sinful according to the church. But you’d done worse things in your life than allowing yourself a release. You’d never slipped a hand between your legs before, nor had anyone taught you what to do or how to free yourself from the definite need. Your eyes fixated on your door as you moved your hand closer to your opened legs.

You pulled your nightgown up slowly, letting the fabric trail along your bare legs. You bit your lip as you exposed your dripping cunt, curious and needy. You flattened your hand against it, remembering hearing a streetwalker mention straddling a man’s thigh as you walked the streets one night. You rolled your hips against your hand and felt an immediately fleeting relief.

You rolled them again. And again. And again. Your hand shifted and brushed your clit, making you moan softly. Your eyes widened, and your fingers searched for the small bundle of nerves. You ran your fingers over it directly before gasping at the oversensitivity. You moved your fingers slightly back and began circling it.

You brought your free hand over your mouth to muffle your moans. Your hips worked in time with your hand as you worked your fingers fast and faster. James returned to your head again. He had you pinned to the bed, hands above your head. He had a sinister smirk as he pulled your dress up painfully slow. He dipped his hand between your legs and circled your clit softly, teasing you relentlessly. Your thighs quivered at the thought.

You imagined him fucking you relentlessly, his grunts filling your ears as you grew closer to the climax your body begged for. Your back arched as your hand ran desperate circles around your throbbing clit. The new pleasure coursing through your veins left you speechless. You could feel the pleasure ready to burst, ready to explode into what only God knew. Every muscle in your body tightened as your orgasm ripped through you. You let out a small scream, barely muffled by your hand, as your climax clouded your senses.

Never had you felt something so satisfying. You longed for another, and another, and another. But your body had shifted into a state of exhaustion. Your mouth gaped as you brought gulps of air into your lungs. Your body remained spread out as your eyes fluttered shut. You were asleep in a matter of minutes.

~~~

You’d nearly forgotten about James as you strolled through the enormous bookstore. It’d been a week since the wedding, and your mother had taken you with her to pick up books for your father. A few people shot undesirable glances at you as you skimmed the shelves. You ignored them.

It wasn’t a secret that you admired reading. However, you knew better than to boast about it among those who could not understand. Especially those who lacked the necessary brain power and viewed women as uneducated domesticated objects for sex and children.  

Whispers intruded on your thoughts as you rounded a corner and found an older pair of men glaring at you. You nodded your head and curtsied to them. Your mouth lifted into a smile but your eyes shot daggers. You moved on; they didn’t.

“Young miss,” One with very oily grey hair stepped after you. You stopped out of courtesy. “It’s wildly inappropriate for a desirable lady like yourself to be caught reading.”

The other moved forward, taking his top hat off in the process. “Why, you must better focus your time learning to cook and provide children-”

“Excuse me?” You couldn’t stop yourself. You cleared your throat and adjusted your tone of voice. “I’m not yet married, so I think I shall hold off on the study of child development, sirs. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Not yet married?” Oily hair gasped. “My, if I weren’t already married I’d have you myself.”

Top hat grossly smirked. “You’d be a prize in the bedroom.”

“Gentlemen,” A familiar voice appeared behind you as a hand rested on your back. “I don’t believe that’s the correct behavior to have towards this young woman.” James stood with a stern look on his face. “I think it’s time for you to be on your way. As will we.” He nodded and turned you around.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You muttered as the two of you stepped away.

“I saw my kitten getting preyed on by two slimy slugs.” He led you to an empty corner of the store.

“You seem to like secluded corners.” You whispered. The night of the wedding flashed in your mind, and a warmth spread over your cheeks.

“I like you.” He matched the volume of your voice. “I want you.” His voice was barely audible as he backed you up against a bookshelf. “I want to slide your dress up and lift your legs around me so I can fuck you against these shelves. I want to tangle a hand in your hair while my other covers your intoxicating lips to keep your delightful moans hushed. I-” He stopped when he heard your mother call your name.

For once you weren’t mad at your mother interrupting you. You couldn’t lie to James; you were terrible at it. You knew you couldn’t look him in the eyes and say you didn’t want him. You couldn’t say your body didn’t beg for his touch. You couldn’t say you didn’t want him to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk the next day. You couldn’t.

He grabbed your arm as you stepped away. His lips grazed your ear. “Until next time, kitten.”

~~~

“Another wedding?” You groaned audibly. “You have got to be shitting me.”

“(Y/N)!” Again your handmaiden chastized your language. You apologized.

“It’s only been three weeks since the last one we attended.” You shifted in the corset. You sighed. “Has mother mentioned when I’m to be wed?”

“Whenever your fiancé has finished his work.” She responded quickly.

“I don’t even know his name.” You grunted as you put jewelry on. “Or his occupation.” You slipped into a silver pair of heels. “Or anything about him.” You adjusted your hair before heading down to the carriage. “When the hell am I going to meet this guy?” You thought.

You thought and thought and though the entire ride to the same church the previous wedding had been. Again, upon walking down the same hall and entering the same grand reception hall, you noticed Baron. James was by his side. James. The man you couldn’t get out of your head since the bookstore interaction.

Since then he had sent you letters and flowers. He was desperate to make your acquaintance. At least that what the notes indicated. You knew otherwise. With every “hello darling” you could only hear him whispering “hello kitten.” With every “I can’t get you out of my head, we must get to know each other better” you knew he meant something along the lines of sex. Yet you turned him down every time. You came up with poor excuses. You didn’t feel well; you had other plans, your horse died, your dog died, your bird died, your plants died. Any excuse to avoid being in the same room with him.

Baron and he both stole glances at you. Baron’s demeaning and James’ desiring. You rolled your eyes at both of them before heading towards your seat. You could feel James’ eyes on you during the entire reception, distracting you from the heart-lifting vows the couple said.

You were asked to dance by what you guessed to be a boy just starting puberty. You chuckled as he looked up at you with wide eyes. You nodded in response. He led you to the dance floor eagerly and tried his best to hide his inability to dance. He stepped on your toes a few times, but it only made you chuckle. He was the definition of adorable.

As the song came to an end, he bowed his head, and you curtsied. He had a beaming smile on his face as he peered up at you. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice you had secretly missed hearing.

“Not to interrupt young lad, but might I ask this beautiful princess of yours for a dance?” James never took his eyes off of you. The boy nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

You gasped as a slow song started, and James pulled you flush against him. You glanced around nervously. It was unladylike to be dancing so close to a man who wasn’t your betrothed. Your heart skipped a beat as you felt a very obvious hardness pressed against you. James twirled you, and you let out a shaky breath as he brought you back in his arms.

“Everything okay, kitten?” He planted a faint kiss under your ear. You uncontrollably shuddered.

“Why?” You muttered. “Why do you have such an interest in me? I’m nobody.”

He thought for a moment and dipped you before responding. “Because you’re…” He paused. “Look around.” You did. “You’re the only woman here who doesn’t suck up to others. You’re the only one here who audibly talks down to a Zemo. You’re the only one here who would speak back to two older gentlemen knowing full well the power they have. You’re different.”

“Everyone’s different.” You answered quickly.

“You’re right.” He agreed. “Everyone’s different. If people weren’t, the world would be a dreadfully dull place.” You could feel his smile against your cheek. “You’re novel.”

As the song came to an end, you moved back gently. His usual cocky demeanor had dissolved away and a more softy James stood before you. His smile was gentler, his eyes were kinder, and his movements were less calculated. He bowed prior to planting a kiss on your hand. You blushed in response. His smirk was back instantaneously.

“Come to dinner at my family’s estate.” He led you off the dance floor. “Your family can come if there aren’t any scheduling conflicts.”

“I, uh.” You were speechless for a moment. “When?”

“Tomorrow.” He hesitated but continued. “Baron might be there-”

“No.” You responded promptly.

“Baron won’t be an issue, I promise.” His honest smile had returned. “I want you there, I want to learn more about you; Baron’s just there to appease my parents.”

“I…” You thought for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

“Let me help you with it.” James led you to an empty table and retrieved drinks for you and him.

The rest of the night was spent talking and getting to know James. It was the most prolonged interaction you had with him that hadn’t involved him wanting to sleep with you. You found that you genuinely enjoyed his company. He threw a few flirtatious comments about, and you weren’t opposed to them either. He rested his hand on your thigh occasionally, and by the end of the night, you longed to be under him in his bed. The thoughts floating about in your head were sinful, to say the least, but you couldn’t deny your attraction to him.

As he escorted you to your parents, he introduced himself and repeated his request for you to join him for dinner. Your parents denied, they had a prior engagement, but they approved of your going. He purposely hadn’t mentioned Baron’s attendance; he knew better than to do so. He wanted you there, and you wanted to be there.

~~~

You arrived at James’ family’s estate right on time. He had sent a carriage to retrieve you. Your corset felt tight given the nerves coursing through your veins as you approached his front door. After a swift knock and the sound of a few cascading footsteps, you were within his home. Your mouth dropped at the beauty.

The walls were red and golden, and everything appeared to be made out of the most expensive materials. The most elegant woods, the rarest metals, there were even diamond encrusted pieces. You knew the Barnes’ family had money but not to the extent that was presented to you.

A butler led you into a small room off of the entranceway. Baron, James’, and Mr. and Mrs. Barnes were having cocktails and discussing what you made out to be politics. Baron audibly groaned when you entered the room. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes introduced themselves properly and offered you a drink. You respectfully declined.

They asked you fundamental questions about yourself while you sat next to James on the couch. Baron rolled his eyes at some of your answers, and you forced yourself to ignore his behavior. Although, you closer to the brink of throwing your drink in his face with each eye roll he did.

When dinner was announced, James escorted you into the dining area with your arm through his. He pulled out your chair for you and took the seat next to it. Salads were served first and the moment the china hit the leather placemats, James’ hand moved to your thigh.

He kept it there all throughout dinner. His fingers would traced circles through the fabric of your dress. Or he’d slide his hand further up your thigh, taking your dress with it. It barely exposed your ankles, but the act itself was erotic enough. As dessert arrived, he dipped his fingers down towards your inner thighs. Your jaw clenched as he walked them up towards your cunt.

You bit your cheek at the anticipation. You remained present in the current conversation given that James’ actions were highly inappropriate and the last thing you wanted was to give them away. You held back a gasp as his fingers just barely grazed your cunt. James took a sip of his drink to hide his smile.

After dessert, James’ excused himself and you to provide you with a tour of the grounds. He started off strong, showing you each room on the ground floor. But the moment your feet left the stairs on the second floor, he led you directly to a room down the hall. With a swift movement, you were inside his room and your back against his door.

His hands were on either side of you, and his lips were a mere inch away from yours. His breath trembled as it left him. He licked his lips as he moved forward, spreading and settling between your legs. You didn’t fight him.

“Can I kiss you?” His eyes were fixated on your lips. “Please, God, can I kiss you?”

You didn’t answer verbally. You merely lifted your chin up, and your lips met his. His hands directly went to your face and cupped your cheeks as he kissed you. You moaned softly against him as the kiss deepened and his hips began to roll against you. You melted under his touch.

A hand found its way into your hair and tugged on it. A happy sigh pushed past your lips, and he chuckled. He spun you around, chest against the door, and went for the latches on your dress. You didn’t protest.

As each layer hit the floor, you could feel yourself growing more and more  needy. When he got down to your slip and corset, he slowed his movements. His lips found your neck as his fingers started untying the dainty bow keeping your corset tight. You whimpered as he pulled it free; carefully loosening each tightened cross of ribbon teasingly and delicately.

When your corset finally fell to the floor, you nearly moaned in satisfaction. James drew the sleeves of your slip off your shoulders and hummed as the fabric dropped. Anxiety hit you as you stood naked in front of him.

His hands traced your body from your shoulders and down as he switched between kissing and nibbling your neck. He spun you around tenderly and moaned at your exposed self. He brought you in for another kiss before finally speaking again.

“You’re stunning, kitten.” He whispered. “Have you ever…?” His eyes met yours. You shook your head no. “A virgin, huh?” He stopped. “Are you sure?”

“Virginity is merely a concept that people put too much importance on.” You gulped. “They use it as an excuse to keep women from enjoying themselves in the bedroom prior to marriage.” James chuckled, and you smiled. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“So,” He dropped to his knees. “If you’re a virgin, it’s safe to assume you’ve never had anyone’s head between your legs?” Your confused expression was enough of an answer.

Your legs buckled when you felt his tongue circle your clit. Your hands yanked on his hair as he dragged his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your thighs quivered as he dug his nails into your skin. He hummed against your clit before dipping one finger into your entrance.

“Shit!” You cursed as he curled his finger.

His tongue worked a series of indistinguishable shapes and his finger pumped in and out of you. You were an absolute mess before him. Your hair was packed down to your forehead, sweat was beginning to trail down the back of your legs, and the only sounds leaving your mouth were a mixture of incoherent words and moans. The bubble you had felt the night you had brought yourself to orgasm had returned, and you longed for it.

“J-James…” You uttered.  

“Oh, I know, kitten.” He lifted his mouth from your clit. “I can feel how close you are.”

The edge was appearing. You were so close. You bucked your hips against his mouth, desperate to get the release. But he pulled away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was on his feet momentarily, and you were on his bed before you could process it.

He stripped himself of his clothes as he moved towards you. You could feel your mouth watering at the sight before you. His muscles were more chiseled than you were expecting, and you longed to feel them against you. Just as the thought crossed your mind, James lowered his pants and slowly stroked his cock.

He crawled on top of you and planted another kiss on your lips. His arms wrapped around you as did yours around him. Your legs hooked themselves around his hips as you grew impatient. He laughed, your lips still touching, and lifted his head.

“If at any time you wish to stop, or it gets too uncomfortable-”

“I’ll let you know.” You completed.

He nodded and lined himself up with your entrance. He slid his tip in carefully. A long moan left you as he pushed more and more of himself in. You trembled as he paused, allowing you time to adjust. When you rolled your hips, he began a gentle pace.

Your nails raked down his back as he moved his hips faster. He upped the speed of his thrusts gradually, making sure you were okay with each different one. As he reached a fast pace, you begged for him to go harder. The familiar bubble had returned, and you wanted it to pop this time.

His thrusts grew desperate as his face contorted into one of absolute pleasure. You tried to speak but only noises in time with his thrusts were what left your mouth. But he seemed to understand. He dropped a hand to your clit and ran harsh circles over it. The extra stimulation sent you flying over the edge and into the abyss that was your climax.

His name left your lips in a scream as you came around his cock. Your back arched painfully off the bed which only added to the pleasure coursing through your veins. Your eyes clamped shut as you raked your nails down his back again, sure to leave marks. Your body pressed up against his as you reached the peak of your high.

As you started to come down, you felt a few bits of liquid come across your stomach. You peeled your eyes open to find James with his dick in his hand and panting relentlessly. He peered up at you with an apologetic grin on his face as you noticed his cum all over your stomach. He used a cloth at his bedside to clean you up.

You laid in bed together, panting and catching your breaths, completely forgetting his family and friend downstairs. Sleep called to you as you curled up next to him and you closed your eyes. James woke you up as he spoke.

“You’re perfection; you know that?” He peered over at you. “And I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you next to me right now.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re a gift to this world.”

The door opened, and you covered yourself with blankets. “A gift?” It was Baron. “Good joke.”

“Baron,” James spoke worryingly. “What are you-”

“Do you think a guy like that would ever fall for someone like you?” Baron’s words slurred. “How naive are you (Y/N)?” He scoffed. “You’re a desperate piece of shit who’s from a piece of shit family with no title to their name!”

James was out of bed with bottoms on within seconds. He grabbed Baron by the collar and shoved him against the wall. “Say anything demeaning like that to her again, and it’ll be the last thing you ever say.”

“Oh, what, now you’re protecting her?” He snickered. “You didn’t give a shit about her a couple of weeks ago.” James stiffened.

“Baron-”

“Hell, the only reason you even looked twice at her is because of me!” He hiccuped.

“Baron,” James repeated his name.

“What the hell is he talking about?” You sat up.

Baron spoke before James could. “You were a wager, a bet. Bet him he couldn’t fuck the unfuckable girl. If he did, he got something or other of mine. If he couldn’t, I got to marry his sister who’s off in Spain.”

“(Y/N)-” James turned to you. “I-”

“I was a fucking wager?” You jerked yourself out of bed and changed into your slip. You stopped in your tracks as you bent to grab your dress. “I-I’m engaged to be married.” Your voice quivered in fear. “I’m engaged to be married, and I just slept with a man who isn’t my fiancé.” Tears sprung your eyes. “If he finds out…”

“(Y/N), please, I can explain.” James reached for you, but you stepped back.

“No.” You shook your head. The tears came. “I’m done with you. Don’t ever come near me again. If I ever see you again, I’m…” You shook your head and burst out of his room. He called after you, but you didn’t stop. When your feet hit the street, you broke out into a run. You ran all the way home. You walked in the door covered in mud, tears, and grass stains.

~~~

Your eyes were swollen from tears the next morning. There was a darkening bruise on your cheek where your father had brought his hand to you after returning home in nothing but a crumpled slip. “You’re worse than Elizabeth” he had said. “You go fool around with some undesirable man knowing full well you’re engaged and then parade about for the entire town to see” he had brought the back of his hand to your cheek. “You’re a disgrace” he had spat. “Worse than Elizabeth” he had repeated. “At least she never fucked anyone besides her husband” he had ended with.

You couldn’t get out of bed. You couldn’t move. The previous night played on a loop in your head. You knew Baron was despicable but to think he’d jeopardize another family’s title to make the Zemo name appear more desirable was pure wickedness. You wanted to go to his estate and give him a piece of your mind, but you knew nothing good would come of it. The thought of plunging a knife into his chest sounded satisfying, but you didn’t have it in you to kill a man. You covered your head with your pillows. A faint knock on the door grabbed your attention.

“You have three days.” It was your mother’s sinister voice. “Three days until your fiancé arrives and we have your engagement celebration.” You froze. What were you to say to him? “When he arrives he will stay in a separate bedroom and shan’t be notified of your indiscretion until after he’s made your acquaintance for an appropriate amount of time. You will do whatever means necessary to make sure the wedding follows through. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “I understand you, mother.”

You spent the next three days mentally preparing yourself for meeting and coming clean to your fiancé.

~~~

Your vision blurred as you stood next to your mother waiting for your fiancé to arrive. You stood at the base of the staircase in the entranceway patiently. You lost focus as your eyes fixated on the doors. You didn’t know what to expect. You hadn’t even learned his name.

You lifted your head as you heard a carriage pull up outside. Your corset tightened as you anxiously waiting for the doors to open. With a flourish, your father walked in with a handsome man at his side. The man who you assumed to be your betrothed was recognizable. You had seen him on fliers around town, something having to do with trading. He had a cocky sneer on his lips. He bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet my beautiful fiancé, finally.” He raised. “Sir Arnold Robertson.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir Arnold.” Your throat was tight. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You curtsied. “Might I escort you around the estate?”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” His sneer settled as he offered his arm. You took it. “Lead the way.”

“Guests will be arriving around twilight. Be back before then.” Your father’s voice was stern.

You showed him every room and shared as much detail as possible, desperate to pass the time as quickly as possible. The small talk wasn’t unbearable, but you were too guilt-ridden and troubled to enjoy it. However, your hopes perked. Sir Arnold didn’t seem like someone you’d clash with.

“So, your father mentioned you had something serious to discuss with me. Might I inquire what that is?” He brushed a strand of hair out of your face.

“Uhm.” You cleared your throat and paused. Your heart felt like it was going to beat directly out of your chest or send you into shock. “Let’s wait until after the celebration.” He began to speak but unsure of his answer you interrupted. “Speaking of, we should be heading downstairs. Guests should arrive soon.”

He nodded and followed you downstairs. Everything had been decorated with jewels and extravagant decorations. Candles around the parlor had been lit and brightened the darkened corners. You gulped, unsure of the celebration. You took your place between your parents with Sir Arnold by your side and waited for guests to arrive.

~~~

You greeted each one, flashing a fake smile and saying your most gracious thank you. Some guests gave you dirty looks as they passed by, others whispered and pointed. Sir Arnold stole a glace at you, and you shook your head. Your breathing hitched when the doors opened, and the Zemos walked in. You were speechless as they stood before you. Sir Arnold thanked them without hesitation. You couldn’t open your mouth.

“Darling.” Sir Arnold nudged you.

The sound of your hand meeting Baron’s cheek echoed in the entranceway. Those surrounding you gasped and your father opened his mouth to yell at you, but Baron raised his hand.

“It’s alright.” He nodded and met your hardened gaze. “I deserved that.” He bowed his head to you. “Congratulations on your engagement, Miss (Y/L/N).”

“Thank you.” You mumbled. He walked away. “I apologize for striking your son.” Your hands trembled as you spoke to his parents.

“A lady should never strike a man.” Mr. Zemo responded. But he sighed. “However, if Baron deemed the action appropriate it can be overlooked.” He and his wife walked away with another word.

“What was that about?” Sir Arnold whispered in your ear.

As his words left his mouth, the doors opened yet again. The hand you had struck Baron with tingled as you watched James enter. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes held sadness. You inhaled a shaky breath as he stepped towards you. Your parents stiffened and frowned.

“Congra-”

You ran off before he could finish. You dashed up to your room and pushed open your balcony doors. Your hands gripped the iron railing as you hunched over to catch your breath. Tears raced down your cheeks as your hair hung in your face.

“Go away.” You spat as you heard your door open.

“It’s Arnold.” His voice was soft. “What happened? Is he…does he have to do with what you need to tell me?”

“I slept with him.” Your eyes were clamped shut as you remained bent over in need of air. “Three days ago, I slept with him.”

“You slept with him?” His voice was soft.

“I know men fancy and much prefer women who are virgins. I acted on sinful thoughts, and I shouldn’t have.” You gulped. “He…He lied to me, to put it just. And I…I ran home after it had happened. I hadn’t realized the outcome of my actions until I arrived home.”

“Is that what the bruise on your cheek is from?” His hand caressed your mildly swollen cheek. “Did your father hit you?” You nodded.

“I’m sorry for my actions.” You sniffled. “I’m sorry. I’ll do anything to make sure this marriage will go through.”

Sir Arnold tensed. He paused before resting a hand on your curved back. He bent down to his knees and peered up at you. His hand ran down your side and your legs.

“It’s highly scandalous for a man to marry a woman who has laid with another. But,” He rose to his feet and grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you up. “If you were to lay with the man you’re the marry, well, the scandal could be ignored.”

Your mother’s words echoed in your head.  _“You will do whatever means necessary to make sure the wedding follows through.”_

“Y-You want to lay with me?” You muttered, twinging in pain at his hold on your hair.

“It’s only fair.” He crashed his lips to yours and pushed you back into your room.

“Wait-” You squirmed, but he didn’t release you. “Sir Arnold, please-”

You shrieked when he pushed you face first onto the bed. He lifted your skirts and exposed your backside to him. You sobbed as you heard him unbuckle his belt. You didn’t have a choice. You had to appease your parents. The marriage had to happen. This was the only option.

His pants fell to the floor, and he groaned before slapping his hand against your ass. You whimpered uncomfortably, struggling to breathe as you wept. His hand found your hair again, and he jerked it back. He spanked you in time with his movement, and you screamed in sudden pain.

“P-Please.” You pleaded. “I…” You couldn’t deny him. You needed the marriage. “C-Can’t we come to another a-agreement?” Your body shook in terror.

“This is the only way.” He repeated the tug on your hair and hand on your ass. You repeated your cry.

You buried your face in the blankets and forced yourself to accept it. You had to. You fisted your cotton comforter and bit down on a bit you could get into your mouth. You felt him line himself up and a cry left your lips. A rush of air hit you before you heard a loud thud.

“What the fuck?” Sir Arnold raised his pants quickly as he turned around. There was another thud. “Jesus fuck-”

You curled up into yourself as you turned to see what had happened. James stood with his arm pinned under Sir Arnold’s chin as he held him up against the wall.

“How dare you treat her like that.” James spat the words.

“She’s a whore.” Arnold rebutted. James slammed his fist into Arnold’s nose.

“Call her that again, I dare you.” He threw Arnold to the ground. “Sir or not, you don’t get to treat a woman like a fucking  _object_.”

“J-James…” You tried to speak, but your voice was trapped in your throat.

“Leave. Now.” James bore freshly sharpened swords at Arnold.

Arnold considered the situation before pushing himself to his feet, sneering and spitting at James, and leaving. James watched him walk out the door before immediately turning to you. His arms wrapped around you and held you close.

“Are you okay?” He patted your hair. “Did he hurt you?” He planted a kiss on your forehead. “I’m so sorry I put you in this situation. I’m sorry about…” You could hear muffled sobs. “I’m sorry.”

You wrapped your arms around him and returned the embraced. You sat in each other’s arms until your mother stormed up and opened the door. Your eyes shot up, but James remained holding you. For the first time in your life, you saw your mother’s expression soften. She nodded before closing the door. She even shot you a small smile before returning downstairs. You returned your head to James’ chest and shut your eyes.

Neither of you moved. Neither of you wanted to.

~~~

You hoped your mother had come up with an explanation as to why Sir Arnold had stormed out. When you both had deemed enough time had passed as you sat in each other’s arms, you released each other and waited for the other to speak. James spoke up.

“I have no excuse for doing what I did.” He took your hand in his. “But, (Y/N), it’s more than that. It’s grown into more than just a wager between gentle- between immature boys.” His grip tightened. “You bring out a different side of me that I haven’t seen in years.”

“What exactly was the bet?” You clenched your teeth. “I want to know the details.”

“After introducing myself to you at the wedding, I asked Baron why you two were the way you were with each other. He explained. He described you as this cold, unwanting, bitch.” He cringed at the word. “He continued with ‘I don’t even think your charms or looks could cause her to swoon.’ What I responded with was 'Is that a challenge?’” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that. Fuck, that’s what started all of this.”

He continued. “Then Baron was quiet for a few minutes before mentioning a wager. If I could bed you, I’d receive a secret diary Baron kept as a child that he refused to discuss or share. I’d known about it for years and was curious why he kept it so secret. Told him he could either give me the diary or explain it himself. He responded with if I couldn’t bed you, he’d get my Europe touring sister’s hand in marriage.”

“So I was just a prospect for your childish wager?” You looked away. “I’m a human being, not a toy.”

“It wasn’t…I didn’t know you were engaged.” He intertwined his fingers with yours. “When he described you to me and said you were unfuckable,” He winced at his words again. “It made you sound like you never had the intention of marrying; that you preferred to live your life on your terms, not on anyone else’s. I never…it never occurred…I should’ve…I’m sorry.” He loosened his hold on you, but you tightened it.

“Are your feelings for me genuine?” A tear slipped down your cheek.

“Yes.” He nodded. “If I could have your hand I would.”

“What you did…it destroyed me.” You mumbled. “I can’t forgive you instantaneously. But…” You scooted closer and rested your forehead against his. “I want you in my life.”

“Marry me.” His lips grazed yours.

“I-”

“I don’t believe Sir Arnold stuck around.” He lifted your hand to his lips. “Marry me.”

“James…” Your eyes searched his. “I…”

“My family holds a high status around the world. Why do you think my sister is over in Europe? You parents will easily bless us.” He cupped your face in his hands. “Please. Marry me?”

“I do.” You whispered against his lips before closing your eyes and smiling.

~~~

“I do.” You cried as you leaned in and kissed James.

Elizabeth stood by your side and Baron by James. You sobbed freely as you found your life regaining structure. Your friendship with Baron finally rekindled after over a decade. With Baron engaged to James’ sister, both of your families’ regained the status only your parents’ cared about.

You tasted delicious entrees, shared extravagant desserts, and downed glasses of alcohol while dancing about joyfully. You had the man you loved in your arms and your sister back. You were ecstatic. You laughed in delight.

“Thank you.” You kissed him. “You changed my life only for the better, ignoring the shit that happened in the beginning.”

“You have called me the best, kitten.” He snickered.

“Mmm.” You nodded. “That’s because you are.  _Kitten_.” You yelped with laughter as he playfully scoffed. You ran away giggling happier than you’d ever been in your life.

“Thank you.” You whispered when he caught you. “Thank you.”


	27. The Edge of Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky admits his feelings for you after overhearing Sam trying to set you up with one of his friends.

“Sargent,” You nodded as you entered one of the few kitchens in the Avengers Tower.

Bucky was brewing coffee for himself when you stumbled in wearing your sleep-wrinkled pajamas. Your eyes were struggling to stay open with each step, and you managed to trip over your own feet when you yawned. You waited to hit the tile floor. You felt strong arms around you instead.

“Careful, doll,” Bucky whispered, a slight giggle in his voice. “I swear, you’re worse than per-serum Stevie.”

“Oh, hush.” You adjusted your posture. “M'just tired.” You paused. “Wait, how did you…” You pointed at the coffee machine and then at yourself.

“Heightened senses,” He ran his hands down your back as he backed away. “Plus, I see you every morning, I know just how clumsy you can get.”

“You’re clumsy…” You mumbled with a ridiculous smile; Bucky matched it. “What’ve you got planned for today?”

Sam and Steve walked in, and you both stepped away from each other. “Don’t know yet, you?” He returned to the coffee pot, clearing his throat.

“Er-” Sam interrupted you.

“Hey, (Y/N).” He smiled and draped his arm around your shoulders. “You free tonight?”

“It’s eight in the morning, I don’t even know what I’m doing for breakfast.” You replied. “Why?”

“Nine p.m., top floor, famous Stark party, my friend needs a date.” He pulled out his phone and clicked it open to a picture of a moderately attractive man.

“You pimping me out, Wilson?” You chuckled.

“Naw, not today.” He joked. “Just thought you two might click together.”

“Tell me more, and maybe I’ll show up.” You raised your eyebrows and smirked.

You and Sam headed to a counter adjacent to the kitchen. You scooted close together and leaned over the small screen of his phone. Sam described his friend more honestly than you were expecting.

“His name’s Jack, he hasn’t been laid in a whi- I’m not saying you guys should hook up! I’m just saying, you know, if you want a hook up, he’s your guy.” Sam laughed as you rolled your eyes playfully. “For real, he’s respectful, loves reading, goes to feminist rallies, enjoys the occasional video game, avid Netflix binger; very ‘Millenial.’ Perfect guy for you, in and out of the bedroom.”

You and Sam nearly fell out of your seats as the glass of the coffee machine shattered against the floor. Glass shot in different directions, trapping Steve and Bucky barefoot in the kitchen. Steve shared a look with Bucky as the metal-armed soldier cursed under his breath. You peered over at them, neither of them saying anything. Bucky avoided your gaze, Steve turned and motioned for you to grab a broom, mouthing the word 'please.’

“I’ll think about it Sam, I’ll keep you posted on what I’m doing.” You stood up and headed down the hallway to the nearest supply closet. You grabbed a wooden-handled broom and a plastic dustpan before heading back to the awkwardly silent kitchen. You handed the cleaning supplies to Steve; Bucky still avoided your gaze. You excused yourself from the room before anything else broke.

The day passed quickly as you went from training, helping around the Tower, reading, napping, nibbling, and attempting to showering. Partway during rising your body off, the water turned cold and the power switched off. In the pitch black bathroom, you wrapped yourself in a towel and stepped out into the rest of the Tower, curious to see if the power had gone out anywhere else. When the hallway was dark too, you used the flashlight on your phone to light up your way. You were curious as to why the entire Tower had gone dark.

Partway down the hallway, your phone vibrated in your hand; it was Tony. He had sent a short text notifying the team that he had cut the wrong wire while setting up a particular sound system for the party upstairs. It would be fixed in a matter of minutes, hopefully. You sighed and headed back to your room.

A creak in the hallway made you raise your phone up and shine it around. The beam of light reflected off of a mirrored surface before you illuminated Bucky’s face. He squinted and held up his hand, blocking the bright light. His azure eyes met yours as he trapped his bottom lip under his teeth, dragging it roughly before speak.

“You okay?” His voice sounded deeper than usual.

“Yeah,” You gulped and fought the blush wanting to cover your exposed body. “Just a little grumpy that my shower got cut short.”

“That explains the towel.” He cleared his throat.

You stood in silence for a few moments before both blurting out sentences in unison.

“Don’t go on the date with Jack.”

“I might hook up with Jack.”

Both of your eyebrows raised.

“You’re thinking of hooking up with him?” Bucky’s gaze dropped, and he bit his lip once again.

“You don’t want me to go on the date with Jack?” You asked, stepping towards Bucky. “Bucky-”

“Have fun tonight, you deserve it.” Bucky forced a smile and turned on his heels.

“Wait!” You stepped after him. “Come here.” You pulled Bucky into your room, thanking Thor for the luck of Bucky passing by your open door and lowering his guard.

“(Y/N)-”

“Tell me what’s going on.” You motioned for him to sit on your bed. “And don’t think about running out while I change.”

You stepped back into the dark bathroom and started changing into what clothes you could find. You heard your bed squeak and without hesitation you stepped out and grabbed Bucky’s arm, stopping him mid-step.

“I’m serious, tell me what’s going on.”

The rising moon shone light through your cracked window and illumined Bucky face. You raised your hands and gently cupped his cheeks. His pupils dilated as you ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair.

“I don’t want you to go on the date with Jack.” Bucky took a deep breath. “It’s unfair of me to ask, I know, but…” He rested your forehead against yours. “Seeing you with another guy…” He licked his lips. “I want to be the one holding your hand and dipping you during dances.”

You couldn’t help but pull back and smile at his words. “Are you saying, you, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, the playboy of the 1940s, were nervous to tell me that you liked me.”

“Times have changed, doll.” He chuckled softly. “And you’re more than just some girl I want to have a good time with for a single night.” His hands rested on your hips. “Besides, I value our friendship more than anything. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

“Since you admitted the truth, it’s only fair that I do, too.” You stepped closer, already starting to crave his touch. “The feelings are reciprocated.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up; his hands remained on your hips as he moved as close as possible without pressing his body to yours. He hovered his lips over your ear and whispered softly.

“Can I kiss you?” You nodded in response. “Can I touch you?” You nodded again. “Can I strip you?” A moan slipped past your lips. “Can I touch you where you desire and crave me?” You stepped forward, but he stepped back. “Can I take control?” Again, you nodded. “I need verbal confirmation, doll.”

You responded, “Yes, sir.”

Bucky smirked. “Winter is the safeword.”

Your back slammed against the wall as Bucky’s lips crashed onto yours. His hands slipped under the oversized shirt you were wearing but stopped at your ribs. He gripped you tightly as the kiss deepened and you melted under his touch. You clawed his back as he broke away and trailed kisses and nibbles down your neck.

Your knees weakened as he dipped a hand between your legs, brushing his metal fingers against your clothed cunt. You could feel your wetness soaking through as his cool fingers nudged your clit. You bucked your hips but Bucky yanked his hand away. He bit down on your lower lip before planting a tiny kiss on your cheek.

“Scarves, now.” He whispered.

“I-If it’s for tying me up…” You huffed. “I have some things i-in my bedside drawer.” You pointed at the little table next to your bed.

“Dirty, dirty girl.” His gaze darkened as he backed away and motioned for you to sit on the bed. “Dirty girl indeed; now, what’s this?” He held up a metal tear-drop shaped toy with a red jewel attached above the broader end.

Your eyes widened. You had completely forgotten that you had moved your toys from under the bed to the safety of the drawer.

“And this?” He held up a red wireless wand, flipping the switch up and grinning at the different levels of intense vibrations. “Ah, here we go.” He lifted a pair of black and red leather cuffs.

He instructed you to wait patiently as he set up the cuffs, attaching them accordingly to your bed. Your heart rate increased with each passing second; you were nervously excited. You nearly let out a moan when he whispered that he was ready for you.

“Lay down and don’t move.” Bucky hooked you into the cuffs, making sure you were comfortable with their tightness. “What’s the safe word again, doll?”

“Winter.” You responded.

“Good girl.” He winked, his lips turned up into a smirk.

You squirmed impatiently as he rolled the wand around in his hands playfully. His flicked the switch up to the lowest setting and trailed it along your thighs, pushing up your shirt in the process. He hovered it over your cunt, snickering at how wet you had gotten. He pressed it against your clit for a moment before removing it and you whimpered.

“So wet…” He ran his flesh fingers over your cunt. “Is this all for me, doll?” He applied pressure to your clit. “Huh?” He replaced it with the wand. “Needy girl…” You rolled your hips against the wand and he scoffed. “Guess I need to teach you patience…”

He switched the wand up to the next level and circled it over your drenched panties. Your head dropped back onto the bed, and your hips bucked upwards. Bucky’s named left your lips and a low growl echoed in the room. You bit down on your lower lip painfully as your back arched. You yelped when Bucky pulled your panties aside and slid a finger into you.

“Oh, doll, you’re so tight.” He licked his lips and curled his finger. “Someone must be close to cumming…”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Your eyes clamped shut. You were on the edge, begging your body for a release. “No!” You cried as Bucky lifted the wand.

“Patience.” He said teasingly. “Oh, and no cumming without permission.”

He lowered the wand for a few seconds before lifting it up. Your hips jerked after the wand as he twirled it into the air. He dropped it again, only to lift it back up. He repeated the cycle as you became more and more of a mess with each edge.

“Hmmm…” He pressed the wand against your cunt harshly. “I don’t know if I should let you cum or not…”

“O-Oh, god.” You were close to drawing blood as your teeth captured your lower lip. “B-Bucky I’m going…I’m going to c-cum..”

“Hold it.” His voice held a sharp edge to it. “You’re not allowed to cum, doll, hold it nice and long for me.”

You tightened every muscle in your body as you struggled to hold back your orgasm. You could feel yourself tipping over as Bucky moved it side to side roughly. You clawed at the restraints, desperate to follow Bucky’s instructions. He read you like an open book; as soon as you were about to spiral down and lose control, he lifted the wand.

“Good girl.” He whispered, pulling a knife out of his back pocket.

He trailed the blade up your thighs delicately, stopping at your dripping cunt. Your body shivered with a mixture of anticipation and the need to climax. He twirled the knife in his hand before sliding it under the cloth of your panties. He ripped it upwards and tore your panties off, tossing them across the room.

He closed the knife and slipped it back into his pocket. His fingers ran up and down the lips of your pussy before plunging two deep inside of you. He moved them up and down roughly, immediately bringing you back to the edge. He pulled them out as you tightened around them, smirking at your whimpering sounds.

He remained silent as he stood, walking over and releasing the restraints. He instructed you to roll over and get on all fours, sticking your ass in the air. You did as you were told and settled into the position. As soon as you got comfy, Bucky took your wrists and wrapped them in one of your scarves, then taking another and hooking it around your bound hands and knotting it behind your knees. You shrieked when his hand smacked your ass.

“Shhh…” He placed a kiss in the same spot. “Quiet, doll.”

His hand smacked your ass again and you held back a whimper. He spanked you four more times before pausing. There was a faint noise before you felt a familiar pressure near your ass. Bucky spanked you again before pushing the buttplug in, moving it in and out. You sighed as he let it settle inside of you. His metal hand spanked you a final time before you heard the familiar buzzing noise.

He pressed the magic wand against the jewel of the buttplug and you jolted. Your moans were muted by your mattress but your screams were audible when he moved the wand down to your cunt. You curved your back in an attempted to get more pressure on your clit but Bucky pulled back.

“No cumming without permission, remember?” His hand smacking your ass reverberated in the room.

You nodded and bit down onto your sheets as Bucky returned the vibrator to your cunt. Your orgasm began to build again and you struggled to maintain yourself. You whimpered and begged as you drew near the edge. You shook your hips for Bucky to move the wand, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hold your orgasm back for long.

“You want to cum, doll?” He pushed the vibrator up to its highest setting and smirked internally as you struggled to hold your orgasm back. “Hold it.”

“I can’t.” You screamed into the mattress. “Please!”

“Longer.” He pressed the wand harder against you. “Keep going.”

“O-Oh, god. B-Bucky…” Every muscle in your body burned. “Sargent, please.”

“No.” He pulled it off and quietly chuckled. “Well…” He pressed it back against you. “How badly do you want it?” He wiggled the wand. “I don’t have to give you permission…I could leave you here tied up, the magic wand laying teasingly on the bed…”

“I…I…” Your body shook. “I can’t…”

“Cum for me, doll.” He whispered, pulling the buttplug out at the same time.

Your orgasm ripped through your body, your cunt pulsing with each wave of pleasure tearing through you. You shrieked into the mattress as your back arched, your ass raising into the air. Your eyes clamped shut as your muscles welcomed the burning sensation and the subsequent relaxation and euphoria.  

Bucky switched the wand off and untied the scarves as you struggled to remain conscious after your climax. You collapsed onto the bed as soon as the restraints were removed. Bucky smirked as he grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned you up, planting kisses on your forehead. He cupped your face gently and ran a thumb over your cheek.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, doll.” He folded the cloth and set it on the bedside table. “We’re nowhere near finished.”


	28. Gradual Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dock-working Bucky in the early ‘40s, lots of sexual tension, minimal plot.

##  **Chapter One**

My shoes were like a metronome on the concrete; my even strides creating a steady rhythm with the music of the passing cars and chattering strangers. The breeze from the nearing bay tangled my freshly brushed hair; the littered streets contrasted with the miraculously blue water. Two streets over and a single deep breath would fill a person’s lungs with ravenous smoke. The docks were favorable today, the wind dowsed the unbearable humidity along with the lung-rotting smoke.

My name rang out in a familiar voice and I waved to the stout man in desperate need of sunblock. His name was as short as his stature: Lou Jones. His glossy face greeted me with a beaming smile, his hands raising up for a hug before remembering his current state. He was always a bubbly when I was around, even if I had just seen him minutes or months before. Given his mood-lifting presence, I never questioned his behavior. I fancied it quite a bit.

Lou led me to his magnificent yet wilting wooden stand. Different fishes were laid out before me with a handful of wine, whiskey, and beer underneath in milk crates. The smell – that one would usually deem atrocious – didn’t bother me. I had grown accustomed to the unwelcomed scent over decades of visiting and purchasing different goods from Lou. Having just returned from a two-week vacation, I was already going through withdrawal from his cheery nature. 

I asked for the usual, the cheap and affordable. He chuckled and nodded, excusing himself to gather the groceries. I stood waiting patiently, curious if I could find my oldest friend in the crowd of workers. My eyes searched for the young man I had befriended prior to learning to speak; George Night. By living next door and only being a year older than me, our parents pushed us to be friends. Luckily, we managed to click, and their plan worked. We’ve been nearly inseparable since.  

As I glanced through the workers bustling about the docks, my eyes settled on a misty blue pair. My heart stopped momentarily as I held the gaze, a warm feeling – one that not even the breeze could cool – engulfed me. I turned towards the intriguing eyes, curious about who they belonged to. As the wall of workers thinned, a man with tousled hair lifted a wooden box; his obvious muscles bulged in his stained white shirt. Stumble covered his chin as he licked his lips, adjusting the box in his grasp. His broad shoulders and his dark chestnut hair gave him an intimidating, bad-boy look. His lips curled up into a smile before tossing me a wink and carrying the box away.

“Who’s that?” I nodded my head in the mysterious man’s direction. “I don’t recognize him.”

“Barnes,” Lou stated, returning with my groceries. “James – well, Bucky – Barnes.” 

* * *

##  **Chapter Two**

“Who is he?” I rummaged through my purse for payment, Barnes winking at me playing over in my head.

“Just a kid trying to keep on his feet.” Lou shrugged. “He’s only been working for the past couple of months; usually during the evenings, he didn’t switch over until Robin left.”

“That explains why I’ve never met him.” I cleared my throat while idly holding my groceries. “Is George here?” I could hear the awkward in my voice and internally cringed.

“Yeah, just follow the men back, he’s probably helping empty the boxes.” Lou nodded his head. “And if any of the guys give you a hard time-”

“I know,” I smiled at Lou’s protectiveness. “Be seeing you, Lou!”

My nerves danced down my body; goosebumps raised as I entered a dark alley leading to the dozen of men working. I recognized most of the men from my past visits, and although they occasionally provided a conversation topic of my interest, I mainly visited the “pack” for George. Giggly, adorable George. Every memory with him – specifically playing hide and seek – brought a smile to my lips. He was someone I could always rely on and I for him.  

I waved my hand when I saw his curly hair peeking out in the middle of the crowd of buzz cuts. I jogged up to him, careful not to trip on my own feet or anything littering the floor. I sat my bags on the floor while I greeted him, leaning in to hear him over the chatter of his coworkers. I couldn’t stop myself from scanning the room for Barnes, a strange curiosity building to see him again.

“Lou’s not working you too hard, is he?” I nudged George’s arm.

“Naw,” He crossed his arms. “I’m a living Tarzan; no work is too hard for me!” He beat his fists against his chest.

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “Okay, Tarzan-”

My response was cut off when a stumbling coworker knocked into George and started a domino effect. I let out a profane word as I attempted to steady my balance. Unsuccessfully, my heel broke from under me and I went crashing to the floor. My palms readied themselves for the impact but two hands on my shoulders stopped it. My eyes – closed and ready for impact – fluttered open and an unavoidable blush stained my face.   
The familiar blue eyes that I already associated with Barnes searched mine; they were a pool of mystery that I longed to dive into. I brushed myself off as he helped me straighten out, his hands lingering on my shoulders. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and studied my face.

“You okay, doll?” His Boston accent made my knees weak.

“Yeah, I’m fine; I don’t know about my shoe.” I cleared my throat and motioned to my broken heel. “Thank you for catching me, Mr…?”

“Bucky Barnes.” He smiled gently. “And, why, you’re very welcome Miss…?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” George rose to his feet and stood predatorily next to me. “My apologies for knocking you to your feet.”

“It’s alright, Georgie.” I elbowed him gently before turning my attention back to Bucky. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bucky.”

“Trust me, doll.” He took my hand in his and planted a faint kiss on my knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine.”

* * *

##  **Chapter Three**  

“Be careful with him, (Y/N).” George walked me out of the warehouse. “He likes, er, he likes to take women home.”

I feigned surprise. “Why, a young bachelor enjoys sex?” I brought my hand to my forehead and pretended to faint. “Such risque behavior for my virgin ways!”

“(Y/N)…” George nudged me. “I just mean that he might not be the most trustworthy man.”

“Thank you, Georgie.” I smiled. “I’ll head your words if my contact with Mr. Barnes is furthered.”

I waved goodbye to him – and to a surrounded Lou – as I lugged the heavy bags over my shoulders. The walk home with shoulder straining groceries wasn’t unusual, but as the sun settled into its highest point made it unbearable. My clothes were drenched upon my arrival home and my hair stuck to the back of my neck. I managed to deliver the groceries to the kitchen, dictate my older brother – Bryan – to put them away, and climb the thigh straining stairs to the bath. Nothing felt more satisfying than the stripping of my dripping clothes and stepping into the shower.  

The water washed over my body, stripping away the stench and stains gathered at the docks. From washing my face and conditioning my hair, all my mind could think about was Bucky. As my hands roamed my body, soap moisturizing my skin, I couldn’t help but imagine what would happen if I were to run into Bucky late at night while desperate and alone. Or in an abandoned room in the back of the warehouse at the docks. Even in my own shower, his hand over my mouth to silence my-

“Hey, (Y/N),” Jessica – my younger sister – burst into the bathroom, frustration in her voice. “Bryan hid my journal, again.” I heard her groan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt or barge in on you. But it has important information about a story I’m working on and I can’t risk losing it.”

“Jess,” I reached for my towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping out. “You’re not interrupting, I promise.” I smiled brightly. “Bryan’s just acting out, I think his girlfriend broke up with him…again.” We sighed together. “Let me change and then I’ll interrogate him.”

I quickly slipped into an evening gown – aka a nightgown that could pass as a dress with a few accessories – and snuggled my feet into some slippers. I descended the stairs and folded my arms across my chest as I approached Bryan. He pulled his attention away from cleaning his knives and his happy expression disappeared. He dropped his head and pushed himself up out of his chair. He flipped open our dad’s toolbox, lifted the top shelf, and lifted Jess’ journal out. He handed it to me, not meeting my gaze.

“Sarah broke up with you again, didn’t she?” I sighed and took the book.

“Yeah,” He grimaced but continued, it was as if he could read my mind. “But I love her, and I know she loves me. But right now…with everything going on with her family…she broke it off, wanting to focus only on what’s happening in her immediate family…not with me, I guess.”

“Bry-”

“Speaking of girlfriends,” He cleared his throat. “When are you going to get a boyfriend? Mom and dad keep asking me to hook you up with one of my friends or push you and George together.”

“My love life is my business and mine alone.” I raised my eyebrows and glanced at the book in my hand. “And, next time, don’t steal Jess’ journal. If you need to talk, just come talk to me.”

He nodded and I walked away, heading to Jess’ room.

* * *

##  **Chapter Four**

Jess sat waiting for me on her bed, curled up with papers everywhere and her typewriter in need of more ink. She leaped to her feet when I entered, handing her journal to her. She hugged me and gave my cheek a quick kiss. She flopped back on her bed – her papers crinkling and flying everywhere – and flipped her notebook open.

“Thank you!” She beamed, her eyes quickly scanning her written words. There was a moment of silence before she peered back up. “So, did his girlfriend break up with him again?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Some personal stuff is going on in her life; I didn’t want to press the subject.”

“You know…” Jess cleared her throat playfully. “Speaking of girlfriends…”

“No.” I glared softly at her.

“George really likes you, you know.” Jess wiggled her eyebrows. “He always has.”

“No, he doesn’t.” I scoffed. “I made our relationship very clear during our schooling. We’re friends and only friends. Besides…” I trailed off, realizing where I was taking the conversation.

“‘Besides’ what?” Jess nearly knocked all of her work off her bed with excitement. “Is there someone? Is there someone in your life? (Y/N), do you finally have-”

“No, no,” I laughed. “No, I don’t have anyone in my life.” I could feel my face begin to burn as I thought of Bucky’s hands on me. “Well…”

“Who?” She flipped open to a new page in her journal. “Details, now.”

“He’s a guy George works with at the docks.” I leaned back against her wall. “Piercing blue eyes, sexy stubble sharpening his jawline, intoxicating voice, muscles that threatened to rip his shirt, and an aura of pure lust.”

“Mmm, so you’re attracted to his looks?” Jess gave me a sly glance.

“Yes and no,” I twiddled my thumbs. “I’m attracted to his appearance, yes. But I can’t tell you if I’m attracted to his personality because I’ve yet to talk to him for more than a minute.”

“Ah, I see.” Jess grinned. “So, do you think…are you going to pursue him?”

“I don’t know…” I turned my back to her and rested my hand on her doorknob. “I don’t know.”

“If you asked me, I’d say go for it,” Jess smirked. “It’ll give me a good story to capture. ‘Love at the Docks: An Unlikely Love Story’ featuring my sister and her future husband.”

“Oh my goodness,” I waved my hand at her. “Just continue writing your historical fiction piece and I’ll see you at dinner.” I stepped out before she could respond.

I spent the rest of my night in my room – minus greeting my mother and father and dining together – running through different ways of approaching Bucky. I settled on giving up and never seeing him again out of pure embarrassment for myself. I knew if I faced him again, faced him alone, I wouldn’t be able to get any words out. It would be incoherent nonsense as I drooled over his entire existence. 

I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned into my pillow. I struggled to fall asleep, my heart racing as I thought about running into Bucky and not knowing what to do. I hugged my pillow and forced my eyes closed, desperate for sleep. I managed to fall into the world of dreams after hours of failed attempts. I dreamt of Bucky pinning me against the wall and covering every inch of my body in kisses.

* * *

##  **Chapter Five**

 “Up!” Jess threw a pillow at me. “George needs your help.”

“With what?” I grumbled, pulling my covers over my head.

“Moving furniture around, some other things, I don’t know.” Jess jumped on my bed and nudged me. “Go or I’ll be forced to get Bryan up here to wake you up.”

I groaned and slid out of bed, changing into a breezy skirt and a collared shirt. After combing my hair, brushing my teeth, and adjusting my appearance to my liking, I tightened the laces of my shoes and headed downstairs. I made myself a piece of toast, had a few sips of orange juice, and excused myself to George’s place. The warm breeze and fresh air woke me up.

I cleared my throat instinctively as I knocked on the door and waited. I heard shuffling on the other side of the thick wood, along with a mixture of indistinguishable voices. I glanced down and twirled my skirt around my finger as I waited; I heard someone yell to answer the door before it swung open. I peered up and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

“Hi,” was all I could manage to say.

“Hey there, doll.” Bucky’s hair was slicked back out of his face and sweat trickled down his bare chest.

I stared at him for a moment as my face heated intensely. I glanced over at the side of the house in order to gather myself. I could see Bucky’s smirk out of the corner of my eye and I struggled to speak.

“George asked for me?” I peered back at him, somehow managing to speak without stuttering.

“George!” Bucky called his name, his eyes never leaving mine. “Make sure you drink some water, doll, you’re starting to look flushed.”

He rested his arm on my shoulder and leaned forward, whispering his words into my ear. Out of spite, I wanted to pull away. But my body craved his touch and his lips brushing my ear, that was too much to pass up. He lingered – bodies close, breath tickling my neck – until he heard George’s footsteps behind him. He stepped back and saluted, allowed George to step in front of him and greet me.

“Hey,” George smiled brightly, not noticing the blush covering my cheeks. “My family is going through our old things and I thought I’d ask you if you wanted anything. Just check with me if you find anything you want, wouldn’t want to give you grandpa’s old love letters or something.”

“Thank you.” My voice was weak as I stepped inside, following him up into his attic.

I subconsciously organized the boxes I looked through; nothing I found appealed to me. Things were interesting, sure, but I was far too distracted by Bucky carrying boxes in and out, grunting and moaning on occasion. I found a silver – once golden – locket with a picture of who I recognized to be George’s grandmother when Bucky called my name.

“(Y/N),” He was breathing heavily. “Can you toss me a water?”

“Er,” I reached into the cooler behind me. “Yeah.” I tossed the water into his hands.

“Thank you,” he stepped towards and sat down next to me, his fingers brushing mine as he looked at the locket, gulping down the water. “His grandmother?”

“Yeah, I believe so.” I nodded, my fingers tingling at the touch of his.

“My sister wears a locket similar to this one, it has my mother, father, and me in one image and my grandparents in another.” He chuckled. “She never takes it off.”

“How old is she?” I searched his eyes curiously.

“Ten,” He sighed. “I rarely get to see her, not since I’ve moved out…” He trailed off.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“It’s okay,” He smiled and inched closer to me, his shoulders nudging mine. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

“I have to go.” I could feel myself losing control while in such close proximities with him.

I rose to my feet and nearly tripped over them as I sped down George’s stairs. I raced home and shoved past Jessica, quietly writing in the garden. I went directly to my room, my heart racing, and my chest ready to burst. My back rested against my door as I struggled to catch my breath. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes, the warmth in my body settling down between my legs. I licked my lips and raised my eyebrows, tempted to satisfy the growing need.

I dropped my hand between my legs and sighed.

Every inch of my body tingled as I rustled my skirt and brushed my clothed cunt. I rarely touched myself, but after feeling how drenched my underwear was, I couldn’t stop myself. I rested my head against my door as I teased circled around my clit, sighing at the satisfying feeling.

All I could think about was Bucky touching me, teasing me; kissing, licking, biting, spanking, fucking. My mind raced through different scenarios as I sped up my movements. My legs shook as I grew closer to my orgasm. My body grew hot and I stripped my collared shirt off, tossing it to the floor. I used my free hand to tease my breast, groping it roughly as I continued to touch myself. I licked and bit my lips, begging my body to cum.

As I continued moving the hand between my legs, I lifted my other up to cover my mouth. My hand barely muffled my moans as I edged myself, not wanting to cum just quite yet. I imagined Bucky gripping my hips and roughly thrusting his hips, his cock slamming deep inside of me. My knees threatened to give out as my orgasm slammed into me. I bit down on my hand as my back arched off my door. My knees gave out and my hands barely caught me as I hit the floor.

My breathing echoed in my quiet room, the sunlight heating up my already warm skin. I sat back on my heels and reached towards my curtains. I closed my eyes and smiled, allowing the sunlight to hit me before feeling the coolness of the shade. My heart skipped a beat when I opened my eyes and found Bucky smirking while resting against George’s attic window, one that was directly across from my own. He winked before turning to go back to work, leaving me breathless and blushing on my godforsaken floor.

* * *

##  **Chapter Six**

I begged Jessica to take my place as my parents instructed me to visit the docks a few days later. I hadn’t seen Bucky since…since he was over at George’s and I didn’t want to see him again, I wasn’t ready to. She shook her head, telling me she had gotten inspiration for her story and needed to write. I thought of Bryan but he wasn’t in the home, and even if he had been, I doubt he would’ve gone for me. 

I found myself dragging my feet as I walked to the docks. It was a beautiful day out, the water looked gorgeous, but I couldn’t help the gut-twisting anxiety boiling inside of me. My palms were clammy and I was distracted; I tripped over my feet more than once on the walk there. Even Lou’s gracious smile couldn’t make me feel better. Bucky had seen me touch myself; nothing could cure that amount of embarrassment.

I put on a smile when I approached Lou. I kept it up when George joined, chatting up a storm with myself and Lou. I managed through the conversation, forcing myself to keep my eyes only on the two of them. My words caught in my throat when I felt a body press up against me, my heart raced like a cheetah and the world flipped when Lou greeted them.

“Ah, Barnes, how might I help you?” Lou spoke cheerily.

Bucky’s left hand rested on my waist, hidden from George’s and Lou’s sight. Goosebumps rose as I felt the tips of his fingers brushed against my skin, stealthily lifting up my shirt. I couldn’t hear his words, I focused only on his fingers touching me. If Lou, George, or he had said something to me, it went directly over my head and into the abyss of my mind. I wanted Bucky to grab me by the waist and press me up against the wall, not use his fingers to teasingly trace imaginary circles.

He hand left abruptly as he said goodbye to the three of us. I nodded, unable to voice anything but a moan. I struggled to buy the goods needed from Lou and bid a goodbye to George, they tried to ask me what was wrong but I brushed them off. I knew George would ask me about it later but I had time to think up an excuse.

On my way out, I caught Bucky setting a box down near my path and hesitated. I figured if I walked slower, he’d leave before I got to him or if I walked quietly, he wouldn’t hear me. Both cases were incorrect. Despite my slow and silent pace, I still managed to meet Bucky midway, cursing under my breath when he turned and winked at me. I couldn’t meet his gaze; I was too anxious. He licked his lips and moved a box, grunting – what I figured to be on purpose – sexually.  

I couldn’t – and didn’t – stop myself from imagining him making the same noise while in bed with me. Despite my mind usually being one typically associated with a virgin, I couldn’t control it with Bucky. He made me feel sinful – lustful – things that drove me wild. It was adrenaline rushing and heart racing. Yes, I knew it was wrong. But I didn’t care enough to stop.

* * *

##  **Chapter Seven**

 I settled down in the library the next day in an attempt to distract myself from Bucky. I purposely avoided walking anywhere near the docks, and I forced myself to read novels containing anything but romance. I snuggled up into one of the more comfy chairs in the library and peeled open the book. The contents were an interesting read until midway through when a romance began to spark. I told myself I’d read it later, during a time when I wasn’t trying to avoid romance. I stood and found the librarian, asking if there were any books similar but without any romantic interests in it. They stepped away to look.

“Not into romance, doll?” Bucky voice echoed in the silent room.

“You’ve got to be shitting me…” I whispered. “You’re not out working?”

“No, ma’am.” He spoke, standing showered, dressed more formally than I was used to seeing him, and with two books under his arm. “I took today off to spend with my friend, Stevie.” He motioned to a short blond boy over in the corner. He was reading a book about World War I.

“Ah,” was all I said for a moment. I followed it up with, “He’s kinda cute.”

“We’ve been friends since we were kids.” I could hear Bucky’s smile as I peered over at his friend. “He wants to fight, and he has the will to, but-”

“Hey, Buck,” Steve stepped towards us, stopping when he saw me. “Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t,” I spoke up right away. “I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re (Y/N)?” Steve peered at me for a moment and then at Bucky, putting together puzzle pieces I wasn’t allowed to see. “I mean, er, hi.”

He stood there blushing, unsure of what to say. I saw a mixture of Bryan and Jessica in him, intelligent, stubborn, shy, and strong. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling at him. Bucky watched both of us carefully, only turning his attention away when the librarian returned. He intercepted her from me when I stepped towards Steve and initiated a conversation.

“Don’t ever give up on your dream, okay?” I couldn’t stop myself from saying it, all I could see was Jessica.

“What’d Buck tell you?” Steve sighed.

“That you’re a fighter,” I answered. “That you’re a strong-willed fighter.”

“But with the wrong body, right?” Steve shook his head. “Buck has to bail me out every time; he’s thrown more punches than I’ve taken.”

“Hey,” I placed my hands on his shoulders and turned him to face me. “I don’t care how big or small you are, if your dream is to become a fighter – whether it’s in a boxing ring or on the battlefield – then do it. Who gives a shit what anyone else says?”

“The military…” Steve muttered.

“Well, screw them,” I responded. “You’re Steve…”

“Rogers.”

“You’re Steve Rogers, the most motivated and strong person I’ve come to know. Use that. Power is more than the muscle on a person’s body; it’s knowledge and strategy and friendship. And right now, you’re winning on that front.” I couldn’t help myself from going down the route of a motivational speech.

“Thank you.” Steve smiled and nodded his head; he turned on his heels and went back to the historical section.

“That was nice of you,” Bucky said, standing next to me. “You’re one of the few people, and the only girl – I think – that’s ever spoken to him without pity in their voice.”

“I see my brother and sister in him.” I sighed. “A few years ago, my younger sister wanted to pursue writing. When my parents discouraged her, I fought by her side and on her behalf on more than one occasion. I saw her potential and I saw her admiration, I wasn’t going to let her lose it.”

“Your sister’s lucky to have you.” Bucky smiled.

“So is yours.” I matched his expression.

* * *

##  **Chapter Eight**

 Bucky and I stood side by side in silence, attempting to identify the tension between us. I glanced over at Bucky and found his eyes were trained on the ground; he appeared lost in thought. I figured the best option for myself was to leave and stepped forward towards my original area in the library. Bucky followed suit, his attention turning back to me.

“The librarian wanted me to give you a message.” He passed me a piece of paper. “She said it’s a handful of books you might be more interested in. Not a romance fan, doll?”

“Er,” I cleared my throat nervously. “No, I like romance…I just…” I stopped unexpectedly when I saw one of the titles written on the list.

“Have other things on your mind?” Bucky’s voice lowered.

“You could say that,” I answered.

“Might I inquire what you’re thinking about?” He remained behind me while I glanced around the bookshelves. “Might it have anything to do with the other day?”

“The other day?” I blurted out, my voice cracking mid-sentence.

“What?” Bucky picked up a book with a simplistic cover picturing a woman’s dress bunched up on the floor. “It’s okay to touch yourself, doll. It’s okay to rid yourself of that desperate need for a release.”

My face burned as I stared only at the books shelved in front of me. I could feel my legs shake as Bucky’s eyes studied me. I heard him step closer and felt his breath on my neck but he never touched me. He waited, patiently, for me to respond. I felt the warmth of his body radiating against mine causing me to rest my hands on the bookshelves to steady myself. I shuddered as I felt his lips graze the shell of my ear and fought off the urge to press myself against him.

“H-How much did you see?” My voice was a whisper, barely audible over the sounds of the library’s fans.

“Every second.” Bucky’s hands shifted in his pockets. “Every lip biting, knee-weakening, orgasmic second.” I let out a shaky breath as faintly kissed the shell of my ear. “Who got you all hot and bothered, doll?”

He moved closer and gently turned me around, using one hand to guide me by my hips. He caged me in with his body, but kept his hands in his pockets. His head dropped and returned to it’s endlessly teasing spot of resting directly next to my ear. His unshaved stubble scratched my neck in a more satisfying way than I had thought. I imagined the sensation between my legs, burning my thighs pleasurably.

“Who is it you want between your legs, doll? Who’s hand do you want pumping two fingers out of you? Who’s tongue do you want teasing your clit? Who’s-”

“Hey, Buck,” Steve turned down the aisle, unphased of the scene before him. “It’s getting late, we need to head back and hit the market on the way.”

“Let’s go, then.” Bucky licked his lips and stepped back, leaving me a flushed and needy mess. “Be seeing you, doll.”

* * *

##  **Chapter Nine**

 I managed to avoid the docks for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was a mere four days. During one of the late nights, I ran into George while taking a stroll around my yard. He looked beaten and worn down from work. I brought him a glass of water while we sat on his porch. We didn’t talk for a while, but long enough to discuss work. Lou was pushing the guys to do more work each day and it was beginning to take a toll on everyone.

“Come to the cinema with us.” George asked, peering into his glass for a moment before meeting my eyes. “It’s just going to be a few of the guys from the docks. We need a night out together and I know you like the cinema, so…”

“When?” I twiddled my thumbs.

“Tomorrow night,” George smiled. “Around seven-ish?”

“Yeah, alright, I’m in.” I nodded.

I left George with my glass, telling him to return it whenever I see him next. Excitement boiled in my stomach, it’d been months since I’d been able to go see a film. My hopes rose and my lips curved into a smile. When my head hit my pillow I dreamt of dancing, cakes, rich entrees, and elegant attire. I spun around with my anonymous dance partner, laughing and grinning. When his lips touched mine I was met with the frozen floor of my bedroom. Bryan cracked open my door and snickered before leaving me dazed in my heap of blankets.

The hours ticked by slowly as I waited for George to knock on my door. I was dressed in a casual and comfy dress that I knew I could sit through a film in. My shoes clacked with each step and my purse hung by my side. I ran excitedly to the door when a quick knock echoed in the house. George stood waiting with a handful of coworkers behind him. I slipped down the first step – forcing George to catch me – when I saw Bucky waiting near the back. Steve was by his side.

I walked near the back with George, watching Bucky walk in front of us. He and Steve laughed and goofed off as they walked, sharing stories and inside jokes between one another. George asked me if everything was okay and I brushed it off, saying I was just excited for the movie and was lost in thought. I remained stuck in my own mind until we arrived at the theater and sat in our seats. Bucky had managed to score a seat next to me.

I couldn’t tell you what the movie was about. Throughout the entirety of the film, I was distracted by Bucky’s enticing movements. He rested his arm on the back of the chair, twirled strands of my hair, traced imaginary patterns on the back of my neck; when the popcorn ended up on my lap, his hand rested out of sight on my thigh.   
  
He kept it relatively still, only adjusting it when I shifted the bag of popcorn. Sometimes he’d inch the skirt of my dress up, others he’d move it closer to being between my legs. When he lifted his hand and grabbed a handful of popcorn, he nudged the bag just enough to brush my cunt. When he went back for a second handful, I put the bag on his lap and excused myself, going outside for a breath of fresh air.

I rested my back against the brick, taking a few deep breaths to gather myself. I ran a hand through my hair and adjusted my dress, cleaning myself up to hide my messy interior. I dropped down to adjust a buckle on my shoe when I heard a catcall and stopped my movements. A group of obviously drunken men stumbled out of a nearby bar and began waving at me. Who I guessed to be the same guy cat called again as they started to approach me. I turned to head back inside when a pair of hands dropped onto my shoulders and held me in place.

“Wait, wait, let’s have some fun, sweetie.” The stranger’s words slurred together.

“I have a movie to catch; if you’ll excuse me.” I shrugged his hands off of me.

The same guy grabbed my shoulders again and the group of them began talking at me. Their words jumbled together and I struggled to make anything out. I lacked fear as I looked between them; they all seemed too hammered to do anything more than say a hurtful comment or two. When I felt a hand grope my ass, I smacked my hand flat against the harasser’s face, stepping back annoyed and violated. As a vulgar name left his lips, a familiar voice called out.

“Hey!” Steve stepped out of the theater and stood in front of me. “Leave her alone, creep.”

The group of men burst into laughter at the sight of Steve. I motioned to Steve for us to return to the movie but he stood his ground. His hands balled into fists and he swung a punch, hitting one of the unsuspecting guys square in the jaw. As Steve shook his hand in pain, another one of the strangers returned a punch, knocking Steve back. I caught him and we both tumbled into the wall. My eyebrows furrowed and I was ready to dirty my sleeves when Bucky came walking out. The stern look on his face backed up by five equally broad friends behind him was enough to send the strangers running. Bucky went to Steve as soon as they were gone. I joined him.

“Thank you, Steve,” I said, checking where he had been hit. “I wish I had half the bravery you do.” I kissed his cheek and sat down on the ground next to him.

“I do, too,” Bucky answered. “You have more bravery in you than a majority of the soldiers out there fighting.”

“Flatterers, both of you.” Steve smiled.

“I’ll go get a bag of ice from the concession stand, stay here, Steve.” Bucky gave Steve a serious look before heading inside, casting me a “watch him” look while doing so.

“He likes you,” Steve whispered, peering over at me. “Head over heels.”

“I…” I cleared my throat. “I…er…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Steve smirked. “I know you like him, too.”

“Yeah?” I laughed softly. “That obvious?”

“Buck is charming,” Steve shrugged. “He’s very charismatic.” Steve touched his swelling wound and winced. “I know he’s…er…he’s making advances towards you but he really does genuinely like you. It’s not just the chase with you.”

I opened my mouth to speak but Bucky handing Steve a bag of ice shut me up. He nodded at me as George waved down a cab and held the door for me. I stopped before walking towards George, a surge of confidence taking over. I met Bucky’s gaze and smirked, Steve’s insight filling me with a sense of courage and pride.

“What’re you doing tomorrow night?” I watched Bucky’s lips turn up into a smile as he peered between Steve and me.

“What did you have in mind?” Bucky’s eyes shone beautifully in the moonlight.

“Dancing?” I asked. “Tomorrow night, eight o’clock?”

“Dancing.” Bucky nodded. “I’ll pick you up at seven-thirty.”

* * *

##  **Chapter Ten**

 George glared at me as I entered the cab. He sat silently, thinking over his words before speaking to me. Had I been paying attention to him I could’ve foreseen his actions but I was too caught up in my date tomorrow. The idea of Bucky holding me close while swaying to the sound of music sounded calming and absolutely exciting. When the cab stopped outside of our houses we got out together, George sliding out after me. I turned to say goodnight.

“What the fuck are you thinking?” George’s expression was that of a child realizing his parents lied about taking him to an amusement park when they arrived at the dentist.

“Excuse me?” I scoffed.

“Bucky, I told you…with him…he’s…” George pinched the bridge of his nose. “Going dancing with him tomorrow isn’t going to end how you want it to.”

“You have no idea how I want it to end, George, only I do. And, frankly, if it ends in a one night stand, well, then that’s that.” I shrugged, not wanting to argue with my old friend.

“You want to sleep with him?” George’s mouth gaped open. “You’ve got to be shitting me, (Y/N).”

“According to his best friend, Bucky might even have feelings for me.” I smiled softly.

“Fuck, now you’re talking about being in a relationship with him?” George sneered. “Christ, (Y/N).”

“George,” I searched through my purse for my house keys. “I hear you, I promise you I hear you. But ultimately I get to choose what I do with my life. If I want to go on a date with Bucky tomorrow – and I do – then that’s what I’m going to do. I’ve accepted the consequences.” I watched George shake his head and walk towards his house. “George, c’mon.” I called after him.

“Have fun tomorrow night.” I barely heard his words as his door slammed behind him.

* * *

##  **Chapter Eleven**

I twirled in my dress, enjoying the sight of my skirt poofing and bubbling in the wind. Jess watched with a grin, capturing my image with words on her page. She helped tidy up my hair and makeup as seven-thirty grew near. She congratulated me on finally getting a date and showing Bryan up. When a hearty knock reverberated, Bryan answered the door and called to me, notifying me my date was here. I nearly moaned at the sight of Bucky.

His hair was styled back and seemed freshly washed. His stubble was shaved down and accentuated his strong jawline. His black suit – on seemingly worn out – hung perfectly on his broad shoulders. He stood tall, bold, and with a smirk, waiting for me to descend the stairs. His eyes, usually backed with lust, were softer and gentler. He offered his arm to me and led me out to a cab, cracking a joke about my falling down my porch steps the previous night.

We rode in a comfortable silence, our legs and shoulders touching. His fingers intertwined with mine while resting them on my lap. When the cab hit a pothole, our hands shifted and settled between my legs. Bucky kept a straight face while I watched Bucky’s teasingly long fingers slowly move out of mine. He traced patterns on my hand, moving closer and closer where I wanted him most. The cab jolted to a stop just as Bucky was about to brush my cunt. I subconsciously whined and Bucky chuckled, stepping out to get the door for me.

Upon entering the building, we went directly to the dance floor, both craving each other’s touch. Luckily, the swing song changed to a slower-paced and more relaxing one and we closed the space between us. Bucky’s hands rested on my hips and mine on his shoulders as we began to sway to the music. His chest pressed up against mine as his lips brushed my ear, whispering softly in my ear.

“You look beautiful, doll.” He spun me and pulled me back, my body flush against him. “Absolutely delectable.”

“Why,” I smiled against his chest. “Thank you.”

He spun me again, this time positioning his leg so when I came back and he stepped forward, his thigh pressed directly against my clit. My nails dug into his back at the pleasurable feeling. A moan slipped out and Bucky chuckled. He moved his leg again, repeating the motion without having to spin me. I successfully held back the moan as he teased me.

“Oh, doll,” His breath tickled my ear. “Don’t get quiet on me now, I like hearing the noises you make.”

He lifted his head back and licked his lips. His fingers brushed my cheek as he moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. I leaned my head into his palm, my eyes meeting him. He matched my gentle smile, dropping his forehead against mine, resting it there for a moment. He tilted my chin upwards and grazed his lips against mine, telling me that he was waiting for the okay to kiss me. I nodded my head in response.

“Shit!” I was ripped from Bucky’s hold and slammed into another couple. “The hell…George? George!” I watched George swing a fist at Bucky, clearly tipsy and stumbling about. “George Night!” My voice turned sour.

“(Y-Y/N)…” He shook his head and turned towards me. “Don’t, don’t use that tone of voice, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I didn’t…”

“Outside, now!” I felt like I was talking to a child. Bucky followed us out but allowing us space when I asked him to wait. “What the hell is the matter with you?”

“He’s, He’s not g-good for you.” He stuttered. “H-He doesn’t de…deserve you.”

“George,” I crossed my arms as I felt the anger build. “How did you know we were here?”

“J-Jessica told me.” He yanked a stranger’s beer out of their hand, drinking it without question. “I couldn’t let you go out alone with t-this bastard.”

“You don’t make my choices for me, George.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “My life is my life, George. I make my choices, I decide what’s good for me, I decide who I want to go out with.”

“But you’re meant to be with me!” Tears backed George’s eyes as he screamed.

George threw the half-empty bottle at Bucky, shattering it against the wall. I heard Bucky whisper and turned to find him with a cut on his cheek. I stepped back but Bucky put his hand up, keeping his eyes trained on George. I shifted my focus back to George as well.

“No,” My voice conveyed an emotion I’d never felt before. “From your perspective, we’re meant to be together. Keyword is  _your_. The world doesn’t revolve around you, the world doesn’t exist for you to get your way, George. You’re jumping to conclusions and sabotaging my chances with someone I like because you’re stuck in a selfish mindset.”

“B-But-”

“No.” I stepped closer. “I’m not done.” I scoffed and shook my head. “We’re friends, we’ve been friends for years. This is not how friends act. Friends don’t follow the other around or try to ruin their chances with someone they like. Friends support one another. Friends don’t show up drunk and crash their friend’s date or throw a beer bottle at said date. Go home, George. We’re done.”

“I…”

“I said  _go home_.” 

* * *

##  **Chapter Twelve**

I called two cabs; one for George and one for Bucky and me. I stepped back into the building and grabbed a handful of napkins, handing them to Bucky for the car ride back. When we arrived at my house, went straight in and sat at my kitchen table. Jess brought down a first aid kit, introduced herself, and apologized for George’s actions. Bucky smiled and shrugged, saying it wasn’t the first time he’s had a beer bottle thrown at him.

We sat in silence as I cleaned his wound, carefully bandaging it up. I settled on top of his lap, legs straddling him. His hands rested on my hips as I dropped my hands to my sides. I rested my forehead against his and sighed.

“Are you okay?” I broke the silence.

“I’m fine.” He chuckled softly. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

“First Steve and now you,” I ran a hand through his hair. “I think I’m cursed.”

“You’re not cursed.” His breath felt cool against my lips and I realized I was blushing.

His lips grazed mine as he pulled my body closer to his. I let out a shaky breath as his hands trailed up my sides. He hooked his arms around me and held me close, his muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt and jacket. He pressed his lips against mine and he scooted forward on his seat, wanting to hold me closer and tighter. I sighed against his lips and melted under his touch. 

My nails clawed down his back as he raised out of the chair and sat me on the table. I laid down onto my back as he rested his hands on either side of me. He stripped himself of his jacket and buried his face in my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hooking my ankles together. Moans pushed past my lips as he brought a hand up my skirt, groping my ass roughly.

“R-Room…” I pointed to the stairs and Bucky moved immediately.

He carried me up the stairs, covering my upper half with kisses. He slammed me against my door when he entered my room, grinding his hips against me. He chuckled in my ear as he dropped a hand between my legs and teased my clit.

“Isn’t this where you were touching yourself?” He ran slow circles around it, nipping at the lobe of my ear. “You never did answer me, who got you all hot and bothered that day, doll?”

“W-Who do you think?” My voice cracked as he applied pressure to my clit.

“Why, how would I know, doll?” He flattened his hand against my cunt and moved it up and down. “I’m not a mind reader.”

“You, fuck.” I whimpered. “I was thinking about you.”

“That’s my good girl.” He whispered, carrying me over to my bed.

He rested me on my back as he stripped me out of my dress. I went to cover myself up but Bucky dropped his head down to my chest and began leaving hickeys on my breasts. He paused as he hovered over my left nipple. His eyes met mine as he licked his lips.

“I have to ask, doll.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“No,” I whispered. “Is that a problem?”

“Do you want to?” Bucky’s face became serious, his eyes studying me carefully.

“Yes, desperately.” I tangled my fingers in his hair. “Without question, please.”

“Stop me if you change your mind, alright, doll?” His wide and serious eyes were almost hypnotic. I nodded. “Good girl.”

He lowered his head back over my nipple, dipping his tongue out a flicking it over my nipple. I gasped as the initial feeling. He covered my mouth with his hand as he lowered his entire mouth over my nipple, grazing his teeth over my nipple. He switched to the other nipple, keeping his hand over my mouth.

When he lifted his head, he trailed kisses down my stomach until he reached just above my cunt. Teasingly, he kissed up and down my thighs, occasionally blowing air onto my clit. My hips jerked upwards subconsciously as he blew another puff air and he chuckled. He licked his lips before dipping his head down and gently licking my clit. I moaned loudly and covered my mouth with my own hand, embarrassed at my reaction. 

Bucky smirked up at me, licking my clit again, eyes trained on me. I yanked on his hair as he sucked and licked my clit. I bit down on my hand when I felt him slip two fingers into me, slowly pumping them in and out until I begged him to go faster. He hummed against my clit, moving his fingers faster. I could feel my orgasm closing in and I tightened my muscles, desperate for it to come. Just as it began to build, Bucky pulled his fingers out. 

He crawled up my body, licking his lips, as he grazed his fingers over my clit. He switched from quick and hard, and slow and gentle circles; he could read my body like an open book as he kept me right on the edge. I opened my mouth to beg him to let me cum but he placed a finger over my lips, telling me to keep quiet.

“If you make a sound, I definitely won’t let you cum tonight, doll.” He plunged two fingers into me unexpectedly and I gulped back my moan. “Good girl.”

He cycled through teasing my clit and finger fucking me for what felt like an eternity. When I glanced over at my clock, I saw half an hour had gone by. I was an absolute mess; I was sweaty, my body moments away from cumming with each touch of his fingers; my hair stuck to my head and I bit down on my lip. Bucky stood and unbuckled his belt, instructing me to touch myself but not to cum. I listened, keeping my movements slower than that of a snails. If I went any faster I knew I would cum. 

Bucky rested his hands on either side of me as he hovered over me. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately as he lined himself up. He peered up and searched my eyes, waiting for an answer. I nodded and he slowly slid in. He moved carefully, moving inch by inch to allow me to get used to him. He moaned in my ear when he his hips brushed mine. He rolled his hips gently, stopping when he heard me groan.

“No,” I whispered. “Don’t stop.”

We worked together, making sure I was in as little pain as possible as Bucky fucked me. When the pain subsided as much as it was going to, I gave him the okay to go faster. He didn’t hesitate to increase the speed of his thrusts. My bed squeaked with each thrust, silencing my muffled moans. As his thrusts grew deeper and inconsistent, I assumed he was getting close. When he dropped a hand between us and teased my clit, I knew he was about to cum. 

My back arched as my climax slammed into me like a brick wall. I moaned his name as my nails dug into his back. The built up orgasm from all the edging sent me tumbling down into a spiral of ecstasy. Tears raced each other down my cheeks as my eyes clamped shut. Bucky moaned as he pulled himself out, cumming onto my stomach and chest; his head hung above mine. We both laid there catching our breath and recovering from our orgasms. 

My eyes remained closed as Bucky stood up and grabbed a cloth to clean me up with. They opened slightly when he climbed into bed with me. He whispered he’d stay for a bit as I fell asleep but then he’d head home. He didn’t want to get caught by my parents. I passed out on his chest in a matter of minutes.

* * *

##  **Chapter Thirteen | End**

I woke up to Bucky asleep next to me. I nearly fell out of bed when I realized he had spent the night. When I shifted, Bucky’s eyes peeled open and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. It was wiped away the moment he realized where he was. Jess called my name as she headed down the hall, the sound of her footsteps growing nearer and nearer. I threw the first piece of attire on me as she opened the door; it was Bucky’s shirt. Her mouth gaped when she saw the sight before her.

“I’ll, uh,” She grinned at Bucky and me. “I’ll tell mom and dad that I’m in the mood to go to the docks today. It’ll be good inspiration for my novel.” She winked as she left, closing the door behind her.

Bucky and I peered at each other as I locked the door. I cleared my throat and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, snuggling up close to me. I peered over at him and opened my mouth to ask him a question. As if he could read my mind, he whispered,

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Me neither,” I responded.

“Good.”

“So,” I turned and kissed him. “Where do we go from here?”


	29. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Written in First Person ***
> 
> You work at a two-story business. The first floor is an antique bookstore. The second story is an up and becoming blog. Soon after accepting your job on the first floor, you’re asked by your boss – Mr. Preston – to take the place of a sick employee. Low and behold, you find yourself interviewing the Winter Soldier. Upon first glance, you’re immediately sucked in; his entire aura makes you melt. With innuendo after innuendo, fairy light touches, dancing, desperation, and dirty talk, you yearn for Bucky to fuck you. But who knows if he’ll ever get the chance…

##  **Chapter One**

_“You’re a journalism major? It’s a shame there aren’t any openings up here, but you said you’re okay working downstairs in the bookstore?” Mr. Preston peered up at me over my resume._

_“Yes, sir.” I nodded. “Journalism may be my major but I positively adore bookstores, their aura, and the amount of joy they bring to myself and others.”_

_“Fair enough,” He peered back over the paper. “If we get any openings up here, you’ll be the first person I contact. For now, you can start work downstairs on Monday.”_

_“Thank you, sir.” I stood, shook his hand, and headed out the door smiling._

Two months later and most of the regulars knew me by name. Upstairs Mr. Preston ran a popular local blog where people were bustling about all work hours; they gossiped, wrote, filmed videos, and snapped pictures for social media. Downstairs, I worked with two or three others in his quaint bookstore. It was his dad’s and couldn’t bear to part with it, so he kept it small and stocked with a perfect mixture of old and modern novels.

The most customers we ever had at a time was a total of fifty. And that’s when the Mr. Preston’s blog printed a few versions of a blog special and sold them for extra money downstairs. The entire situation was hectic but Mr. Preston snuck a couple of extra dollars into our paychecks that month, or at least into mine. Luckily, it was back to its usual quiet sanctuary.

I was stacking books on empty shelves when the sound of descending footsteps echoed in the stairway and Mr. Preston stepped out. He went directly to me, a mixture of exhaustion and excitement on his face. He greeted me, sat his briefcase on top of a shelf, and popped it open. He ruffled through a few sheets of paper before handing me a crumpled one.

“Sally’s going to be out tomorrow and we just had a last minute chance to do something  _big_.” He grinned. “Tomorrow we’ve been given the opportunity to interview the Avengers.”

“Shit, that’s incredible.” I chuckled in awe and raised the paper. “But I don’t-”

“I want you to fill in for Sally.” He watched my face drop with nerves and rested his hands on my shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to be filmed or anything. Sally was set to do a paper interview with, uh,” He took the paper from me, “The Ex-Winter Soldier, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“W-What do I wear? What d-do I ask him?” I gulped, a series of questions blocked my thoughts.

“Wear something semi-formal; you’re not going to be filmed so you don’t need to worry about being on camera.” He ran a hand through his hair. “As for questions, you’re a journalism major, kid. Just ask him the basics.” He closed his briefcase and turned on his heels, heading back upstairs. “Be here tomorrow morning at eight!”

“Y-Yes, sir.” I kept studying the paper he had handed me in between shelving the books. “Can’t wait to embarrass myself…”

##  ** Chapter Two **

I was up at six. I had to look presentable. That meant makeup, hair, and digging out formal clothes. I settled on minimal makeup, accentuating my natural features, applying some coconut oil to my hair for a healthy shine, and squeezing into a black pencil skirt and poofy white blouse. My feet were snug in my flats and my hands gripped my clutch tightly. I inhaled sharply as I took a cab to the bookstore. Mr. Preston and a group of coworkers were waiting downstairs; I was ten minutes early and felt late.

“Perfect,” Mr. Preston smiled, “You look absolutely perfect!” He peered up at the crowd of people. “Ready? Let’s go interview the world-saving superheroes!”

We rode together in a large van with the blog’s name plastered on the side. I sat in the back, nervous to arrive at the Avengers Tower. Those around me talked about who they were going to interview; I knew almost nothing about Mr. Barnes. I had done a Google search the previous night, but only Hydra and ‘40s information had come up. I read through the ‘40s documents, but couldn’t bring myself to read through the Hydra files. I couldn’t bear knowing what Hydra had done to him.

I ran through a list of questions in my head, they were all basic but I figured I could come up with interesting ones on the spot. Or hopefully Mr. Barnes would be charismatic enough to make for a good interview without having to ask too many invasive things. I closed my eyes and focused my breathing as the van came to a stop. We all hustled out quickly, workers already going to the hatch and unpacking cameras and tripods. I stood in a tiny group of employees like me- there for paper interviews. We waited patiently for instructions.

“Ah, you must be the Jaw Dropping Entertainment crew!” A woman I recognized as Pepper Potts made her way towards us with some underlings behind her. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you; if you’ll follow me, I’ll direct you where you need to go. Mr. Preston, it’s so nice to meet you.” Pepper shook Mr. Preston’s hand before leading us all inside.

Pepper led a majority of the group out onto a floor containing lots of windows, sharing that it’d make for a good background. She pointed to someone behind her and instructed them to bring the rest of us upstairs. We all stood quietly, waiting for the elevator to stop on the floor, none of us sure what to say. When it dinged open, we were led out into what looked like an oversized living room. It appeared bigger than my entire apartment. I groaned internally; I wish I had the money Stark did.

“Wait in here; your interviewees will be out shortly. Make yourselves at home.” Our leader flashed a smile before heading back to the elevator.

We sat on the couch together, muttering a few sentences back and forth to pass the time. Ten minutes went by before the handful of heroes made their appearance. Sam Wilson walked next to Bucky Barnes; they were bickering. Behind them were Wanda, Vision, and Bruce Banner. As I scanned them I couldn’t help but wonder if they  _chose_  not to be filmed or if Mr. Preston just wanted to interview the already “known” heroes.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of Mr. Barnes as he came into the room. He was significantly broader than I had realized and his long hair looked incredibly soft. I licked my lips and glanced down at my paper before peering back up at him; my eyes met his and a warmth spread over my face. His lips bent up into a smile and he winked.

“Alright, who’s interviewing who?” Sam crossed his arms and stared at all of us, waiting for one of us to speak up. No one did. “Well, who’s interviewing me?”

“He is,” I nudged the guy next to me who seemed to be mesmerized by Vision. “And I’m interviewing Mr. Barnes.” I licked my lips nervously.

He motioned his head to the side and walked out of the room, I followed. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked, but the veins on his flesh arm were still visible on his hand and all the way up his arm. He opened the door to a study and let me enter first. I sat on the leather couch, placing my phone, a few papers, a notepad, and a pencil on the coffee table. Bucky sat in the chair opposite of me, his hands out of his pockets and resting on his distractingly muscular thighs.

“H-Hi,” I cleared my throat. “I’m (Y/N), uh, do you mind if I record the conversation? A-Anything you label as ‘off the record’ will be and such.”

“I don’t mind,” He ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever you want, doll.”

“T-Thank you,” My already crossed legs tightened at the pet name.

I lifted the notepad and pencil, resting it on my lap as I switched my phone open and started a voice memo recording. I flipped open to a fresh page in the notebook and gathered myself before peering up at Mr. Barnes. I lost my composure as soon as I found him waiting for me.

“What’s, uh, what’s it like to be on the team with your childhood friend?” I watched him carefully; he didn’t hesitate to answer the question.

“Amazing, being back with Steve is more than what I could ever ask for.” He adjusted his legs, spreading them open.

“U-Uh, what about, er…” I finished scribbling down a note. “Many people are curious to know your workout routine, care to share anything about it?”

“I go at it rough and hard.” He lifted and admired his metal hand, his fingers bending and the plates on it whirring. “I’m relentless with my sparring partner, I don’t stop until we’re both panting and exhausted.”

I couldn’t meet his gaze; my entire body was on fire. I could feel him waiting for the next question but I knew if I looked up I’d melt before him. I heard the plates in his arm whir again and peered up, not meeting his gaze. He was tracing imaginary circles on the arm rest, his long fingers working deliberately small circles repeatedly. My toes curled in my shoes and I bit my lip. I was pulled out of my trance by a hard knock on the door.

“How’s it going up here?” Mr. Preston popped his head in. “I just wanted to check up on you, (Y/N), make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Thank you,” I nodded, my voice was weak.

“Oh, and I created a list of questions that could be asked if anyone couldn’t think of anything interesting. Here, I forgot to hand them out to your group up here.” He handed me the sheet of paper, his hand lingering on mine.

“Thank you, sir.” I nodded my head again.

“Have fun!” He disappeared, leaving the room in silence as I glanced over the questions.

“Jesus fucking,” left my mouth before I could stop it. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to, er, it’s these question.”

“What are they?” Bucky leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

“‘What’s your favorite time to have sex?’ ‘Would you ever hook up with an Avengers fan?’ ‘If you had to describe your dick as a fruit or vegetable, what would it be?’ These are fucking invasive.” I scoffed. “I’m not asking you those; I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, doll.” He smiled. “That’s surprisingly not the first time I’ve heard those type of questions. Everyone just wants the juicy details.” He shrugged, his eyes maintaining contact with mine. “Although, usually they’re about my favorite position in bed or what I like in bed.” He scratched the stubble accentuating his jawline. “It’s always the same answer, it’s always about my partner; bringing them to the edge first, going down on them first, stripping them down and kissing every inch of their body. It’s always about the other person for me.” He cleared his throat. “Got off track, I apologize, what’s your next question?”

##  **Chapter Three**

“I-I…” I licked my lips and scanned my eyes over his body. All he had to do was say the word and I’d strip down in front of him and let him do whatever he wanted to me.

“Here,” He stood and sat on the couch next to me, his shoulder and thigh pressing up against me. “May I?” He reached for the list of questions and my notebook. I nodded. “I’ll answer as many as I can so you have more to choose.”

His flesh arm nudged me as he wrote and neither of us wrote. I sat next to him watching him scribble answers down to each and every question on the sheet – minus the sexual ones. He glanced over at me when he came up to them; I shook my head no, he nodded and skipped them. His tongue darted out and licked his lips every so often and I longed to shove the pieced out of his hands, straddle his lap, and just crash my lips onto his. I settled for getting lost while watching his fingers hold the pencil and occasionally adjust his hair. The door opened just as he handed the paper back to me, our fingers brushing and a tingling sensation rushing through my body.

“Are you guys almost done?” It was Sam. “I get that this man is a hundred years old but he’s not  _that_  interesting.”

“The only interesting thing about you is that you wear a fucking  _bird suit_ , Icarus.” Bucky stood, stretching a hand out to help me to my feet.

“Yeah, well at least I don’t have to run everywhere like a  _savage_.” Sam shrugged and left, leaving the door cracked.

Bucky turned back towards me, a smile grew on his lips and he chuckled. “Sorry about that, Sam’s still mad that I tried to kill him a few years ago, granted I wasn’t in control, but he loves to hold grudges.”

“That’s fine,” I matched his smile, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“I’ll show you out.”

We walked out of the study together, Bucky’s hand resting on the small of my back. When I didn’t reject his touch, he smirked and kept his hand there, guiding me back to the living room. Everyone else was sitting in there laughing and exchanging jokes. Steve Rogers had joined, and my coworkers looked at him in awe, as if he was a god walking among men. His eyes looked between Bucky and I, his eyebrows raising for a moment before Bucky motioned for me to sit on the couch.

“It was nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He whispered in my ear before parting ways. “I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.”

He stood by Steve until Mr. Preston came up and gathered us. We thanked the Avengers for their time as we left, shaking their hands one by one as we piled into the elevator. Bucky’s hand lingered in mine and he lifted it up to his lips, placing a faint kiss to my knuckles before letting go, he winked as I got onto the elevator. He bit his lip as the elevator doors closed and the already tight space felt tighter. I grinned as I stepped out of the elevator.

“(Y/L/N),” Mr. Preston called me over. Anxiety stabbed my chest, he’d never called me by my last name before. “Come here.”

“Yes, sir?” I walked over to a less crowded part of the van as it was packed up. “Is everything okay?”

“Did anything happened between you and Mr. Barnes?” He rested a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, sir?” I furrowed my brows.

“I, er, I just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything…” He paused. “The interview went well?”

“Yes, sir.” I nodded. “In fact, he answered every question on the paper – with a few exceptions – in his own writing.” I handed him my notebook. “He was very helpful, sir.”

“Oh,” Mr. Preston hesitated. “Good.” He cleared his throat and returned your notebook back to you. “Well, type up the questions and answers you think are the most interesting and email them to Rebecca, she’s in charge of writing the blog post containing all the paper interviews.”

“Yes, sir.” I walked away and headed towards Rebecca.

We exchanged emails before parting. The bus was heading back to the bookstore, but it was faster to take a cab back to my place. My shoes were off the moment I was in my door. I showered, changed into sweats, and ordered delivery. When my food arrived, I plopped down onto the couch and typed up the questions and answers in between bites of pizza. When I sat back, my eyes lingered on my phone. I switched it on and opened up the recording from earlier. I sat back and closed my eyes, focusing on Bucky’s voice. My thighs pressed together when I heard the part I’d been waiting for.

_“Many people are curious to know your workout routine, care to share anything about it?”_

_“I go at it rough and hard. I’m relentless with my sparring partner, I don’t stop until we’re both panting and exhausted.”_

The image of Bucky stripping naked, pinning me to the bed, and relentlessly fucking me was all I could think about. His hands pinning mine above my head, his cock teasing my entrance, the cool contrast of his metal hand against my skin…the fantasy was intoxicating. I could feel a warmth pooling between my legs and fought it off; I’d eaten too much pizza to allow myself to get so worked up.

I tossed the leftover in the fridge and chucked the empty boxes in the garbage after deciding I should go to bed. After plugging in my laptop and setting my alarm, I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and saw Bucky sitting across from me, his legs spread wide and his metal arm whirring with each little circle of his fingers. I whimpered as I rolled over, hoping the image would make its way into a satisfying wet dream.

##  **Chapter Four**

The alarm shattered my dream state, pulling me into reality at six in the morning. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and got ready for work. Jeans, a comfy tee shirt, and a name tag. That’s all it took for the bookstore and, god, did it make me happy. With easy attire, I could focus more on enjoying my job rather than suffering through a workday in uncomfortable clothing. With no cloud in the sky, I walked to the local coffee shop and grabbed a latte before catching a ride to work.

The day was long; I was exhausted from staying up late the previous night. I did my job, loving my breaks and scrolling through the newly updated posts containing the interviews. I watched a few before checking to see what was used in my own. I sighed happily when I found Rebecca casting Bucky in a positive ray of light and not twisting any of the words.

I was stacking and labeling books when the bell on the door dinged. I heard a few mumbled before stepping over and seeing what all the commotion was. My eyes widened at the sight of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson standing next to each other near the entrance. I dusted off my jeans and contemplated texting Mr. Preston, notifying him about the  _incredibly incredible_  people downstairs in his shop. Before I could get my phone out, a regular toddler ran over, his mother Darcy chasing after him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)! There are superheroes here! How’d you pull this off?” He jumped up and down excitedly. I laughed nervously and looked between the heroes, eyes lingering on Bucky.

“I didn’t do anything, bud. In fact,” And idea popped into my mind. “I think they might be here for you, with your super strength and super speed, you could take down any enemy in their way.”

“Young man, what’s your name?” Steve kneeled down, smiling brightly at me.

Bucky motioned to me and I stepped back nervously, leading him around the corner so we wouldn’t be bugging the ecstatic child. He smiled and rested his hands in his pockets, his hair was pulled up into a bun, a few strands had fallen down to frame his face. I bit my lip nervously. He studied me before speaking.

“I wanted to enlist your help with something, if you’re interested.” Bucky smiled. “I was rolling around restless last night when I started thinking back to the interview,” He licked his lips. “Another interviewer told me about the little bookshop under Jaw Dropping Entertainment and that if I ever needed a book recommendation, you were the person to go to.” He peered around at all the books, eyes losing their lustful look for a moment and gained excitement and curiosity. “So, care to help me find some new books?”

“S-Sure,” I nodded. “Uh, what are you interested in reading?”

“I’m sure the genres have changed since my time, but historical. I want to learn about what I’ve missed.” He tensed for a moment before shaking it off. “And whatever are your favorite genres.”

I led him to the historical section and pointed out a handful of historical novels. Some ranged over a few years and others focused specifically on one time period. I handed him a novel on Captain America and World War Two, telling him that it might help him piece together memories. I hesitated when I saw a Winter Soldier novel, I remember getting the book a year or so ago, the copies sold out quickly. I didn’t think there were any left. It talked only about the actions taken by the Winter Soldier, not how the Winter Soldier was forcibly created.

“I’ve read it,” Bucky’s voice lost its strength. “I don’t need it.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Don’t be, doll.” He rested a hand on the small of my back. “You haven’t had anything to apologize for.”

I gulped and nodded. I led him to the fiction section next, showing him the different branches. Bucky commented on the well kept organization and I beamed. I allowed myself to feel pride about the organization the sections that I liked the most. Bucky chuckled at me, his mouth turning up into a smile and the corner of his eyes crinkling. I pointed to Mystery novels, Teen Fiction, Adult Fiction, Romance, Action, Horror, and hesitated at the small section of erotica. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. Bucky cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Erotica?” He held his handful of books under his arm. “You know, the section looks very organized, just like some of the others.”

“Er, yeah.” My face burned, I could feel his eyes on me as I looked at the bookshelves. “The, uh, the stories are good.”

“Oh?” Bucky snickered quietly. “Which one is your favorite?”

“Uh,” I gulped. “T-This one.” I held up a book I’d read more than a dozen times in my years of raging hormones and lack of a sex life. Bucky turned it over and read the back.

“Oh man, a bad boy love interest.” His eyebrows raised jokingly. “Hmm?” He peered up at me. “‘Bondage, toys, edging, and more,’ huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” I chuckled lightly, internally wishing he’d shove me against the wall and fuck me against the bookshelves.

“Interesting,” He tucked the booked under his arm with the rest. “Guess I should study up on what modern women like.” He ran a hand through his hair and whispered, “Although, edging isn’t anything new to me.”

I opened my mouth to respond with something dirty, my body begging for him to touch me, but the backdoor opening cut us off. Mr. Preston emerged from the doorway, his eyes landing on Bucky and me immediately. He came over and stepped in front of me, cutting off my words. He stuck out his hand.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes, I’m Mr. Preston,” He smiled falsely. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to say thank you for the interview yesterday and yours and your friend’s cooperation.”

“Of course,” Bucky returned the fake smile, studying Mr. Preston. “We’re not monsters.”

“Well, not all of you.” Mr. Preston’s voice hardened but Bucky held his smile.

“If that’s everything,” Bucky cocked an eyebrow and peered down at his books. “I’d like to purchase what I’ve gathered. Especially this erotica novel your employee recommended.”

“I’ll ring you up.” Mr. Preston motioned to the checkout station. “(Y/N), isn’t it time you take your break?”

I peered between them. My lips opened and closed a tad, unsure of what to say. I glanced down at my watch, it was nowhere near my break but Mr. Preston seemed adamant on his plan. I nodded and cleared my throat, heading back to the breakroom. Bucky’s voice stopped me.

“Wait, doll,” He followed me and asked me for my phone; my heart raced in my chest. “Text me any other book recommendations you have, regardless of the hour.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” I gulped.

Bucky’s pupils blew at the formality.

_Yes, sir._

##  Chapter Five

I stared at Bucky’s number in my phone. I kept going back to it, complete disbelief taking over. During my break, my ride home, and over the next couple of days. I was too nervous to text him any recommendations, I didn’t want to be too forward or come off as clingy. All I’d managed to send was, “Hey, it’s (Y/N).” That was it. Yet, I couldn’t stop staring at his number; I kept doing so even days later; I had  _Bucky Barnes’_  number in my phone.  _The_  Bucky Barnes.

My friend Max tried to peer over at my screen but I switched it off, chuckling nervously and spouting a poor excuse to what I was looking at. She smiled and nodded her head, clearly not believing me. She adjusted her seat in the cab, reaching down and rubbing the side of her foot being squeezed in her heel.

“So, why are we going to a club again?” I pondered.

“Because we both spend way too much time not doing shit, we have to something at least  _once_  a year.” She grinned, knowing she’d done something incredibly rare – getting me to leave my apartment after ten o’clock for a reason other than pizza.

“Alright, that’s fair.” I nodded. “But, I do have work tomorrow so I can’t get shit faced, kay?”

“Noted, I’ll make sure you don’t go too crazy,  _but…_ ” She peered over at me, trailing off.

“Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t, dude.” I chuckled. “And I promise to make sure you don’t get  _too_  shit faced.”

“Thank you!” She beamed. “Woohoo!” She yelled as she jumped out of the car, turning around and staring at the nightclub across from her. “Let’s go!”

A friend of a friend of a friend knew the bouncer and had gotten us on “the list.” By list, I mean a simple text thread that the bouncer had from friends that said, “eh, let so-in-so in, k thx.” Regardless, I appreciated not having to wait in the line, especially if I didn’t want to be there for an extended amount of time. We each handed the bouncer fifteen dollars but he waved his hand and shrugged.

“- said you didn’t have to pay.” I didn’t catch the name but I just went with it, allowing the free entrance as well.

Max and I hooked arms as we walked in, not wanting to get separated from each other as we managed the crowd. We maneuvered to the bar carefully; Max ordered a round of shots and I ordered a single beer. She “wooed” after every shot, downing them faster than I expected. Two men quickly approached us and Max batted her eyelashes.

“Shit, it must be our lucky night. I mean, damn, seeing two stunning women in a sea of people.  _Fuck_.” Said one.

“Would you ladies care to dance?” Said the other.

Max threw up her arms, excited at the freedom, and agreed. I said what the hell and followed them out into the crowd. The second guys hands were on my hips in a matter of seconds. I wasn’t complaining, it’d felt like an eternity since I’d done anything intimate with a guy. I raised my arms in the air and draped them over my head as I swayed my hips. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I felt his lips graze my neck as my phone buzzed. Not wanting to miss a text about work, I checked it quickly.

_“Finished reading the Cap. book, helped fill in a few blanks. Plus, remembering what Steve’s original costume was… he’s never going to hear the end of it. Thanks, doll.”_

Warmth covered my body and I stepped away from the stranger. I excused myself and headed to the bar, trying to think of a clever response. I stepped near the back where the bathrooms were and the music muffled slightly. I clicked open my phone and stared at his text. I bit my lip and typed out a response. And hesitated before sending it.

_“Glad you liked it. I’ll send you some more recs later. Out with a friend while attempting to have fun and too distracted to think of anything.”_

I got a response almost immediately.

_“Have fun, doll.”_

##  **Chapter Six**

My back slammed against the wall in the bathroom, the stranger’s lips attacking my neck. I ran my hands through his hair, desperate for the simple contact of skin on skin. I sighed softly, my purse dropping to the floor with my jacket.

“F-Fuck,” I moaned. “ _Bucky…_ ”

“Who…?” He raised an eyebrow at me, continuing his movements.

I felt him reach for his belt, clearly being called by the wrong name not affecting him, when I pushed him back. The gut feeling of guilt stopped me and I waved him off. I expected a negative reaction but he shook it off, making sure I was okay before he stepped out of the bathroom. I groaned and picked up my shit, walking to the sinks and leaned on my hands.

“It’s been so fucking long…what’s the matter with me?” I dropped my head. “ _Fuck_.”

Despite the guilt of not wanting to ruin Max’s night, I pulled her aside and said I was ready to go. She read my face through her drunken eyes and nodded, not hesitating to follow me outside. I called a cab for both of us, stopping by to drop her off first to make sure she got home safe. I paid the taxi driver an extra bit when they dropped me off; Max’s drunk conversations were very  _personal_.

I unlocked my door and kicked my shoes off, groaning and grabbing a bottle of water out of my fridge. I clicked open my phone I chugged it, nearly choking on the water when I saw my recent calls.  _Bucky Barnes_  was listed as the last call. I sat my phone and water down, eyes wide and trying to gather what he could’ve possibly heard thirty minutes ago during a seven-minute call.

“No…” My hands covered my face. “No, no, no,  _no_.” I sat my back against the fridge and fell to the ground. “He couldn’t have, no. He…no. Nope, no. No, no, no. Nope.”

I reached up and grabbed my phone, my body shaking from a mixture of anxiety, nerves, and pure embarrassment. I switched on “Do Not Disturb” and left my phone charging in the kitchen. I forced myself to shower and get ready for bed without going to check my phone. I pulled out my old iPod Touch – made sure the time was correct – and set my alarm on that. I had dreams of Bucky hearing me moan his name. Whether they were wet dreams or nightmares would depend on the person asked; to me, they were the perfect mixture.

##  ** Chapter Seven **

“I need you to make a run for me,” Mr. Preston handed me a briefcase. “They’re copies of the forms the Avengers signed during the interview and Mr. Stark requested copies.

“Y-You want  _me_  to take this to the Avengers Tower?” I gulped.

“I’d do it, but I have a lot of work to do.” He sighed. “Please?” He pleaded.

“Yeah, I’ll, uh, I’ll take it over now.” I nodded and stepped outside.

It hadn’t been twenty-four hours since I’d accidentally called Bucky. When I opened my phone to call a cab, I was flooded with cringe. My recent calls were still listed and I forcibly clicked away, not wanting to be reminded of what he could’ve heard. I clutched the briefcase and prayed Bucky wouldn’t be there. The cab ride was excruciatingly short.

Pepper Potts met me at the front, thanking me for bringing the papers over and inviting me in for a snack. I struggled to answer but managed a sound of agreement; the last thing I wanted was to come across as rude. I twiddled my thumbs as Pepper and I stood in the elevator, making small talk as we climbed the numerous floors.

“Thank you for taking time out your day to do this.” Pepper smiled. “Tony just likes to have paper evidence in case something happens.”

“That’s understandable,” I nodded. “And of course, I don’t mind. I love working at the bookshop but getting to see the Avengers Tower? I couldn’t pass that up.”

“You don’t work at Jaw Dropping Entertainment?” Pepper handed me a glass of water as we sat down as a table positioned by a window, showing off the incredible skyline.

“No, ma’am.” I took a sip. “I work downstairs, but I don’t mind helping out Mr. Preston. I know he’s swamped with work.”

“You’re very nice.” A plate of finger foods was sat down in front of us. I waited for Pepper to take something before I did. “Just remember, don’t let him take advantage of your kindness. You’re his employee first; if you take on tasks outside of your job description, make sure you’re getting paid for them.”

“How do you think Pepper made so much money as my assistant when she first started working for me?” Tony Stark rested his hand on my shoulder and I nearly choked on my water. “Tony Stark, nice to meet you.”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N) and the pleasure is all mine.” My eyes widened at the realization the Tony Stark was just a mere inch or so away from me.

“Pepper’s right,” He plucked a piece of food off of the tray. “You deserve payment for the work you do. If you do extra outside of your own choice, you deserve payment.” He pecked Pepper on the lips. “Pepper started doing my dry cleaning, I added fifty bucks to her paycheck. Then helping with my less professional life, I added a hundred bucks. Talk to your boss, kid. Don’t let him under pay you.”

“Y-Yes sir,” was all I could say as I memorized his words; he radiated an aura of intelligence, ego, and a special form of charisma. I understood why so many people swooned over him. “Will do.”

“Don’t leave, my friends are serving up some  _delicious_  caviar.” He pointed at me. “But, I do need to borrow Pepper for five, no ten, ehhh….fifteen minutes.”

“Excuse us for a moment,” Pepper stood, rolling her eyes at Tony as they stepped out of the room.

##  **Chapter Eight**

I nibbled on the delicious food and waited. I needed to get back to work but I was not going to pass up a chance to eat with Tony Stark. I rose out of my chair and looked out the window. I scanned the skyline, taking in as many details as I could. I sighed, it was positively beautiful.

After growing hot while standing in the sun, I stepped back and studied the room. It was bigger than the bookstore and contained furniture more expensive than my monthly rent. I strolled over to the flatscreen the size of me and scoffed in awe; I couldn’t stop myself from searching for the remote and relaxing on the couch, curious at the picture such a large tv could produce. I nearly moaned at how beautiful the capture was as I cut the tv on.

“Enjoying yourself, doll?” Bucky’s voice echoed and I jumped.

“Son of a-” I turned around, my hand on my heart. “B-Bucky…you, er, you scared me.”

“Sorry about that,” He smiled, walking forwards and resting his arms on the back of the couch, peering down at me. “What’s brought you all the way to the Tower?”

“I, er, I delivered some papers for my boss, Pepper invited me up.” I motioned my head at the set table.

“Ah,” Bucky peered up at the tv. “So you’ve decided to watch porn?”

“W-What?” I turned around and saw a couple having sex on tv. “O-Oh! No! Uh, er, shit.” I reached for the remote and flipped the channel.

“I don’t blame you, doll, not after you didn’t get any last night.” He whispered in my ear.

“What?” I couldn’t face him. “I-I don’t…”

“It’s okay, doll.” His lips grazed my neck. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve accidentally called someone.” His flesh hand drew imaginary patterns on the back of my neck. “Although, I’ve never done while fooling around with someone.”

“You h-heard that?” I gulped and closed my eyes when his stubble scratched my skin.

“Every second.” Bucky lifted his flesh hand and draped it over my chest, continuing to draw imaginary patterns on my collarbone, never dipping lower to where I wanted him. “My favorite part had to be when you moaned my name.”

“I-I…” I pressed my thighs together.

“Why were you thinking about me doing sex, doll?” My breathing increased at his words.

“I don’t, I didn’t, I-I…” I pushed myself up, trying to get his hand to dip lower.

“What do you want?” He kissed the shell of my ear. “Tell me, doll.”

“I want…I-I…” I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, turning slightly in a desperate need to feel his lips on mine. “I w-want…”

My phone rang and I sat up, recognizing the ringtone instantly. I reached for it and answered it, nerves flowing through me. Bucky raised his eyebrows at me as I brought it up to my ear. I answered hello and heard a coworkers voice come through the speaker.

“Where the fuck are you?” They were irate. “You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago, Mr. Preston is pissed, we got a new shipment of books, we’re swamped for the first time and you’re skipping out on us.”

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean, I’ll be there in a few.” I stood up and grabbed my things, completely forgetting to answer Bucky’s question. “Just, I’ll be there soon, alright?” I stopped when I turned; eyes meeting Bucky’s. “I-I have, I, er, I-”

“Go,” He smiled. “I’ll tell Stark you had to head out.”

“Thank you,” I nodded and walked past him.

He smirked at me as the elevator closed.

##  **Chapter Nine**

“Invite him!” Max nudged me. “Come on, after that interaction at the Tower, you  _have_  to invite him!”

“It’s been a week since that’s happened, we’ve barely texted, that’s weird.” I squirmed on my couch. “Besides, I invited everyone from my workplace, my boss could show up!”

“No, no, no.” Max sat up on her knees. “He’s into you, he’s  _clearly_ into you, (Y/N)! Invite him!”

“The party starts in an hour, I can’t invite him, it’s too late.” I answered. “T-That’s unfair to him.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to invite him and I’ll drop it.” Max waited. I couldn’t do it. “Text him.”

“I’ll text him.” I agreed.

I whipped out my phone while Max continued getting ready. It was her not-birthday birthday party. She wasn’t a fan of celebrating her birthday but she damn well loved a party. So every year she threw a party for herself, had cake, drinks, etc., but never noted it as her birthday; to throw people off, she threw it on a different day during her birthday week. This year I offered my apartment up as my present to her. She agreed.

 _“Hey, what are you up to right now?”_  I texted.

_“Spending my Saturday night listening to Stark lecture us about Tower rules, why? Everything okay, doll?”_

_“Yeah, everything is fine.”_ I cleared my throat. _“I’m throwing a party for my friend Max tonight and thought I’d extend the invite. (It extends to anyone you would like to bring with you, as well.)”_

_“Anything is better than listening to Stark. Time and place?”_

_“My place,”_ I entered my address.  _“An hour or so from now.”_

 _“Got it, see you soon, doll.”_ My heart fluttered.

An hour later people began filing into my apartment. Luckily, I lived on the corner and my neighbors were out of town so noise wasn’t too much of an issue. With each guest arrival, I grew more and more nervous at whether or not Bucky was going to show. When the crowd quieted, I turned and saw him, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson walk through the door. Max’s mouth gaped and curved into a wide smile as she stared at me. I pushed through the crowd and met them part way.

“Don’t you look ravishing, doll.” He greeted. “I brought Steve out so he could experience a modern party.”

“Hey,” Steve smiled and waved at me.

“Listen, these two are embarrassments on the dance floor, let me just say that. So you might want to keep them away from where ever the mini mosh pit might be.” Sam made a humorous face and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good to know,” I chuckled. “Make yourselves at home.”

Max raised her hand at the person in charge of the music and they started it back up. Sam immediately started dancing his way towards the drink area; Steve followed but hooked right to introduce himself to some fans. As I turned and watched Max begin to mingle, Bucky stood behind me wearing a black button-up and black jeans; a combo I never knew I needed in my life. His hand rested on the small of my back and his lips brushed the shell of my ear.

“Care to dance?” He whispered.

“Didn’t Sam just say you couldn’t dance?” I answered.

“I may be from the ‘40s, doll.” He placed his hands on my hips and moved them backward. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to grind.” There was an obvious bulge in his pants as my ass pressed up against him. “Or, if you’d prefer, we could go somewhere more private.”

“B-Bucky…” I moaned as I leaned my head back.

“Hm?” His hands danced down and around my body.

He pulled me flushed against him, his flesh hand lifting my hem up carefully. His fingers grazed my cunt and I stifled a whimper. I yearned for more; one simple action and I was already melting under his touch. He grazed it again and I bit my lip. I could feel myself soaking my underwear.

He rested his pointer and ring finger against me and used his middle finger to tease me, running it up and down the patch of wetness. I was needy and Bucky knew it. His lips brushed my neck as he continued to tease me. When the crowd started to grow closer together as the song built, he used to opportunity to pull my underwear aside and run his middle finger over my entrance. He dipped it in at the bass drop. I let out a moan and turned my head, not wanting to know if there was even a single person watching.

He only thrusted it in the one time, pulling it out without hesitation. He chuckled in my ear before stepping back. He lifted his finger to his lips and licked my wetness off of it. I shuddered as I watched him. He ran his metal hand through his hair before picking up his beeping phone.

“Got to go, doll.” He stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. “Be my good girl and don’t touch yourself tonight.”

Bucky shoved his phone into his pocket and opened my apartment door. He stepped out and held it open for Sam and Steve. He winked as he closed the door, leaving me standing there in my soaked underwear. I couldn’t wait to see Bucky again.

##  **Chapter Ten**

I struggled in bed that night. After the party ended, I excused myself and went to bed. Max didn’t care, she was asleep on the couch by the time the last person left. I couldn’t close my eyes without thinking back to Bucky’s finger dipping inside of me. I rolled around sleepless, desperate for a release. I forced myself to sleep, hoping for the night to pass quickly. It didn’t.

Over the next day – after calling in sick upon waking up an hour or so later than expecting – I picked up the apartment. Max offered but I declined; I needed some alone time to think about things. To think about Bucky. With each bit of trash tossed into the garbage bag, I grew closer and closer to texting Bucky. I wanted to see him; I needed to see him. Fuck.

After cleaning my apartment – and myself – up as much as I could, I gathered the four trash bags and headed downstairs to the dumpster. I passed multiple people and felt each of their judgemental stares. I groaned as I tossed the bags into the dumpster. I reached around and checked for my keys, phone, and wallet; last thing I needed was to be locked out of my apartment or without payment when I was in desperate need of a coffee. I sighed in the alley and shook my head, despite the near dumpster, the air was severely less stuffy than my apartments. The sound of a motorcycle caught my attention.

The vehicle turned down the alley and pulled up in front of me. I waited as they cut off the engine and removed their helmet. My level of exhaustion was to the point of not caring if I knew the person in front of me. Running inside and fleeing from them seemed like more work than it was worth. Besides, the slight glimpse of metal peeking out of the person’s left glove was a dead giveaway.

“Good afternoon, doll.” Bucky sat his helmet on his lap. “Came by to check on you.”

“I’m fine,” I cleared my throat. “Tired.”

“I’m sorry about disappearing so abruptly last night,” Bucky smirked. “Especially after finding out how delicious you taste.” He adjusted his man bun and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. “Stark needed us, had to run. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s fine,” I held my breath as I gained a bit of confidence. “I wouldn’t be your good girl if I didn’t forgive you for something so small.”

“Oh?” Bucky rose to his feet and licked his lips. “And are you my good girl?”

“Yes, sir,” I muttered, abruptly losing my composure.

“Well,” Bucky stuffed a piece of paper in my back pocket and whispered in my ear. “If you’re not too partied out, Stark’s throwing a last-minute gala at the tower. I have a plus one.”

“I-I,” I bit my lip. “Okay.”

“See you there, doll.” He kissed a sensitive spot under my ear before stepping back and returning to his motorcycle. He rode off without another word.

I checked the invitation as soon as he left. I studied the information in between walking to get coffee, waiting, walking back to my apartment, and settling down and worrying about what to possibly wear. I raided my closet in fear, hoping and praying I had a nice dress or suit.

_10 p.m._

_Avengers Tower_

_Tony Stark Invites You To: As Bright as a Star and as Dark as the Midnight Sky, An Avengers After Hours Party_

_* Formal Attire Required *_

I grinned when I came across a dress I had purchased a few months ago. It was absolutely perfect. I was sure I would drown in the surge of confidence, but I wasn’t about to waste it. I hurried and searched for a few different makeup tutorials; I was on a mission to find an equally stunning makeup look. After double checking the colors needed, I beamed as I waiting for the gala to grow closer. I was going to drive Bucky as crazy as I could.

##  **Chapter Eleven**

I was snug in my dress and my makeup was as flawless as it was going to get as I studied my reflection in the mirror. Red fabric hugged my curves as it bellowed out down my legs. A slit up the side exposed my left leg, showing off the sparkly silver heels I wore. The heart-like top was tight, but it was worth it given how it made my chest look; matching cuff-like sleeves rested off my shoulders and showed off my clavicles.

My lips were stained a dark burgundy that I prayed wouldn’t smudge. My eyes were framed with reds, blacks, and silvers; black eyeliner formed a simple cat-eye. I grinned as I reached for a silver clutch. I called a cab as I descended to the lobby, thanking the heavens I had purchased the dress from Max’s cousin, still surprised she had changed her mind about her prom dress.

The cabbie complimented my appearance as they dropped me off. I thanked them before nervously approaching the base of the Tower and texting Bucky I had arrived. He responded quickly, noting me to wait outside; I did. When the door opened I was floored.

Bucky stood in an all black suit; His hair was styled with a slight curl, and his stubble had been shaved down slightly. With a matching black dress shirt, blazer, tie, and dress pants, I could already feel wetness forming between my legs. He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. He led me inside and to the elevator; we stood in silence until the door closed.

“Radiant.” Bucky bit his lip. “Absolutely  _radiant_.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” I smirked, happy at the effect I had on him.

The elevator opened to a party in full swing. We stepped out into the crowd together, my arm now wrapped around his. I was introduced to each Avenger we passed; I’d never felt more intimidated in my life. The realization of being in a room with such incredible and amazing people was a reality check I couldn’t fight. But I refused to let it ruin my night and flipped it; I was in a room full of incredible and amazing people and I was going to make the most of it.

Bucky dropped me off at the bar, apologizing for having to step away and check something with Steve. I waved him off, telling him it was more than enough to even be invited to the party. He smiled a genuine smile and kissed my cheek before stepping away, promising to return soon. I ordered a drink while waiting.

Sam Wilson was behind the bar, mixing himself a drink. He grinned and introduced himself, making sure we were acquainted before he offered to make me a drink. I accepted, enjoying his company. He handed me a bottle of beer and leaned against the counter, smiling a charming smile. He took a sip of his drink and winked.

“You know, and I’m sure you know this, you’re not a fool.” Sam spoke over the music. “But, Barnes has a crush on you.”

“I mean,” I trailed off. “I figured he liked me in some way granted that I’m a quaint bookstore employee attending a high-class Avengers party.”

“Well,” Sam trailed off, a sinister smirk on his lips. “Steve and I were thinking, you know, since it’s taking the old man so long to bring you here on his own, that we’d goof with him a bit.”

“Okay,” I answered, curious at their plans.

“I was thinking that maybe, if you’re comfortable with this of course, I’m not going to push anything onto you, that maybe you join me for a slow dance.” Sam chuckled. “Barnes is a real jealous type. It’d drive the geezer crazy.”

“Deal.” I nodded without hesitation.

“Quick response,” Sam stood, “I like it.”

We stepped out onto the dance floor together, Sam waved to Steve before resting his hands on my waist. He remained a fair distance away, but the devious side of me pulled him closer. I was determined to make Bucky jealous, especially after what he had pulled the previous night.

We swayed in time to the music, Sam lowering his head to whisper something in my ear. I looked away, pretending he had said something risque; but in reality, he’d whispered a comment about how Bucky’s a lot softer than he lets on. He repeated the action to notify me that Bucky’s eyes were on us. I could feel them before he had told me. I licked my lips as we turned, my eyes meeting Bucky’s. I winked as Sam dipped me, lifting me back up into a tight hold. The moment the song ended I felt Bucky’s chest against mine.

“Come with me,” He muttered in my ear. “Now.”

“Yes, sir.” I answered, following him out of the party.

He led me to the elevator and pressed the up button. We rode and walked in silence. When we reached the room – what I made out to be his upon entering – he held his composure as he studied me. He licked his lips as he dropped his hands into his pockets. His eyes bore into mine.

“And here I thought you were my good girl, doll.” He stepped closer. “Yet I disappear for a few moments and return to find you dancing with Mr. Furry.”

“I got lonely.” I responded, not complaining as he closed in.

“You got lonely?” He rested his hands on either side of me, my back pressed up against his closed door. “Tell me, doll, were you lonely last night when I was teasing your cunt?”

“N-No,” I breathed.

“No, what?”

“No, sir.”

“Good girl.” He grazed his lips over mine. “Now, tell me.” He nipped at the lobe of my ear. “What do you want?”

“I-I,” I clutched my dress. “You. I want you.”

“Oh?” Bucky chuckled in my ear. “But you’ve been a bad girl. And bad girls get punished.”

##  **Chapter Twelve**

Bucky dropped his lips to my neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin. I let out an involuntary moan as I felt his body press up against mine. His hands gripped my waist as his lips made their way to mine. He pulled me towards him as he stepped back, the kiss deepening with each step. When he broke the kiss, he licked his lips and sat down on the edge of his bed. He patted his lap and instructed me to lay across it.

“Bad girls get punished.” He whispered.

He hiked my dress up as I laid across his lap. Cool air hit my exposed thighs as the fabric trailed up. The dress was bunched up on the small of my back as Bucky grazed my inner thighs with his flesh fingers. I squirmed in anticipation under his touch. I bit my lip as his hand came down on my ass.

“Sh,” He ran his hand over where he had spanked me. “You never know who could be roaming the halls.”

He brought his hand down again, harder that time. I struggled to keep quiet with each spanking. My thighs pressed together in an attempt to feel the slightest bit of release. But Bucky caught on. After the thirteenth spanking, I felt his fingers trace the wet spot on my lace panties.

“Dirty girl,” His fingers ran up and down my closed folds. “You’re dripping wet, and just from spanking.”

“P-Please…” I gasped as his fingers brushed my clit. “I-I’m sorry, please.”

“Oh, doll,” I could hear his smirk. “We’re just getting started.”

He continued to run his fingers over my wet spot as he hummed in pleasure. I writhed around in desperation as he worked his slow movements. He chuckled as I struggled to maintain my silence, spanking me for breaking his rule. He pinched my clit before helping me to my feet and stripping me of my dress. He laid me on his bed in only panties and tied my wrists to his bed frame.

“Fucking stunning…” He whispered.

He reached under his bed and grabbed out a box of brand new toys. He licked his lips and showed me each one (allowing me to say no to those I wasn’t comfortable with). He unpackaged the magic wand and shiny buttplug first, smirking as I watched him carefully.

“Nat grabbed these for me after I expressed interest in you,” He switched on the wand and snickered deviously. “Saying that I should learn to use today’s toys.”

He crawled up my body and took a nipple in his mouth; he danced the vibrator down my body. He nipped and twirled his tongue around it as he pressed the wand to my clit. I jerked my hips up and Bucky switched to my other nipple. I felt his muscles tighten as he held the vibrator against me. I could already feel my orgasm building. His name with a mixture of moans and groans poured out my lips. My body began to shake as Bucky switched between nipples.

“B-Bucky…” I couldn’t focus on anything. “I-I’m gonna…I..I’m..”

“Not yet,” Bucky lifted the wand for a few moments before pressing it back down.

“No, p-please, w-wait,” I bit my lip. “I-I’m going to, I’m gonna…”

“You can’t cum without permission, doll.” Again, he lifted the wand.

He dropped it again, enjoying the sight of me squirming from the pleasure. I was desperate to listen, I didn’t want to cum without permission. I curled my toes and struggled to hold off the orgasm. He lifted the vibrator just as I was about to tumble over. I let out a yelp when he did, I wanted to be his good girl but, fuck, did cumming sound so incredible.

He repeated the actions; holding the toy down against me for some time before lifting it and not allowing me to cum. I could feel my panties soaking more and more with each passing action. I whimpered when he switched off the toy, but it dissolved into a moan when I felt the cool blade of his knife press up against my skin. He was careful, not applying too much pressure as he trailed it down my body. He hooked the sharpened blade under my panties and jerked it, cutting the fabric easily. He repeated the action on the other side of my panties; he removed the fabric and tossed them across the room.

“You look positively delicious…” Bucky trailed kisses down my body and hovered over my cunt.

He lifted the metal buttplug and ran it over my cunt, gathering my wetness on it. He untied my feet and instructed me to roll over onto my knees. The restrained on my hands twisted but remained comfortable. Buck bit his lip as he ran a finger through my folds, teasing my entrance a tad.

He repeated the movements with the buttplug, making sure it was lubed enough to press against my ass. I gasped against his mattress as he pressed the toy against me, sighing when it settled inside of me. Bucky spanked me and rolled over onto his back; his hands grasped my hips and guided me down. I let out a tiny scream as his tongue ran up from my entrance to my clit.

I shuddered under his touch; my back arched as his tongue ran over my clit and a finger teased my entrance. The familiar feeling of my orgasm building returned when he pumped a finger into me. When my walls fluttered around his finger, he pulled it out and moved his mouth away. He slid out from under me and sat behind me. He picked up the wand and flicked it back on, returning that to my clit and his fingers to my cunt.

He turned the vibrator on high and moved his fingers roughly inside of me. Waves of pleasure started to work through me and I knew my orgasm was inevitable. Bucky continued, not letting up on the powerful vibrations or finger fucking. My muscles tightened as my orgasm threatened to spill over. I moaned as I felt it start, but Bucky dropped the toy and removed his fingers, taking the buttplug out slowly.

“F-Fuck, please.” I whimpered into the mattress. “B-Bucky, please, I’m begging you.”

Bucky flipped me back over and untied my wrists. As his lips crashed onto mine, I realized that he had stripped himself of his clothes and already put on a condom. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he rolled his hips against me. He reached down and lined himself up with my entrance, plunging deep into me with the first thrust. My back arched against him and my nails raked down his back.

“F-Fuck..” We spoke in unison.

Bucky waited for my body to get used to him. His arms held me tight as he moved his hips. He grunted in my ear as he fucked me, my name passing his lips as his balls smacked my ass. I cried out in pleasure as he hit  _that_  spot deep inside of me. He smirked as my noises urged him on.

The built-up need for an orgasm was quick to bring back the bubble in my lower abdomen. When he dropped a hand to rub my clit, I was finally sent flying over the edge. I muffled my scream in his shoulder as a tidal wave of absolute pleasure flooded my system. My eyes clamped shut as I buried my nails into his back, my orgasm ripping through me.

Bucky’s hips stuttered as my walls clamped around his cock. His thrusts went deeper as he came; he bit down onto my shoulder as his entire body tensed. Our ragged breathing echoed in the silent room. His body remained against mind for a few moments before he pushed up, his arms shaking, and pulled out. He tied the condom and got up to throw it away. He returned with a warm cloth and a dry towel. He wiped me up as I gathered my senses.

“Hi,” He smiled as he crawled into bed with me.

“H-Hi,” I answered. “T-That was… _wow_.”

“Only for my best girl.” He muttered as he wrapped his arms around me. “Y’know, if you’ll be mine.”

“I’m yours,” I whispered. “And you’re mine.”

“Yours.”


	30. Gear Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along with your childhood friend Wanda to her directing job.

Your skin burned as you took in the set surrounding you. A blush crept over your cheeks as you watched the epitome of a superhero lower his head down to a begging woman’s cunt. You took in a sharp breath as he wrapped his lips around her clit. You squeezed your thighs together while wetness began to pool between your legs. The woman tangled her fingers in his long brunette hair and tugged on the wavy strands. He growled and peered up, but his eyes merely skimmed over her face. His piercing blue eyes that seemed to channel the outside sky landed directly on you. His lips turned up into a smirk as he dipped a finger into the woman. You rushed out of the room when he lifted his head and licked his lips, eyes still glued on you.

Wanda – the woman who you had known since childhood – tried to follow you, but given that she was directing the piece, she couldn’t leave. You went to the nearest exit and took in a breath of fresh air. After a few gulps, you stepped back inside and regained your composure. You wiped your hands on your skirt as you walked back onto the set. Wanda raced up to you, but you spoke before she could.

“I’m alright, I promise.” You smiled genuinely. “It just felt a little stuffy, so I stepped out for some air.”

“Alright,” Wanda responded. “As long as you’re okay. I’d feel awful if-”

“I’m the one who wanted to come here.” You held her hands. “I promise I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Wanda smiled softly. “I have to talk to the cameraman, I’ll be right back.”

You stood waiting for Wanda in the corner, your eyes taking in every detail of the set to pass the time. You couldn’t help but let them linger on the bondage pieces and the toys in the corner. The handcuffs, ropes, nipple clamps, vibrators, and butt plugs sent a wave of curiosity and need through your body. You bit your lip before tearing your eyes away from the exciting things. A voice tickling the shell of your ear nearly made you jump out of your skin.  

“Long time no see, doll.” It was the male star of the video.

“James,” You answered in a mere whisper.

“I haven’t seen you since Wanda’s party two months ago.” His voice was smooth; you could listen to him talk for hours. “When we snuck off into the back room and I had you bent over my lap; dress hiked up, ass in the air, about to spank your stunning ass when Wanda-”

“Heard my name!” Wanda piped in with a beaming smile, clueless to James’ words. “(Y/N), you remember Bucky, don’t you? He was at my birthday party a couple of months ago.”

“Yeah,” You cleared your throat. “I remember.”

“I’m the worst friend ever but I have to run for, like, an hour because of a meeting.” Wanda frowned as she spoke, guilt present on her face. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible, but for now I’m going to find someone who’ll show you around the different sets. Okay?”

“I don’t have anymore shoots today,” James spoke. “I don’t mind showing her around.”

“Barnes, you’re the best, you know that?” Wanda kissed his cheek and hugged you before she ran off, yelling another apology behind her.

You were mostly silent as James showed you around the building. He gave you a tour of the different dressing rooms, supply rooms, and offices. He walked close to you, occasionally resting his hand on the small of your back and brushing his hand against yours. He hummed as he brought you back down to see the sets. Most of them were fairly basic, but he explained that most of the time, pieces were moved into those rather than having their own set.

“I can still hear you begging me to touch you that night” He whispered as you stepped into their signature bondage room. “Your whimpers as I muttered teases in your ear and trailed my fingers up the inside of your thighs…fuck, and that small moan I got from kissing that sweet spot on your neck.”

“You’re a little shit.” You answered as you ran your hand over a chair covered in leather cuffs.

“And you held eye contact while I ate my costar out.” He stood behind you and lowered his lips to your neck. 

You fell back against him as he trailed kisses down your neck. He gripped your shoulders roughly as he bit down underneath your ear and pulled a moan from you. Your back hit the wall before you realized you had been spun. James’ lips crashed onto yours as your fingers tangled his hair as he began to undress you. His hips found their home in between your legs and rolled against your cunt. You dug your nails into his scalp as he released some of the built-up pressure in your lower abdomen. You were left in your bra and underwear when he pulled away, admiring you for a moment before stepping back.

“Here.” He motioned with his head as he sat in the chair. You bent over his lap. “Good girl.”

He ran his hand over your ass before bringing it down; the slap echoed in the concrete room. You whimpered happily as he did it again, and again. He chuckled to himself when he stopped, moving his fingers to run over your clothed cunt. He ran circles over your clit before spanking you again.

“Already so wet,” He brought his finger back to your cunt; he toyed with your entrance through the dripping fabric. “And from such little action.”

“Fuck!” You cried as he spanked your clit.

He smiled and continued to work your clit through your underwear. You clutched the fabric of his pants as your orgasm began to work up. When your breathing became labored, he stopped and pulled your underwear to the side. Without warning, he slid a finger into you and curved it up against your sweet spot. Your muscles tightened as he pumped his finger in and out, switching between speeds to purposefully fuck with you.

As your walls began to flutter around his finger, he picked up the pace. He brought you right to the edge and pulled away, leaving you panting. As you attempted to protest, he instructed you to move. He guided your knees onto the armrests and gave you his jacket for your forearms before he grabbed your hips and brought his mouth to your cunt. The strange position made each movement of his tongue feel  _marvelous_. Your head hung as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on your throbbing bundle of nerves and your body begged for a release.

Again, he brought you to the edge and pulled away. Your body began to tremble as he excused himself for a moment. He was gone a mere thirty seconds before returning with a condom covered wand. He hooked his arm under yours and brought his hand to your throat; he sat you down on top of him and used his knees to open your legs. He used his other hand to turn on and position the magic wand, hovering the vibrating toy over your cunt. You bit your lip with anticipation as you waited. You whimpered when he brought it down and circled the vibrating head around your cunt. Your back arched off of him when he pressed it against your sensitive clit.

For ten minutes he lifted and lowered the wand, making you a sweaty moaning mess on top of him. He refused to let you cum, saying that calling him a “little shit” deserved a punishment. You were so close, you were so fucking  _close_. He pushed it a little too close a few times, forcing you to hold your orgasm off as he upped the vibration levels. When his fist tightened around your throat stronger than before and he turned the wand up to its highest setting, you prayed that he was going to let you cum. When he whispered in your ear, you nearly screamed his name.

“Cum for me, doll.”

Fireworks exploded in your vision as lightning shot through your veins. Your nails raked down his arm as he held you as still as possible. You buried your head in his neck in an attempt to muffle your moans and James chuckled. Complete euphoria raked through your body as wetness dripped down onto his lap; every muscle in your body tightened as your orgasm ripped through you. Your body trembled after he pulled the wand away, moving his hand down from your neck and adjusting your position for you. He kissed your cheek before nuzzling your neck.

“Gear up, doll, we’re not done yet.”


	31. Gear Up: Wanda's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of the encounter you have with James at Wanda’s birthday party.

_Two Months Ago…_

Your eardrums threatened to burst at the blaring music. Sweaty bodies bumped against you as you made your way towards your longtime friend. Your stride was shortened by the skin-tight dress hugging your curves. Your ankles threatened to wobble in the stiletto heels, but you made do. You hugged Wanda tightly and were thankful she was out on her porch, away from the crowd.

“Happy birthday,” You peered around at the partygoers swimming in her pool. “As is my luck, your gift is in the mail. It’s supposed to come tomorrow.”

“That’s alright,” Wanda beamed. “I’m just glad you’re here!”

After catching up for a bit, you excused yourself. You didn’t want to hog the birthday girl the entire party. You stepped back into the crowded house to grab a drink. It was a struggle just to find the drink and snack table with all the moving bodies and lack of lighting. You took a can of soda and popped it open, stepping into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching the people dance and enjoy themselves.

As you settled into your spot, the opening of the back door caught your attention. Your eyes scanned over to the glass barrier as two men stepped inside. Both tall in stature and shared stunning blue eyes. However, their hair differed; being the polar opposite of each other, one had blond and the other brunette. Your eyes lingered on the latter, taking in his features as best as you could without staring for too long.

Broad shoulders, perfect stubble that accentuated his sharp jawline, kissable lips; his piercing blue eyes scanned the dance floor as he walked in, his friend behind him. He had his long hair pulled back into a small bun with a few strands down to frame his face. He wore black from head to toe, or so it appeared to you. His dark button-up struggled to give way to his broad upper body. Even his sleeves threatened to burst because of his muscles. Your face flushed when you saw him approaching the kitchen.

“Excuse me, doll,” He muttered loud enough for you to hear. “The birthday girl needs some paper towels, she spilled her drink on herself.”

He reached over you, his upper body close to yours; he left enough space for you to move, but you didn’t have it in you. He peered down at you as he bit his lip, reaching for the paper towels Wanda kept in the cabinet. He inched forward when his eyes locked with yours, pressing his abdomen against yours; you felt his muscles tightened before he stepped away. He handed his friend the paper towels and told him to go ahead and go outside. He did.

“Hold on,” The brunette leaned in, his fingers brushing against your face. “You’ve got a piece of fuzz.”

He plucked a ball of fuzz from your hair, allowing his fingers to graze your lips ever so gently. He rubbed it off of his fingers, eyes still studying you. When you didn’t break his gaze, his lips turned up into a smirk, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“James,” He spoke.

“(Y/N),” You answered.

“(Y/N),” The way he said your name was entrancing. “Care to dance?”

Without speaking, you sat your can down and took his hand. Once you were out in the dancing mob, you danced separately, but together. His dancing drove you wild; you wanted his to press you up against the closest wall and fuck you right then and there. Before the first song ended, you had spun around and pressed your back up against him. His hands grasped your hips as you moved your body in time with his.

His lips brushed your ear before he gave it a quick bite, earning a tiny yelp from you. Your head fell back against his chest as his mouth trailed downward, nibbling, kissing, and sucking on your neck. Your hands went up and hooked around his neck, your nails digging into his skin. Your face flushed when you felt a bulge in his jeans, but excitement was quick to flow through you. You yelped when one of his fingers dropped down and quickly brushed your cunt; yet you couldn’t stop yourself from pushing your hips back, wanting more.

“This way,” He whispered, leading you to the guest bedroom you knew from your frequent visits.

Your back flew against the door the moment it was closed. James’ lips went to yours, his hands lifting your legs from the ground. Your ankles hooked as they wrapped around his waist. He rolled his hips, grinding himself against you where you so desperately wanted him. Your nails raked down his covered back, desperate for more attention.

“Touch me,” You begged. “Please, fuck, touch me.”

“Needy are we?” He chuckled gently. “Come here, doll.”

He lowered you to the ground and stepped back, motioning to you to follow him. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. You stalked towards him and rested over his legs, stomach down. He ran his fingers in between your thighs teasingly, hiking up your dress and exposing your ass. He brushed your cunt against, this time with more force. You whimpered softly, desperate for some sort of release between your legs. You felt him shift and heard his arm lift into the air when Wanda called James’ name. It was barely audible over the wall-vibrating music but, somehow knowing neither of you wanted to get caught, you both stood up and adjusted yourselves.

Wanda opened the door with a smile. “Oh, hey, you met James!” She was tipsy and, luckily, completely unaware of you and James being alone in the room together.

“Yeah,” You responded.

“Well, James, Steve needs you for something, I didn’t ask, I don’t care. As long as it doesn’t jeopardize your performance at work.” Wanda spoke, shrugging off the words.

“Knowing Steve, it probably will. I’ll go see what he wants.” He rested his hand on the small of your back for a moment. “Nice to meet you, doll. I hope to see you again.”

“Me too.” You whispered. “ _Me fucking too._ ” 


	32. A New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just broken up with your boyfriend Jacob and came home to see a sexy new neighbor moving in next door.

“You’re breaking up with me? What the hell, (Y/N)?”

A week ago your boyfriend Jacob Jay had stood before you clad in his varsity jacket from high school. He was the worst boyfriend you found yourself with. He was overprotective, disrespectful, and an absolute dick when he didn’t get his way. You’d only dated for a month  – having met at your hometown Community College – but you couldn’t live like that. The moment you both returned to your homes, you called him over to “chat.” Rather than having a civil conversation, he seemed ready to explode the moment you said you wanted to break up.

As if you were given a break from the stress of finals, Jacob held it together and left. Only a few inappropriate curses flew into the wind as he descended your porch. With a weight lifted off of your shoulders, you decided to spend the rest of the evening reading, relaxing in a bubble bath, and crawling into bed early and getting a good night’s sleep. Your dreams treated you to sweet stories and convoluted creations.

You jolted awake the next morning as a thunderous crash sounded from the house next door. Pulling your curtains aside, you saw a movers truck and a handful of workers unloading it. “Great,” you murmured. “New neighbors.” You painfully crawled out of bed and readied yourself to go get breakfast and a spike of caffeine. After how Jacob had acted, you weren’t all the devastated over the breakup. The town, on the other hand, still sent you a few curious looks; you couldn’t blame them for their curiosity. It was a small town, people were going to be in everyone’s business.  

* * *

“Coffee, coffee, coffee.” You ran up the steps of your local coffee shop. It wasn’t a Starbucks, but it was just as good. “Please, for the love of everything, give me caffeine.” You playfully begged the barista. “Oh, and a blueberry scone, please!”

It was added to your tab as you stepped to the side and waited for your order. Your scone came first, and then your drink. Too starving to walk home, you hunkered over in a corner table and devoured your food (while occasionally looking up to make sure you weren’t being judged).

The bell rang for the tenth time, and the sound of group laughter drew your eyes. Your heart rate increased in fear you’d look up and see Jacob and his friends; instead, you saw unfamiliar faces approach the blushing barista. You couldn’t stop yourself from studying the strangers until you got to the one who was making the barista laugh herself silly.

From your position, you could make out his sharp jawline and pulled back brunette hair. Stubble accentuated his jaw and worked in favor of his seemingly well-practiced smile. Even you felt a swell of nervousness as his unbelievably blue eyes shot over in your direction for a moment. You took another sip of your coffee and bit the inside of your cheek.

Despite the hot weather, he wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt underneath that was littered with grease stains, and dark blue or black jeans. You couldn’t tell. His broad shoulders and muscular built added to his charismatic aura as he flashed yet another grin. He handed the barista his credit card and stepped to the side, seeming to let his friends order. His eyes gazed over towards you a second time.

“(Y/N)?” You turned your head as you heard your name.

“Huh?” You peered over and saw Jacob standing before you; after a week of getting crazy messages, you weren’t having it. “Oh motherfu- nope, I’m out.”

“(Y/N)-”

You grabbed your cup and rose from your seat, not missing a beat as you moved away from him. You exhaled sharply as you heard him repeat your name. As if reading your mind, a free barista took your disposable cup and refilled it once you reached the counter. She handed it back to you and whispered “on the house” before starting to hand out the unfamiliar men’s drinks.

“Bucky?”

You turned around and jumped when you nearly bumped into the leather jacket wearing man. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized just how attracted you were to him. You opened your mouth to apologize, but he beat you to it.

“Sorry about that, doll. I didn’t mean to almost bang into you.” His voice was smooth and alluring, no wonder the lady working register had blushed so deeply.

“It’s alright,” You muttered; your eyes were captivated by his the  _moment_  you decided to look up at him. “I, uh, excuse me.”

“(Y/N),” Again, Jacob called your name.

“No!” You raised your hand in a stopping motion at him.

Three hours later and you had two texts and a voicemail from Jacob. You ignored them all as you read your book. As there had been this morning, another crash sounded, and you peered out your window to make sure everyone was okay. The back of the truck had been closed, and the group was dispersing into their allotted cars. You held your breath when you say the guy from the coffee shop, Bucky. You couldn’t help but hope he wasn’t going to get into one of the vehicles. When he and two others hung back, you smiled with excitement.

You wanted to go over and introduce yourself, but with the breakup still fresh in the town’s gossip mill, you knew it was best to avoid it. In some eyes, Jacob was still viewed as the kiss-ass captain of the football team. In those who had gotten to know him as you had, he was a manipulative jackass. But the latter was heavily outweighed. And being seen going over to a sexy stranger’s house wasn’t going to make your time home any better.

* * *

“Well, I’ll be damned.” A chuckle resonated in your ears. “Coffee shop girl, right?”

You furrowed your brows as you peered to your left. Dressed in an oversized tee shirt and short shorts, you held a home-brewed cup of coffee at the end of your driveway. You clutched the plastic wrapped newspaper in hand as you remembered you had a new neighbor. As your tired mind started to process the situation, your face flushed immensely, and you chuckled nervously.

“O-Oh, hi.” Was all you could manage.

“James Barnes, call me Bucky.” Bucky’s lips curved up into a smirk.

“(Y/N) (L/N).” You responded meekly.

“(Y/N)…” Your legs wobbled as he said your name. “I’m throwing a party tonight to get to know the neighbors. Nothing too loud or crazy, I want to make a good impression. You should come.”

“Uh…” Your mouth was dry as his eyes – soft, kind, and backed with a dominance you wanted to know more about – searched yours as you paused. “What time?”

“Six.” He winked before turning on his heels and heading back inside. “See you later, doll.”

You spent the rest of the day picking out an outfit for the party, baking a pie and rebaking a pie and giving up and going to the store and then  _buying_  a pie, and finally, getting ready. You settled for a flattering sundress that provided the innocent and pure aura you needed your neighbors to see. Mostly because you were worried how you might react around Bucky; you had two interactions with him, and you already knew you were putty in his hands.

As the clock chimed six, you decided you’d wait until a few other neighbors to show up before you left. Once about ten people arrived, you walked over with your local bakery’s blueberry pie in hand. You stood for a moment on his porch before knocking quickly. Bucky answered the door in a black button down and matching jeans; something about him in all black drove you wild.

“Here,” He took the pie from you and led you inside. “I’ll put this in the kitchen.” He rested his hand on the small of your back as you walked into the tiled room. “Thank you for coming.”

As more neighbors arrived, you settled onto Bucky’s couch and nibbled on the food people had brought. Your eyes kept lingering on Bucky as you’d repeatedly scan the room. The two men you’d seen stay back with Bucky were also out and about, socializing with everyone and sharing small talk. Your blood went cold as you saw Mr. and Mrs. Jay enter, Jacob’s parents. Without hesitation, you rose to your feet and bolted to the closest room; you ended up in the kitchen and then moving to Bucky’s back porch.

“Everything alright, doll?” You heard the door open.

“Wha-?” You turned and saw Bucky. “Y-Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” He stepped closer, hands in his pockets. “I saw you bolt, who are the people who entered? Your parents or something?”

“Uh, no.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “My parents are rarely home, always out of the state or country for work. The people who came in were the parents of the guy I recently broke up with.”

“I assume the guy from the coffee place?” Bucky raised his eyebrows, eyes studying you.

“Er, yeah.” You chuckled nervously. “I make great first impressions.” You huffed out a breath of air. “Sorry for rushing out like that, go inside and have fun. Thank you for checking on me.”

“I would, but I’d much rather stay out here with you.” He walked up next to you and took his hands out of his pockets. His arms rested on the banister, and he peered over at you, his hair dropping and acting like a curtain over his face. A curtain you wanted to tangle your fingers in and desperately yank on.

“Alright.” You smiled softly.

You spent the next hour or so outside talking, waiting for the sun to go down or someone to look for Bucky. The latter happened. After discussing the basics – favorite colors, bands, movies, television shows, etc. – one of his roommates (he had explained the two men with him were old friends and roommates) asked for him. In your time together, you could easily say that if Bucky said the word, you’d be on your knees for him. He was absolutely irresistible. And he knew it, too, that fucker.

He’d run his hand over yours on “accident,” or nudge you playfully. He’d lower his voice and draw out your name each time it left his lips. If he sighed or took a deep breath, he’d let out an almost inaudible moan or groan. Or he’d drag his teeth or dip his tongue out over his lips, drawing your attention to his perfect mouth. He’d run a hand through his hair and remind you how much you wanted to tug on it while he was-

“Hey,” Bucky stopped as he was halfway through his door. “We’re throwing a more ‘exciting’ party after the parents leave. You should stay.”

“Sure,” You responded quickly. “I mean, maybe, yeah.”

The parents flooded out soon after. You had spent another hour outside, taking in the sunset, before stepping in for a second helping of dessert. Bucky was setting up drinks as you entered the kitchen. You loaded a piece of your pie onto your plate and grabbed a plastic fork. He threw a smirk your way as he stood up, eyeing what drinks he had set out.

“Drink, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Mmm.” You covered your mouth with your hand as you swallowed. “No thank you, I’m good with water.”

As you adjusted your plate, your hand somehow managed to get into the blueberry filling and covered your fingers. You cursed at yourself out of frustration and pure astonishment of how much of a mess you were sometimes. Bucky chuckled as he peered over at you glaring at your hand and your dessert. You closed your eyes for a moment to mentally facepalm.

They shot open when you felt your hand lift and saw Bucky inches in front of you. The butterflies in your stomach erupted in a panic as Bucky lifted your hand and slowly circled his tongue over your fingers. Feeling his mouth around your fingers only made your mind go to one place; you stifled a moan you were too embarrassed to let out. A warmth settled in between your legs, and you pressed your thighs together. He would be the death of you, and you were just getting to know him.

“(Y/N)?” You recognized Jacob’s voice quickly this time. “Uh, am I interrupting?”

“No, nope.” You cleared your throat. “No, nope, no.”

You pulled your hand from Bucky’s and took off, pushing past your ex and going directly towards Bucky’s front door. “Too much, nope.” You muttered to yourself as you headed home. You went directly to the shower and whipped the hot water on. You needed to gather your thoughts, and that worked best in the shower. So, maybe Bucky was into you? But you couldn’t be with him in a town that seemed to be mourning your relationship with Jacob more than you were. And Jacob, constantly texting, calling, running into you while you were out.

“Son of a bitch, goddamn it.” You cursed. “Fucking hell…”

* * *

Another week had gone by, and you managed to interact with Bucky some more. The interactions didn’t like longer than an hour, but that was more than enough time to get to know each other more. You shared pasts, interests, hobbies, and phone numbers. He’d text you on occasion, but it was always something casual or a question about the town. He had invited you over to a movie night but going to his house at night, you couldn’t risk it. You wanted him, there was no doubt there, but you didn’t want to give the town a reason to gossip about you. Finally, you gave in.

_“Come over tonight, for me.”_ Bucky’s text tone chimed.  _“Scary movie night.”_

_“I don’t know.”_  You texted back.  _“Scary movies aren’t my thing.”_

_“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll protect you.”_ You could practically hear him whisper it to you.

_“What time?”_  You sent the text without thinking.

_“Nine pm.”_

_“Alright, I’ll be there.”_

You weren’t sure what movie you were even watching, you were too distracted by Bucky’s closeness. His arm rested over your shoulders, and his thigh pressed up against yours. You could feel your heart beating against your chest with each beat. Your toes curled when he started running imaginary patterns on your shoulders and neck. You nearly jumped when you felt his lips brush your ear.

“You paying attention to the movie, doll?” He whispered.

“Y-Yes sir,” You responded, not meaning to add the formality.

“You sure?” He let out a little groan at your words. “You seem a little distracted.”

“I-I’m fine.” You stuttered.

“Can I ask you a frank question, doll?” His nose grazed your neck, and you shivered in anticipation.

“Sure.” You gulped.

“Do you want me?” His teeth nibbled on the shell of your ear gently.

“I…” You did, you wanted him without question. “I…”

“Hmm..?” His hands cupped your cheeks and turned your face towards him. “Do you want me to kiss you, doll?”

“I…” You let out a whimper. “I…I do-” Your phone ringing cut you off. “I-I’m sorry, hello? ” You answered it. It was Jacob; you hadn’t checked caller I.D. “Jacob…” Bucky pulled back at the name. “Are you drunk? Fucking hell. Stay where you are, I’m on my way to get you.”

“Everything alright?” Despite his cold body language, his voice seemed sincere.

“Jacob is drunk at the bar, I have to make sure he gets home safe or somehow I’ll be at blame. I have to go.” You raised from the couch and all the warmth and safety Bucky subconsciously provided was gone. “You’re welcome to come with if you want, but I fig-”

“I’ll drive.”

You were speechless, you weren’t expecting him to want to come with, and drive none the less. You shrugged before following him outside. You climbed into his car and directed him to the bar in town, telling him to wait outside otherwise Jacob might try to start a fight. “He’s a jealous type,” You groaned as you shut Bucky’s door. Jacob was taking shots when you entered. When he tried to come onto you or ask you to stay, you lost your temper and threw a nearby glass of water in his face.

“Get the fuck up,  _now_.”

“I miss you, I miss you so much.” He clung to you desperately. “I want you back, please, I want you back. Pl…who’s c-car is that? I…(Y/N), I miss you. I miss being inside of you, please.”

“ _Get in_.” You maintained your stern voice.

The moment he was in the car, he lost it. When he saw Bucky, his jealousy set in but instead of an explosive anger, he quieted and waited. When Bucky rested his hand on your thigh – a mood that calmed you down for a total of thirty seconds – Jacob erupted.

“Y-You wanna fuck her, don’t you, Barnes?” Jacob’s words started to slur. Bucky didn’t answer, neither did you. “F-From a first-hand experience, watching her writhe underneath as I slammed my cock in over and over and over- fuck.” Bucky tapped his brakes and Jacob hit the back of your seat. “Motherfucker! You’ll never have her, you won’t even be able to get her to cum, it’s impossible.”

“ _Jacob!_ ” You snapped.

“And that pussy, it tastes fucking delicious. Could devour it all night. C’mere, (Y/N), I need dessert.” Jacob hit your seat again as Bucky slammed the brakes outside of Jacob’s house.

“Stay here.” You spoke to Bucky. “Jacob, get your ass out of the fucking car.”

You practically dragged him to the door. You rang the doorbell when you finally got there, barely providing support for Jacob. As you heard someone approach the door, Jacob reached for you and planted his lips on yours. The door swung open as you reeled back and brought your hand to his cheek. Jacob’s dad stood with wide eyes. He sighed before taking his son inside. You stood for a moment in shock; you figured you were going to get yelled at for slapping him.

“Your ex is a dick,” Bucky muttered as you climbed back into the car.

“What’s new?” You groaned. “I’m sorry about that, Jacob is a jealous type, and I think it’s kinda obvious I like you and-”

“Only kinda?” Bucky flashed you a smirk. “I knew it the moment your cheeks reddened at the coffee shop, and you had that look in your eyes.”

“Fuck off, that’s not true.” Your voice raised in pitch.

“Whatever you say, doll.” Bucky’s hand rested on your thigh during the ride home.

You excused yourself once Bucky pulled into his driveway. As much as you wanted to stay, you were more interested in showering and climbing into bed. You wanted to put Jacob’s dickish behavior behind you and think over Bucky’s words, actions, touches, teasing, lips…just everything. You dreamt of Bucky doing dirty things to you in your bedroom, dirty things you’d never tell him you dreamt about.

A day or so went by before you heard from Bucky. You were too nervous to message him first. You were scared you’d embarrass yourself. You hadn’t seen his text at. First, you were too distracted by the comedic YouTube video. But when your parents called, you paused and caught them up on your life. When you hung up, you saw the notification and bit your lip.

_“Small party tonight, interested?”_

_“Depends, details?”_  You responded.

_“Roommates, me, few people from town, drinks, music, food, dancing.”_  He responded quickly.

_“I don’t picture you as much of a dancer.”_

_“Well, I need a reason to get in close proximity with you.”_  Three dots popped up on his end, and you waited.  _“And to hold you in my arms.”_

_“Time?”_ You texted back with butterflies in your stomach.

_“Nine or ten pm. See you then, doll.”_

You wore a tight black dress, black flats, and evening makeup to look as sexy as you could. You thought about heels, but you wanted to be comfortable if Bucky truly wanted to dance. You adjusted the rare pair of decent flats you wore as you waited for someone to answer the door. One of Bucky’s roommates answered and greeted you with a large smile. You decided to walk the house in order to find Bucky, who was making rounds according to his roommate.

“(Y/N), hey.” Jacob pulled you aside. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For which part?” You cocked an eyebrow at him in anger. “I did you a fucking favor, taking you home and keeping you safe.”

“I know, and I wanted to apologize. And I thought since, you know, you still care about me, we could maybe…I don’t know…try again?” He looked at you with puppy dog eyes you’d grown to hate.

“Jacob,” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “What part of our breakup makes you think I’m interested in getting back together?” You groaned irritatedly. “You’ve called and texted me nonstop, made unwanted approaches, and acted completely out of line yesterday. We’re broken up, I have no interest in getting back together, and I’m done with your disrespectful behavior.”

“Please,” Jacob pulled you forward and tried for a kiss. “I need you.”

“Hey,” Bucky jerked Jacob away, and you instinctively stepped back. “Back the fuck off.”

“Fucking make me,  _prick_.” Jacob reached for the closest object and tossed an empty beer bottle at Bucky.

Bucky managed to dodge the bottle, and it shattered against the wall. You yelped and covered your face with your arms, not wanting to get glass in your face. When you looked up, Jacob had thrown a punch at Bucky and hit his cheek. Bucky was quick to retort and crash his own fist against Jacob’s; he had the upper hand over your ex given his muscular stature and large frame. When Jacob his the ground you ran forward and clutched Bucky’s arm, not sure whether he’d hit a man when he’s down or not. You pulled Bucky back and brought him into his room.

“Stay,” You pointed and went into his bathroom. You grabbed a washcloth and ran a bit of it under his sink. “Damn it, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Bucky nodded as you sat down next to him on his bed. “Shit.” He winced under the cloth as you cleaned up a cut Jacob had made on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You tossed the rag in Bucky’s nearby hamper. “I do appreciate you pulling him off of me.”

“Thank you for coming.” Bucky’s voice dropped to a whisper, and his eyes settled on your lips.

“Kiss me.” You muttered embarrassingly.

“Hm?” Bucky smirked and leaned forward, his lips hovering over yours. “You want me to kiss you? Y’know, you never answered my question the last time I asked you that.”

“I do,” You answered. “I want you to kiss me, I want you, please.” You sounded just as desperate as you felt.

“What? Does seeing me fight get you excited?” Bucky kissed your cheek. “Does it turn you on?” He trailed kisses down your neck. “Hm?”

“I-I’d be lying if…if I said it didn’t.” You murmured.   

“So, doll,” Bucky’s hand snuck between your legs. “Do you really want me?”

_“Yes.”_

Your back hit his bed as his lips crashed onto yours. Your dress hiked up your thighs as your legs wrapped around his hips. He pinned your wrists above your head as he devoured your lips with expertise. You rolled your hips against him in desperation; you wanted attention everywhere, not just on your lips. Still holding your wrists, Bucky gripped the neckline of your dress and yanked it down, exposing your breasts.

Your face flushed when you remembered you hadn’t worn a bra. Bucky smirked before dropping his lips to your breasts. He circled your nipples with his tongue, switching between the two to give them equal attention. He pulled hickies to the surface of your skin as he kissed downward, telling you to keep your hands above your head. He pinched your nipples roughly as he settled between your legs, chuckling as you whimpered for more.

Pushing your dress up further, Bucky dropped his mouth to your clothed cunt. He drew his tongue over the lace cloth and hummed teasingly. He pulled back the moment you moaned at the contact. He nibbled on the inside of your thighs as he lifted his hand and languidly circled your clit. He sporadically changed the level of pressure he was using, shushing you every time you made a noise.

“We don’t want anyone to hear, doll.” He’d apply more pressure to purposely set you up to fair. “Those noises are for me, and me only.”

As you soaked your underwear, you were growing more and more impatient. Bucky hadn’t even gotten you naked, and you were already close to cumming, and he was well aware of it. He’d go just fast and long enough to get you to the edge, only to stop when you were about to tumble down it. Then he’d go dangerously slow, making you want to beg. But if you made a sound, he’d pull away for ten seconds and make you sit without touch.

When he finally gave you more, you had you bit the inside of your cheek to keep from shrieking. He had pulled your underwear to the side and lowered his lips to your clit once again. Feeling his tongue directly on your clit was almost too much. When he pumped a finger in and out of you, your thighs tried to close together to hold back your orgasm. Bucky increased his pace as your walls fluttered around his finger, humming against your clit and nibbling on it ever so gently.

Your thighs shook and your back arched as your walls wanted to close around his finger and reach your high. You dragged your teeth over your bottom lip as he curled his finger, repeatedly hitting your g-spot over and over and over. Your eyes clamped shut as waves of preemptive ecstasy rolled through you. Your hands went down and found Bucky’s hair, tangling the chocolate strands and tugging more towards you.

“Bad girl.” Bucky lifted his head and pulled his finger out.

“No, no, no.” You stuttered incoherently, and Bucky stood and forced your wrists down.

“I said to keep your hands here, doll.” he nipped at your lips. “Someone needs to be punished.”

“I-I’m sorry.” You muttered. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Get on all fours, now,” Bucky demanded; you listened.

Bucky stripped you of your dress as you got into position, removing your underwear as well. He stood behind you and brought his hand down to your ass, kissing where he had spanked. He repeated the action a few times before bringing his hand back between your legs. Using two fingers, he roughly pumped them in and out of you, going faster and harder than before.

“No. Cumming.” He seethed as he spanked your ass again.

You mentally cursed as you felt your ass shake with Bucky’s actions. You squeezed your eyes shut as your orgasm came closer significantly faster than before. You were in trouble when you realized he could feel you getting close and only went faster. You squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to hold back your impending orgasm. He spanked you again, and you clenched your thigh together.

“I…I can’t hold it anymore…B-Bucky, please. Shit, fuck, no, Bucky, I can’t.” You whined.

Bucky went faster than you thought he could and jerked his fingers out before your orgasm spilled over. Your front half dropped when he did, surprised at the lack of contact and almost orgasm. Your fists clenched his comforter as you heard his clothes rustle and hit the floor. His desk drawer opened and closed before you felt him press his cock against your entrance.

As he teased your entrance, only pushing himself in ever so slightly, and gathered some slick on his fingers and circled your asshole. You whimpered as he continued his teasing movements with his cock, pressing a finger into you and wiggling it around playfully. He used his free hand to smack your ass again before plunging himself deep inside of you.

Your legs nearly gave out as he pounded into you. Removing his finger, he gripped your hips roughly and fucked you absolutely relentlessly. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he hit places you never knew existed. He smacked your ass again and repeated his previous comment. “No cumming.”

He was determined to not let you walk the next day. You squirmed underneath him with each thrust, desperate for more and more and more of him. You begged for more, you begged for harder, and you begged to cum. You needed it, you needed to cum, you had held it for so long, and you needed it. Him fucking you was too much, you couldn’t take it. But every time you asked, he gave you the same answer. A big fat “no.”

When his hips began to stutter and lose their rhythm, he freed a hand and reached around to your clit. He whispered confirmation as he rubbed your clit. You were sent over the edge nearly immediately. You muffled your scream in his blankets as your orgasm ripped through you, giving you the most intense orgasm you’d ever felt. Your entire body shook and your back arched as you came over his cock which was buried deep inside of you, cumming at the same time you were.

Bucky pulled out and flopped onto his back next to you, breathing heavily and looking down at the filled condom still on his cock. You collapsed onto your stomach and looked over at him with hooded eyes. You breathed a “fuck” before closing your eyes. You needed to rest after that, Bucky had fucked you raw.

“Rest up, doll,” Bucky whispered in your ear as he rose from the bed. “It doesn’t take me long to get hard again.”


	33. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You" accidentally send a picture of yourself in lingerie to Bucky.

“Does this look okay?” You opened the dressing room door a smidge.

“Yes,” Wanda responded without hesitation. “Red is your color.”

“I want it, but I don’t have an occasion for it.” You muttered as you peered into the nearby mirror.

“Unless you wear it for Bucky…” Wanda trialed off with a sly glance in your direction.

“Wanda…” You narrowed your eyes. “You know I’m never telling Bucky about my-”

“Raging crush on him?”

“Itty-bitty crush.” You corrected. “Here, can you take a pic? I want to send it to Nat and see her opinion on it, too.”

“Don’t trust mine?” Wanda took your phone and open the camera. “Say cheese.”

“It’s not that – thank you, by the way – I just want more than one opinion on it.” You posed with your body angled slightly away from the camera and your head down; with closed eyes, you smiled gently and thought of Bucky seeing you in the set.

“And…” Wanda drew the word out as she typed on your phone. “Sent.” She handed you your phone back. “Buy it.”  

As soon as Wanda’s words left her mouth, you received the same text from Nat. The red set – underwear, corset, and tiny silk robe – was quickly purchased and wrapped in shiny packing paper. Resting in the brown boutique bag, it sat plainly on your lap during the ride home. Wanda talked, but you couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. As if your crush was on an actor you’d never get the chance to meet, you always ended your thoughts with a simple, “Yeah, but it’ll never happen.”

After arriving home and carrying the shopping bags up to your room, you couldn’t help but change back into the lingerie. It was comfortable, it gave you a boost of confidence, and it made you feel undoubtedly sexy. You even slid on a pair of red stilettos for fun. A part of you wanted to “break in” the new set, even your eyes lingered on your locked bedside drawer. But a knock on your door drew your attention instead.

You tied the string of the silk bathrobe around your waist before you opened your door; your heels clacked as you walk and your brain told you it was too late to take them off, the visitor had already heard you wearing them. Your heart stopped when you opened the metal door and saw Bucky on the otherwise. His sparkling blue eyes were a deeper shade and, like any woman setting sights on such a perfect human being would, you held your breath for a moment. Fuck was he gorgeous.

“Y’know, if it wasn’t so unethical, I would blackmail you.” Bucky chuckled.

“What are you talking about?” You furrowed your brows after taking a breath.

“Well…” Bucky picked up his phone and turned the screen towards you. The picture you had sent to Nat was pulled up.

“Wha- fucking Wanda. Delete that.” You muttered as you reached for Bucky’s phone.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Bucky pulled his phone back. “I will, I will, I just…I wanted to come let you know I accidentally got it.”

“And that you were thinking about blackmailing me?” You crossed your arms as you started to sway light-headedly. You took a breath; damn nerves.

“I was kidding.” Bucky smiled that painstaking charismatic smile. “It looks absolutely stunning on you, if you want my opinion.”

“Huh?” You were looking at his lips when you blinked back to reality.

“Red is definitely your color, doll.” Bucky’s eyes searched yours as he smirked.

“T-Thank you.” You matched his expression.

“Today’s lingerie is so different from my era. It’s incredible how much that stuff can change.” Bucky ran his eyes over your body. “I can only imagine it’s significantly more comfortable.”

“Here,” You pulled him into your room without thinking. Your mind had gone completely blank as you undid the rough bow of the robe and let it fall to your elbows. You took his hands in yours and placed them on your hips. “F-Feel.”

You gulped as Bucky stepped forward, his eyes holding yours until his forehead met yours. He grinned as he ran his hands over your body, grazing your skin and the lingerie with his fingertips. Your teeth grazed your lower lip as he continued to touch you; your skin burned under his skin and you longed for more. You twitched subtly when he pulled away for a moment, not wanting to lose contact.

“I should get going,” Bucky whispered softly. “It’s getting late, and I’m sure you’re exhausted from going out.”

“Don’t.” You grabbed his metal wrist. Your lips trembled as you peered up at him through your lashes. “Don’t go.”

“I don’t know, doll.” Bucky pulled himself free from your grasp and walked behind you; his mouth grazed the shell of your ear. “You don’t want anyone to think you have a crush on me, right?”

“I…” You shuddered as his hands rested on your hips and he trailed kissed down to your collarbone. “H-How long have you known?” You muttered.

“Since you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me at the pool your first day here.” Bucky moved you flush against him. “I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

“You just enjoy torturing me.” You rebutted.

“Watching you get all flustered when we train together is the best.” A hand traced the curve of your ass. “The little moans you make when I help you stretch…fuck, doll.” He reached around and grazed his thumb against your lips.

“B-But you’ve always waited.” You gasped when you felt his knee between your legs; you opened them wide enough and moaned softly as the hand on your ass dipped.

“I came close to breaking that rule last Valentines Day.” He brushed your inner thighs as he drew hickies to the surface of your skin. “When you wore that impeccably tight dress and you bent over right in front of me, a ploy by Wanda, and you flashed me your ‘have a taste’ panties.”

“Please,” You whimpered.

“Tell me what you want,” Bucky demanded.

“Please.” You repeated.

“Make the first move, or I walk away, doll.” Bucky nibbled on your earlobe, and you grabbed his hand and put it where you desperately wanted him.

“Ple-.” A moan interrupted your words as Bucky ran his fingers over your covered cunt.

“You want me to stop?” Bucky muttered.  “Or does this feel too good, doll?”

“Don’t stop.” You reached back and hooked your arms around his neck. “Please, god, don’t stop.”

“Your thighs are already quivering, doll.” Bucky continued his movements. “I’m barely touching you, and you’re already ready to cum?” Bucky shook his head and reached his hand around, his fingers closing around your throat gently. “Bad girl. Tsk tsk. Already trying to cum.”

“I-I’m sorry…” You whimpered as he continued to forcefully rub your clit.

“Bed. All fours. Ass in the air. Now.” Bucky whispered in your ear. “And give me the key to the drawer.”

Bucky unlocked the drawer after you pointed to your sock drawer. As he grabbed out what he wanted, you crawled onto the bed and pressed your upper half to the bed. You waited patiently until Bucky walked back behind you. Your body trembled in anticipation as Bucky ran his hands over your ass. He lifted his flesh hand and brought it back down, the smacking sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room.

“Bad girls get punished.” He kissed where he had hit you. “And bad girls aren’t allowed to cum.”

Bucky slowly pulled the auburn fabric down and sighed as he exposed you. Without a moments notice, his tongue was between your folds and running a line back and forth between your entrance and your clit. You clutched your comforter as he skillfully worked his tongue and rolled it over and over and over your clit. When he sat up, he replaced his mouth with his finger, pumping two fingers in and out of you without warning. Your back arched and your walls fluttered around his fingers. You shrieked when you heard, and quickly felt, a strong vibration against you.

“H-How’d you know?” You muttered almost incoherently.

“The halls are quiet in the dead of night. These, well, not so much.” 

Whatever toy he had grabbed from your collection was mighty. Your throat went raw as the toy abused your sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers pounded into your core. Your toes started to curl, and you were desperate to fight off the orgasm building. It felt too good. And Bucky could feel your walls getting closer and closer and closer to just squeezing his fingers like a snake’s prey. You didn’t want it to end.

“I can feel you getting close, doll.” Bucky increased the speed of his fingers. “Don’t forget, bad girls don’t get to cum.”

“Please,” You struggled to keep still. “I-I need it. Please, Bucky, please. I need it. Please.”

“Oh, you want it, doll?” He upped the vibration level. “You want to cum for me?” He inserted a third finger. “Huh? You want me to pull orgasm after orgasm out of you until you can’t take it anymore?” He chuckled.

“F-Fuck, please.” You whimpered.

“Oh, trust me, doll.” Bucky pulled his finger out and dropped the toy. “I’m not going to stop until I have every last drop out of that pretty pussy.”

“B-Buck…” You huffed and nearly fell as you tried to go after him. He made it to the door before you clutched his wrist while trying to pull your underwear up. “Please…”

“I’ll see you in the morning, doll.” He placed a tender kiss to your lips. “Goodnight.”


	34. It Worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tease Bucky after months of teasing from him (thanks to Steve confirming your beliefs that Bucky truly does like you).

Bucky stood in the far corner of the extravagant ballroom, eyes scanning the room looking for who you guessed to be you. You had set up a devious plan after finding out Bucky wasn’t just a flirt who loved to toy with you; he was a flirt who  _liked_  you. Due to Steve spilling the recent news, you wanted to get back at Bucky for the endless teasing he’d provided you with for the past couple of months. The lingering touches, the soft moans when you’d help him stretch, dancing oh so close with you, letting his hands roam during massages…you were going to get him back.

He looked absolutely stunning, you had to give him that. His brooding persona was matched perfectly with an all black suit that drove a wave of heat directly between your legs. You wanted to see that suit on the floor of your room, but you wouldn’t complain if he fucked you in it. But tonight wasn’t about him taking over your every thought, it was about you taking over his. And the bodycon dress that hugged your hourglass figure was going to help you do it.

“Barnes,” You smiled teasingly as you approached him and Steve. Steve quickly excused himself knowing what you had planned.

“ _Damn_ , doll.” Bucky let out an almost strained breath. “You look stunning.”

“As do you, Bucky.” You smirked. “Care to get a girl a drink?”

“I’d be honored.”

You walked to the bar with Bucky following you; you made sure to sway your hips a tad more than usual to draw his attention. And you could feel Bucky’s eyes eating up every second of it. When you got to the open bar, you made sure to drop your clutch, languidly bending down to pick it up. As you stretched down, your dress rode up just enough to expose your red lace underwear to Bucky. You heard his breath hitch.

“Clumsy me.” You turned when you stood back up, closing the gap between the two of you and peering up at him through your lashes. His pupils were covering his blue irises; his teeth captured his bottom lip.

“Clumsy you.” He responded.

“Martini with olives, please.” You stepped out of his way.

You watched him prepare the drink, the veins on his flesh hand popping out as he worked. Your eyes lingered on his left arm, however, the metal shining under the bright lights. You bit the inside of your cheek as you imagined him bending you over his lap and sliding two of his fingers into you, the cold contrasting perfectly and adding extra stimulation. You took the drink gracefully when he handed it to you.

You plucked the toothpick up first, pulling an olive off with your teeth, keeping your lips parted so Bucky could see. You licked your lips after, following it up with a sip of the martini. Bucky watched you like a hawk. Your plan was starting to work. After a beat of silence, you sat your drink down and moved on to part two.

“Care to dance?” You stretched out your hand.

“I’d love to.”

Your body pressed up against Bucky’s on the dance floor. It may have been a slow song, but you still danced with your back turned to him. His arms hugged your waist as you swayed, your ass brushing against his crotch each time. When the music began to pick up, Bucky spun you, pulling you back towards him after. You moaned softly when your back hit his chest, internally chuckling when you heard him groan. As the next song started, you stepped away.

“Don’t go too far, I’m rather fond of having you that close to me.” You let your eyes drop from his head to his feet twice, checking him out in his entirety. “Thank you for the dance, Barnes.”

As you walked away, you scanned for a nearby guy to flirt it up with. When you found someone with similar features to Bucky, you walked towards him and introduced yourself. His name was Jacob, he was single, and he didn't brush you off when you felt his bicep, complimenting his muscles. You leaned in close, purposefully pressing yourself against him and biting your lip. You could feel another set of eyes on you, and you knew they were Bucky’s.

“Would you care for a dance, Jacob?” You laced your fingers through his when he said yes, leading him back to where you and Bucky had been dancing.

An upbeat song resonated through the expensive speakers just as you let go of Jacob’s hand. You grinned with closed eyes, raising your hands in the air as you danced, pressing yourself against him. You hooked your hands around his neck and laughed gently as he held your hips, grinding himself against you in the most formal way possible. You could feel Bucky’s eyes on you again and even dared to peek to see where he was. He sat back against the bar, beer in hand, eyes locked on you. He observed you carefully.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Jacob whispered in your ear. “It’s only ten minutes away.”

“And what would we do there?” You faced him, continuing to dance.

“Fun things.” He motioned down to his obvious erection.

You opened your mouth to speak, but you were yanked from Jacob before you could. “She’s busy.” It was Bucky. 

“Hey, man. She’s dancing with me, not y-” Bucky flashed his metal hand. “Oh, nope, nevermind. Nice to meet you, bye.” Jacob left without a second thought.

“With me,  _now_.” Bucky jerked you out of the ballroom and down towards an empty hallway. You didn’t fight him.

“You interrupted my dance.” Your back hit the wall; Bucky’s hands were on either side of you; his lips hovering next to your ear.

“Did you have fun with your game tonight, doll?” His breath was warm against your skin.

“I’m sorry?” You feigned innocence.

“Don’t play innocent with me,” Bucky grazed his lips against your ear. “We both know you’ve been a bad girl tonight.”

“Have I?” You were slowly losing your resolve.

“Dancing with some guy who had his hands all over you…” Bucky let out what almost sounded like a growl. “Bad, bad girl.”

“Whoops.” Was all you could manage as Bucky closed the gap between you.

“Do you want me to touch you, doll?” Bucky slid a knee in between your legs.

“What?” Your voice trembled.

“Do you want me to touch you where you so desperately want me to?” His knee moved closer, his lips kissed underneath your ear.

“I-I…” Your eyes fluttered closed as his knee grazed your cunt. “ _Please_.”

“Please what, doll?” Bucky kissed your jaw. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me, please.” You blurted out, forgetting where you were.

“Naughty girl,” Bucky kept his knee still. You tried to lower yourself down, but he used his hands to hold you up. “Wanting me to touch you in such a public place.”

“Bucky,  _please_.” All you could do was beg; he had broken you.

“What? You want me to touch you here?” He let go and pressed his knee to your cunt. You rolled your hips against him desperately. He pulled away within seconds. “You’re so cute when you’re needy, doll. _Let’s go._ ”

Bucky called a taxi, and the ride back to the Tower was agonizing. Bucky ran his fingers from the hem of your dress up to your cunt, purposefully stopping short every time. You tried to cross your legs, but a swift reaction from Bucky kept you from doing so. He was going to tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore. And he was going to take his sweet time doing so. At least that’s what you assumed.

Your back slammed against his bedroom door the moment it closed behind you. His lips crashed onto yours while you helped him remove his jacket and undo his tie. Instead of throwing the article of clothing to the side, he draped it around your neck and gripped the two ends, jerking you forward and smirking. He pushing your legs apart with his feet and pressed his forehead against yours.

“Your glances at my arm aren’t very secretive, doll.” He ran a metal finger over your cunt. “This what you want?”

Your legs wobbled at the contact, the cold metal noticeable through the thing fabric of your underwear. You moaned as Bucky continued his actions, running a metal finger from the top to the bottom of your cunt, grazing your clit in the process. With another heated kiss, Bucky dropped the tie moved his hand, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Bed, all fours.” He demanded. You listened.

With your ass in the air, you waited. After his shirt hit the floor, his hand gripped your hips, and he placed an open mouth kiss against your clothed cunt. You balled up his bedding in your fists, unable to fathom what it feels like without your underwear on. As if he had read your mind, he jerked your underwear down your thighs. He moaned happily,

He ran a finger over between your folds, gathering up wetness before licking it clean. A moan tore out of your throat when you felt his mouth against your bare cunt. He held your legs in place as he devoured you; his tongue working wonders you never knew could be explored. He pulled away just as your orgasm began to build.

He repeated his step from earlier, running a finger between your folds. This time, however, he used his metal finger, purposefully letting the cold digit linger over your sensitive clit. He memorized the sound you made as the sudden cold against your sensitive bundle of nerves, making a note to himself to get ice the next time you two were together.

He teased your entrance with his finger, loving the sight of you trying to push your hips back to get him to finger fuck you. From day one he wanted you, and after all the endless teasing, he wanted to savor every moment. Especially the ones where you were dripping wet and begging for him to touch you. Something that would never grow old.

Once he pumped his finger into you, you had lost cohesive thoughts. You were a babbling mess as he inserted another finger, getting your closer and closer to you high. As your legs turned to jelly, they gave out, and you fell, Bucky pulling his fingers from you with a chuckle.

“D-Don’t stop, no.” You whimpered. “I-I’m so close,  _please_.”

“Turn over, doll.” He kissed your head. “And take your dress off for me.”

Bucky stripped himself of the rest of his clothes as you turned around. You struggled to get your dress off fast enough, even fighting with your bra as you stared at him. He was even more beautiful naked than you had fantasized. Your jaw dropped as Bucky grabbed your ankles. He jerked you down towards him, lifting your legs up and keeping them parallel to him.

He pushed a condom over his cock, tossing the wrapper to the side. You had no idea where it had come from, but you didn’t care, you wanted him to be inside of you. And once he lined himself up, he plunged himself as far as he could, giving you a moment to adjust to his size. When he waited a beat longer than you wanted, you whimpered and groaned impatiently, trying to move your hips as he slowly started to fuck you.

His languid thrusts quickly developed into rough dominant ones as he started to lose control. You writhed around from the pleasure, unable to keep still or quiet as he fucked you relentlessly. When he dropped to his forearms and let go of your legs, you hooked your ankles around him, and he hit an entirely new place inside of you. You raked your nails down his back as you walls fluttered around him, your orgasm once against beginning to build.

You were pushed over the edge when he dropped his metal hand to your clit, running harsh circles around it. Electricity ripped through you as you pressed yourself against him. Even with closed eyes, you saw fireworks, the colorful explosions erupting you into a state of unimaginable euphoria. Your name left Bucky’s mouth in a loud moan as his hips pressed against you, the condom filling with his own release. You thighs visibly shook as he unhooked your legs, pulling out and tying the condom off.

“Fuck.” He breathed, cleaning himself off before collapsing next to you.

“My plan worked.” You grinned with a big smile.

“Plan?” Bucky furrowed his brows.

“Oh, nothing.” You wrapped your arms around him. “Don’t worry about it.”


	35. Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serum Bucky was given as the Winter Soldier affected everything, including the thing most of us shamelessly think about in the middle of the night. Sadly, he’s never been with a girl who could take every inch of him…until you.

“Nice job today, (Y/N).” Sam clapped his hand against your back. “You’re killing it out there; it’s nice having another sniper looking out for us.”

“Well,” You cracked your knuckles. “Someone has to look out for you fuckers.”

“And you’re the best one at it!” Sam draped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, chuckling when Peter tripped up the stairs to the Tower. “Careful Spidey, I think your senses might be a tad off- motherfucker.” Sam’s arm was shot off your shoulder and webbed to a nearby wall.

“What was that birdman?” Peter laughed as he walked backwards through the door. “Frickin’ fight me.”

You all went your separate ways after returning, each wanting to get clean, eat, and unwind from the stressful mission. After taking a steamy shower with water that loosened your tight muscles, you dressed yourself in your most comfortable sweats. The thick fabric was soft against your skin as you walked towards the kitchen; a glass of wine sounded delicious.

“What about you Buck?” Steve nudged his friend. “I haven’t seen you bring a girl home lately.”

“It’s…” He sighed. “Complicated.”

“And here I thought it being big was supposed to be a good thing.” Sam took a swig of his beer.

Recently showered, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Tony all sat on the floor in the common area attached to the living room. A variety of snacks and alcohol were scattered around them as they gossiped away. You poured yourself a relatively large glass of wine before joining them, your forearms leaning against the marble counter bordering the rooms.  

“Listen, make all the jokes you want, but it’s hard to find someone who can take it all.” Bucky ran his hands over his face. “Every girl I’m with, it’s always been too much for them to handle and then the night ends without either of us…” He waived his hand in the air.

“Cumming.” You finished with a smirk; Bucky’s eyes observed you carefully. “Y’know, if you need someone to show you a good time, you know where to find me.”

“That’s a good one.” Sam’s eyes closed as he burst into laughter. “You two sleeping together? You should be a comedian, (Y/N).”

Bucky’s eyes studied you as you took a sip of your drink. They narrowed when your tongue darted out and grazed your bottom lip, your teeth following. His lips curved up into a knowing smirk as you leaned over the counter to grab a napkin sitting in front of you; you pressed yourself up just enough to flash your cleavage at him. You swayed your hips as you left the room knowing his eyes were glued to you.

You woke up to an empty bed the next morning; the guy you had met up with later the previous evening had vanished. A note from him stated he had overslept and needed to get to work, plus a very, very big thank you. You chuckled as you tossed the folded note into the trash knowing last night was a one night stand and only that.

You phone chimed a few minutes after you managed to get dressed and brush your teeth. It was from Nat. “Saw a rando leaving this morning; he looked satisfied beyond belief. I might need to come to the expert for some tips later.” You rolled your eyes at her text before tossing your phone onto your bedside table. You settled into the comfiest chair in the room before picking up your favorite book and giving it a read.

“Who’re you texting?” Bucky asked when Nat stopped training, her phone in her hand.

“(Y/N).” Nat noticed Bucky’s cheeks reddening slightly. “She had a guy over last night and, man, Barnes…I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy look so satisfied since Sam got a fucking comic before you did.”

“Yeah?” Bucky peered off to the side, refusing to make eye contact with his friend.

“Mmhmm.” Nat continued, purposefully adding a sultry tone to her voice. “She’s very good with her mouth, or so I’ve heard. I can only imagine the things she can do with it…”

“Fuck…” Bucky groaned under his breath. His resolve was breaking. “I, er, I gotta raincheck, I-”

“Go.” Nat chucked her phone in her bag and grinned as Bucky rushed out of the gym.

Bucky rapped his knuckles against your door with more force than he had meant to. His pants were already growing tighter at the thought of you being able to take every inch of him. His face flushed when you opened the door; you wore a sundress that hung perfectly against your body. Immediately you knew why he was there. His blushing cheeks, his quietness while his eyes devoured your body, and the visible erection in his pants told you everything. You took his hand and led him inside.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but was only able to groan as your hand palmed his erection through the thin material of his pants. You untied the rough bow holding them up and hooked your fingers through the waistband. You lowered yourself to your knees as you pulled both his bottoms and his underwear down. His eyes watched you lick your lips; precum dripped from his tip in anticipation.

You started out slow, working your hands over his length teasingly. You licked his tip, gently wrapping your lips around it and licking the precum off. You felt him shudder from the contact and hummed; you barely had him in your mouth, and he was already losing it. You went deeper, bobbing your head up and down and applying a bit of suction to increase the pleasure.

Bucky’s hands gripped your hair as he started to move your head for you. You turned your head up and met his gaze, giving him a sight he would never forget. You pulled your head off for a moment, taking a breath and licking your lips. Your hand continued what your lips weren’t, and you blinked up at him.

“Harder.” You feigned a look of innocence that made his cock twitch. “Don’t hold back, Barnes. Trust me, I can take it.”

You rested your hands on your knees as you returned your mouth to his cock. He started out slow, not wanting to trigger your gag reflex and give you a bit of time to adjust. When you didn’t complain or pull away, his thrusts grew uncontrollable and his moans filled your otherwise silent room. You jerked away when you noticed his thrusts losing rhythm.

“No cumming yet, Barnes. There’s more.” You rose to your feet and took his hand, walking him to your bed.

You got on all fours, lifting your dress up and pulling your underwear down your thighs. Bucky moaned at the sight of you, crawling up on the bed and nearly cumming just from the sight of your dripping cunt. 

“Such a pretty pussy…” He whispered before giving your ass a spank.

He ran a finger between your folds before dipping it inside of you, earning a few pleasurable sighs from you before you turned and told him you wanted his cock.

He grew anxious as he lined himself up. There wasn’t a girl he had been with who could take his cock in its entirety. He pushed himself in languidly, hands gripping your hips with resolve to hold back his orgasm. When you didn’t stop him, he paused. You were so tight, so goddamn tight, and it felt magical. You’d taken every inch of him, and he knew if he moved too fast or too soon, he’d lose it then and there.

“So fucking tight.” Bucky groaned. 

You rolled your hips when he didn’t move his. Bucky’s head dropped back as you fucked yourself on his cock, losing himself as he watched you cunt stretch over him. You were slowly losing your own strength as you fucked Bucky; he felt so goddamn good and you were starting to succumb to the pleasure. 

As if Bucky had read your mind, he slammed into you as hard as he could, earning a scream of pleasure from you. His hips bounce off of you as he repeatedly hit your sweet spot with a force you’d never felt from a guy before. You clawed at your bed sheets, your arms giving out and leaving your cunt in the air for Bucky to slam into over and over.

You felt him slow down for a moment; you got worried that he had cum and you hadn’t even noticed. But as you felt his fingers work wetness just a tad north of your cunt, a wave of excitement roared through you. It was his middle finger first, slowly fingering you as his cock plunged back into your cunt. Then his pointer. Then ring. His three fingers teased your asshole as he fucked you, both of you loving the experience.

“More…” You begged in a quiet voice.

“You want more, doll?” Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle. You nodded.

Bucky was surprised but pulled his cock and his fingers out. He moved more wetness upwards before sticking his fingers back in. He jerked them up and down, enjoying the sight of your ass shaking and your back arching. He ran his cock through your folds as a final precaution before lining himself up with your ass. He moved slower than he did with your cunt.

“That’s a good girl, take every inch inside your ass,” Bucky muttered as he moved. 

When he was fully inside of you, you both sat for a moment; you enjoying the feeling of being stretched and Bucky the tightness strangling his cock. Bucky grabbed your hips for the umpteenth time and pulled himself out before hurling into you. When you didn’t protest, Bucky continued at his hulking pace. Both of you were moaning messes as he fucked your ass; it was an unreal moment that neither of you had expected.

To Bucky’s amazement, you came first. When your thighs began to quiver and your moans grew louder, Bucky dropped a hand to your cunt and roughly rubbed your clit, desperate to tear that orgasm out of you. Every last drop of it. You saw stars when it hit you; it was like electric fireworks erupting in your body and hitting every nerve in a pleasurable manner. And as your legs threatened to give out from the euphoric state, Bucky pulled out and warm liquid sputtered onto your back. Bucky fell off the bed with a thump.

“I…” His eyes were closed and he stretched out on your cold floor. “Fuck, doll. Fuck.”

“Hey, Barnes.” You muttered as you fell flat on your stomach. 

“Hmm?” He answered. 

“I told you so.”


	36. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You throw Bucky a ‘40s themed birthday party

_**Waiting for Bucky now, we’ll be there in fifteen minutes.** _

You waited for you longterm boyfriend to descend the Tower’s front stairs. A Hudson Commodore was parked on the side of the street in near perfect condition thanks to Tony’s connections and bankroll. It was Bucky’s birthday, and you had planned the perfect party. He was technically turning one hundred, and you wanted to take him back seventy years ago to before the war, before Hydra. You wanted him, for a moment, to be back in the era he had known and loved; just to give him a bit of relaxation and distraction from the memories that still seemed to linger.

Your jaw dropped as Bucky made his appearance. After expressing an interest in getting a modern version of his ‘40s hairstyle, you scheduled an appointment for today; you purposefully asked the stylist to lean more towards ‘40s, just for this occasion. And with Steve’s help, you managed to recreate Bucky’s Howling Commando’s uniform; with the metal arm and the super soldier serum, his original costume would’ve ripped at its seams.

He smirked a knowing smirk as he took in the automobile behind you and the stunning dress tight around your waist and billowing out at your hips. Your eyes dropped to the ground as a blush crept over your cheeks. Even now, after over seven months of dating, he still had the same effect as he did when you first met. The heart-melting kindness, the hypnotizing charm, and the ability to turn you to putty with a simple look. If he whispered the right words, even if they’d been whispered for their hundredth time, you’d grow weak at the knees and puddle before him.

“Happy birthday, Sargent Barnes.” You curtsied playfully. “If you’ll come with-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” He wrapped his fingers gently around your wrist. “Before we go.” His metal arm hooked around your back and pulled you flushed against him. His lips met yours in a passionate kiss; his flesh hand cupped your face before he pulled away. “You look gorgeous, doll.”

“You couldn’t have told me that in the car?” You cleared your throat and motioned to the driver pretending not to notice.

“Then I wouldn’t have been able to feel your heart crash against your chest as I kissed you.” He grinned like the adorable dork he was. “Thank you for this.” He kissed your forehead. “Thank you.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet, mister.” You stepped into the car as Bucky held the door open for you.

“Well it’s my birthday and so far everything I’ve seen, and been given to wear, is associated with the ‘40s.” He sat next to you and you bumped shoulders. “So…’40s themed birthday party?”

“Can you at least pretend to be surprised when we get there?” You nudged him gently. The car headed towards your destination. “For  _me_?” You batted your eyelashes.

“For you.” Bucky kissed your lips with a quick peck.

_**Be there in ten.** _

“This place is…” Bucky’s voice trailed off at the sight before him.

A magnificent ballroom had been rented out and decorated with the finest ‘40s antiques the team could find. A handful were Steve’s own belongings he had managed to find after thawing out back in the day. Other’s were borrowed or purchased from Etsy or Ebay. But on stage was the best part. Behind the velvet curtain sat something only two people in the room had seen in its prime time. It was kept in a storage unit for most of its life after Howard Stark passed, but Tony fixed it up and had it lugged out for the special showing.

“This way!” You pulled Bucky along and the crowd of people cheered at the birthday boy.

They popped in and wished him a glorious happy birthday and other cordial messages. They hugged and kissed his cheeks as you guided him along. He was shining brighter than you’ve ever seen him. The frozen chill that always hung over him melted away with each step; his smile illuminated the path before you. You led him to the front of the stage, nodding to Tony to pull the curtains up. Bucky staggered at the familiar car he had seen so long ago; the car that he thought would be the most advanced thing he would see in his life time.

Tony stood at the podium, dressed similarly to how his father had during that speech. A woman dressed in a snazzy costume waved her gloved hands at the car while Tony recited the words; Steve stood next to Bucky with a knowing grin. The tires were replaced with strange engine-looking technology that illuminated a light blue at Tony’s instructing voice. Staying true to the story, the car rose up off the stage ever so slightly, causing the audience to murmur at the sight. Even then, in a post-Android powered by the mind stone world, the sight of an almost flying car was insane.

The “tires” sputtered before the car dropped to the ground with an echoing bang. Tony waved his hand and flashed a smile, doing what Steve had said Howard had done back in the day. Tony wished Bucky a happy birthday – with a tad bit of shade thrown in – before motioning for the band to start up with swing music. Bucky’s hand rested on your shoulder for support. You couldn’t tell if he was on the verge of crying or celebrating. You grazed his cheek with your fingers and he turned to you, his eyes reddening with tears.  _Joyous_ tears, you quickly learned; his smile was larger than ever. He interlocked his fingers with yours before escaping to a nearby vacant room, jerking you into a breath-stealing kiss.

“This is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me. Thank you, doll.” Bucky rested his forehead against yours as he took deep breaths.

“That’s not your only gift…” You tried to sink to your knees but he stopped you short.

“I may be the birthday boy,” His lips grazed your neck, his hands pinning your wrists above your head. “But, my god, doll…let me give you a proper thank you for all of this.”

“Right now?” You could hear guests talking outside the door.

“Says the one who was about to blow me.” Bucky chuckled before settling between your legs.

“Wait.” You asked quickly. You didn’t fight his hold. “Treat me like you would a ‘40s gal.”

“Hm?” Bucky looked at you for a moment, confused by your words.

“S-Seduce me,” Bucky had started rolling his hips. “L-Like you would if you’d met me back in the day, like we had just hit it off and we…we just came in here. I w-wanna…”  

“You just like my vintage dirty talk, don’t you, doll?” Bucky whispered in your ear. “If that’s what you want…”

Bucky’s movements halted. He loosened his hold on your wrists and pressed himself up against you, stopping his hips. He smirked against your neck when you whimpered as the loss of friction. His hands rested on either side of your while he hovered his lips just enough above your skin to tease you.

“I was a tease back in the day…” He licked his lips. “I had my gal begging for me to touch her before we even shared a kiss.” He pushed a curl behind your ear, the atmosphere shifted and it was like he was an entirely different man. “Do your parents know you out with me tonight, surgar?”

“No.” You answered, playing the role.

“Naughty girl,” Bucky grazed his teeth against the lobe of your ear. “Lying to your parents.” He lowered his lips to your neck once again and sucked on the spot he had memorized the moment he had found it. “Guess I should be careful where I leave marks…”

You were losing yourself under his lips as he drew a hickey to the surface of your skin. You tried to wrap your arms around him but he brought them back before you could. He returned them to the place above your head, his lips dipping lower and lower until your dress stopped him. He dropped his free hand between your legs; you were already panting.

“Do you want me to touch you, doll?” He brushed the inside of your thighs; your dress bunched around his hand. You nodded. “Do you want me to lick that pretty pussy of yours until your thighs are shaking around my head?” You nodded. “Such a needy dame…” Bucky muttered against your lips. “ Oh,  _doll_ …” He drew out his words as he grazed your drenched cotton underwear. “Already so soaked. Who could that be for?”

“You,” You gasped as he ran a finger over your clothed cunt. “For  _you_.”

“You like it when I touch your cunt, doll?” He circled your clit. “Getting wetter by the second…such a dirty, dirty dame.” He bit your bottom lip as you gasped. “Is this what you want?” He continued his agonizingly slow movements. “You want me to keep running my finger over your cunt until you cum in your underwear?”

“M-More, Sarge, please.” You begged. Bucky moaned at your words.

“More?” He hooked his fingers through the crotch of your underwear and yanked them down. He ran his fingers between your folds delicately, still enjoying the sight of you begging for more. He stopped at your clit. “You want me to play with your clit a bit more, doll?” He wiggled his middle finger over your sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly, sending a wave of straight pleasure through your veins. “Such a sensitive clit…” He chuckled as your hips jerked. “What? Would you prefer more contact?” He stretched his fingers on either side of your clit, pulling your skin taught and making your clit feel even more than before. “Shhh, doll…” A moan ripped through your throat. “There are people just outside…wouldn’t want them to hear you, would we?”

Bucky dropped his hand without warning, covering his fingers in slick before plunging them into you. Your back arched as he moved his hand up and down, repeatedly hitting your sweet spot in just the right way. You could feel your walls fluttering around Bucky’s fingers as he got you closer and closer to your impending orgasm. Bucky freed your hands and opted for your throat instead. He curled his fingers knowingly; he knew exactly how tight you liked to be choked.

His lips crashed onto yours as his fingers increased their pace. Your body was shaking as your waves of pleasure grew stronger and stronger, leading up to what you wanted most. Your thighs quivered and your moans echoed; Bucky knew your body from top to bottom and knew exactly how to make you cum over his fingers.

“Cum for me, doll.” He muttered as your walls stranged his fingers. “I’m not stopping until I have every last drop.” His fingers worked an almost painful pace.

Your orgasm ripped through you at an unknowing rate. Electricity spread from your head to your toes, enveloping you in a state of euphoria you could only reach with Bucky. You drenched his fingers, even a bit of his hand, as you came around him. Your toes curled and your eyebrows furrowed. Bucky licked his fingers clean and let go of your throat.

“Fuck, I love you.” You murmured as you struggled to retain a sense of consciousness.

“What?” Bucky’s eyes widened. “You love me?”

“Wha- I, no.” You started to panic. “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t mean to say that. I, shit.”

“Doll-”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, I just, that was an incredible orgasm and I didn’t know what I was saying. Fuck, I-”

“Doll.” Bucky held your shoulders. “I love you, too.”

As his blue eyes looked back into yours, your love reciprocated, your hands dropped to his pants. Heated only by passion, you jerked them down and brought his lips to yours, hands still working his boxers down. You jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist, only pushing back to let him line up with your entrance. Your back hit the door as he slammed into you.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck as he fucked you senseless. Your hands tore at his back before tangling themselves into his hair. A moan slipped out with each rough thrust, bringing about your second orgasm for the night. As he repeatedly slammed into you, your walls closed around his cock, adding to the already orgasmic sensation and pulling him to the edge. You moaned his name and his title as he fucked you, feeling his cock twitch inside of you. You brought to lips to his once more when you recognized his movements; he moaned your name against your lips as he came inside of you. 

When you both collapsed to the floor, you cuddled together for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s heavy breathing and post orgasm snuggles. You furrowed your brows when he pulled away, reaching for his pants. You were at his party, there was no doubt he wanted to get back. When he didn’t stand up, you tried to get his attention but he wasn’t listening.

“Bucky?”

“Doll,” He turned, a small black box in his hand. A vintage diamond ring sat inside, it caught the light perfectly.

“B-Bucky.” You brought your hands to your face, tears already springing.

“I know we’ve only just said the L-word, but in all my years on this planet, I know one thing for certain. You’re the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Despite being on the same level as you, he rolled over and got down on one knee. “(Y/N), will you marry me?”

“I-I don’t know, you’re pretty old.” You chuckled, wiping away tears. “It might look weird if I marry a hundred-year-old man. I’d never hear the end of it from Wilson.” You rolled your eyes. “What am I saying?” Laughter bellowed from your throat. “Of course I’ll marry you, Buck, of course!”

Bucky kissed you before sliding the ring on, pulling you into a tight embrace, never wanting to let you go. You both laughed and cried as you sat there. The ring fit perfectly.


	37. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Bucky fucks you

Ropes were tight around your limbs. Calves against your thighs, your legs were spread wide. It kept your arms bound to your back, bearing the weight of your body on the thin mattress; you sat in an empty concrete room. A blindfold shielded your vision, the sound of footsteps told you that you weren’t alone. Your body shuddered in anticipation. 

His voice is commanded and drove you wild. “Do you remember what to call me?” He had asked. His voice was a whisper but held a sharp edge; you’d be punished if you had forgotten. You hadn’t. You couldn’t have. Your time with Bucky consumed nearly every waking moment. There was no escape from him in your dreams, but you weren’t complaining.

“Sarge,” You responded, wondering what you were in for today. “Sarge and sir.”

“Good girl.”

He tangled his flesh fingers in your hair and jerked your head to the side, loving the moan that fell from your lips. His mouth crashed against yours, his dominance already showing through. You hips rolled against nothing, already craving the attention you wished he would give you. He slapped your cunt.

“Someone desperate already?” He muttered against your lips; his teeth captured the lower. “Poor girl…”

He rose for a moment, his footsteps echoing in the empty room. The whip sounded against his hand before it reddened your ass. You jumped from the impact. It repeated. So did your actions. His metal hand grasped a handful of your abused ass, cooling the heated skin and soothing the pain. He lowered and kissed the inside of your thigh before bringing the toy down over it. He hit your cunt once before let out a low chuckle. You were visibly wet.

“So wet, doll.” He moaned as he opened your folds, loving the sight before him.

“Just for you, Sarge.” You mumbled.

“So this is mine?” He ran a finger between your folds. “This pretty little pussy is all mine?”

“Yours, Sarge, it’s yours. I’m yours.” You gasped when his finger nudged your sensitive clit.

“And I can do with it as I please?” He continued.

“Yes, sir.” You answered.

“Then I think I’m going to have a little fun…”

He lifted a single finger and wiggled it against your clit, starting off slowly. He held your hips down with his metal hand, keeping you still as he teased your little ball of sensitive nerves. He growled as you grew more and more desperate; he wanted to ravish you, but first, he was going to have some fun. And that meant stimulating your clit just enough to drive your needy self up the wall; bound and helpless before him. He loved watching you squirm. He dipped some metal fingers inside of you unexpectedly.

“Take my fingers like a good girl. Ride them, that’s right, ride them like I know you want to.” But leaned over you, flesh hand next to your face as he kept his other hand side, your hips moving as much as they could to ride them. “You like it when I fuck you with my metal hand?” Bucky shifted his hand, moving in time with your hips. “Such a kinky dame, who would have ever suspected, huh?”

“S-Sarge, please…” You bit your bottom lip desperately. “More, please, more.”

“What, you want toys?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded. “You’ll get whatever I give you.” He jerked his fingers from you.

He flipped you over, adjusting your ropes as needed. Something dropped to the floor with a bang, igniting your curiosity. Bucky licked your cunt before pressing a magic wand to your clit. Your hips curved up, wanting more. He stuck two flesh fingers into your cunt with ease. He jerked them up and down and abused your sweet spot while the vibrator abused your clit. Bucky loved the sight before him.

“I wanna see that pretty asshole of yours.” Bucky switched one hole for the other, prodding his fingering into your northern hole. “Think you can take my toy, doll?”

“Yes, Sarge, I can. I can take it.” You whined; your orgasm was getting close.

“Good girl.”

He lubed up the silver buttplug as he continued to hold the wand against your clit. He could see your thighs beginning to shake as he pressed the toy against your asshole, he pushed and pulled on it, teasing you every step of the way. You whimpered when he yanked the vibrator from your cunt and pressed it against the toy. Your moans increased, Bucky smirked.

“You want my cock, doll?” Bucky’s free hand undid his belt skillfully. He dropped his pants to his knees, rubbing his cock against your cunt. “You want me to make you cum with my cock?”

“Yes, fuck, please.” You tried to push yourself back on it, he moved.

“Beg for it, doll.”

“Please, Sarge.” You were growing weak. “I need it, I need you, please. Please fuck me. Please.”

“That’s my good girl.” Bucky moaned as he pushed himself inside of you. “Take every inch like the good girl that you are, go on, keep going.”

Bucky smacked your ass and upped the vibration as he gave you a moment to get used to his size. He pulled out to his tip before slamming back into you, relishing in the sound of his name on your tongue. You moaned in time with his animalistic thrusts; each one getting faster and stronger. Your wrists struggled against the restraints, still tied behind you. Your cheek against the cold floor was lovely against your warm body.

Bucky lowered the wand once again to your clit, never stopping his inhumane pace. You were ready to cum the moment the toy hit your oversensitive bundle of nerve, to an almost painful point. You tried to pull your hips off, but Bucky kept it pressed against you. He turned it up to the highest setting and gripped your hips, nails digging into your skin, as your walls clamped around him. You screamed as you held back your orgasm, knowing you weren’t allowed to cum without permission. But Bucky never spoke. Never told you to cum, never gave you the freedom.

“S-Sarge, I-I’m going to cum if-if you don’t-” Bucky pressed the toy against you harder and wiggled it against your clit.

You couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears were rolling as you tried to hold back the inevitable. You were going to get punished, you were going to get punished horribly. But you couldn’t hold your high back any longer, you couldn’t. It was too much, too pleasurable. The dam you had put up cracked, and for a second, you thought you could do it. But it spread, water leaking through a moment before it burst. Your orgasm tore through you.

You came over Bucky’s cock, stars clouding your vision and fireworks erupting in your veins. Bucky prolonged it, his rough thrusts and powerful toy added a few extra seconds of ecstasy. His name echoed off the concrete walls. Your own walls strangled his cock and he, as you had, lost himself. He came over your back in hot spurts, some dripping down your ass and giving him a lovely sight. He fell back for a moment, allowing himself a few seconds before cleaning you up. Before untying you, he grabbed your hair and pulled your face from the ground.

“I didn’t give you permission to cum, doll.” He kissed your neck. “Looks like someone’s going to get punished next time.”


	38. Happy Halloween

“Halloween costumes, go.” You tapped your pen against your yellow legal pad.

“Are you dressing up for anyone in particular?” Wanda peered in your direction as she studied the magic forming around her fingers.

“Maybe a certain someone with a metal arm?” Nat tapped her chin while cleaning her guns.

“Let’s say,  _hypothetically_ , I want to pick out a costume that  _might_ draw Bucky’s attention.” You sat back. “Any ideas?”

“Well, I’d say the perfect costume is a pinup girl from the ‘40s.” Wanda piped in. “Give him a nice wave of sexy nostalgia.”

“Or,” Nat studied her weapon. “Go for something like Catwoman or Lara Croft; accentuate how badass you are.”

“Badass, nostalgia, the 1940s…” You wrote down the words. “Alright, I think I’ve got something.”

“And that is…?” Wanda studied you.

“A secret.” You rose from your spot. “You’ll see at the party next week.”

A navy blue jacket hung from your shoulders, buttoned to your collar; an antique army patch was sewn into the left sleeve. Brown jeans hugged your waist down to your ankles; matching military boots laced up to your shins. A leather belt looped through the waistband on your jeans; a knife was holstered to your right thigh, a gun to your left; accessories you added yourself.

Your hair draped down to your shoulders, the locks curled and pinned into place; they were accompanied by a vintage handkerchief. Red stained your lips while a thin flick of eyeliner accentuated your eyes; earthy tones shadowed your lids. Rouge painted your cheeks and a light contour chiseled your face; your eyelashes were batted in mascara. You were ready, hypothetically, of course, to steal Bucky’s attention.

Each member of the team was allowed input on the party. The walls shuddered under the changing bass; from oldies music to modern, the dancing never stopped; neither did the drinking. An open bar, thankfully. Expensive Halloween decorations, fun games, and delicious festive food covered the surfaces that guests didn’t. The place was packed; looking for Bucky would prove to be more difficult than you had intended. Until a body pressed up behind you.

“This way.” Wanda looped her arm through yours and pulled you through the crowd. She stopped purposefully near Bucky, allowing you to give him a show before you approached him. “You look stunning by the way.”

“Howling Commando’s Buck, I like it.” Nat nodded. “And so does he, he’s looking this way.”

You didn’t need Nat to tell you; you could feel Bucky’s eyes on you, you had a sixth sense for it. You licked your lips as you pretended to look for the bar, scanning over the crowd and looking for him. His vibrant eyes popped in the sea of people, pulling you in for a brief moment and capturing your attention. You jerked yourself free from the sky embodied in his eyes and pretended to find the bar. You walked over to the bartender.

“Martini, please.” You rested your forearms against the counter.

“Nice costume, doll,” Bucky whispered in your ear before standing next to you. He raised his beer, signaling for another.

“Thank you, Sarge.” You nodded your head at the bartender; you sipped your drink.

“Very alluring, you trying to get someone’s attention tonight?” He studied you with a faint smirk, a knowing smirk.

“You could say that.” You frowned. “But, damn, it doesn’t seem to be working. Sam seems preoccupied with someone else.” You turned your head in his direction.

“Careful, doll, I’m a jealous type.” He ran his thumb over the beer’s label.

“Oh, I know.” You licked your lips. “I remember what happened when you caught me flirting with Thor.”

“Tease.” He smiled.

“Says you.” You scoffed. “You’re the one who started this game.”

“Game?” He stepped behind you, his lips ghosted over your neck. “This is more than a game, doll, you know that. Otherwise, this would’ve ended a long time ago.”

“Otherwise you wouldn’t have turned down that date last week.”

“Or yours two weeks ago.” Bucky continued. “You’ve got my attention, doll, what is it you want?”

“I never said yours is what I wanted.” You rebutted.

“Then tell me to leave, and I’ll walk away; you know all you have to do is say the word, and I’ll walk.” Bucky waited.

“You always call my bluff.” You chuckled under your breath.

“You have a terrible poker face.” Bucky kissed your neck. You grabbed his hand.

“My room,  _now_.”

Your back hit the wall of the elevator once the doors closed. His lips crashed onto yours as he sandwiched you in; his hands cupped your cheeks carefully. You moaned as the kiss deepened, grasping at his clothing to strip him. His hands gripped your wrists, and his lips pulled back. He huffed with a smile.

“Patience, doll, we’re still in the elevator.” He freed your wrists when a ding signaled your floor; he walked out backward before turning on his heels; you followed.

You unlocked your apartment as quickly as you could, fumbling with the keys as Bucky kissed your neck from behind. After the door creaked open and slammed shut, you felt Bucky’s lips once more on yours, leading you back towards your bed. He plopped down and held his hand up for you to remain standing. You did.

“You remember what to call me, doll?” He unbuckled your belt.

“Yes, Sarge.” You answered.

“You remember the safe word?” He unbuttoned your jeans.

“Autumn.” You watched as he removed your holsters.

“Good girl.” He jerked your pants down, humming at the lace undies you had on. “Come here.”

You hobbled over and laid over his lap; he unlaced your boots before chucking them to the side; he fully removed your pants, leaving you over his lap. He spanked you before grabbing a fistful and sighing to himself. You were already growing wet between your legs.

“Your ass looked perfect in those jeans, sugar.” He shifted your hips and raised your ass into the air. “Oh, what’s this?” Bucky ran his fingers over your cunt. “Someone’s already soaking wet.”

“Yes, Sarge.” You nodded as he continued to toy with your cunt. “You get me all excited, I can’t help it.”

“Poor girl,” Bucky yanked your underwear down your thighs. He wiggled a finger against your entrance before pushing it in. “So wet and needy.”

“Fuck, Sarge…” You moaned as he started to finger fuck you. “More,  _please_.”

“More?” Bucky shook his head. “You’re already dripping wet, and I’ve barely started touching you, I don’t know if you can handle more.”

“Please, Sarge.” You pushed your hips back, Bucky teased a second finger. “Please, I need more, I need more.”

“So needy…” Bucky continued using one finger; you whimpered. “What’s that? You want me to stop?” Bucky pulled his finger out.

“No, please.” You whined. “Don’t stop, no, don’t stop. Please. Sarge, please.”

“On the bed, touch yourself.” Bucky licked his finger; you crawled into the bed.

Your legs spread as you teased your clit. Bucky watched as he languidly undressed himself. Your hips jerked as you sped up your fingers, desperate for more pleasure. When he got to only his boxers, his hands wrapped around your ankles and pulled you towards him; he lowered himself down and grasped your hips; his lips attacked your clit.

You writhed around underneath his hold; his name rolled off your lips in a melodic factor. You tried to grind your hips against him, but his strength won out. Your hips were pinned to the bed while he devoured you, humming as he pulled moan after moan from you. His tongue worked your sensitive bundle of nerves skillfully, only to stop as you started to get close. He sat up and rose to his feet.

He motioned for you to go to him. You listened. You rolled over and crawled towards him; you propped up on your elbows as Bucky dropped his boxers and slowly pumped his erection. You opened your mouth and took his head into your mouth, licking his tip gently. You took him deeper and gingerly bobbed your head, applying just enough suction to earn a satisfied groan. You repeated this until you saw Bucky start to lose himself in the moment. You wiggled your ass as you pulled your mouth off with a pop, licking your lips and batting your eyelashes. Bucky growled at the sight of you.

His hand found your hair, and he jerked you upwards. You were on your back within moments, his cock lining up with your entrance before plunging into you. You raked your nails down his back as he fucked you, not giving you time to adjust to his size. It was a rarity, to get Bucky to lose control, but every so often you were able to get him to, and it was worth it every time. His hand hit your ass with a loud smack as he rolled his hips.

“Harder, Sarge.” You begged.

Bucky pinned your wrists above your head and wrapped his metal hand around your throat. He tightened his fingers slowly, knowing how much pressure and where to get you to that sweet spot. Pleasure rippled through you; your tits bounced with each thrust. Bucky went harder. He dropped his lips to your ear.

“Such a dirty girl,” He whispered. “You like it when I choke you, huh?” He closed his grip. “Naughty, naughty girl.”

Your walls started to flutter around his cock, and you opened your mouth to speak, but all that came out was a groan. As if he had read your mind, he went harder, faster, stronger; he freed your wrists and throat and placed his metal hand on your headboard. The wood crushed beneath his grasp, miniscule pieces crumbling to the floor. He wrapped his free arm around you, holding you close as he continued his movements; something snapped, and your walls strangled his cock.

You muffled a scream as your orgasm tore through you; your toes curled, eyes clamped shut, and your nails dug into his shoulders. Your back arched for you hugged him for dear life as your high captured you, drowned you in ecstasy. Tears ran down your cheeks, staining black and smudging your eyeliner. A faint whimper escaped as Bucky cried your name, pulling out and cumming across your stomach. You both huffed for air.

You tossed Bucky a think of tissues you kept by your bed; he cleaned you off. He was quiet as he did so, his breath steadying with each passing second. You sat up and reached for his shirt, slipping it on before following him into the bathroom. Your legs wobbled as you walked, thighs shaking as you wrapped your arms around him. He placed his hands over yours and smiled. You kissed his shoulder before tightening your hold.

_“Happy Halloween.”_


	39. Couples Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky despise one another and Steve forces you two to go undercover as a couple for a mission

“You want me to do what?” Your voice was dripping with anger.

“Go undercover with Buck.” Steve handed you a file. “It’s an easy mission-”

“A couples retreat? You want me to go on a fucking  _couples retreat_  with Barnes?” Your brows furrowed as you crumbled the papers. “Are you insane?”

“No,” Steve handed you an already packed bag. “Jet’s waiting for you on the roof. Your undercover files are on board. Buck’s heading up in a moment.”

“You really think it’s a good idea to send Barnes and I, the two team members who cannot get along with one another, on a  _ **couples retreat**_ mission? A mission where we have to convince people that we’re a loving, respecting, healthy couple?” You followed Steve to the elevator.

“I think it’s a fantastic idea.” Steve grinned. “Have fun.”

Both you and Bucky kept your first names – with Bucky being referred to as James. Despite the short notice, Shuri, in all her glory, threw together nanotechnology that would make Bucky’s signature metal arm appear as if he hasn’t lost it. The technology acted like a chameleon; the outer would change to fit the scenario, but the underneath material would stay the same. If anyone touched his arm, they were at risk of undoing the nanotechnological disguise or noticing the metallic feeling and his cover would be blown.

You didn’t have anything along those lines to worry about – minus the fact of making sure nobody messed with his left arm. You were merely given an alternative backstory. You and James Nelson had met three years ago at a coffee shop; you were a barista, he was a regular customer who kept coming in for “coffee.” Eventually, he scored your number, and you two went on a date. One thing led to another, and you were living together in a serious relationship and were considering marriage. You were taking this trip together to get away from the city life and have a small vacation.

There were face phones in your matching duffle bags, set with photoshopped images, cute text messages, and personal tidbits relating to your covers in case the phones were ever out of your hand. Wanda and Natasha must have packed your bag, you could see the bikini you had marveled at – but didn’t buy – the last time the three of you went shopping. You cocked an eyebrow wondering what else the girls had thrown in – either to tease or spite you. You felt the jet descending and raised your eyes, narrowing them slightly when they met Bucky’s across the jet; you sat nowhere near each other and hadn’t exchanged a single word. It was going to be a fantastic mission.

After landing, you and Bucky were passed on to a cab, squeezing close together in the back and breathing in the hot air near the beach. You tried to focus on the water as your cab weaved through traffic, but being so close to Bucky made your blood boil. Although the temperature wasn’t much cooler after arriving, you were thankful you didn’t have to be in such close proximity with him any longer. Until you both approached the condominium’s lobby to check in and you felt Bucky’s arm drape around your shoulders.

“Mr. Nelson and Miss (Y/L/N) checking in.” Bucky smiled a charismatic smile, earning a blush from the hotel employee. He handed her his I.D. and credit card.

“Room 578.” She giggled and peered up at him through her eyelashes.

“Thank you,” He took the cards and turned around, leading you to the elevators, arm still around you.

“I don’t want to be here just as much as you, but that doesn’t mean you get to flirt with the employees. We have a cover to maintain.” You spoke through a fake smile, pushing the elevator button.

“A smile isn’t flirting,” He stepped onto the elevator, his arm leaving you for only a moment; it returned around your waist. “It’s showing a relaxed and charming demeanor to whoever is watching through the security cameras. I don’t want our cover blown because you can’t bother to make a joyful expression.”

“Yeah, like you’re one known for those.” You rolled your eyes. “Here I thought you only knew how to brood and frown.”

You both stepped out of the elevator and walked towards your shared room.

“We’re only here for as long as it takes for us to get the information we need.” He unlocked the door, pressing the key against the metal brick, and pushing it open. A single king bed as made in the middle of the room. “Let’s split up and get to work and maybe we’ll luck out and go home tomorrow.”

“We’re a couple, we’re not supposed to split up.” You dropped your bag on the desk chair. “Besides, there’s an introduction to the retreat tonight, and it’ll make us look suspicious if we don’t go.” You pulled out a floral floor-length dress. “Trust me, I don’t want to go either. I don’t want to spend any more time with you than I have to. But we have to.”

The introduction was short; it involved all the employees standing to tell the audience a bit about themselves, citing off what the activities and competitions were, and then clearing the floor to allow the couple to mingle. You sat at a table in the back with Bucky, a communication device in your ear just in case you were separated; a safety tactic in case the worst were to happen. You drank wine while he enjoyed a whiskey, the effects nonexistent thanks to the super soldier serum coursing through his veins. You could get drunk off of a few glasses of wine; could anything recreate that feeling for him?

You were forced to meet other couples as the night progressed, mostly because you would rather put on a happy face while talking to other than force one while sitting alone with him. As much as you hadn’t planned on it, you hit it off with a handful of people. There were Brad and Jane, Shawn and Barbara, and Frederick and Hannah. Bucky seemed to get along – or at least pretend to – with his male counterparts. You mostly talked about basic things; your name, your partner’s name, your jobs, and how you met. Before you were able to tell your already memorized story, the last call was announced for drinks, and Bucky excused you both to head off to bed. He wanted to make the eight o’clock breakfast where you each cooked for your partner, feeding them like you were in a romance movie. There was no doubt he would “forget” to set his alarm and sleep through it.

“We’ll switch off sleeping in the bed,” Bucky said as you stepped out of the shower, hair wet and dripping onto the carpet. “I’ll take the floor tonight.” A pillow and blanket were already laid out.

“Cool.” You hopped into bed as Bucky entered the bathroom. You drifted off to sleep as he turned the shower on, already fading from the waking world by the time he finished.

Part of you was happy when you weren’t yanked from your dreams by Bucky’s sickening alarm. Another part was starving. You woke up an hour after the breakfast activity started and found Bucky reading a book by the window, keeping the rest of the lights off and reading by sunlight. You thought about croaking a good morning but crawled out of bed and brushed your teeth instead. No words were exchanged as you readied yourself, putting on the bathing suit that had been packed along with a coverup that passed as a breezy dress. You looked over a pamphlet on the desk while Bucky continued to read.

There were numerous activities to participate in, yet the motivation to do so was nonexistent. Bucky’s breathing was steady in the background yet it ground your gears like nails on a chalkboard. You picked up the unfolded paper as you turned and faced your “boyfriend.” He was decked out in shorts and a short sleeve tee shirt, his metal arm not yet hidden away with Shuri’s technology; the metal glimmered in the ray of sun peeking through the still closed curtains.

“We’re looking for a drug smuggler, right?” You waved the paper. “Well, we might want to check out the ‘Make Your Own Pottery’ class.”

Bucky didn’t respond verbally, he only nodded his head. You put on your false smiles as you made your way to the destination, a small room filled with bits of clay, buckets of water, and a series of pottery wheels set apart. As you arrived, couples were instructed to sit next to each other and create a piece of art representing their love. As you had guessed, the man you were after sat at a pottery wheel a few seats over; Jonah Williams. He sat next to his wife, Kayla Williams. They were partners in crime and were already getting to work at their sculpture.

“Told you he’d be here.” You muttered under your breath.

“We already know he’s here, we need to catch him in the act.” Bucky spat back, plopping clay onto the pot.

You started morphing the clay while keeping your eyes on the Williams and plastering on a romantic smile. When Jonah leaned over and passed something you couldn’t see to his wife, your hand slipped and collapsed the side of the bowl you had been creating. Bucky cleaned it up when one of the activity leaders walked by and frowned. Her frown told you that you weren’t acting romantic enough. Like there was a standard for how romantic a couple had to be. You stiffened when Bucky kicked his chair behind yours and – just like a good old fashion romance movie – wrapped his arms around yours and took your hands. You knew if you had seen the worker’s smile, then he had as well, and probably more with his heightened senses.

“Relax,” Bucky whispered in your ear. “This won’t get rid of the employee’s disapproving look if you look as stiff as a board.”

“It’s kinda hard to relax,” You bit the inside of your cheek; your skin burned under his chameleon limb. “When your arm is burning my skin off.”

“Shit,” Bucky cursed under his breath, lifting his arm a few inches off of yours, continued his movements with the clay.

Your heart raced in your chest, and your arm continued to burn, even without the contact. His stubble scratched your neck as he peered over your shoulder, taking control of the clay formation. And by the end of the activity, he had created – with the use of both his hands and yours – a nearly perfect bowl. You were instructed to carve your room number and names into the bottom, and they would be delivered to you before the end of our trip.

After cleaning your hands, you excused yourself to go for a dip in the pool to follow Kayla Williams. Bucky did the same with Jonah, following him to the bar to order a drink. And that was how the next three days went. The two of you switched off sleeping in the bed and on the floor, ate breakfast downstairs to keep up appearances but ordered room service to avoid socializing. You both came up empty-handed each day, frustrated and tired of the mission. And when there was a knock on your door one evening, you both glared at each other in a silent argument as to who was going to answer it. You finally gave in.

Jonah and his wife stood with Brad and Jane behind them, all with large smiles on their faces. Bucky rose to his feet immediately upon seeing Jonah in the doorway, walking up with a smile and resting his hand on your back. Luckily, he had the bathrobe on and his hand in his pocket, hiding his metal arm from sight. Your heart crashed against your chest as you stood there, assuming your cover had been blown and he was there to put a gun to your head.

“There’s a couples competition – similar to The Newlywed Game –, and we need one more couple. We scored your room number from Jane here.” Jonah spoke earnestly. “It starts in an hour, you guys in?”

“Oh, please!” Jane added.

“Of course,” You said without thinking.

“Meet us down in the lobby in fifty minutes, don’t be late!” Jonah shoved Bucky playfully; Bucky chuckled.

“Will do.” Bucky let the door close as the two couples walked away. “Why the hell did you agree to do that?”

“Because we need to fit in and participating in couples shit with other couples is the way to do it.” You groaned and plopped down onto the bed. “And because Jonah Williams was standing right there and I panicked. I thought our cover had been blown and he was about to pull a gun on us or some shit.”

“Had he pulled a gun on you, he wouldn’t have been given the chance to pull the trigger.” Bucky clenched his jaw as you looked at him with surprise. “You’re a teammate, (Y/N), I’m not going to let you die.”

“Well,” You nodded slowly, not sure if you should thank him; tension hung in the air. “What’s your favorite color?”

“What?” Bucky’s dropped head lifted, and his eyes met yours.

“Do you know what The Newlywed Game is?” You rolled your eyes – more playful than sarcastic – when he gave you a confused look. “Couples are asked questions about one another and earn points for correct answers. So, I need to know some basics about you because when I’m asked a question, you have to write your answer to it on a small whiteboard and I really don’t want to guess incorrectly.”

“The sky on a clear day.”

“I’m sorry?” You furrowed your brows.

“My favorite color,” He looked over his bionic hand. “It’s the color of the sky on a clear day. It reminds me of when Steve and I would go out and sneak my younger sister into movies, you know, back in the day.”

“You have a sister?” Bucky nodded and said nothing else. “I, um,” You cleared your throat. “My favorite is gold, erm, like the gold in your arm.” You motioned towards his arm. “I like the addition of it, it looks nice. Although, despite the color change, you didn’t lose your silver tongue.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

“Did I just elicit a smile from you, Barnes?” You couldn’t help but smirk.

“I don’t think that’s a question they’ll be asking during the game.”

You shared what information you could during the time you had before heading downstairs. You learned a little more about each other, but there was still tension in the air. As you made your way downstairs, however, it felt as if your smiles were a little less forced. But you weren’t sure; Bucky’s known for masking his emotions. Some part of you wanted to chisel down the wall he had built up around him, yet a majority still viewed him as the dick who treated you, well, like a dick.

After finding you, Jane and Brad led you to a ballroom off the side of the hotel where a version of the old game show had been set up. It was significantly more high tech, and after a quick explanation from Jane, it was the setting for a new flashier release of the show. One where lights covered the seats and the sets. They were allowing the hotel and the retreat to use it as an advertising stunt. You and Bucky settled into the middle seating and waited for the employee to start asking the questions.

You went through a few rounds without fail, managing to guess the answers correctly and earning enough points to pass as a real couple. But as things continued, the questions got harder, and your answers started failing. As you fell behind the other couples, Bucky dropped his metal hand to your lap, pushing your dress up to expose your thigh, and rested his hand there until the next round. When you were asked a question, he would trace his answer delicately on your thigh, appearing as an intimate motion for an onlooker. This brought you more points and an accelerated heart rate.

Everything was going well again after you both picked up that system until a handful of light bulbs started to flicker in your booth. Bucky, instead of letting maintenance fix it, offered to take a look at it while you all waited. And he managed to get it all to work smoothly, getting the lights back to normal…until a frayed wire made its way out into the open and struck his chameleon arm, sending bolts of electricity through the conducting mask.

Sparks flew, and he jerked back, letting out a quick yell of pain. Before anyone else could rush over, you were at his side. The cover started to flicker, and you quickly helped him to his feet, blocking the now visible arm from view. You wrapped your arms around it as you made it through the lobby and to the elevator where you knew he wanted to drop back but you couldn’t, not when the camera was looking right at you. It wasn’t until your hotel door was closed when he pulled from you and nearly collapsed in front of the bathroom mirror.

He jerked his shirt off and tore at the shorting out cover. The scars where his arm met his skin were red, and blood began to trickle. You tried to step towards him but his arm jerked, and he raised a hand at you to stay back. He instructed you to get the toolkit out of his bag, and you did, wanting to help in any way you could. You also brought him a first aid kit and his phone, just in case he wanted to call or text Steve. You stood watching as he flipped of panels of his arm you didn’t know were there. You wanted to help but as you knew from day one he wasn’t one to accept help unless it was a dire situation. Like your cover being blown.

“Go down to the bar and get a drink or go to the pool for a swim.” He huffed.

“What?” You looked at him perplexed.

“It’ll look suspicious if we’re both cooped up in here after that.” He sighed, setting his tool down and looking at you. “If you go down, you can cover and say it was a small shock that scared me and I’m sleeping it off.”

“O-Okay,” You nodded, not wanting to argue with the man currently bleeding from and fixing his metal arm. “Yeah, will do.”

You ran into Barbara and Hannah as you approached the bar, settling in with them after they called you over. They were taking a break from doing everything with their partners and wanted to gather for some gossip; you said the same to avoid suspicion. Hannah talked about how her husband has recently been trying to reenact more pornographic actions in the bedroom, not remembering the actors and actresses in the videos are, well, actors and actresses. Barbara joked about how at least Hannah’s husband wanted to at least try that; her boyfriend was always a missionary kind of guy.

“What about James, (Y/N)?” Hannah nudged you. “C’mon, he’s built like a superhero, he’s got to be great in bed.”

“H-He is.” You answered without really thinking. “He was a womanizer back before I met him so, you know, he’s had a lot of practice getting to know the female form. And after three years together, he’s gotten to know mine pretty damn well, too.”

“Does he…” Barbara hesitated. “I just, I need to live through you for a moment, and if this is too personal for a stranger to ask then you don’t have to answer, but I’ve got a few drinks in me…” She took a deep breath. “Do you guys experiment in bed or anything?”

“Well,” If you hadn’t had a few drinks in you yourself you know damn well you wouldn’t have answered. But the alcohol coursing through your veins made you talkative. “We’ve experimented, yeah. Some bondage here and there with a little bit of choking, blindfolding, teasing in semi-public spaces, nothing too exciting.”

“For a guy like your James,” Hannah sank back who’s knows what number shot. “I would let him do anything to me.”

“Me too,” You muttered under your breath.

You were sober by the time you headed back up to your room. You hadn’t had much to drink and the coffee and water you drank after helped significantly. All the lights were off when you entered the room, and Bucky laid shirtless out on the bed, his shoulder bandaged up and blood soaking through. You couldn’t tell if the blood was fresh or not in the low lighting. You sat on the corner of the bed to check the bandaging, but once the bed dipped below you, his eyes opened.

There was silence between you as he sat up, letting your fingers graze his skin while undoing the bandage. He was already healed underneath, but he flinched as he moved, the wound still sore despite his accelerated healing. You bit your lips as you traced his scars, your mind nowhere near thinking about what you were doing. His hand took your wrist and, with darkened irises and dilated pupils, he brought his lips to your hand.

He kissed up your arm, lips like fire against your skin, his own hands guiding himself up your body. Your skin tingled as he moved, each kiss tantalizing and even hypnotizing. You melted under his touch, something you never expected from yourself. He dragged his teeth over your collarbone and earned a happy sigh from you. His metal hand tangled itself in your hair before his lips finally crashed onto yours.

Your body pressed against his as the kiss deepened, the moment fiery and passionate. It was something you never knew you craved until you tasted him on your lips, devouring his intoxicating self. You hated Barnes, you hated him. But all you could do at that moment, as he lowered you onto your back while you raked your nails down his back was let out a needy moan, already wanting to beg for more.

“‘Some bondage here and there with a little bit of choking, blindfolding, teasing in semi-public spaces,’” He whispered in your ear; your cheeks flared with heat.

“What?” You could barely finish saying the word as he found your sweet spot just underneath your ear.

“Comms,” He tapped the comm in your ear, then his own. “They’re always on, doll.”

A hand trailed downwards and slid under the hem of your dress, going slowly to both tease you and gain your permission. You didn’t hesitate to nod and blurt out a “please.” His fingers trailed the inside of your thighs languidly, purposefully getting you to the point of whining for more. You were already soaking through the thing fabric of your underwear as his fingers traced the line from your clit to your entrance, giving you just enough pressure without satisfying you.

“You weren’t wrong,” Bucky whispered in your ear. “I’ve had a lot of practice getting to know the female form.” He dragged his teeth over the lobe of your ear. “See?”

He ran his fingers in a circular motion over your clit, just enough above it to circle it perfectly. Your hips jolted upwards as you started to grind yourself against him. He smirked before pulling your underwear down your legs. Kissing down your body – stopping to pull the straps of your dress down and give your breasts the attention they deserve – he pushed your legs are far apart as they would go and dipped a finger into you. After pumping it in and out a few times, earning moans he’d never forget, he lowered his lips to your sensitive clit, praising you being a good girl and letting him hear how good he’s making you feel.

As your walls began to flutter around his fingers, his tongue moved faster, spelling out his full name over your clit. As you felt him trace his name, you were sent over the edge, crying out “James” as you came over his finger. Not stopping until he had every last drop out of you, you repeatedly cursed as he teased your sensitive bundle of nerves; making sure you experienced every second of the euphoric orgasm as you could.

He crawled up your body as you huffed, tongue licking his finger clean. He opened his mouth to ask a question before your reaching for his belt told him enough. You cursed audibly when he discarded both his bottoms and his boxers, showing you what you’d only thought about in dreams you had pretended to label as nightmares. Again, as he lined himself up, he hesitated. He looked at you unsure.

“I’m on birth control, Barnes, now fuck me.” You blurted out.

You clawed his back as he slammed into you, nails surely close to drawing blood, but it only seemed to edge him on. The sounds of skin against skin and heavy breathing echoed in the room, only breaking by his grunts and your moans. Your hands tangled in his hair while his gripped both your hips and the headboard, the hold tighter on your hips as he fucked you relentlessly. He was letting loose, something you’d never seen from him. And you fucking loved it.

Your second orgasm ripped through you without warning, building up and erupting as Bucky dug his nails into your skin, just as you were doing to him. You felt him cum just as your orgasm shot fireworks throughout your body, no doubt how the electricity had done with Bucky’s arm earlier. As your walls tightened around his cock, his hips stuttered, and he pulled out, yanking your clothing out of the way just in time. You barely felt him cum onto your stomach; your second orgasm was almost as rapturous as the first. Something you rarely had. Something it seemed only Bucky could do.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed as he flopped onto his back. He used a handful of clean bandages to clean off your stomach, pouring water from his glass onto them first. “We just-”

“Yeah,” You finished.

“We can’t tell Steve.” Bucky ran his hands over his face.

“We can’t tell the team.” You shook your head. “Dating within the team…it can compromise missions in some eyes.”

“I just don’t fucking want Steve to say I told you so.” Bucky looked over at you.

“What?” You laughed, seeming to already know where it was heading.

“‘I think you just like her, Buck, otherwise why would you care about her so much’” Bucky mocked Steve’s voice. “‘I have the perfect mission for you two, you’re welcome.’”

“Oh, so it’s your fault I was forced to do this mission.” You shoved him playfully.

“Yeah, maybe it is.” He shrugged. “But if you hadn’t come, then I wouldn’t have made you cum.” Bucky winked.

“Alright, we’re done here.” You climbed out of bed.

“We’re not telling anybody, right?” Bucky called after you.

You simply flicked him off and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes and your cell phone to text Wanda.


	40. Escorted to a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hire a male escort to attend your older sister’s wedding with you.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW/18+ Content – fingering, teasing, female receiving oral, public fingering, dirty talk, size kink; angst – mention of past self-harm scars, emotional abuse, cheating (mentioned)

##  **Chapter One**

The hardwood floor was cold against your bare feet, each step sent a chill as frozen as a lake in the midst of winter down your spine. The sun illuminated the street outside your apartment, the warm beams reflecting off the hoods of passing cars. A deep breath broke the silence hanging in your kitchen, a quiet sob soon following. Your unbrushed hair hung in your eyes as tears burned your cheeks, each moment passing like a lifetime, like an eternity. When eyelids closed, you saw his lips on hers, his hands holding her close as he had with you.

Six months were gone as if they were nothing. The memories, the laughter, the joy, gone within the blink of an eye. He made the decision, the nights he left you unknowing, the vacations he canceled, the false business trips, yet you were the one hurting the worst. You were alone, hurting on your own. He was with her, letting his hands trace the curves of her body, letting you drift to the back of his mind. Your hand still stung from where it had met his cheek, your handprint red against his skin.

_“Were there issues in the bedroom?”_

_“Damn it, (Y/N), what’d you do?”_

_“Did you push him away?”_

A mug blacker than the night sky sat drying on your dishrack. A gift from him.  You held the smooth ceramic in your hands, examining the perfect condition you’d kept it in. You trembled and shook and tears stained your tile floor. It exploded against the drywall, denting the weak constitution and shattering the glass, a physical expression of your heart and your mind and your consciousness. You fell to your knees and hung your head, tired and desperate to gather yourself. Your phone rang, it was your sister.

“He proposed! We’re already planning the wedding, keep your spring open and your eyes out for an invitation coming in the mail!”

_Three months later…_

“You know you don’t have to bring a significant other,” Wanda laid sprawled out over your bed, her smile contagious and ever-present.

“You know my family, Wanda,” You let out a long sigh, eyes drifting towards the dent in your drywalls from all those months ago. “I  _have_ to show up with someone or all they’ll talk about is how  _he_  cheated on me.”

“You think they’ll ever let that go?” Wanda’s gaze shifted to where yours were.

“No,” You groaned and walked towards her. “Grayson was the best thing that could’ve happened to them, him dating me. In their eyes, he was more perfect than perfection itself. They really clung to him when I brought him home the first time, I think they expected us to get married.”

“Grayson is a prick who can rot in hell and the fact that your family can’t see that…” Wanda muttered and grew silent for a moment. “Oh my god, I know exactly what you need to do.”

“Fake my death?” You flopped down next to her, your gaze settling on your ceiling fan.

“Before you say anything, let me finish alright? Please?” Wanda jumped to her knees, peering down at you with a grin capturing her expression.

She bit her lip as she reached for her phone, tapping the screen with precision. She was hesitant when she began, her words stuttering and threatening to run together. But when you proved your silence, waiting patiently and accepting her words as they were, she continued on with confidence. She had a friend of a friend who dabbled in more erotic late night activities than the normal adult. They were friends with those who filmed or danced or met with others under the light of the moon, working mostly for the rich and the powerful.

“You want me to hire an escort to go to my sister’s wedding with me?” You laughed lightly.

“Kind of, just hear me out.” Wanda opened up her photos app. “I’m saying why don’t you hire an escort to go with you as your date and show them off to your family like you’ve been dating for some time. Show your family that they and their backward thinking can fuck off.”

“I don’t…I don’t know.” You bit the inside of your cheek, flipping through the photos Wanda had.

“I’m friends with them, I know them, they’re not bad people.” Wanda nudged you. “Here, look, this is one of the guys I’m closest with.” She pointed to a guy with eyes that captured the summer sky. “His name’s Bucky Barnes, he’s a closet goofball, loves reading, and impossibly charismatic.”

You studied Wanda’s eyes.  
“Alright,” You shrugged, already at wit’s end. “I’ll meet him, we’ll start there.”

Escorted to a Wedding

***

Bucky Barnes towered over you with broad shoulders and a charismatic smile. The corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his lids fluttering closed as he’d fall back with laughter. His hair, a deep chestnut brown, was styled and perfectly in place, each strand of hair held in their designated spots. His teeth were whiter than the whites of his eyes, his lips plump and pink, a feature almost as distracting as his gaze. His voice, smooth and intoxicating, you understood why people longed for his company in the long forgotten hours of the night.

“Forgotten,” a word that couldn’t exist in the same realm as Bucky. His feather-light touches as he’d reach for his drink, his fork, his phone; his lingering gaze studying your expression, trying to read what you hid deep down and away from the light of day; the warmth of his breath against your neck when he’d whisper in your ear, teasing a false secret to toy with Wanda. You wanted your hand to be in his when you walked into the wedding reception, letting your family’s eyes fall upon you in awe.

“So,” Bucky peered at you with ease. “Are you going to tell me why you need to hire someone to be your boyfriend?”

The question replayed in your mind, his words an echo in the emptiness. You sat back unsure what to say, your eyes lingering in Wanda’s for a brief moment of uncertainty. You inhaled slowly, contemplating your words and your thoughts and your decision carefully. Bucky waited patiently, seeming to know the answer would come from you and only you. Your hair blew in the wind.

“It’s a long and complicated story,” You muttered, unable to look at him. “Alright,” Bucky studied you. “When’s the wedding?

##  **Chapter Two**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Bucky, dressed in an open black button up with a white tank underneath, walked into the airport. Sunglasses sat atop his head, and black shorts hugged his thighs. It’d been a week since you’d met with him and after he agreed, you’d been stuck in absolute disbelief. He had been out of town until today, apologizing for not being able to meet up with you before the flight. You refused his apology without hesitation, “I’m asking you this at last minute, you have no reason to apologize.” Yet his blue eyes, the same vibrancy even in the poor lighting of the airport, had glanced into yours longingly as he whispered a small, “Still, I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Doesn’t someone look excited to go to Hawaii?” Bucky sat down next to you, cocking an eyebrow at your faint frown.

“Did you have fun on your trip?” You changed expressions without blinking. “Was it related to…you know…”

“To what I do for a living?” Bucky smirked as a blush climbed to your cheeks. “Kind of, they’re a regular client of mine and wanted me to visit before they left for Europe.”

“Europe?” Your eyes widened. “Moving or traveling?”

“Just traveling, they’ll be back in a couple of months.”

“So you’re close with your clients?” You licked your lips unable to make eye contact.

“Well, when you send someone tumbling over the edge, and you hear them cry out your name enough times, you learn their kinks, their fetishes…you get close.” Bucky chuckled when you didn’t respond. “Plus, I like to spend time with my clients, get to know them, I want them to know that even if they feel alone, even if they’re paying me, they still have someone in their life.”

“Fair enough,” You studied Bucky carefully, letting your eyes get lost in his for a brief moment.

“Tell me about your family, some basics before we get there.” Bucky opened up a blank document on his phone. “I don’t want to walk in ‘unarmed.’”

“I have four siblings, three older and one younger.” A voice called your section, and you rose to your feet. “My mom’s name is Anne Marie, she’s a lawyer, and she loves to paint. My father’s name is Richard, do  _not_  call him Dick, he doesn’t do nicknames, and he’s a personal trainer – he has an obsession with sports – and only trains ‘the best of the best.’ Those are his words, not mine.”

Bucky nodded.

“My four siblings include Jackson, the oldest, who’s a boxer and trainer just like dad. Then, Richard Jr. who goes by Rich or Richie, he works at a family friend’s insurance company. After that is Sarah with an ‘h,’ don’t forget the ‘h’ if you’re writing her name, she’s very sensitive about it. She’s an art  _and_  sports history professor, took after our parents’ love for art and athleticism. Then comes me, I’m an aspiring author, nothing exciting. And then my younger sister, Billy who’s still in college and studying to be a chemist.”

“A chemist? That’s intense.” Bucky’s fingers tapped against his phone with ease.

“Yeah,” You peered out the tiny plane window. “Oh, and then there’s Sarah’s fiance, Daryl. He works in finances, I don’t remember his job title.”

“Wow, your family…” Bucky trailed off.

“Yeah,” He didn’t need to finish, you already knew what he was going to say. “Money is their middle name.”

“And you’re an author,” Bucky spoke in a hushed voice, eyes looking over you carefully.

“Yeah?” Your jaw clenched.  

“Yeah,” Bucky licked his lips before clearing his throat. “Tell me about you, I want to know about the woman I’m pretending to date.”

Bucky’s eyes truly captured the vivid afternoon sky, the specs of silver littered throughout glittered in the sunlight. The air hanging in the crowded plane was stuffy, yet you knew that wasn’t the reason your chest tightened or your heartbeat rapidly increased. With twiddling thumbs, you recited memorized words, thought about and edited until the inevitable was asked. You knew nothing about one another, and you were about to spend a few days in close quarters, in the same hotel room, around your family, your friends; you had decided you’d only tell him the bare minimum about you. So, that’s what you did.

During the flight, the conversation was easy going, your numerous similarities spilling out into the open atmosphere. You’d both been in serious relationships, neither sharing the details of either. Bickering and sarcasm was second nature, and your comedy meshed well. His taste in movies mimicked yours, and your love for reading mimicked his. When a child cried, you turned around with sad eyes, knowing it was the change in air pressure; Bucky did the same. When the airline started playing  _The Bee Movie_ , you both rolled your eyes before discussing the endless jokes surrounding the Jerry Seinfeld movie. 

Yet the way Bucky’s eyes would linger, the way his words would draw out, you couldn’t help the excitement of spending a few days with him wash over you. And when night fell after three hours in the air, you didn’t stop yourself from resting your head on his shoulder. His languid breathing and steady heartbeat were rhythmic and relaxing, helping you lay gently down into a deep slumber, never waking even when the pilot announced rough turbulence.

Each moment with Bucky, it felt like an old friendship.

Even after what happened with Grayson, you gave into the instantaneous trust, letting yourself fall into the abyss.

_When in Rome…_

##  **Chapter Three**

_Four Days Until the Wedding…_

Bucky shook you awake gently, his calloused hands resting on your shoulder and your thigh. A smirk played on his lips as your eyes fluttered open and stretched your legs as best as you could, a quaint moan pushing past your lips. Warmth flooded your cheeks at the idea of waking up next to Bucky every morning, feeling his body flush against yours and his arms holding you in a tight embrace. “Fuck” you whispered as Bucky rose to his feet, knowing you were in deep shit by agreeing to Wanda’s plan. In the abyss you had fallen, and in the abyss you were.

A driver was waiting for you after you retrieved your luggage. Caught off guard, you were hesitant to approach the tuxedo-wearing driver, unsure if it was a strange trap sent by the universe. Bucky, on the other hand, approached the driver with ease and thanked him for his service before even taking a step out of the airport. You sat in silence during the ride to the hotel, the reality of the situation hitting you full force. You were about to introduce a guy you were falling for quicker than ever imagined to your family. The family that had asked you what you had done to push Grayson away, what you had done to ruin the relationship.   
  
“Fantastic,” you muttered under your breath.   
  
Bucky stole a glance but knew better than to respond.   
  
The hotel was extravagant. The ceilings were raised high into the air while columns held them in place. Expensive furniture decorated the rooms, each piece more expensive than a months rent for your apartment. Your breath caught in your throat as you were led into the red, white, and gold dining area where an exquisite buffet was arranged, and your family sat around a table. Bucky gave your luggage to the concierge before taking your hand in his and placing a tingling kiss to your cheek.   
  
“Let’s go,” Bucky whispered before walking into the room.  
  
You followed without a fight.   
  
“Hey, guys,” You plastered on a fake smile and opened your arms. “Sarah, congratulations!”   
  
“Oh, thank you!” Sarah jumped to her feet and pulled you into a hug. “And who might this young man be?” Her eyebrows raised as she took in Bucky’s appearance.   
  
“Bucky Barnes, ma’am.” He shook Sarah’s hand before waving to the rest of your family. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”   
  
“Join us!” Sarah stepped back and grabbed two extra chairs and slid them in between herself and Jackson. “Scoot over Jack, make room.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Your oldest brother muttered. “So, Bucky was it? What kind of name is that?”   
  
“Nickname, actually.” Bucky smiled as he took his seat, his hand finding yours and resting on your thigh. “My real name is James Buchanan Barnes, but I much prefer Bucky.”

“ _James_ ,” your father spoke with narrowed eyes. “What do you do for a living?”

Your grip tightened.   
  
“I’m working at my local gym as a trainer. I work mostly with kids to help them understand the equipment they’re using and how to have fun while staying healthy.” Bucky’s thumb ran over yours as an attempt to relax you.   
  
“Kids, huh?” Your father’s eyes remained anywhere but on Bucky.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Bucky straightened. “(Y/N) mentioned you worked with some interesting clients, anyone famous?”   
  
“That’s none of your business, son.” Your father barked back, gaze on Bucky.   
  
“Our father is very private about who he trains,” Billy chimed in while rolling her eyes at your father. “I’m Billy, by the way. You’ll learn everyone’s names by the end of the week, I’m sure.”   
  
“You know,” You rose to your feet abruptly. “We had a long flight, I feel gross, I think Bucky and I are going to go upstairs and get cleaned up.”   
  
Bucky waved to your family once again as he followed suit.   
  
“How the hell did (Y/N) get a guy like him as a boyfriend?” Sarah muttered under her breath.   
  
“I have no fucking idea.” Your mother whispered back, her words  _almost_  inaudible.

***

Bucky gave you first shower, catching a few minutes of shuteye as you cleaned yourself up. Tears poured down your cheeks in time with the warm water, bottled up frustration was already beginning to let itself out. You punched the wall without thinking, knuckles cracking against the damp tiles. You let out a long sigh as you turned the water off, stepping out into the freezing bathroom and glancing at the fogged up mirror.

After wiping the condensation away, a reflection you recognized all too well stared back at you. Tangled hair, red-rimmed eyes, and swollen lips. You tightened your towel around you, double checking the fold of the towel at your chest, before stepping out of the bathroom to find your suitcase. Bucky laid on the king sized bed with a book in his hands, eyes taking in your figure as you hugged the towel for backup.   
  
“You alright?” He closed his book. “The bathroom isn’t soundproof, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” You sniffled and turned your back to him.   
  
“You punched the wall for no reason?” Bucky rose to his feet and stood behind you, a hand dropping and closing around the one you had flung at the wall.   
  
“My family is just complicated, that’s all.” You muttered, stopping as he lifted your hand in the air.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
He brought your knuckles to his lips, gently kissing the already reddening skin. His lips were soft and his kisses languid, drawing them out over each knuckle. You let your arm go limp in his grip, giving him control over your limb. He raised it higher and kissed the palm of your hand, then moved to your wrist. He froze at the faint scars littered over the skin, and his grip grew almost painful. His eyes glared at you for a moment, quickly going soft and placing the most gentle kiss to your wrist before excusing himself to shower.   
  
“They’re from a long time ago, I’m talking decades, I don’t do that anymore.” You called after him.   
  
“Good,” He nodded with a smile. “Good.” 

##  **Chapter Four**

With four days until the wedding, you were given more leeway than you were expecting. After showering and making your way back downstairs, your family insisted on you and Bucky walking around and seeing the sights. “You just got here,” your mother had mentioned as you wrapped your arms around her. You took the excuse, as well as Bucky’s hand, and walked the shoreline to pass the time. Tourists were out, but as you walked the line with Bucky, it felt as if it was only you and him on the beach. 

“About earlier,” Your fingers were still intertwined as you kicked the sand.   
  
“You don’t have to say anything, it’s alright,” Bucky smiled brightly. “I shouldn’t have…it’s your business, you don’t owe me an explanation, especially since you’re paying me to be here.”   
  
“Even if I am paying you,” You nudged him playfully. “Thank you for helping me out here, especially since I know this isn’t what your job usually entails.”   
  
“You know, if you want it to,” Bucky stopped and pulled you towards him, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “It can easily contain aspects of my ‘usual’ job.”  
  
“What?” You squeaked as he grazed his lips against your ear, both of you facing towards the water.   
  
“If you wanted to have some fun,” Bucky whispered. “Just say the word, doll, and I’ll get on my knees for you.”   
  
Without thinking, you turned on your heels and smacked him in the chest.   
  
Bucky burst out laughing.   
  
“I’m sorry,” You raised your hands as Bucky stepped back and let out a hearty chuckle.   
  
“It’s okay,” He bent over and caught his breath, a giggle or two slipping out. “It’s okay.”   
  
Heat burned your cheeks.   
  
“C’mon, we should be getting back up to the hotel, see if your family needs any help.” He took your hand once more. “Plus, I’m determined to get your family to like me.”  
  
You took his hand with ease and followed him back towards the hotel.

Sarah assigned you with writing out the name tags. She wanted everyone to have a name tag so nobody felt like a true stranger, even if your family and Daryl’s barely knew each other. Your wrist began to cramp by the fifteenth name; there were sixty people on the guest list. Bucky was given a job with your brothers, something about counting the inventory for chairs, tables, the china being used,  _everything_. You slipped him an apology as you passed each other in the hall, his hand lingering on the small of your back as you did so.   
  
“So, Bucky, huh?” Sarah glanced up from her project.   
  
“What about him?” You could  _feel_  where she was going.

“He’s handsome.”   
  
“Why, Sarah, your sight must’ve been restored!” You rose from your seat jokingly. “You can see!”   
  
“I’m paying you a compliment,” She glared at you.  
  
“No, you’re paying him a compliment, you’ve said nothing to me.” You bit the inside of your cheek.   
  
“You know what I meant,” She sighed. “He’s better looking than Grayson, although mom and I still miss him.”  
  
“Sarah-”   
  
“I’m not trying to say anything more than that we liked Grayson, alright?” She shook her head. “He meshed well with the family.”  
  
“Bucky and I haven’t even been here a day, and you’re already saying that?” You scoffed. “You don’t know Bucky, Sarah.”  
  
“The way you two act around each other, you’re quiet, you barely hold hands, you haven’t even kissed in front of us…” Sarah raised her eyebrows. “It’s almost like you two don’t know each other either.”   
  
“Haven’t even been here one day…” You rose to your feet. “I finished the name tags, I’ll take my dinner to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“(Y/N), c’mon,” Sarah called after you.   
  
You pushed past Bucky as you made your way upstairs, leaving him cluelessly behind.   
  
   Bucky brought your dinner up a few hours later, finding you engulfed in a movie on your laptop. He handed you a plate of steamed vegetables, steak, and mashed potatoes before sitting next to you with his own food. You let your movie continue playing as you both ate, letting the silence wash over you while the film’s audio echoed in the room.   
  
“Sorry for leaving you down there,” You swallowed a drink of water. “Sarah and I got into an argument.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Bucky responded. “Can I ask what happened?”   
  
“Just a disagreement, nothing new.” You shrugged. “She grinds my gears sometimes and after a long flight, you know, I kind of snapped.”   
  
“Roll over,” Bucky picked up your laptop.   
  
“Huh?” Your eyes followed him as he took your plate.   
  
“Roll over and keep your arms at your sides.”   
  
You did as you were told, your heartbeat spiking as you felt the bed dip on either side of you. Bucky rolled your shirt up with ease, his fingertips tickling your skin as he did so. Night washed over the sky as he pressed his thumbs into the knots in your back, loosening each one with skill. Sighs pushed their way out as he worked your back, an occasional moan making an appearance when he hit a particularly sensitive area. 

Your teeth dragged over your bottom lip as he worked lower, your fists clutching the comforter subconsciously. His hands grazed your ass for a moment, continuing down to your thighs. Giggles spilled at certain areas, but he didn’t linger there for too long. Your breath hitched when he hit your inner thighs, moving upwards and working his fingers languidly. His knuckles brushed your cunt faintly, your body barely recognizing the action. Fire flowed through your veins as he took your other thigh in his hands and worked it. Your hips rolled ever so slightly when he finished your legs and couldn’t help the smirk playing on his lips. 

Carefully, he opened your legs and kneeled between them, eyes studying your expression and never shifting, even as his hands moved. He ran his fingers against your inner thighs, inching towards where he had “accidentally” brushed earlier. He pushed your legs wider, waiting for you to sit up and push him away.   
  
“Doll?” He muttered as he trailed a finger over the seam of your shorts, perfectly over your cunt.   
  
“Yeah?” Your voice cracked as you croaked out the word.   
  
A knock at your door sent both you and Bucky to your feet.   
  
“It’s Daryl, I just want to ask (Y/N) a super quick question.”   
  
“Coming,” You walked hesitantly towards the door.   
  
Bucky nodded and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, no steam poured through the bottom of the door.

##  **Chapter Five**

Despite having showered once you arrived, you opted for another before you climbed in bed. Daryl hadn’t asked a question after Bucky went into the bathroom, he had apologized on Sarah’s behalf. He always did, regardless of whenever and whatever you and Sarah fought about. Yet as he spoke her apology, all you could think about were his words when he found out you and Grayson had broken up. “Men can’t help themselves sometimes, that’s all.”

“Fucker,” You grumbled as you changed into your pajamas having taken them into the bathroom with you.

Bucky was already asleep when you exited, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he laid flat on his back. You flipped the lights off before crawling in bed next to him. There was the urge to wrap your arms around him, but you turned your back to him instead, letting your eyes flutter closed. Yet within a moment, Bucky had his arms around you, one sneaking under your waist and pulling you close. You didn’t fight his actions, you gave in and melted into him.

***

_Three Days Until the Wedding…_

“You should be nice to your sister,” You mother eyed you as you walked next to her.

“I beg your pardon?” You stopped short.

“Her wedding is in two days, all I’m saying is you should be nicer to her as we get closer to her big day.” Your mom pleaded.

“Three days,” You corrected her. “Counting today, we have three long ass days until her wedding.”

“Really?” Your mom scoffed. “You’re correcting me on that?”

You shrugged.

“Really, (Y/N),” She shook her head and kept on walking. “You’re an absolute child sometimes.”

You worked alongside Bucky that day, continuing inventory and setting up a ballroom for the wedding reception. Tables, chairs, the sound system, and the stage were the focus of that day. Bucky was volunteered to lift the heavy objects while you were put on chair duty, making sure there were six chairs at each large round table. You stole glances at Bucky throughout the day; at his straining muscles, the sweat covering his skin, and how his hair tangled within itself from hours of running a hand through it. 

At lunch, Bucky ate with you, you both joking and laughing with the other workers and your occasional family member. You leaned against him, letting his arm fall over your shoulder. It was an action that looked normal to those around you, yet butterflies fluttered in your stomach as he held you close. He kissed your cheek before returning to work, electricity shooting through you. Your fingers raised and touched where his lips had, lingering there as your mind went blank. Bucky’s eyes danced over you as he walked away and a smirk teased at his lips. 

By the time you finished, the sun was beginning to set. Oranges, purples, pinks, and reds bombarded the sky, exploding into a mixture of vibrant colors. You stood out in a gazebo, escaping your family for even a few moments. Your forearms rested against the painted wood, the white color somehow pristine and seemingly untouched by nature. A gentle breeze blew your hair, and the smell of the sea calmed your nerves.

“Absolutely stunning,” Bucky whispered behind you.

“I know,” You smiled. “It’s like being in a dream. I wish we had sunsets like this back home.”

“Yeah,” Bucky smirked and stood next to you, his arm brushing yours. “Your family is watching us, by the way, I think they’re a little confused by us.”

“Apparently we don’t act enough like a real couple for them.” You muttered bitterly. “We haven’t kissed in front of them, so we’re bad together.”

“Really?” Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah,” You rolled your eyes. “They’re…” You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose. “My family is complicated.”

“(Y/N),” Bucky took your hands and stepped towards you, cupping your cheeks with his hands. “Come here.”

Bucky pressed his lips to yours, pushing you back against the wooden railing. Your hairs tangled in his hair, leaning back and letting him take dominance. His muscles flexed as he held you, his embrace tight and warm. You couldn’t stop yourself from fisting his shirt as the kiss grew heated, somehow yanking him closer and starting to unbutton his shirt. His hands dropped from your cheeks and rested on your own, pushing them back and pulling away, smiling brightly.

“Your family’s watching,” Bucky whispered in your ear, kissing your cheek as he had earlier before leaving you in the gazebo. “C’mon, dinner’s ready.”

Your phone vibrated in your pocket.

“I’ll be up in a second.”

Grayson’s contact flashed over your screen.

“Or maybe not.”

***

“Jackson called,” You could  _hear_  his overly cocky smirk

You said nothing.

“He formally invited me to Sarah’s wedding, I’m thinking about coming.”

“And why would you do that?” You could help but ask. “We’re broken up, we’re done, we’ve been done for months, you’re no longer welcome in my family.”

“Jackson seemed pretty excited when I told him I’d be flying out for the wedding so I’d like to respectfully disagree.” Grayson chuckled.

“ _Grayson_ ,” You were already getting riled up.

“He said you’re there with a guy, Bucky something?”

“Barnes, his name is Bucky Barnes.”

“I look forward to meeting him,” Grayson sipped on some sort of drink in the background. “See you in a few days, sugar.” 

##  **Chapter Six**

_Two Days Until the Wedding…_

You barely slept the night after the phone call with Grayson. Your mind raced between the kiss with Bucky and the reality that Grayson was showing up at the wedding. You shook with anger at your brother, rage coursing through you. You were mad that you were mad, frustrated that Bucky could read you as easily as he could, that Jackson had invited your ex, and the fact that your fake relationship with Bucky could be uncovered the moment Grayson showed up.  

Before bed, Bucky tried to ask you what was wrong, if he had done something, but you pushed him away. You curled up in a ball and turned your back to him, sleeping that way until the sun barely shined through the cracked curtains. You were awake before Bucky, a good few hours before him. And he woke up to you gone, nowhere in the room. Jackson, on the other hand, woke up to you banging on his door at eight in the morning.   
  
“Jackson open the goddamn door.” You yelled, not caring who you woke up.   
  
“What the fuck do you want?” Jackson threw the door open.

“How fucking  _dare_  you call Grayson and invite him.” You slapped him across his cheek. “You’re my fucking brother, you should know damn well I don’t want him at Sarah’s wedding.”  
  
“He was the best thing that ever happened to you, (Y/N),” He rubbed his cheek. “The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the sooner you’ll get over yourself and make mom and dad happy.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” You stuck your foot in his door frame, stopping him from trying to close the door. “Are you trying to manipulate me into getting back with the man who  _cheated_  on me?”

“I talked with Grayson, (Y/N), all of us did, after your breakup.” He kicked your foot out of the way. “Grayson may have cheated on you, but he wasn’t the bad egg in the relationship.”   
  
You stood outside Jackson’s door for a bit, processing what had just happened. By the time you managed to find your way to the buffet area, breakfast was being served, and Bucky had woken up. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards you, hand on your back and turning you away from the buffet. He glanced around to see who was nearby before leaning down and placing a kiss to your lips, holding your cheeks and wiping away the few tears that spilled, clearing your face as if they were never there.   
  
“You weren’t there when I woke up, is everything okay?” He nudged your chin with his forefinger.   
  
“Yeah, we’ll talk about it later, it’s a long story.” You spoke with no intention of telling Bucky, not wanting to face the facts.   
  
“Okay,” Bucky pulled you in for another kiss before you gathered with your family for breakfast.   
  
Jackson showed up thirty minutes late, refusing to make eye contact with you or Bucky.

***

With the wedding in one day, without counting the current, you were forced to help with the final installments. You worked until night again, with only a few breaks in between for lunch, dinner, and bathroom breaks. Your family was working you to the bone, trying to get everything done a day early minus the perishables because, for some godforsaken reason, Sarah wanted to have her wedding in the morning. And as of the following day, guests would start to arrive, and that meant Grayson would show up at any time. 

During dinner, Jackson still refused to acknowledge either you or Bucky, only talking to your immediate family. Bucky picked up on it at breakfast, and by dinner, it was apparent it was bugging him. If not that, the fact that Jackson had done something to upset you was driving him up the wall, or so it seemed. Just as Bucky was starting to learn to read you, you were starting to read him. And with each passing day, each passing minute, your heart ached for the trip to end. If it ended, that meant you were close to seeing Grayson again  _and_  having to return home and part ways with Bucky.

After dinner and an hour of letting your food settle, you and Bucky changed into your bikinis and settled into a large hot tub the hotel had in the center of a gorgeous garden. Raging jets shot bubbles to the surface and massaged your back as you leaned up against them. You tried to relax, but Grayson kept appearing in your mind. Bucky’s hand reached over and took yours, holding you tightly.   
  
“Let me help you relax,” Bucky leaned over and whispered in your ear. “C’mon, doll, you’re all worked up, let me help, please.”   
  
You studied his gaze and swallowed hard. You nodded.   
  
“Tell me to stop if I go too far, alright?” Bucky released your hand and shifted it to your thigh.   
  
His fingers dipped down and grazed your inner thigh. Your nerves about Grayson were still running high, but when Bucky’s fingers grazed your clit, you remembered where you were. You bit back a moan as he applied more pressure, slowly running circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves. You gripped his arm as he teased your clit, digging your nails into his skin. He smirked as he upped his pace, scooting closer as your legs opened further. Your teeth dug into your bottom lip as your let out a sigh and closed your eyes.   
  
“You like it when I tease your clit in public, doll?” Bucky kissed the shell of your ear. “Does the idea of people seeing you get all hot and bothered turn you on?”  
  
You opened your mouth to shoot a line of sarcasm at him, but only a moan came out.   
  
“Sh,” He raised a hand and pinched one of your hardening nipples, visible through your bathing suit. “They’ll hear you, doll.”   
  
“H-How are you so good at this?” Your voice cracked mid-sentence.   
  
“It’s my job, doll, to give people the time of their lives.” He brought his lips to yours and slid two fingers inside of you, pumping them roughly.   
  
You let him wrap grab your hair and sighed softly when he jerked on it. You clawed at Bucky’s bare back as he kissed down your neck, leaving faint marks as he did. You arched your back as your orgasm began to unexpectedly build. You were putty in his hands, his hands that already knew how to work your body and he’d barely been touching you. Just as you began to reach your high and collapse over the edge, laughter echoed nearby, and you shoved Bucky enough off of you to get him to at least take his hand out of your bathing suit bottoms. His lips were just coming off of your neck when two people walked around the corner.   
  
It was Grayson and Jackson, laughing together as if nothing had happened between the two of you. 

##  **Chapter Seven**

“G-Grayson?” Your chest heaved up and down as any sense of the word horny drained from your body.

“Well I’ll be damned, (Y/N), you look good.” His voice was smooth and confident.

“Thanks,” You spat, already halfway out of the hot tub; Bucky followed suit.

“You must be Bucky, was it?” Grayson stuck his hand out towards Bucky. “I’m Grayson, the ex, I’m sure she’s talked about me.”

“To be honest, I’ve never heard of you.” Bucky gave you a well-practiced side eye. “But it’s nice to meet you.”

“Why do I recognize you? You look so familiar, man.” Grayson crossed his arms.

“I’ve got a familiar face.” Bucky feigned a smile before following you up.

You walked quickly up to your shared room, not speaking until the door was closed behind you.

“Your ex is here?” Bucky both yelled and whispered at you. “Did you know he’d be here?”

“Yeah,” You nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell me about him in general?”

“Because our relationship…” You began pacing the room. “Grayson, he…”

Bucky waited with bated breath.

“My family loves Grayson, they loved him before we started dating and they’ve loved him long after we broke up.” Your hands shook as you peered down at them. “I broke it off with him a couple of months back after I walked in on him with another girl, and, to no one’s surprise, my family blamed me for our breakup.”

“Even though he cheated on you?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

“Even though he cheated on me.” You took a deep breath, still pacing. “He cheated on me, we broke up, I was a mess, my family hated me, and now Sarah’s getting married and you’re here and he’s here and shit, Bucky, fuck!” You grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, unsure of how to express everything that’s been bottled up. “And I swear to god, Bucky, why did he recognize you?”

“What?” Bucky stiffened.

“Grayson recognized you, why did he recognize you?” You stalked towards him.

“If I remember correctly,” Bucky sighed. “He hired me to sleep with one of his friends as a birthday present of some shit.”

“Who was it?” Your mind went to a dark place. “What was their name?”

“I don’t remember her name, but she had blue ombre hair and-”

“A tattoo of an anchor on her left wrist?” Your lips trembled.

“Yeah, how did…” Bucky dropped his head into his hands.

“You fucked the chick he was cheating on me with.” You reached to throw something, but you fell to your knees. You couldn’t be mad, you hadn’t known each other, and you knew, in the back of your mind, everything between the two of you would last for this trip, and that was it. “Oh my god, oh my, I…”

“(Y/N), if I had known you at the time, I would never have-”

“It doesn’t matter.” You spoke in a monotone voice. “It doesn’t matter.”

Bucky got down and reached for your hands. You jerked them back.

“No,” You glared at him. “It doesn’t matter because  _none_  of this matters after the wedding. Your job will be done and neither you or Grayson will be in my life anymore.”

“What?” Bucky furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about?”

“Bucky, it’s just us in here, it’s just the two of us, you don’t have to pretend anymore.” Tears were falling. “You don’t have to keep the ruse of here and, Bucky, there’s nobody to fool up here except ourselves and…” You rose to your feet. “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Don’t go, don’t.” Bucky went after you, but after grabbing a cover-up, your purse, and your phone, you took off.

***

_One Day Until the Wedding…_

You were gone for the entire night, only returning at around four in the morning to shower, change, and sneak back out. At breakfast, you avoided everybody including Bucky, and took your food to go, sneaking off to where nobody could find you. You needed time to gather yourself, to get your thoughts in order before returning to even Bucky. You avoided responsibilities, avoided your family, avoided Bucky, and especially avoided Grayson.

You let the sun and the sea wash over you, taking what sorrows it could with it. You went on walks, went and curled up in tourist traps that had books to read, letting the words take you to different worlds; with each passing moment, you couldn’t help but feel for Bucky knowing you left him to deal with your family and the fallout of abandoning your responsibilities. However, as much as you didn’t want to, you managed to force yourself to go back to the hotel as night fell, mainly because you needed to get sleep and you knew if you got in late enough, Bucky would be asleep, and you could sleep on the floor. And your planned worked until you accidentally let the bathroom door close too loudly after showering. 

Without words, Bucky opened the blankets and waited for you to crawl in. You hesitated, not sure you wanted to. As you climbed into the sheets, you whispered, “don’t touch me,” before turning your back to him and scooting to the edge of the bed. Bucky nodded in response, an action that you didn’t see but recognized when the bed gently shook. You slept with your backs turned to each other and with enough space for someone to sleep in between. 

##  **Chapter Eight**

_The Day of the Wedding…_

You said nothing in the morning. You said nothing as you ate breakfast. You said nothing as you got ready. You said nothing through the ceremony, luckily not having to sit next to Bucky as you stood as a bridesmaid. You said nothing as thunder rolled in the sky, a storm inching closer and closer to your location. You said “thank you” to the bartender after they handed you a drink. And you said “no” when Bucky asked you to dance. You smiled for pictures and laughed accordingly, but that was it, that was all you could bring yourself to do. 

Your family sat smiling and chuckling and cheering at your overly crowded table, talking with each other as the reception raged on. A few snaps echoed in the air and grabbed your attention; Grayson stood with a half-empty beer and point towards Bucky. Grayson shook his head as if he couldn’t get his words out fast enough and smacked himself in the forehead and laughed.

“I know where I recognize you from!”

Your heart was in your stomach.

“After (Y/N) and I broke up, I was with this chick Jane, and she always wanted to hire an escort, and it was her birthday,” He shook his hand in their air like an excited child. “I hired you for Jane, that’s right!”

“I thought you were a trainer?” Your father glared at Bucky.

“You’re a male escort?” Sarah scoffed, looking between both you and Bucky. “You’re dating a male escort?”

“No, no, no, they don’t date.” Grayson piped in. “It’s a weird rule in their community because if they date, they’re less likely to take clients.”

“Did you fucking hire a  _male escort_  to come as your date to my wedding?” Sarah rose to her feet. “What the fuck, (Y/N)? That’s disgusting!”

“I…” Your jaw dropped. “I…”

Your family spoke in an uproar, each words seeming to be direct at you and only you.

“I can’t do this.” You pushed yourself up from your seat and ran, just ran and ran and ran.

   It was pouring rain, drenching the lovely dress you hadn’t even recognized you were wearing until the wet fabric clung to you. You had nowhere to go but, just as you had to the previous day, you had to leave. You kicked your heels off as you ran down to the beach and let it all burst out of you. You sobbed and screamed at the ocean, picking up a large rock and throwing it out into the rough waves. You kicked the sand and fell to your knees, scraping them on the grains of sand piled below. Your knuckles bled as you repeatedly punched the wet earth beneath you.

“Stop,” A shadow fell behind you. “ _Sh_.”

Bucky held you as you cried. Rain drenched both of you, thunder and lightning threatening the world around you. You fell back against him and turned towards him and letting his blue eyes meet yours. He turned you towards him and lowered his forehead to yours, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He had to speak loudly over the rain. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“Bucky, it’s just you and me you don’t-”

“Stop,” He shook his head. “(Y/N), I’m not…I’m not acting here.” He cupped your cheeks roughly yet held you only with care. “I like you, (Y/N), goddamn it, I like you. From the moment I met you, and you asked me to come with you, something was different, and I knew…I knew I liked you.”

“I…”  

“Please, let me finish.” He blinked away falling raindrops. “I fell for you, (Y/N), I fell for you  _hard_. This isn’t an act, this isn’t a game, please. I like you, I like you a lot. I don’t care what your family thinks of me, I don’t care if they’re in love with your prick of an ex-boyfriend. I like  _you_.”

Your lips trembled, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and jerked him forward, crashing your lips onto his. Deeper and heated and passionate, you clawed at his clothes almost desperately. After sobbing and screaming and releasing every feeling you had built up, the urge to touch Bucky, to kiss him, to be with him was near overwhelming. And after you broke for air, eyes looking into one another’s as the rain fell around you, you jumped to your feet and took off for the hotel, hand in hand.  

Your back slammed against the hotel door, still dripping wet from the rain. Bucky’s lips attacked your neck as he unzipped the back of your dress, nearly tearing the clothing off of your body. Your hands shook as you unbuttoned his dress shirt, your palms feeling his toned abdominal muscles. Your dress fell to the floor in a wet heap, and Bucky let out of loud groan; your silk lingerie clung to you, your nipples already visibly hard through the damp fabric.

Bucky kissed down your chest, undoing your bra as he did so. Tracing the curves of your body, his hands massaged your breasts and pinched your nipples. You moaned softly as he took a nipple into his mouth, licking and grazing it with his teeth before lifting your legs around his waist. He switched breasts as he carried you over to the bed, dropping you onto your back and slithering a hand in between your legs. 

He pulled your underwear down your legs before running two fingers between your folds, rubbing your clit roughly. Your back arched as he trailed kisses down your stomach and hovered his lips over your clit, not giving you time to process his movement. His lips wrapped around your sensitive bundle of nerves as two fingers pumped into your entrance. Your hands found his hair and pushed him down for more friction, desperate to cum. Bucky chuckled and added an extra sensation to your clit.

“I’m gonna…” Your thighs began to shake.

“You going to cum for me, doll?” Bucky spoke against your cunt. “You going to give me every last drop you’ve got in there?”

You nodded.

“Oh, but I didn’t give you permission to cum,” Bucky laughed when you threw a pillow in his direction. “What? You don’t like the idea of not being able to cum?” You tried to kick him, but he held your legs down and open. “I, personally, love the idea of you desperately trying to hold back your orgasm until you can’t anymore, and you just lose yourself in the pleasure, even if you didn’t have permission to do so.”

“I’m gonna, Bucky, I’m going to-”

Your orgasm ripped through you as Bucky kitten licked your clit and his fingers worked your cunt. You cried out his name as your high engulfed you and wetness dripped down Bucky’s fingers. Your body trembled as Bucky rose to his feet, your walls still convulsing even after he removed his fingers, and dropped his trousers; his boxers quickly followed. You moaned at the sight before you, reaching out impatiently for him. Bucky’s lips met yours as he pinned your wrists above your head.

“You going to take all of me, doll?” He muttered against your lips, lining himself up with your entrance.

You nodded.

“That’s a good girl,” He moaned as he pushed himself in. “Take it all like the good girl you are, there we go.” He paused when he was balls deep. “Fuck, you’re so tight.  _Fuck_.”

You cried out when his hips began to move at a well-practiced pace. He knew exactly what to do, and you weren’t going to complain because it felt too damn good. Your bodies molded together as Bucky rolled his hips and fucked you relentlessly. Your second orgasm was already beginning to build as he used his free hand to wrap his fingers around your neck, applying a small amount of pressure. With a rough kiss, a hand choking you, a hand pinning your own above your head, and his cock repeatedly slamming into you, your second orgasm ripped through you.

“Cum around my cock, that’s it doll, that’s is, good girl.” He nipped your bottom lip and whispered under his breath. “ _Fuck_ , I’m going to cum.”  
“Cum inside of me,” You barely answered back.

At your words, Bucky moaned your name and thrust deep inside of you, every muscle in his body tensing.

You sat intertwined as you caught your breath, the room filled with the sound of your heavy breathing. When he pulled out, he stopped, moaning loudly as he watched his cum drip down your cunt. He winked as he sat back and slipped into his boxers before disappearing into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. He handed you a shirt from his suitcase as he cleaned you up, placing gentle kisses to your lips.

“So, what happens now?” You spoke weakly, unsure if you genuinely wanted an answer.

“I throw this washcloth in the sink, climb in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, and hold her in my arms until we fall asleep.”

“It’s the afternoon, Buck,” You smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

“An afternoon nap, perfect.” He flopped down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. “And then we’ll catch the first flight back home and get far away from here.”

“Yeah?” You rolled towards him and grinned.

“Yeah,” He kissed your nose. “Now go to sleep, doll, so I can hold you tight and then we can get the hell out of here.”

“Oh,  _yes sir_.” 


	41. Escorted to a Wedding: What Happens After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What happens after you and Bucky return home from the wedding.

** Chapter One **

There were no goodbyes. Once your eyes fluttered open to the sunshine peeking through the cracked curtains, your bags were packed, and you were out the hotel door. Your family was still in a drunken slumber dreaming of the happy memories, unaware of your escape. Bucky was by your side, his hand – calloused and warm – in yours as you descended the outdoor steps. You huffed and huffed and huffed once you climbed into the back of the yellow cab, eyes lingering on Bucky's with a smile on your lips. **  
**

The car took you to the airport, the driver's attention on the road and only the road. You relaxed as you sat back, leaning towards Bucky. Bucky's nose grazed your cheek before he rested his forehead against yours. Your lips touched in a gentle kiss, and a gasp escaped as Bucky slide a hand between your legs. The driver's eyes were set ahead. Bucky's were set on your changing expression; the way your teeth dragged over your bottom lip, how your brows furrowed and wrinkled your forehead, and when your eyes closed as he grazed your covered cunt.

"Not a sound," he whispered as his lips met your neck. "We wouldn't want to get caught now, would we?"

You squirmed and held your tongue and dug your nails into Bucky's forearm as he touched you. You rolled your hips against his fingers, already addicted to his touch. Just your clit, your sensitive bundle of nerves swollen from the abuse and desperate for more. When you were jerked forward after the breaks squeaked the car to the stop, Bucky let out a sinister snicker and climbed from the vehicle. And after you groaned, Bucky handed you your suitcase and whispered, "Bad girl, I said not a sound," before walking away.

The airport was crowded, yet Bucky didn't leave you alone. Languid and sneaky touches made up your day. Endless touches between your legs hidden by a cheap first class blanket or pillow, eyes always frantically looking about for flight attendants. Bucky would smirk and remind you of the wetness pooling between your legs, how he'd love to lower himself to his knees and lick your clean, or bend you over his desk and fuck you relentlessly. You would shudder and beg for a release, even if you were surrounded by unknowing eyes ready to stare if you made even the faintest noise. **  
**

"Come home with me," You hooked your fingers over the fabric of Bucky's shirt. "Please, come back to my place and-"

"But you've been a bad girl," Bucky licked his lips. "And bad girls don't get what they want."

"Hours, Barnes, hours," You whimpered. "Please, I need more, I need...Bucky, please."

"Goodnight, doll," Bucky waved down a cab and held the door open for you. "Oh, and no cumming until I give you permission."

***

You rolled around in bed, sheets lacking Bucky's warmth, your skin lacking his touch. Your hand traveled south for only a moment, desperate to relieve the pressure building between your thighs, but Bucky's words echoed in your head. You halted as your fingers hovered over your clit, the desperation driving you. What was worse, writhing around begging the air around you to cum or whatever punishment Bucky had in mind if you cam? No, what would be better? Cumming after hours of teasing or Bucky's punishment?

You dialed Bucky's number and held the phone to your ear.

"Mmm, hello?" His voice fresh from slumber was a whisper through the speaker.

"I've been a bad girl," You moaned through the phone as you opened your legs. "I can't help it, someone got me all worked up."

"Oh?" You heard Bucky sit up. "I didn't give you permission, doll."

"But it feels so good, fuck," You let out an exaggerated sighed. "And imagining it's you bringing me to the edge again..."

Your breath hitched as a wave a pleasure hit you.

" _Fuck_ ," Your voice trembled.

There was a faint groan on Bucky's end.

"Bucky, fuck, I-" Your back curved as you hit your high, the build-up from endless hours of teasing finally shattering; a small scream pushed out your throat.

Your breathing was ragged and heavy.

" _Fuck_." Your voice was faint. "That was... _fuck_."

"Oh, doll," Bucky snickered. "You have no idea the kind of punishments I have planned for bad girls."

He hung up.

***

"We slept together." Your words echoed in your bedroom, Wanda sat across from you.

"Buck and you?" Wanda's brows raised in excitement. "Details, (Y/N), right now!"

"It just happened." You shrugged and let your eyes fall to your lap. "It was like he could read me like an open book; like he knew exactly where to hold me when we danced, where to touch me, how to kiss me, what to say...and before we slept together, he..."

"What?"

"It was like a cheesy romance movie." You shook your head. "Chased me out in the rain, professed his feelings, and kissed me. If the situation wasn't so...it would've been..."

"What happened?" Wanda rested a hand on your thigh. "I know that look."

"They found out about Bucky's employment." You groaned. "And Grayson was there. Shit, Wanda, it was so bad. And after they found out, fuck, we just took off. We spent the night together, packed our stuff in the morning, and went directly to the airport."

"Shit, (Y/N), I'm sorry." Wanda paused. "So, do you like him?" Wanda wiggled her eyebrows.

"We've already slept together, Wanda, I think it's safe to say I'm fairly attracted to him."

"That's not what I'm asking." Wanda pulled her knees under her. "Do you like him? I'm talking boyfriend material."

"I don't- I don't know." You shook your head while a smile played on your lips. "I...I don't know if he even likes me."

"What happened to him 'profession his feelings' and kissing you?"

"I'm a skeptic." You groaned. "I like him, I like him a lot, what can I say? I just don't want to like him if he's not, you know, free. Do male escorts even have significant others? What happens if they're in a relationship?"

"One step at a time, (Y/N)," Wanda ran her hand over your hair. "One step at a time."

A knock sounded at your door. 

** Chapter Two **

"Hey, doll." Bucky stood clad in black leather, black jeans, and a small bag in his hand. "Are you free?"

"B-Bucky," Your eyes fell as heat rushed over your cheeks. "Wanda's here right now."

"And I was just leaving," Wanda grabbed rushed out your door, waving hello and good to Bucky on the way.

"May I come in?" Bucky's eyes pierced yours with a knowing gaze; he lowered his lips to your ear and spoke in a whisper. "I have a surprise for you."

You nearly sprinted back and jerked him inside.

"Your room," Bucky directed as he followed you in. "Now don't move."

He took a silk blindfold from his bag and kissed your neck as he tied the fabric.

"Strip," He muttered, keeping his hands to himself.

Your clothes fell to a heap on the floor.

There was a chill in the air.

"Bend over, forearms on your bed, and spread those pretty legs of yours." You'd already been naked in front of Bucky yet nerves tingles your skin. "I have a present for you, doll, even though you'd been a bad girl." You felt a silicon toy rub between your folds. "Although, I think I'll enjoy this toy much more than you will."

You heard a faint click before strong vibrations abused your cunt.

Your knees caved, and you tangled your fingers in your comforter.

"Stand up," Bucky ordered, the vibrations still present. "We're just getting started.

Bucky guided your legs lace underwear, a constricting pushup bra, and a flowy dress. He grabbed a handful of your hair and jerked your head back, lips grazing yours as he upped the vibrations levels and you nearly crumbled in his hold. He pecked your lips before pulling away and removing the blindfold. He smirked as he adjusted the vibrations, watching you whimper as he folded his arms and licked his lips. He jerked his head to the side and motioned towards your front door.

"C'mon, doll, it's time for lunch."

***

You sat across from Bucky in a quaint restaurant. Vintage Edison bulbs hung from the ceiling, books littered wooden shelves, and a bike with lights tangled in its wheels sat mounted above your table. Your waiter smiled a brightly as he asked for your drinks, unknown to Bucky's fingers dancing over the remote in his pocket. With a keen smirk, he increased the vibration level as you opened your mouth to order. Your voice caught in your throat, and your hands clutched the hem of your dress.

"W-Water," You bit the inside of your cheek. "Just water, please."

A blush shrouded your cheeks.

"Water for me as well," Bucky nodded as the waiter walked off. "You alright, doll? You look flushed."

"Fuck you, Barnes." You muttered under your breath, looking away from his mesmerizing gaze. "You- fuck."

Bucky cranked it to its highest setting for only a moment.

"Hm?" Bucky cocked a brow.

You said nothing.

"Doll," Bucky leaned forward on his forearms and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Bad girls get punished." He licked his lips. "And since someone likes cumming so much, well, I plan on getting my money's worth out of this pretty little toy."

Throughout the meal, Bucky danced between the lower and the middle settings, dialing it up whenever your waiter would come by. When the check came and Bucky "accidentally" left it up higher than he was supposed to, his cock couldn't help but twitch as you started to lose yourself in the pleasure, nearly cumming in front of the waiter. With eyes closed and blaming a headache, you sat hoping and praying Bucky would shut the remote off. Of course, he didn't, at least he didn't until the waiter walked away and you could feel your wetness pooling between your legs. It dripped down your thighs as you stood and left, clenching your thighs to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Why don't we go back to your place, doll?" Bucky rested a hand on your hip as you walked down the sidewalk, the other still in his pocket. "Why don't we go back there, I'll crank this bad boy up to high and watch you come undone while cumming over and over and over again."

You dropped your head back with a sigh.

"Or would you like to do that right now?"

Intense vibrations coursed through you and your legs nearly gave.

"You going to cum in front of all these people, doll?" Bucky took your hand in his. "You going to cum for me?"

"Bucky," You stopped walking and clenched your thighs. "I can't, it feels too good,  _please_."

"Oh, you want me to stop it?" Bucky shrugged. "Alright."

The toy stopped.

"No," You grabbed his arm in a moment of desperation, forgetting you were in a public place. "I- please."

"Come, I'll walk you to your door."

The walk back to your apartment was far too quick. Bucky played with a toy a tad more during the few minutes it took to walk home, but he never left it high enough to edge you; only enough to remind you how much you wanted to cum. He left you with a kiss, his lips soft against yours, before parting ways. His hands rested on your hips and even drifted to the small of your back, pulling you closer as the kiss deepened. You wanted him to come up with you, to strip you of what he had dressed you in, to end the punishment you knew had only just begun.

"Your punishment is nowhere near done, doll," Bucky kissed your cheek. "You were a bad girl, (Y/N), this is just the beginning." He positioned himself in front of you and slide his hand between your thighs.

Your underwear was soaked.

"And remember, no cumming without permission and if you break the rules again, doll," Bucky dragged his teeth over the lobe of your ear. "I won't touch you for a week, and I won't let you cum for two."

** Chapter Three **

_The Next Day..._

Your phone rang.

"Fuck you," Sarah's voice was grating. "How fucking dare you not only bring a fucking male escort to my wedding, but you leave without saying goodbye to anyone, without congratulating me, without fucking...you're so..."

"Why did you even call me, Sarah?" You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose. It'd been nearly twenty-four hours since you'd last met with Bucky and you were still worked up from the teasing.

"Because," She made a noise that sounded similar to a growl. "(Y/N), you're so-"

"Ungrateful? For helping set up and attending my sister's wedding?" You huffed. "For bringing a date that I was pressured into bringing? For having my brother invite my ex that fucking cheated on me to the wedding? For being the adult that I am and using the free will that I have to fucking leave?" You wanted to throw something across the room. "The world doesn't fucking revolve around you, Sarah, and if anyone is ungrateful here, look in a goddamn mirror. And for fuck's sake, judging Bucky for his job just because he's a male escort? I thought you were better than that, but I guess not, shit, Sarah, you're a real piece of shit."

You hung up before you could take your words back or even realize what you had said.

Too late.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Your eyes widened.

You thought about calling Wanda and ranting to her, or even Bucky and explaining how you had just alienated yourself even further from your family, but something held you back. You paced the floor in your apartment, unsure of what to do, unsure of why you were unsure. Years of torment from your family, years of built of frustrations and emotional abuse, yet you were still unsure after you snapped at your older sister. You wrang your hands and went over how the conversation could have – or, in the perfect world, should have – gone.

There was no doubt Sarah had already communicated your conversation with the rest of the family. You were waiting impatiently for a call from your mother or father; nerves boiled in your stomach, ripping and tearing at the lining and threating to form bile in your throat. Cold sweat dripped down your temples, covering your skin as your heart raced at an unhealthy speed. Your body trembled uncontrollably. You had to get out, to get away, to free yourself from your own clutches even if it were only for a moment.

You took off out your front door.

You found yourself wandering through an empty park, walking under the shadows of the endless forest surrounding you. Birds chirped, and squirrels chased each other through the underbrush as you walked the unmarked path. You stopped under a large oak tree and collided your fist with the bark; once, twice, three times, until blood covered your already scabbed knuckles. Your phone vibrated.

It was Wanda.

"Hey, I-"

"I can't talk right now," You muttered into the phone before hanging up without warning.

Your phone vibrated again. And again.

Wanda called you back twice, but you didn't answer.

***

You returned to your apartment a few hours later with tearstained cheeks and an injured fist, trudging up the long hallway to your door. With heavy eyelids, you caught sight of someone standing outside your door, but you couldn't see, you couldn't tell who it was. You struggled to retrieve your keys, nearly dropping them like a drunk stumbling home after a night of drinking. A hand rested on your hip and then your lower back, and you leaned into their hold, handing them your keys; you squinted through teary eyes, their face blurred from the falling droplets.

"Bucky?" You muttered as they helped you through your door, guiding you inside and laying you down in your bed.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep," He kissed your forehead before tucking you in, quickly climbing in and wrapping his arms around you.

You slept soundly in his arms, a feeling you'd forever admire.

It was raining when you woke up the following morning. Strong arms held you tight, your back flush against Bucky, his warmth soothing you. You sighed as you freed yourself, sitting up and wiping your eyes, cheeks stinging from the previous night's tears. Your body ached as you rose to your feet, realizing you'd been changed out of your clothing and into one of your many oversized tee shirts. You started your coffee maker before walking back to wake Bucky up.

You stopped cold in your tracks.

"Are you fucking..." You picked up your pillow. "Get the fuck up."

You swung it towards the person sleeping on the other side of your bed.

"Grayson, get the fuck out of my bed, get the fuck out of my apartment, get the fuck-"

"I'm up, I'm up," Grayson fell out of your bed and jumped to his feet. "Jeez, you think you'd be treated a little different by the person you helped. You came back looking like a drunk last night, (Y/N)."

"Get out, now." You threw the pillow you were holding at him.

"Seriously?" Grayson stalked towards you and grabbed your wrists. "Calm the fuck down, (Y/N), nothing happened."

"You're here, Grayson, I don't want you here, I don't want you in my life." You tried to pull yourself free, but his hold was like steel.

"I just want to talk," Grayson let you go and raised his hands in the air. "That's it!"

You huffed and gathered yourself, peering over at him for a moment before nodding your head.

"Fine."

Grayson sat across from you at your kitchen table with a mug of coffee in front of him. Your heart raced in your chest and anger coursed through you. You tapped your foot nervously, eyes piercing Grayson's. He sighed a deep sigh before speaking, thinking over his words carefully. You were already tired of being in his presence.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding." He drummed his fingers on the table.

"Really?" You clenched your jaw.

"I was drunk, I shouldn't have said what I said, and I shouldn't have outed Bucky's job like that." Grayson closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're not just here to say sorry, Grayson, why are you here?"

"Do you think that little of me?" Grayson sipped his coffee. "Seriously?"

"You cheated on me, Grayson, you fucked another girl while we were together, you're absolutely  _nothing_  to me." You glared at him. "You burned whatever was left of our bridge months ago."

"But what if I want to rebuild the bridge?" His voice was quiet.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wasn't lying when I was you looked good, (Y/N)," Grayson reached for your hand, and you let him take it. "And seeing you there with Bucky, shit, it reminded me of how much I missed you, how much I missed having you in my life in that special way."

You blinked at him.

"I want you back, (Y/N), please," Grayson pleaded. "I need you back."

** Chapter Four **

You stared at Grayson in disbelief. His hand molded near perfect with yours, and his thumb running lines over your own was a calm familiarity. You were drawn in by the warmth of good memories, memories that shattered when you learned about his infidelity. You drew your hand back instantly and jumped to your feet.

"Are you kidding me?" You laughed a sickening laugh. "We're done Grayson, there never has been, and there never will be anything else between us. You fucked this up, you cheated, you did this. You lost me."

You grabbed his half-full mug of coffee and dumped it in your sink.

"Now get the hell out of my apartment and  _never_  come back here."

"Don't do this, (Y/N)," Grayson whispered as he rose out of his chair.

"Don't.""Don't do what? Remove a piece of shit person from my life?" You were shaking.

Grayson went silent as he walked towards your door. "He'll never love you," Grayson's hand rested on your doorknob. "A man like him with the job that he has, he'll never love you, (Y/N)."

_"Get out."_

"You know I'm right," He opened your door. "You've already alienated yourself from your family, (Y/N), do you really want to take a risk in your love life that you know will only end poorly?" **  
**

"Out!" You threw your mug at him and hit your door, successfully shattering yet another cup at the expense of Grayson.

He left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

***

You slammed your battered knuckles against the thick wooden door standing in front of you. Hopefully, Wanda had given you the correct address. Hopefully, you were at the right door. You knocked again but stopped short when you heard footsteps approaching. After the sound of locks clicking, the door opened, and Bucky stood in boxers and a tight shirt, his hair a mess on his head. His eyes were on you for only a moment before you were in his arms, the embrace you thought you had last night. And the moment his muscles tightened around you and his voice whispered in your ear, you kicked yourself for not knowing that wasn't Bucky in bed with you.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bucky brought you into his apartment; it was littered with expensive furniture and decorations.

"I...can we...shit," You stepped from Bucky's embrace and shook your head. "I...I don't know where to start."

Bucky tried to bring you towards his couch, but you stopped.

"I like you, Bucky, I like you a lot."

Bucky looked at you.

"I snapped at my sister, Bucky, and then Grayson came and spent the night," You raised your hands in the air. "We didn't sleep together, shit, no, we, god. No, I'd never sleep with him, not like that. But he spent the night, and he just, he...this morning, he...I need to know if you like me, Bucky. And I know that it's unfair to barge in here and ask this of you, to just bombard you with this, I'm sorry! I don't, I'm sorry. I don't know, I'm just kind of going a little crazy here."

"(Y/N)," Bucky took your hands in his, "You remember what I said to you in the rain in Hawaii?"

"Yeah," You nodded.

"That I like you, I've liked you since I met you, that I knew something was different the moment you came into my life." Bucky smiled and pressed his lips against yours. "I like you, (Y/N), I like you quite a lot, too."

"But someone like you, someone who...what you do..."

"I like you and only you, (Y/N), regardless of what I do."

You let out a long sigh.

"Look at me," Bucky kissed your forehead before holding your cheeks. "I like you, and I'll tell you that as many times as you need to hear it."

"I'm sorry," You pressed your lips to his. "I'm sorry."

"You're alright, doll, it's alright."

"So," You sniffled loudly as Bucky wiped away your tears with his thumbs, "This is where you live, huh?"

"My clients pay well."

"I can tell," You chuckled.

"Would you like a tour?" Bucky took your hand in his.

You paused and met his gaze, your heartbeat slowing and the nerves in your stomach calming.

"How about a tour of your bedroom?"

"Are you sure?" Bucky closed the door to his room behind him. "We don't have to, doll."

"I know," You peered over your shoulder at him, a smile toying on your lips. "I want to."

***

Bucky's room was elegant. He had a solid wooden bed frame stained a beautiful dark brown that matched a nearby dresser, desk, and bookshelf. A grey comforter covered his bed with a red sheet set underneath. A navy blue trunk sat at the end of his bed with a large golden lock hanging from its latch. Bucky watched at you approached it, somehow knowing what was inside without seeing in. You reached your hand out for the key, but Bucky chuckled and squatted down next to you, taking off a chain necklace with the key attached to it. The lock popped open easily as he turned the key; he opened the lid and smirked at your surprised expression.

Toys, ball gags, buttplugs, riding crops, ropes, handcuffs, eyemasks, and things you didn't recognize sat organized in the trunk. Your hands reached out toward the pile of everything, unsure of what to reach for. Bucky studied you as you looked through them, enjoying your reactions and explaining what everything was whenever you had a question.

"Punish me," You blurted out.

"Hm?" Bucky stifled a laugh.

"I mean," You cleared your throat. "I want you to finish the punishment you had in store for me, please."

"Are you sure?" Bucky leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair from your eyes.

"Oh," You chuckled softly. "Without a damn doubt."

"Then stand up and strip for me, doll, give me a goddamn show."

** Chapter Five **

You were spread out naked on Bucky's bed, wrists and ankles bound to his bed frame. He placed a blindfold over your eyes and a ballgag in your mouth while he set up the rest of the toys, whispering sweet nothings in your ears as he worked. He started with his fingers, letting his fingers graze over your hardened nipples while pinching them gently. Then he moved further down, his fingers teasing your clit as he took your nipples into his mouth. You wrapped your hands around your restraints and arched your back, pushing your chest up into his mouth as he dragged his teeth over your hardened bud.

"Look at your pretty little clit, doll, it's so swollen and sensitive," Bucky wiggled a finger over it roughly. "Does that feel good, kitten?"

You nodded your head.

"How about this, hm?" He dipped two fingers into your entrance and languidly pumped them. "You like this?"

You nodded again.

"Then ride my fingers, doll, ride them."

You rolled your hips as much as you could, throwing your head back as you did. Bucky lowered his head and pressed his lips to your clit, gently licking and nibbling on your sensitive bundle of nerves as you rod his fingers. You jerked on the restraints as the pleasure began to build and moans pushed past the ballgag. Bucky snickered as you already began to lose yourself under his touch, taking control and pumping his fingers at a rough pace to increase the pleasure. When your walls fluttered, he pulled his fingers out and stepped back, leaving you unaware of what was to come next.

"No cumming," He whispered as he lowered a Hitachi wand to your cunt, taking the small circle and pressing it directly to your clit.

You let out a muffled scream as he held the toy against you, the strong vibrations nearly painful against your sensitive bundle of nerves. The rope that bound you dug into your skin and only added to the pleasure, keeping you in place as you jerked around already desperate to cum. Bucky kissed your nose as he took two fingers and spread your folds, drawing the skin taught around your clit and giving the wand direct contact. It was too much, it felt too good.

"No cumming, doll," Bucky reminded you. "Not a drop."

You couldn't nod, you couldn't do anything but try not to let the pleasure overwhelm you.

"Oh, doll," Bucky dipped a finger into your cunt. "Out here writhing around on my bed, shit, you look delicious." He curled his fingers and brushed your g-spot. "You like that too, doll? You like it when I tease you like this? When I don't let you cum? Hmm?"

You spoke against the ballgag, but it was incomprehensible.

"You want me to let you cum?" Bucky cocked a brow in your direction, smiling at the expression on your face, your eyes still covered.

You curled your toes and nodded your head.

"Go ahead, cum for me, doll."

You audibly moaned as he forcefully pressed the toy against you, drawing your orgasm out as much as possible. Your body trembled as he wiggled the toy back and forth, keeping it there even after you came. His finger continued to tease you as he lifted the toy off, your whimpers echoing in the room as he did so. Wetness dripped down and soaked his sheets as he sat back, smirking at how much you came just the first time. He crawled off the bed and retrieved another toy as you caught up with yourself.

A cloth strap went around your thigh as you felt cold plastic press against your burning cunt. You heard velcro undo as the plastic rubbed against your clit before low vibrations abused your clit. Your entire body tensed as your back arched off the bed and Bucky removed the ballgag. You heard him order "open" and you dropped your mouth open, sighing as Bucky held your head by your hair and gingerly pumped his cock into your mouth.

As he began to thrust his hips, he reached down and upped the vibrations on your clit. Every time your leg moved, the toy rubbed your clit and made it worse, already bringing you to the edge of your next orgasm. Bucky snickered as you went over the edge a second time, plunging his cock deep into your throat as you did. You whimpered as the vibrations tortured you. Bucky cupped your face as he dropped his head back, enjoying the feeling of your mouth around his cock. As you continued to whimper, and reached for the toy and turned it off for only a moment, quickly slipping it on to its highest setting and fucking your face as gently as he could. You came a third and a fourth time, back to back, and Bucky's cock twitched in your throat. He pulled out before he could cum.

"Since you came without permission, I'm going to pull every orgasm I can get out of you, kitten," Bucky kept his hands in your hair as he kissed you. "That's your punishment."

Your only break was when he removed the toy from your thigh and slid a condom onto his cock. He kept you blindfolded as he plunged himself as far into you as he could, giving you a moment to adjust to his size after cumming four more times after he pulled his cock from your mouth. He began with ginger thrusts, slowly fucking you and pressing the Hitachi wand back to your clit. You were a sweaty mess underneath him, panting and begging both for more and to stop. You couldn't cum anymore, or at least that's what you thought until Bucky began to fuck you relentlessly, pushing the wand and you to its breaking point.

You lost yourself as you came for a ninth time, your walls strangling Bucky's already twitching cock. You moaned Bucky's name as your high hit you and your body convulsed uncontrollably. You couldn't cum anymore, you couldn't do it, even as you were thrown into a state of euphoria, you told Bucky you couldn't do it, but he wasn't listening. He didn't stop until you came a tenth time, your throat a tattered mess as you continued to moan. Bucky didn't cum until you did, removing the wand and dropping down to hold you close, his lips against yours as his thrusts lost rhythm.

"So," Bucky pulled himself out as he took your blindfold off. "Are you going to be a good girl and listen next time I say 'no cumming'?" Bucky winked.

"Oh," You nodded your head. "Yes, sir."


	42. An X-Mas Present Predicament (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky meet while trying to get a sold out present for a mutual friend you didn’t know you shared.

One present, there was only one present that you could get Clint for Christmas. It was the perfect gift, one you’d thought about for weeks since you drew his name in your group’s Secret Santa. It was a toy bow and arrow; bright purple in color with short plastic arrows that suctioned to flat surfaces. A gag gift, of course, but one that would make Clint lose his mind with laughter. However, the gift was only offered at a handful of stores and was selling out quickly. And when you arrived at the store closest to your apartment, the hook hung empty of the toy.

“Fuck,” You muttered under your breath. “I needed that bow.”

“You too?” You heard a groan behind you and turned.

You saw long brown hair, broad shoulders, eyes a sparkling blue, and a warm smile that embodied the holiday spirit. Your gaze lingered on the sleeve of tattoos littering his arm as he ran a hand through his hair. You cleared your throat before nodding and looking away, not wanting to distract yourself from finding the present for your longtime friend.

You took off before anything else could be said, heading towards the next closest store that offered the bow. It was a struggle to maneuver through the store, hell every the parking lot was terribly full; you weren’t the only one doing last-minute holiday shopping. Through the bustling crowd, you managed to find the toy section, however as you turned down the aisle, you stopped short. Long brown hair, broad shoulders, eyes a sparkling blue, and that warm smile. And no bow.

“Seems we had the same idea,” He chuckled softly. “No bow here, either.”

“Of course,” You bit back a too-big smile. “Great.”

“Maybe the next store will have it,” He shrugged.

“Maybe I’ll see you there,” You answered.

You both took off towards your vehicles, searching for, again, the next closest store. Again and again, the following two stores were out of stock and both times you walked to their location hopeful they’d be there, Charismatic Smile was all that you found. And when you beat him to the fourth store, you could help but notice your heart dropping when you didn’t see him there. Until you heard the groan you’d heard at the previous stores when he saw the empty hook.

“And here I thought you weren’t going to show up,” You joked.

“Two customers got into a fight at the registers, and I got caught in the crowd.” He smirked as he stepped towards you. “It’s just a toy bow and arrow, how can it be this popular?”

“Shit, I know,” You sighed. “I shouldn’t have waited until the last second.”

“Same,” He ran a hand through his hair again, a now obvious nervous tick.

A worker pushing a large metal cart came around the corner.

“Can I help you two find anything?” They had bags under their eyes, who knew how long they’d been working?

“An apparently super popular purple bow?” You waited with anticipation when the worker’s brows furrowed, and they dipped to the other side of their car.

“This?” They held up the bow you’d been spending hours looking for.

“Yes!” You and Blue Eyes yelled.

“I’ve only got the one left, um,” They held it out directly in front of them, unsure of who was going to take it.

You didn’t hesitate to take it.

“Mine!” You wrapped your arms around it and took off running. “Thank you!” You yelled back at the worker.

You let out a little yelp as you came around the corner and almost slammed into Broad Shoulders, nearly jumping out of your skin when he stole the toy from you. He stuck his tongue out and winked as he turned and ran, weaving through the people as needed. You followed him, only catching up to him when the seemingly endless lines blocked his path.

“Dude, I need this gift,” You panted. “Please, c’mon.”

“I need it, too,” He huffed and bent over to his knees, peering around him.

“I’ll give you ten bucks for it,” You reached into your wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

He looked at you for a few moments.

“How about your name,” He handed you the toy. “And your seven digits?”

“Really?” You crossed your arms.

“Well, I was thinking you could take me out for coffee for being such a gentleman,” He shrugged as you took the bow gingerly. “If you’re interested, of course.”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” You licked your lips and recited your phone number once he took his phone out.

“Bucky Barnes,” Your phone chimed as he spoke. “That’s from me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes,” You raised the toy in the air before stepping towards the shortest of the lines. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so,” Bucky waved as he started walking backward, turning on his heels and jogging out of the store, presumably to drive to another.

The next night, you held the bow freshly wrapped in red and white snowflake paper as you rode the elevator up to Clint’s apartment. Bucky was on your mind as you stepped out of the opening doors and into the hallway, and again as you knocked on Clint’s door. He was pushed to the back of your mind when Clint opened the door and welcomed you inside.

“I’m your Secret Santa, in case you hadn’t found out.” You handed him the gift.

“(Y/N), I knew the moment you started laughing after drawing my name.” He sat the gift down under the tree. “And regardless of what it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Oh, I know damn well you wi-”

A knock on the door interrupted you.

“Hold that thought,” Clint bounced towards his door and swung it open; you went into the kitchen for a drink.

You sipped the drink languidly as you talked with other guests. It was Clint’s Christmas party, a fairly relaxing time until the sun went down and the hard drinks came out. As conversations went in one ear and out the other, your eyes drifted towards Clint walking into the room with a man following at his side. You nearly dropped your drink in surprise before you began laughing.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” You approached the two men. “It seems I’m seeing you significantly earlier than I thought.”

“You two know each other?” Clint looked between you two confused.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Bucky chuckled as he shook his head.

An hour and a half later, presents were being opened. As Clint tore the paper off of your gift to him, tears filled his eyes as he doubled over and laughed. Bucky nudged his shoulder against yours as Clint tried to regain his composure, unaware of the flirtatious smile Bucky was flashing you. You hand dropped and snaked down towards Bucky’s, stopping a centimeter away from his. You pretended to adjust your position and let your hand brush his, only pulling away to let your fingers rest just on top of his.

You sat back with a wide grin, blending in with the chuckling party-goers surrounding you. In between presents and jokes, you leaned over and whispered to Bucky, and he did the same to you. Your voices were a whisper in the background, your quiet chuckles the jingling of bells on the tree, and the kiss you shared under the mistletoe out on Clint’s porch, well, it was a shooting star in the night sky.

That night, the two of you went home together.

And remained together for years to come.


	43. Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close friends for years, you finally come clean to Bucky about your feelings towards him. When he reciprocates them, well, some good old NSFW shit ensues. 
> 
> Warnings: NSFW/18+ Content; sexting, teasing, fingering, oral

“How does it look?”

You studied your appearance in a full-length mirror, your eyes slowly peering over your shoulder at a familiar blue pair. A scarlet bodycon dress hugged your curves and midnight lingerie was hidden underneath. You batted your eyelashes as you turned on your heels, standing a few inches taller in black pumps, as your teeth raked over your bottom lip. The base of your shoes clicked on the hardwood floor while you walked towards Bucky, swaying your hips as your gaze dropped to take in his entire appearance.

“Well?” You raised your hands and spun in front of him. “Thoughts?” “You look good,” Bucky smiled. “You going out?”

“Yeah, Wanda, Nat, and I are going clubbing.” You hesitated as you attempted to study his gaze. “But if there’s a reason I shouldn’t go out…”

“Go have fun,” Bucky’s hand dropped to your hip and lingered. “And be safe.”  
He walked away entirely too soon, the warmth from his hand already fading from your hip. “Will do.”  
You let out a long sigh before heading out to find Wanda and Natasha.

The club, especially the dancefloor, was overcrowded. People ground against one another with drinks in their hands, laughing and singing along to the bass-heavy music. Your feet carried you to the closest bar, forcibly weaving through sweaty bodies. You had to yell for the bartender to hear you, surprised when they managed to get your order correct. You watched Natasha and Wanda dance as you languidly grew tipsy, mind only on Bucky.

You clicked your phone open without a second thought.

YOU:  _Why don’t you like me?_  
BUCKY:  _I do…? We’ve been best friends for half a decade, (Y/N). YOU: That’s not what I mean…I just…_

You tapped your foot impatiently.

YOU:  _I like you, Buck, as more than just a friend. That’s why I’ve been flirting with you so much, but I don’t think I’ve been clear enough with it._

There was a long pause.

BUCKY:  _Ah, so super mega best friends, got it!_

Three dots popped up as he continued typing.

BUCKY:  _Although, personally, I’d much rather be something that allows me to take you out on dates, to hold your hand, to kiss you…_  
YOU:  _… Really…?_  
BUCKY:  _Really, doll.  
_ BUCKY:  _And your flirting hasn’t gone unnoticed, trust me._

You downed another drink while you continued texting. Feels after feelings were shared, emotions growing deeper than you expected through texting. It may have been disingenuous when compared to speaking face to face, yet you couldn’t help but fall in love with the fantasy of Bucky smiling at his phone just as you were. And when you were halfway through your third drink, you grew dangerous and daring.

YOU: _I really want you, Buck, I really REALLY want you._  
BUCKY:  _Hm? You’ve got me, doll? :p_  
YOU:  _Not like that, I want you to kiss me, to touch me._  
BUCKY:  _Ah._

A few moments passed.

BUCKY:  _Where do you want me to kiss you, doll? Lips? Cheeks? Neck?_  
BUCKY:  _Or would you like me to go lower? Your chest? Inner thighs?_  
BUCKY:  _How about in between your legs?_  
YOU:  _Yeah, please, fuck._

BUCKY:  _You didn’t tell me where, doll. Where do you want me to kiss you, to touch you?_  
YOU: _Everywhere._  
BUCKY:  _Be specific._  
YOU:  _I want you to kiss me, I…this is embarrassing._

BUCKY:  _Say it, doll._  
YOU:  _Yes, sir._

YOU:  _I…I want you to pin my wrists above my head and kiss me, to strip me of my dress and make me ride your thigh until I’m squirming and begging for more…_  
BUCKY:  _Is that right, doll?_  
YOU:  _Yes, sir.  
_ BUCKY:  _Is that it? You just want me to leave you begging?_  
BUCKY:  _Personally, I’d get down on my knees, push the hem of your pretty little dress up, and devour that tight little cunt of yours. But if you want me to leave you begging just from a little thigh riding, well, doll, I can do that._  
BUCKY:  _Hell, if you’d let me, I’d bend you over my lap, grab a fistful of your hair, and make you ride my fingers as I pumped them in and out of your, using my thumb to tease your needy clit.  
BUCKY: Or grip your hips and plow into you, memorizing the sounds of your moans as I make you cum over and over again._  
BUCKY:  _But, hey, if you want to be left begging, that’s fine with me._

Again, the three dots appeared and you tried to type back as fast as you could.

BUCKY:  _Shoot, it’s getting late. Have fun tonight, doll, I’ll see you in the morning._  
BUCKY:  _Goodnight._

You nearly fell off of your barstool as you read his messages. You quickly gathered your things, finished off your drink, and texted Wanda and Nat before heading outside. You waved down the first cab you could find and headed home, not wanting the conversation with Bucky to end there. You grabbed a bottle of water as you stepped into the Tower, chugging it as you walked towards Bucky’s room, ready to confront him. Yet when you opened the metal door to find his room vacant, you trudged to your room unsure of whether you should search the Tower for him or leave it be.

Until you opened your bedroom door and found Bucky leaning against the wall next to your bookshelf, one of your favorite books in his hands.

“Hey, doll.” His voice was a smooth whisper.

“What are you doing here?” You licked your lips as you took in his appearance.

He wore a tight button up, the expensive fabric threatening to burst as it hugged his superhuman muscles. When he raised his arms to return the novel, the moonlight highlighted the “v” of his hips, his jeans hanging low enough to show it off perfectly.

You swallowed hard as you stepped forward, avidly awaiting his response. He smiled a sensually, a smile you had only seen in your dreams; you nearly melted at the sight.

“Waiting for you.” He watched you carefully, letting you come to him.

“I thought you were going to bed.” You swallowed hard.

“I thought about it.” His hands went to your hips and he lowered his head. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” You rose to the tips of your toes and grazed your lips against his.

“Yeah,” He met you half way, keeping his lips just above yours.

“Fuck it.”

You hooked your arms around Bucky’s neck and crashed your lips together, pulling him towards you as you did. You tangled your fingers in his hair as your back arched towards him, pressing yourself flush against him. You panted as you broke for air, jumping into the air as Bucky grasped your thighs; you hooked your ankles around his hips as he walked towards your bed, trailing kisses down your neck.

Your dress bunched up around your waist as Bucky settled between your legs and jerked the top of the gown down, taking your bra with it. Your tits bounced as you ground yourself against his thigh, taking his head in your heads and lowering his lips to your chest. His eyes met yours as he circled a nipple with his tongue, grazing his teeth over the hardened bud while tweaking the other with his fingers.

Your head dropped back as he slithered a hand between your legs. He teased your clit, running gentle circles over it as you lost yourself underneath him. You moaned his name repeatedly, begging for more as he slowly pulled your underwear down your thighs. You opened your legs further as he ran a line from your clit to your entrance, sliding in two fingers and languidly pumping them.

“More, please,” You bit your lower lip, teeth dragging across it roughly.

“More? Like this?” Bucky jerked his fingers up and down, repeatedly hitting your g-spot.

“Y-Yes,” You raised your hips off the bed as he finger fucked you.

“So beautiful…” Bucky kissed down your chest, stopping above your cunt; he ran his tongue over your clit repeatedly as he continued to move his fingers. “So delicious.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You were getting close to the edge. “Fuck me, Buck, please.”

“You want my cock, doll?” Bucky removed his fingers and began to undo his pants, continuing to lick your cunt. “Answer me, doll.”

“Yes, I want it.” You slid your fingers under his chin and led him upwards, planting a kiss to his lips. “Give it to me, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He hooked his arms around you as he lined himself up.

His thrusts were gingerly, the man you knew who’s cared about you for half a decade coming out as he fucked you. Careful movements, light touches, it wasn’t what you wanted, not at the moment. No, you wanted it all, you wanted everything, you wanted him to fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk the next day.

“Harder, Barnes,” Confidence washed over you. “Fucking harder, more, I want more.”

Bucky hesitated before moving his mouth next to your ear.

“Take every inch, doll,” He whispered as he pushed himself in entirely. “Good girl. Take it.”

He pulled his hips back, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back into you.

“That’s my good girl, taking my cock like that.” His teeth raked down the shell of your ear. “You like that, doll? Does it feel good?”

“Yes, d-don’t stop.” You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “Fuck, yes.”

As your walls fluttered, Bucky’s metal arm dropped onto your headboard. He pushed upwards and watched your tits bounce in time with his thrusts, groaning your name as you came over his cock. You raked your nails down his back – surely drawing a few drops of blood – as your high slammed into you, your back arching painfully on the mattress. The iron of your bedframe bent under his hold as your cunt strangled his cock, triggering his own climax and milking him of everything he had.

Your eyes clamped shut as you held him close, your cunt pulsating as he finished out his last few thrusts. Your body trembled both huffed, catching your breath as you came down from your highs. Bucky pulled out and retrieved a clean washrag before saying anything, whispering “good girl” in your ear as he cleaned you up.

“You did look absolutely lovely in that dress,” Bucky motioned to it as you took it off, changing into his shirt.

“Oh, hush.”


	44. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re confronted about why you don’t celebrate your birthday, Bucky’s by your side making sure you’re okay.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW/18+ Content; dirty talk, praise kink, size kink, spanking

It began when you walked into the kitchen, unaware of the team discussing your least favorite subject a mere few rooms away. You ran into Bucky as you pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, nearly slamming into the super soldier reaching above you for more beer. His eyes that trapped the summer sky met yours as he let out a cool apology. You let the doors close behind you, only stepping back a few inches from the metal-armed hero. In the close proximity, you could detect a hint of fresh pine and sandalwood under the scent of alcohol.

“You’re welcome to join us, you know,” Bucky nudged you with his elbow, the minor sensation of his skin against yours tantalizing. “We  _were_  watching  _Sixteen Candles_ , but we got sidetracked talking about birthdays.”

Your stomach churned.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m working on some paperwork for last weeks mission, I want to get it finished asap, you know?” You swallowed hard as Bucky’s eyes narrowed for a brief but noticeable moment.

“Paperwork, really?” Tony stumbled through the door and took a handful of drinks from Bucky. “Screw paperwork and come unwind, seriously, you can take a few hours to relax. Besides, we’re talking about our favorite birthday’s and Nat just shared a wonderful story about Barton’s birthday last year.”

“Really, I’m good,” You raised your hands but Tony continued on.

“Come to think of it, (Y/L/N), I don’t think we’ve even celebrated it. Hell, I don’t even know when your birthday is.” His brows furrowed.

Bucky’s eyes remained on you.

“Don’t worry about it,” You lied. “I’m just not one to celebrate it, no biggie.”  

“C’mon, birthday’s can fun!” Tony nudged you.

“Listen,” You let out a quiet sigh. “Thank you for the offer but I really have to get back to the paperwork, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

You bit the inside of your cheek as you walked past Bucky, avoiding eye contact with both friends.

Your chest ached as you sat in bed. A cold sweat covered your body, your sheets sticking to your exposed skin. You rolled around back and forth, unable to find comfort in your bed. You’d finished your work hours ago, it was long past midnight, yet sleep wouldn’t take you. A faint knock on your door was enough of an excuse to give up on your attempt to sleep. Bucky stood on the other side with a crumpled file in his hands.

“Your birthday was last week and none of us knew,” His gaze honed in on yours. “What’s going on?”

You sat on your bed in silence for what felt like an eternity. You were upset that he went digging, frustrated that he was looking at you with his worried gaze, torn as he tenderly rested his hand on your knee. He waited patiently, letting the words come to you without force or fear. A strand of hair fell in front of your eyes and he was quick to tuck it behind your ear, the tips of his fingers grazing your cheek.

“My parents argued a lot on my birthdays.” You bit your lip. “And the days that were supposed to be about me were turned into days I had to hide in my room, where I heard my parents screaming at each other, where I eventually stopped reminding them when I was turning one year older.” You couldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes. “And I know experiences should never be compared but you guys…I feel like a spoiled kid saying I don’t celebrate my birthday because my parents didn’t get along.”

“Just because experiences don’t equate doesn’t mean yours are invalidated.” Bucky draped an arm around you, resting his chin atop your head when you leaned in. “Not that I need to say this, but if I were in your situation, I wouldn’t celebrate my birthday either.”

He kissed your temple; your heart raced in your chest.

“Let me throw you a party.” His fingers traced imaginary patterns on your bicep. “Mark a new chapter in your life, a new beginning, a chance to start over with birthdays.”

“I…” You bit your lips nervously.

“It’ll just be me, a  _few_  of the members, some movies, alcohol, and a bunch of snacks.” Bucky smiled as you thought over his words. “I’ll call Centuries and have them make your favorite cake and we’ll spend the night starting a new.”

“You know about Centuries?” You cocked an eyebrow. “How’d you-”

“You come in from your morning runs with a bag from there at least three times a week,” Bucky chuckled.

“It has really delicious baked goods…” You muttered, sitting up as Bucky laughed a little harder.

A smile tugged the corner of your lips.

“So,” Bucky pushed his hair back and peered over at you, catching his breath in the process. “May I throw you a ‘New Beginning’ party?”

“Fuck it, alright,” You grinned, eyes meeting the ground. “Go ahead.”

“Yes!” Bucky took your hands in his and rose to his feet; his arms held you tightly before he nearly ran out of your room. “Thank you, doll, I’ll keep you posted on everything.”

He paused in your door frame, the metal knob in his hand.

“Oh, and happy belated birthday.” He left with a wink, closing your door behind him.

Three days later, you received a text from Bucky saying everything was in order and your party would be the following night. Nerves wracked your body as you worked through whether it was due to excitement or fear. The day of, you found yourself purchasing an entirely new outfit, intimates included. You wanted to feel confident and as you looked in the mirror head to toe in burgundy lingerie, the nerves began to gingerly wash away.

Bucky had texted ten minutes ago and you were still looking at your reflection, second-guessing everything. Lost in thought, you didn’t hear the knock on the door, only seeing Bucky’s reflection when the door cracked open and his blue eyes met yours in the mirror. His jaw clenched and for a moment you froze, worried that you’d upset him.

“I didn’t mean to barge in, you didn’t answer when I knocked so I thought…I’m sorry,” Bucky cleared his throat. “I was just trying to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Your face burned with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I just got caught up…I…” You groaned, still standing in the lacy intimates. “I bought a new outfit and I was trying it on and I got caught up trying to make it perfect and I just…I’m nervous.”

Bucky glanced at the heap of clothes on the floor.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you look positively stunning in it.” He took a timid step forward. “I’m sure everyone else would think so too.”

“I can’t wear this out there, not in front of everyone else.” Your heart slammed against your chest as Bucky took another step forward, sliding his hands into his pockets.

You wanted them to be on you.

“You’re wearing it in front of me.” Bucky tested the water with his words, studying you carefully as he spoke.

“You barged into my room,” You chest rose and fell faster as Bucky inched closer.

“And there’s a robe on your bed you could’ve put on five minutes ago if you didn’t want me to see.” Bucky bit his lip.

There was a long pause as he stood behind you, not daring to make a move until he knew for certain you wanted him to.

“Did you want me to see?”

In his mind, he was begging you to say “yes,” his thoughts becoming a jumbled mess simply at the sight of you.

“Three months ago,” You turned your head towards him and let your hair fall in front of your face, covering the blush staining your cheeks. “When we were training together, did you purposefully take your shirt off and pin me to the mat?”

The memory of Bucky on top of you flashed in your mind.

“Well,” A smirk played on his lips. “I  _was_  going to change shirts but I saw how you looked at me, how your eyes seemed to memorize every detail, every curve of my muscles…so I decided to go on without it.”

Bucky chuckled when you remained silent, you wide eyes barely visible.

“I have heightened senses, doll, I see even the slightest actions.” He took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. “Like how I can hear your heart racing in your chest.”

“So, you kept your shirt off to toy with me?” You were begging the universe he’d say no.

“I kept it off because I liked the way you looked at me, doll,” His chest began to rise and fall nearly as quickly as yours. “Is that why you’re still standing in front of me? To toy with me?”

Bucky already knew the answer, he could read it on your face before you said it.

“I’m still standing in front of you because I like the way you’re looking at me,” You whispered near inaudibly.

Your back slammed against the closest wall as Bucky’s hands on either side of you while your legs locked around his waist. His lips were plump and soft against yours, his cock already hard in his jeans. His touch was that of a dream, your skin tingling from where his body met yours. He rolled his hips carefully, strategically teasing your clit as he trailed kisses down your neck.

Your lingerie was easily discarded as Bucky worked his way downwards, caressing your breasts with his hands as he pulled hickies to the surface of your skin. He moaned at the sight of you, taking a moment to look at you before taking your nipples between his lips and his fingers. His hips remained still as he played with your tits, letting you grind yourself against him as he worked.

“Such beautiful tits,” Bucky muttered against you as your feet touched the floor. “But I want to see that pretty pussy of yours.”

You moaned as he grazed your inner thighs with his fingers as he inched towards your cunt. You were soaked, the fabric between your legs doing nothing for you. He moaned as he pushed your legs apart and ran his flesh fingers over your underwear, sighing at just how wet you really were. He’d wanted you for months and he was going to savor every last moment of it, even down to how your body shuttered as he slid your underwear off.

“Are you a good girl?” Bucky whispered.

“Yes, sir,” You answered subconsciously.

“Are you  _my_  good girl?” He ran a finger between your folds.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then fuck yourself on my fingers, doll,” Bucky slid two fingers into your entrance and waited for you to move your hips. He moaned when you moved your hips. “Go on, kitten, fuck yourself on my fingers, just like that. Good girl.”

He nearly melted at the sight of you naked, your tits gently bouncing as you groud your hips against his fingers, moaning and whimpering as he teased your clit. When he curled his fingers and a yelp erupted from your throat, however, he couldn’t control himself and held you hips down before pumping his fingers in and out of your entrance.

His tongue wrapped around your clit as your head fell back and hit the wall. Your fingers tangled in his hair and he worked and worked and worked your clit and your cunt. You were begging for his cock when your thighs began to shake, your voice high pitched and desperate for him to fuck you. You yanked on his hair, trying to tell him you were going to cum if he didn’t stop, trying to get him to fuck you relentlessly, but he didn’t stop. When you were about to spill over the edge, you were jerked around with your tits against the wall, Bucky’s fingers still fucking your cunt. His teeth raked over your ass as he brought his free hand down onto it, the metal cool against where he spanked you.

He pulled his fingers out and rose to his feet, spanking you again and again as you stood facing the wall. You turned when you heard him undo his belt and pushed him back, both of you falling onto your bed. Bucky smiled as your lips met his, rolling you onto your back before lining himself up with your entrance. You dug your nails into his forearms as he pushed himself in, whispering praises in your ear as you took every inch of him.

“Good girl,” Bucky muttered through clenched teeth, the pleasure seeping through his words. “Fuck, good girl, take every goddamn inch, that’s it.”

You squirmed underneath him as the pleasure built and built and built. His name was your mantra as his thrusts grew deeper, his hips slapping against yours each time. Your room was a mixture of sounds; skin against skin, heavy breathing, and unapologetic moans echoing off the reinforced walls. When your walls fluttered around his cock, he dropped a hand to your clit and ran rough circles around it, pushing you over the edge and sending you face first into the depths.

“Cum for me, doll, cum for me,” Bucky groaned as your walls strangled his cock. “F-Fuck, that’s my good girl, just like that.”

You muffled your scream in the crook of his neck, biting down to avoid being any louder than you already were. Electricity shot through you and fireworks erupted; your eyes clamped shut, your back arched, and your body trembled. Bucky’s muscles tightened as he came, his hips twitching and his thrusts shortening. He pressed his lips against yours after he hit his high, kissing you carefully before pulling out and cleaning up. He kissed your cheek before whispering in your ear.

“Come now, birthday girl, you’ve got a party to attend.”


	45. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James Buchanan Barnes joins your team of bodyguards, you start to feel a little differently about the suit-wearing protectors. 
> 
> Warning: NSFW/18+ Content; teasing, dirty talk, fingering, mutual masturbation, spanking, sex; kinda angsty? 
> 
> A/N: This the first draft of my Bodyguard!Bucky fic but I didn’t have as much NSFW content as I’d like so I will be rewriting it!

When you’re wanted by the mafia, trust is nonexistent. Even those who surround you, dressed in dark suits, a bulletproof vest secure underneath each white button down with a gun holstered to their sides, you kept your distance. They were there to protect you, to stop anybody who meant you harm, but you remained on your toes with your own piece – albeit a blade and not a firearm – on you twenty-four seven. 

You’d witnessed a murder, a brutal unapologetic murder. It was pitch black outside as you were walking back from work, the city uncomfortably quiet. You rounded a corner, one you walked every day, and heard the cry for help. Heart racing, you followed the echo to an alley and saw it; the knife slice across their throat, the blood splatter, the choking and the crying, and the one who had done it. You ran. You didn’t stop, hoping and praying the killer wouldn’t reach you, until you found the nearest cop and blurted everything out. You were held in police custody until the next morning.

Depending on who you asked, you were either a savior or in the wrong place at the wrong time. You were the key witness, you could identify the killer, tie them to the mafia, and bring the whole crew down. You’d be saving future lives and be known as a hero to those on the outside. But your life, as the trial went on and on and on, was over. Guards were more constant than friends and you couldn’t blame them. You wouldn’t want to hang out with someone who would put your life at risk, even if there were bodyguards surrounding you.

Two months in, as the trial drew near, a new guard was brought on board. He wasn’t there to replace anyone, no, they wanted more calvary for fear of an attack. He wore the outfit all others wore: a black blazer and matching dress pants, a white button down, a hidden bullet-proof vest, and a stern expression. He had broad shoulders and stood tall, keeping his hands folded in front of him with a wide and ready stance. He was military, that much you could tell. And he watched you with his eyes bluer than the sky, studying your every move. To your own surprise, you spoke to him.

“I never caught your name,” You were folding your laundry, eyes peering up when you heard him inhale.

“James Buchanan Barnes, ma’am,” His voice held confidence. “My friends call me Bucky.”

“Well, Mr. Barnes,” You stacked your folded shirts in your dresser drawer. “I do believe you’re here to protect me, not watch my every move.”

“Just trying to get to know who I’m protecting, ma’am.” It was a quick response, one he gave without a second thought.

“Everything you need to know is in the file they gave you on me.” You lifted your laundry basket off your bed with one hand.

“The file was very informative as to why we’re protecting you,” He sighed. “However, it did fail to mention the blade that you keep on your waist, the pepper spray in your bedside drawer, and the taser in your sock drawer.”

“How…” You narrowed your eyes in his direction.

“Saw the handle of the taser when you were putting your laundry away, your hand hovers by your waist when you get nervous, and I saw the pepper spray when I was doing a routine check for bugs or cameras.”

“You’re good,” You cleared your throat and looked away.

“Like I said,” He adjusted his stance and stood taller. “Just trying to figure out who I’m protecting.”

He was attractive, you’d give him that. Very attractive. The more you glanced at him, the more you took in. His styled hair meant to project professionalism while keeping the strands out of his eyes. The chestnut stubble that accentuated his strong jawline and plump lips. The way his blazer struggled to wrap around his biceps, the expensive fabric beyond tight when he’d flex and move. He wasn’t the first attractive guard you’ve had and you were sure he wouldn’t be the last. You kept your distance, for his sake and your own. But that wasn’t how it worked when the man you were avoiding was your bodyguard.

One week in, Barnes woke you up in the middle of the night. You swung your fist and nearly socked him in the jaw. He caught your wrist in time and jerked you into a sitting position. Concern backed his gaze as the moonlight filled your room. You were drenched with sweat and your heart crashed against your chest as you looked at him. You sat in silence as you caught your breath, nightmare after nightmare coming back to you. He was the first guard to wake you up when you were having a nightmare. And, consequently, the only one who asked you about them.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” His voice was low.

“I’m fine,” You lied as you kicked your covers off. “Just a bad dream, that’s all.”

You paused as he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“This isn’t in your job description, Barnes, you don’t have to-”

“I know,” He rose and sat next to you on your bed. “And I also know what it’s like to have dreams about people losing their lives.”

Silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” You shook your head. “Thank you, though.”

“Talking helps,” Barnes gently rested a hand on your shoulder before walking towards your door. “I’m here if you want to.”

“Why?” You tapped your foot. “Why are you…all you have to do is make sure I don’t die before the trial.”

“We all have a character flaw,” He stopped with his hand on your doorknob. “Sometimes it’s being too reliant on your own abilities, too confident. Sometimes it’s being scared, it prevents you from pulling the trigger when it’s needed the most. You…You don’t let anyone in, not that I blame you given your position. And mine, it’s caring even when I know little to nothing about that person.”

You opened your mouth to defend yourself but nothing came out.

“Goodnight, ma’am,” Barnes closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight, James.”

The next morning you found James in your living room alone with a few other guards. James stood in the middle of them, his eyes meeting yours for a moment when your bedroom door creaked open. You rarely felt uncomfortable when walking in front of the guards in your pajamas, but as you pulled the little too short boxers you wore as bottoms down, your face burned. You chugged an unopen bottle of water from your fridge to cool down.

“The DA would like to meet with you today, ma’am.” A guard you knew as Kaira spoke.

“When?” You’d met with the DA a few times now, it was always to update you on everything.

“An hour, ma’am,” Kaira stated. “We must leave in forty minutes.”

“Will do.”

You got ready as fast as you could. You wanted to look presentable for the DA, to look respectable. You wore a navy dress and white heels, the outfit you often wore when you had to do anything adult related. You thought back to the previous night as you brushed on mascara, hearing James’ words repeat in your head; about character flaws and nightmares. Your teeth captured your bottom lip before you called him in.

“Ma’am?” He knocked before opening your door. “Is everything alright?”

“Can you zip me up?” You asked meekly, turning your back to him.

James stood close as he took the zipper between his fingers. He raised it languidly, pressing his other hand against your shoulder blade as he finished. You held your breath until his hands dropped, the warmth they provided escaping into the air-conditioned room. He stood there for a few moments, somehow knowing there was something on the tip of your tongue, waiting for you to speak.

“Thank you for waking me up last night,” You muttered.

“Of course, ma’am,” You caught a glimpse of him in your vanity mirror, your heart racing as you saw his gaze drop to your neck.

You thought about telling him what you dreamt after you fell back to sleep, about his lips on yours and everywhere else. You barely knew him but there was a draw, one you tried to ignore since he came on. You chalked it up to months without another’s touch, without reaching the high you desperately found yourself craving on late nights. But you couldn’t do it, not when you feared a guard hearing or even walking in on you.

James stepped back as Kaira walked in, the floorboards creaking just before she was under your doorframe.

“It’s time to go, ma’am,” She spoke, looking between you and James for only a moment.

You half listened to what the DA had to say. It was the usual spiel, even she said so herself before she went into her monologue. The trial was getting closer, asking if you were still comfortable testifying, and going over what you’d say on the stand. But you were distracted, something you didn’t like to be, but something you couldn’t help. You tried to focus, you tried your damndest to focus on her words because if there was something new, you wanted to know. But since you walked into her office, the eyes of young workers settled on James.

One lady, in particular, approached him. You couldn’t blame her as she batted her eyelashes and lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. She rested her hands on his biceps and complimented his muscles, laughing lightly when James said something under his breath. She flipped her hair and even you could smell her lavender perfume a few feet away. She came into the office with you, becoming the reason you weren’t paying attention to the DA.

As you left, the DA pulled you aside and whispered a few reminders that Kaira and another guard wrote down. To the side, two more women walked up and turned on their charm as they spoke to James. As they complimented him, a knot formed in your stomach. You were jealous and it was written all over your face, you knew that. Especially when James’ eyes met yours, even as the women in front of him kept talking, and a smile tugged at his lips. Your cheeks burned as you turned on your heels and looked away, thanking the DA before returning to the car. Bucky sat next to you.

“Everything alright, ma’am? You look flushed.” He leaned in close and pressed the back of his hand to your forehand. “Hm, no fever-”

“I’m fine,” You blurted out. “I-I’m fine.”

“You know, back at your apartment before we left,” He dropped his hands from his lap and rested one next to yours on the leather seats. “You looked like you wanted to tell me something.”

“Nope, nothing.” You answered quickly.

“You sure?” You nodded your head at him. “What about back at the DA’s office?”

“Huh?” Your brows furrowed as you pushed out the thought of being with James intimately.

“I caught you looking over a few times while we were there,” He looked over at you with an expressionless face. “Looked like you had something on your mind.”

“I…” You took a deep breath and glanced out the window. “I just don’t like my guards being distracted, makes me feel unsafe.”

“Yes, ma’am,” His pinky brushed yours. “My apologies.”

You opened and closed your mouth as you thought over a response. You chose silence instead, watching the city go by out the window until you arrived at your apartment. The guards did the normal sweep as you stood waiting with James. It took a total of five minutes and once you were given the okay, you rushed in and left James in the dust. Until you remembered you needed someone to unzip your dress. You had Kaira do it.

As the days went by, you found the nightmares decreasing and the dreams containing James increasing. They weren’t an every night ordeal, but often you’d close your eyes and dream of him kissing every inch. Sometimes you’d wake up with soaked underwear and have to tiptoe to the bathroom to change or even take a cold shower. Each day you talked, it wasn’t something you usually did, but by the end of his second week, you knew his favorite color, favorite type of music, and favorite kind of food. By the end of his third, you knew he had a younger sister, divorced parents, and spent a considerable amount of time in the military.

You kept your sharing limit to a minimum, only letting him in at the surface level. Although, being secretive wasn’t always the case. It was the lingering touches, the sultry whispers, his breath against your skin when you stood too close; you’d lose your train of thought and he knew that. He had a smirk that didn’t help when you’d trip up or stutter; when you’d try to regain your composure and continue talking like he hadn’t brushed his hand against yours or leaned in close and accidentally brushed his lips against your ear.

One night, after having one too many glasses of wine, you spilled the beans about your dreams. He was expecting the nightmares, he had prepared himself to comfort you. But as your face flushed and you rambled on about the vivid dreams between the two of you, the smirk that you loved came back. You wanted to kiss him and for him to kiss you, but even tipsy you knew he wouldn’t. You had alcohol in you and he was a basic human being, didn’t make a move unless sober. You admired him for that, but you still couldn’t take your eyes off his lips. You barely remembered what had happened the next morning and nearly exploded from embarrassment.

“Wet dreams are normal, ma’am,” There was a hint of teasing in his voice when he said “ma’am.”

“You were never supposed to know about them, fuck,” You dropped your heads into your hands as you sat on the edge of your bed. “I’m sorry.”

A few beats went by before he spoke.

“I’ve had them too,” He was peering out the door to make sure nobody could hear. He grinned when he turned back. “What can I say? You’re positively mesmerizing…ma’am.”

You wanted to run up, take his head in your hands, and plant a kiss on his lips as fast as you could. You wanted to jump into his arms and fall back onto your bed and tear his clothes off. It’d been so long…so goddamn long since you’d been with a man and you missed it. And James, you were desperate to have him plowing into you. Unfortunately, Kaira came in and spoke to James about him going home and getting sleep. You watched him longingly as he left and almost protested until you remembered just how long he’d been on watch with you. You wished him goodnight before he left, thinking of him all throughout the day.

You expected him to be gone for a few days, maybe a week, but he returned after forty-eight hours. He was on duty when you went out to eat with your family, it wasn’t smart as the trial inched closer but you were desperate to see familiar, non-bodyguard faces. It was all hugs and kisses until you parted way, their own guards following them in large black SUVs. And when you returned home, he waited outside with you as per usual. You missed his presence, you felt the safest with him.

As you walked inside, you shouted you were going to take a shower and head to bed. James followed you to the doorframe, smiling as you twirled in your room. You laughed as he rolled his eyes, stopping short when you jerked your dresser drawer open. You stumbled backward and tripped over your own feet, tumbling to the ground. You let out a scream and pointed to the drawer. James went to where you pointed as other guards came in with their pieces out. A knife, the one you described in your witness statement all the time ago, sat clean on top of your folded underwear. It was clean, not a spot of blood or rust on it. It was there to taunt.

“How the hell did they get in?” James yelled as he spun around.

“I-I don’t close the curtains in here,” You spoke with a trembling voice and motioned to the closed pastel blue fabric.

James ripped them open; the lock on the window was undone and the glass was shattered.

“Fucking hell,” He mumbled.

The next morning you were moved to a new apartment.

Your guards were split this time around. Half were at your old apartment while things were being packed up to move and half were with you. Bucky was by your side from when you went to sleep the previous night and when you walked into your new apartment. You slept on his chest, arms wrapped around him for warmth and comfort. He stayed up reading and keeping watch, taking the occasional call about the move.

“Everything is going to be okay, we’re going to keep you safe,” Bucky wrapped his arms around you as you went in for a hug, slightly trembling as you thought over the events of the previous night.

“Their goal was to get under my skin and it worked,” You exhaled slowly.

“But that’s all they could do,” Bucky pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “They left the knife because they know they can’t hurt you, they can’t physically get to you, they know if they try they’ll end up in custody or with a bullet in them. They’re just trying to get you to back out of testifying.”

He kissed your forehead gently and your shaking decreased.

“You’re right,” You nodded your head. “You’re ri-”

There was a crash in your living room and you froze.

“Get in the bathroom, now.”

Bucky unholstered his weapon and walked towards your closed bedroom door. You were frozen in your place with fear, watching as Bucky inched towards your door. You backed up when the door was kicked open, the wood splintering under the force and knocking Bucky away. He held up his weapon but there were four people, all men of similar height and build. You recognized the one who had forced the door open as the murder who should’ve been in jail. Bucky did too.

He shot his weapon, the murder did, and hit Bucky in the chest three times. His gun flew from his hand as he crashed to the floor and you screamed. The killer walked towards you, a sinister smile on his lips, and held up the barrel of his gun to your head. Tears raced down your cheeks as you stood there, hands by your side as he cocked the weapon.

Your blade, it was an assisted opening. All you had to do was press the switch and it shot open. You were helpless as you were held captive in front of the killer’s gun, and unsuspecting as tears blurred your vision. You knew this moment would come, you knew they would come after you. It was why you bought the knife, knowing that a gun would be too hard to get even in your situation. Both of you heard the knife flip open, the pop of it setting in place, and as you hoped and begged for, the killer hesitated. But you didn’t, your flight response kicked in and you plunged the blade into the man’s shoulder. When he went stumbling backward, you reached for the weapon that had fallen from his hold and aimed it at him. He shouted not to kill you, to let him be the one to take your miserable life. His lackies listened.

You had no idea what to do in the situation, the stakes were high and you knew you were going to get hurt. In fights, in situations where the end goal is death, you always get hurt. The killer pulled the knife from his shoulder and swung the blade, slicing your hand as you raised it to block the strike. You pulled the trigger as you yelped in pain and managed to shoot a lacky in the knee. Another slice, this time in the chest, the fabric of your shirt soaking up the blood. You hit him with the gun, breaking his nose.

You saw Bucky twitch, his eyes were on his weapon and then on you. You fired the weapon in your hand again, this time at the wall next to another intruder, as a way to stall. You were knocked to the ground with a punch and kept down with a kick to the stomach. You coughed up a bit of blood, the taste metallic in your mouth, before three shots were popped off. One through each chest of the men left standing, all done by Bucky who stood breathing heavily and dark eyes. He called for back up and waited with his gun focused on the killer, waiting to see if he moved. Two ambulances arrived with the needed backup. And once the intruders were hauled out, cuffed, and taken care of, Bucky was by your side.

“Are you okay? (Y/N),” He whispered as he held your head. “Please, be okay, please.”

“I’m fine,” You muttered, spitting up a glob of red onto the floor. “Totally fine, totally.”

“C’mon,” He took you out to an ambulance where they started to patch you up.

He rode with you to the hospital.

You were home the next night, back in your original apartment before you’d witnessed anything. Bucky was with you, helping you into your place. The attack was enough to take down everyone the FBI wanted, everyone who would attack you. Bucky told his supervisors he was with you just in case, he wanted to make sure you’d be safe over the next few days. But you could see through the lie, the way he looked at you told you everything you needed to know.

You kissed him first. He was patching you up, changing the gauze for the cut on your chest when you leaned forward. His lips were soft and the kiss started out gentle. Your hands went up and tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the action. You moved carefully, as did he, neither of you wanting to hurt the other. Thanks to the bulletproof vest he only had bruises and soreness from where the bullets had hit him.

It didn’t go farther than you guiding his hand between your legs. He grinned against your neck as he kissed underneath your ear, working his fingers slowly over your cunt. His movements were languid, every action done to avoid any pain on your part. The room was filled with the sounds of your breathing and faint moans as he teased your covered cunt, quickly finding your clit and working slow circles over it. It’d felt like an eternity since someone had touched you, like an entire lifetime had gone by in the time – which later felt like a blink of an eye – you were under protection.

Neither of you expected you to cum but when you got close, Bucky didn’t stop. He marked your skin with hickies as he ran faster circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves. You cried out his name as your entire body tensed and fireworks shot through your veins. You gripped his forearm – nails digging into his skin – as your back arched off the bed. He carried you to the shower after you caught your breath, stripping you of your clothes and giving you the first look at him without his before stepping into the steaming water.

Squeaky clean and exhausted, you slept curled up on his chest with his arms around you.

_**One month later…** _

Music boomed in the dimly lit night club while sweaty bodies danced against one another. It smelled of alcohol, cologne and perfume, and the sweet maple of fake smoke that was often popular on Halloween. Bucky was at the bar getting drinks and as per usual, there was a group of women gathered around him with their flirt dial pushed to the max. You still couldn’t blame them, he was incredibly attractive. And yours.

You rolled your eyes as the women held him up, his eyes scanning the dancing bodies to find yours. He shot you a “help me” glance and you laughed, shrugging in his direction before backing up into the crowd to dance. A pair of hands grabbed your hips after a few moments; you knew they weren’t Bucky’s but as you danced with the stranger, you couldn’t help but give Bucky a taste of his own medicine.

You swayed your hips and winked once you turned around. You danced with your hands above your head turned your head and tossing him a flirtatious expression. It didn’t take long for Bucky to find you. He was quick to bring you outside and flag down a taxi, hooking his arm around your waist and pulling you close. He whispered in your ear before lowering his hand and giving your ass a hard squeeze.

“Somebody’s been a bad girl,” He pressed his lips to your roughly. “Flirting with another guy to get me jealous…tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, Mr. Barnes.”

“Yeah?” He chuckled before dragging you into the cab that had pulled up. “Then someone’s going to be punished.”

Bucky unlocked the door to your apartment – the closest place to the club – before backing into it, curling his finger towards him while waiting for you. You kicked your door closed while following him in; he sat down on the end of your bed and patted his lap. You smirked as you sauntered towards him, bending over his knees and wiggling your ass. You let out a yelp as he brought his hand down and spanked you.

He hooked his fingers under the hem of your dress and pulled it up slowly. The fabric bunched around your waist as he pushed your legs open a tad, gingerly running his fingers over your covered cunt. Your fingers clutched your comforter as he traced a line from your clit to your entrance, feeling the wetness grow with each movement. You whimpered when he moved his hand away, thinking he was done. You grinned when he spanked you again before pulling your underwear down and sliding two fingers into your entrance.

“Someone’s excited,” He grabbed a fistful of your hair as he jerked his fingers up and down inside of you. “You like that, doll?”

“Yes,” You moaned with closed eyes, coming undone on his lap.

“Yeah?” He took his fingers out and spanked you again.

“Please,” You tried to back yourself up when you felt him tease your entrance, not pushing his fingers all the way in. “Please don’t stop.”

“But you haven’t been a good girl,” He pulled you up by your hair, careful not to tug too hard, before crashing his lips against yours. “Are you going to be my good girl?”

“Yes,” You nodded as you fell back onto the bed. “I’ll always be your good girl.”

“Will you?” He cocked an eyebrow at you as he stood up; you nodded again. “Then touch yourself for me, doll.”

You did, dropping your hand to your clit without hesitation.

“Faster, doll, faster.” He instructed as he languidly stripped himself of his clothing.

Your eyes closed as your orgasm built, the pleasure waving in and out as you grew close to the edge.

“Slower,” Bucky’s eyes narrowed. He could read your body, the subtle hints you gave away as you came close to cumming.

He ran his hand over his length as he watched you touch yourself. He nearly came when your eyes peeled open and saw him, moaning and having to stop your motions otherwise you’d cum. A smile tugged at his lips as he crawled up on the bed, still pumping his cock as your hands hovered over your cunt, knowing if you kept going you’d cum.

“I didn’t say to stop,” Bucky whispered. “Keep going.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

High pitched moaned erupted from you as you touched yourself. Bucky slid himself in when you dropped your head back and clamped your eyes shut to avoid cumming. He held your hand in place when you tried to pull it away, telling you to keep going while he fucked you. He groaned as your walls fluttered around his cock, threatening to make him cum faster than he wanted. He wanted to savor it, savor every second.

“I-I’m going to…” Your jaw dropped and your stomach visibly flexed.

“Yeah?” Bucky pulled himself out before slamming into you.

“Please, fuck, fuck, fuck, Bucky, please!” You tried to lift your hand up from your clit but Bucky still kept it pinned to you.

He snapped his hips against yours.

“Such a good girl, taking every inch of my cock, holding off your orgasm, such a good girl.”

“I-I…” You screamed as your orgasm ripped through you.

Your body trembled uncontrollably as you came around his cock. You reached up, jerking your arm from his hold, and yanked him close. Your nails dug into his back as your buried your face into the crook of his neck. His hips kept moving, milking your orgasm and elongating it as much as he could, only stopping when his high reached him.

You saw stars even as you came down from your high. Your body tingled from head to toe, as if electricity had flowed through you. Bucky pulled himself out with a smile and flopped onto his back. He laughed when you looked over at him nervously, knowing exactly what you were thinking. He dipped a finger under your chin and turned your head, pressing his lips against yours.

“I’m sorry I came without permission,” Your voice was weak. “I couldn’t…I just couldn’t hold it back. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky reached into your bedside drawer and pulled out your packet of cleansing wipes. “That was the plan.”

“Prick,” You muttered as he cleaned you up, and then himself.

“We both know you loved it,” He tossed the wipe in a nearby trashcan. “You came pretty hard, I could feel it.”

You grew silent.

“Thank you,” You took his hand in yours.

“For?” He rolled onto his side and furrowed his brows.

“Coming in that night and waking me up.”

Bucky smiled and draped his arms over you.

“You’re welcome,  _ma’am_.”


	46. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky poolside one afternoon. And after a few lingering stares, things escalate to a much-needed interaction.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW/18+ Content; fingering, oral (female receiving), multiple orgasms, sex

It started with his eyes. You met them across the beach, their color matching the sky on a cloudless summer day. Shit, they were enchanting. Then came his mouth. His lips were plump and pink; your gaze lingered a little too long. He radiated joy as he flashed you a seemingly well-practiced smile. To seal the deal you  _knew_  he was negotiating with you, he ran a hand through his tangled wet hair and shot you a wink.

“Fuck,” You thought as he walked the side of the pool.

The too strong chlorine water dripped down his torso, tracing the veins in his biceps down to the tips of his fingers. His bathing suit, a deep burgundy, clung to his legs as he stood at the deep end of the pool. As he stretched his arms, he let out faint groans just loud enough for you to hear a few feet away. The muscles in his toned thighs tightened before he raised his arms to a point above his head and dove into the pool. Your brows rose when he barely made a splash as his body disappeared under the clear water.

He shook his head when he broke the still surface and pushed his strands of hair out of his eyes. You teeth captured your bottom lip as he swam to the side and pushed himself upwards until he was able to sit on the white concrete ledge. He sat with his back to you, each muscle seemingly visible and tempting you as he leaned back and let the sun wash over him. You wanted to rake your nails down the smooth surface while his arms held you close and his lips met your own.

A wave of confidence flowed through you as you watched him relax. You rose to your feet and dropped the pastel pink coverup you wore around your waist as draped it over your chair. You swayed your hips as you stepped towards him, forcing yourself not to adjust the yellow bikini that, as you got closer, was barely covering your body. After a deep breath, you stood beside him and dipped a toe in the cool water, a surprising and satisfying contrast to the heat surrounding you.

“What’s your name?” You asked as you slowly slid yourself into the water, your feet unable to touch the bottom.

“My friends call me Bucky,” He answered, his eyes never leaving yours.

“(Y/N),” You responded while kicking your feet to stay afloat.

“It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N),” Bucky pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“It’s nice to meet you, Bucky,” You raised an eyebrow in his direction before raising your feet and floating on your back, waving at him as you swam away, letting your legs glisten in the sun with each backstroke.

After swimming a few laps in the rectangular pool, you found yourself floating in front of Bucky, studying his eyes as his gaze settled on you. There were others around you, teenagers with raging hormones flirting and parents desperate to relax that had to keep an eye on their energetic kids. But you only had eyes for the man in front of you. He drew you in, whether he was doing it on purpose or not, and you weren’t complaining. You folded your arms on the side of the pool and dropped your chin to your forearms; you peered over at him and thought over your next words carefully.

“You know, I don’t live far from here, half a mile at the most.”

No more needed to be said.

Upon arrival, Bucky was quick to get to work. The momentum of your back against the metal of your front door slammed it shut, and before you could let out a yelp of surprise, his lips were on yours. His hands started at your hips before moving upwards, tracing the delicate curves of your body, and cupping your breasts. You dropped your head back and moaned softly as he massaged your breasts, catching his smirk when your nipples began to poke through the thin fabric.

Without hesitation, his lips attacked your neck while his fingers untied the messy bow the kept your bathing suit around your neck. You gasped when you felt the cool air hit your skin, but Bucky’s hands were quick to follow, tweaking and teasing your nipples as he pulled hickies to the surface of your skin. He grinned as your chest rose and fell faster and faster, each of his movements quickening the pace of your heart and sending your swooning. And although your bottoms were already soaked, you could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter for him by the second.

You nearly cried out in happiness when his fingers danced over the hem of your bottoms. Your hips bucked impatiently as he dipped his fingers only an inch underneath. He smirked sinisterly as he pulled his fingers out and hovered them over your covered cunt. You whimpered as he trailed his fingers as light as a feather over your clit, applying just enough pressure for you to know he was there but not enough to get any sense of relief. You closed your eyes and reached for his hand, but his muscles stayed true to their size, and his hand wouldn’t budge. Only when you groaned in defeat did he hook two fingers through the crotch of your suit and yank the wet fabric down.

He started out with his fingers; running them through your folds — from entrance to clit over and over and over, circling your poor sensitive bundle of nerves with increasing pressure and speed, and finally dipping two fingers into your entrance and pumping them in and out as his other hand attacked your clit. Then, unexpectedly, his hand dropped — although, his fingers kept thrusting — and you felt his lips wrap around your bundle of nerves. Only when his tongue kitten licked, and his lips sucked had you realized he had dropped to his knees in front of you.

You were already getting close to your edge as he devoured you. You were moaning his name as he continued to touch you, never letting up even as your walls began to flutter around his drenched fingers. Your knees buckled and your thighs shook as your orgasm began to build and build and build, the pleasure never stopping. You cried out his name as a bubble that had formed in your lower abdomen burst and pleasure you’d never felt before engulfed you.

You fell to the ground and latched onto Bucky before you hit the floor. Your arms held him close as even muscle in your body tightened and fireworks were shot off in your veins. With closed eyes and heavy breathing, you dropped your hand to his swim trunks and yanked on the string holding them up. Bucky chuckled as he raised you off the floor and carried you to the closest bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

You were quick to reach into the bedside drawer and grab out a box of condoms. Still recovering from your orgasm, you tossed the box at Bucky and caught your breath. Despite having been the one the cum, Bucky’s face held only satisfaction as he watched you for a moment, the box of condoms still sitting on the bed in front of him before he dropped his shorts. You moaned at the sight before you, subconsciously opening your legs as Bucky rolled a condom over his cock. It was bigger than any you’d had before, and from your wide eyes, you were sure Bucky knew that.

You licked your lips as he crawled up the bed. He started off in missionary, letting his arms hook around your body as he slowly slid himself in. He gave you a few moments to adjust before he languidly pounded into you. As his thrusts sped up, he flipped onto his back and dug his fingers into your hips, helping you raise up and down as you rode him. It was then that your head fell back in ecstasy and, with the help of his thumb on your clit, you cried out his name as you came over his cock. Bucky continued to pound into you as you came, taking advantage of your tightening walls. He held back his own high as he instructed you into getting on all fours, smacking your ass with more force than you were expecting before plunging back into you.

You balled your comforter up in your fists as he pounded into you. Your throat was as raw as your cunt, and you could barely form his name as moan after moan was pulled from you. And as if he had timed it, your third high came as his cock twitched in your cunt. As his thrusts grew uneven, he reached around and wrapped his fingers around your throat — hesitantly, at first, until you managed a nod and they tightened. You strangled his cock as you came around him once more, moaning your name as he filled the condom and rose you off of your hands. Your tits bounced as he pounded into you a few more times before letting go and dropping you back to all fours. You sighed as he pulled out.

“S-So,” You managed with a hoarse voice. “How long a-are you in town?”  

“I probably should’ve mentioned,” Bucky flopped onto his back next to you. “I just moved here.”


End file.
